Entre Maldiciones y Malfoys
by Nebel Engel
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Voldermort; Hermione y Draco deben encarar un matrimonio forzado, a sus familias y a ellos mismos. Hermione se da cuenta de que para salvar su vida y la de la familia que le queda, debe aceptar el destino que le han impuesto.
1. Parte I: Se avecina una Tormenta

_Nota de la Autora: Esta es una traduccion de "Blood Curses and Malfoys.", mía por supuesto; para todos quienes no puedan leer en Inglés. _

_Esta es mi versión de la popular idea de un matrimonio forzado entre Hermione y Draco, en el cual, además, resulta que Hermione es de sangre pura y miembro de una antigua y poderosa familia. ¿En qué difiere esta historia del resto? ¿Por qué merece la pena leera? Se preguntarán; eso depende de cada uno, lo que puedo decir es que núnca me gustaron las que leí de este tipo, por eso quise hacer una versión propia, una versión en la que los personajes principales actuaran de forma realista, acorde a lo que escribio JK Rowling sobre ellos, y mi interpretación por supuesto. Lo que he querido lograr es que los sentimientos y reacciones de los personajes tengan sentido, que quien lo lea pueda llegar a identificarse con sus sentimientos o reconocer al menos que es lógica su forma de actuar frente a las situaciones derivadas del tema de la historia (que no se reducen al matrimonio forzado, por cierto)._

--

"Debo estar soñando." Fue lo que primero pensé cuando yo, Hermione Granger, me encontré parada en un altar y silenciosamente observando a Draco Malfoy. La vida puede ser cómica a veces, no en el sentido de dar gracia, sino en un sentido bizarro.

Estaba usando una antigua toga blanca en forma de mi vestido de novia, mientras que Draco usaba las tradicionales togas negras de mago. My cabello estaba recogido en un rodete y decorado con pequeñas flores blancas. Mi cuello y mis brazos estaban adornados por joyas antiguas de incalculable valor. Una gran cantidad de maquillaje cubría los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos por una de tantas noches sin dormir.

Draco tampoco se veía feliz, pero trababa de actuar de forma indiferente. Podía darme cuenta de que sentía lastima por mi, mucha más de la que sentía por si mismo. Yo había logrado aprender una o dos cosas sobre él en estos últimos meses después de todo. Quizás él no se sentía mal por casarse en lo más mínimo, quizás en verdad no le importaba; pero sinceramente dudo que me habría elegido a mí como su novia de habérsele presentado la oportunidad.

Resulta que Draco tiene sentimientos, como un verdadero ser humano. Pero eso no significa que yo haya cambiado mis ideas sobre por completo. Simplemente ya no pienso que sea un idiota sin corazón.

Él intentaba ser bueno conmigo para que yo pudiese gustar de él, esperando que no me resultara tan complicado aceptar nuestro matrimonio. A él no le importaba perder su libertad, según me explico, me dijo que nunca había tenido libertad de todos modos, al igual que yo... En principio no estuve de acuerdo; más tarde me dí cuenta de que él tenía razón y no yo. Estaba comprometida y no había salida posible.

Por supuesto, Draco no estaría a punto de casarse conmigo si yo fuera realmente hija de muggles como pensé que era desde que recibí mi carta para ir a Hogwarts, alrededor de 10 años atrás. Cuando lo pienso, esos fueron buenos tiempos... cuando yo era tan joven e inocente, cuando no tenía que tratar con los problemas como una adulta y sólo tenía que preocuparme sobre estudiar y mis amigos; eso descontado la llegada de Voldermort.

Medio año después de la guerra, me dí cuenta de que sucedían cosas extrañas a mí alrededor. No sólo me sucedían a mí, pero a mi padre también. Es tan horrible tener que recordar como mis padres se sacrificaron por mí.

Todo comenzó la primera semana de diciembre, cuando un candelabro casi me mata. No me mato por unos pocos centímetros; en verdad habría muerto si Ron no hubiera estado cerca de mí. Él, instintivamente, se tiró encima mío y rodamos por el suelo, lejos del destrozo que dejo la caída de dicho objeto. No comprendimos como pudo suceder; la cadena del candelabro simplemente se rompió sin razón aparente.

No le quise dar demasiada importancia de todos modos, pueden suceder cosas así cualquier día de la semana... No sabía como agradecerle a Ron que me haya salvado de tan doloroso destino, así que decidí hornearle una torta. Lo que no pude comprender fue como media hora antes de que la torta estuviera hecha, el horno estaba incendiándose. Gracias a Merlín yo tenía mi varita y pude controlar el fuego sola. Desgraciadamente la magia no podía transformar las cenizas que quedaron en algo comestible.

Luego de limpiar todo, empecé a preparar otra torta, no pensaba rendirme por lo que había sucedido. Por suerte no hubo ningún problema; logre preparar la torta de chocolate que quise antes sin accidentes. A Ron le encantó; aún recuerdo su sonrisa cuando se la dí, se veía como un dulce niño pequeño que acababa de recibir un regalo que quería desde hacía tiempo.

Ese día compartió la torta con toda su familia, yo estaba allí también, por supuesto, nada demasiado terrible sucedió—pero la silla en la que me senté se rompió. La señora Weasley pensó que era una de las bromas de Fred y George, y rompió a llorar cuando se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ya que Fred ya no estaba con nosotros.

George, quien había estado deprimido desde que su gemelo había muerto, siguió el ejemplo de su madre. La reunión familiar estaba completamente arruinada, y de algún modo sentí que era toda mi culpa. Cuando me dí cuenta de que mis pensamientos eran egoístas empecé a llorar también. Ron, abrazándome suavemente, no mejoro las cosas, ya que debería haber sido yo quien lo consolara a él. Aúnque él no iba a llorar, supongo que ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas.

Alrededor de una semana más tarde, encontré a mi madre curando una herida que mi padre tenía en su brazo, era un corte profundo. Preocupada, le pregunte que había sucedido. Mi padre me pidió que me calmara, ya que sólo había caído del tejado. No pregunte como ni por qué, estaba aliviada de que estuviera bien.

Quise ayudarlo, pero él no me lo permitió. No entendí por que en ese momento, el sólo me dijo que no era algo de lo que yo debiera preocuparme. Mi madre me dijo que obedeciera y fuera a dormir. Era extraño, no era normal que ellos me dijeran que fuera a mi habitación y me durmiera como si fuera una niña pequeña. Lo hice de todos modos.

Unos días más tarde, estaba hablando con Harry, quien había venido a visitarme. Estaba muy alegre de verle. Le dije lo que había sucedido en la casa de los Weasley. Él se sintió muy mal por Fred también, aún era algo que nos costaba digerir. Fred había sido una persona tan alegre, había sentido tanta felicidad por la vida, verlo podía alegrar el día de cualquiera. Él y su hermano gemelo podían hacer sonreír a los demás en cualquier circunstancia, más allá de cualquier problema.

Los días pasaban de forma normal, había pasado casi una semana desde el accidente de mi padre. Nada terrible había sucedido, pero tanto él como yo parecíamos estar siendo acechados por la mala suerte constantemente. Obtendríamos rasguños de la nada, mi padre sufriría migrañas muy seguido, y ambos perderíamos cosas cada tanto.

Sólo unos días luego de haber terminado con Ron por una estúpida pelea, enfermé. No había estado enferma desde hacía muchos años. Tuve un sorprendente resfriado, peculiarmente fuerte. Fue un invierno duro. Tuve una fiebre tan alta que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Mis padres estaban tan preocupados por mi; mi madre se quedaba a mi lado la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de que apenas me daba cuenta de su presencia.

No ví a mi padre muy seguido en esos días, y mi resfrío no parecía estar por irse. Un día, cuando mi fiebre bajo un poco, desperté, encontrándome tirada en mi cama, sola y hambrienta, lo cual era una mejoría ya que resultaba muy difícil hacerme comer. También me dí cuenta de que había pasado al menos tres días allí en mi cama, sólo levantándome para ir al baño, con ayuda de mí mamá, ya que de haber ido sola podría haberme caído.

Al principio pensé que la fiebre me había hecho escuchar cosas, pero más tarde me enteré de que no estaba tan enferma.

Ya que esa noche tuve ganas de levantarme, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras silenciosamente, atravesé la sala de estar y fui hacía la cocina. Antes de que pudiera entrar, escuche las voces de mis padres. Mamá estaba histérica, papá estaba tratando de no perder la calma; sonaba tan preocupado.

"Esto no es normal, tienes que hacer algo!" decía mamá, no entendía por que estaba tan enfadada.

"Lo he intentado por 16 años. Me temo que no hay otra salida, pero sería tan injusto para Hermione." Suspiro tan fuerte que pudo oírlo incluso detrás de la puerta.

"Quizás si te comunicas con ella, quizás ella tenga una solución."

"Sabes tan bien como yo cual sería su solución. No puedo dejar que suceda..."—suspiró nuevamente.—"He peleado por su libertad por tanto tiempo."

"Tu también caerás con esto. Y cuando eso suceda, ¿Qué será de Hermione? El hechizo se acabará y la encontrarán! Sólo estas tratando de evitar lo inevitable! Tan sólo permítele encontrar a Hermione antes de que esto acabe contigo, por favor... intenta llegar a un acuerdo; esto también afectara a tu hijo." Entonces, sinceramente creía estar alucinando. Mi madre no comprendía nada sobre hechizos, y mi padre no podía tener un hijo. Yo era hija única.

"No estoy tan preocupado por él, se que su madre lo está protegiendo muy bien. Es muy buena utilizando magia negra."

"¿Eso quiere decir que no es inevitable, verdad? Usa magia negra si lo crees necesario!"

"Incluso la magia negra tiene un límite, querida, y he estado fuera de práctica por mucho tiempo. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Hermione antes."

"Estas rindiéndote." Ya había aceptado que estaba soñando.

"Sólo eres una muggle! No tienes idea de lo inmenso que es esto!" Papá estaba gritando, mamá empezó a llorar.

"Nunca me habías llamado así." Pareció tomarlo como un insulto, pero en ese contexto probablemente yo habría reaccionado del mismo modo. Mamá tuvo que detenerse repentinamente cuando salio de la cocina, ya que yo estaba ahí, enfrente de ella cuando abrió la puerta.

Mi fiebre estaba aumentando, cada vez me sentía más y más fría. Aún pensaba que estaba soñando; era lo más lógico.

"¿Cómo continua el sueño, mamá?" Le pregunté inocentemente, apenas conciente.

"Oh, mi pequeña..." dijo ella, muy consternada, tanto porque se dió cuenta de que había escuchado demasiado y porque estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Pude sentir los brazos de mi madre cuando me atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo y todo se tornó negro.

Desperté cinco días más tarde por lo que me han dicho. Estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, a mi lado había una mujer muy hermosa, con sus rubios rizos atados en un rodete, ojos marrones, piel pálida; no podía tener más de 40 años, se veía perfecta, muy elegante y algo familiar. Me miraba con adoración; me resulto extraño y me asusto un poco al principio, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que me había despertado, me mostró una sonrisa tan cálida que todo parecía estar bien.

Acarició mi cabeza de forma afectuosa, como haría una madre, y me dijo muy dulcemente: "Mi niña, al fin has despertado."

"¿Quién eres?" Era lo primero que debía saber, ya me había dado cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

"Digamos que soy una amiga. No te preocupes por nada, necesitas tu descanso. Has estado aquí por tres días, estábamos tan preocupados! Gracias a Merlín que los sanadores pudieron controlar tu enfermedad. Creo que todo estará bien por ahora."

"Eres una bruja."

"Eres tan inteligente." habría pensado que estaba siendo sarcástica de no haber estado mirándome con tanto cariño y de no haberme hablado con una voz tan suave y dulce.

"¿Dónde están mis padres?" quería decirle que me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, pero habría sido rudo de mi parte.

"Oh, no te preocupes por ellos. ¿Por qué no comes algo? No has comido nada sólido en días!"

Me sentía un tanto mareada, quería ver a mis padres y no comprendía quien era esa mujer. Todo era muy extraño. Ella me vio poner una mano sobre mi estomago y se dió cuenta de que no me estaba sintiendo bien.

"Te traeré algo de comer, mi vida." La ví sacar su varita e invocar comida, de la cocina del hospital, supuse.

"¿Quién eres?" Insistí nuevamente, me estaba irritando.

"Por favor, tesoro, sólo come esto y trata de descansar..."

"¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? ¿Quién eres tú para mí? No pareces una sanadora, por cierto que no pareces alguien que cuida enfermos! ¿Dónde están mis padres?" Estaba recuperando mi conciencia y no podía tolerar la incertidumbre mucho más.

Por un momento pareció herida, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando una sanadora entró a la habitación. Una mujer mayor que convenció a mi extraña compañía de que era hora de que me dejara sola, y que trató de calmarme. Me sentía desesperada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté con tristeza.

"Si tan sólo pudieras calmarte, niña. Debes respirar, respira hondo."

Hice lo que me dijo y funcionó, me calmé, pero aún estaba apurada, necesitaba saber dónde estaban mis padres. Ellos deberían haber estado conmigo, ellos y nadie más.

"¿Por qué no están mis padres conmigo? No comprendo."

Ella no dudo en ignorar mis preguntas. "Tus amigos han venido a visitarte, les permitiré entrar aquí si comes todo lo que te han traído, ¿Puedes hacerlo, tesoro?"

Me quede mirándola mal. "¿Dónde están mis padres?"

La mujer dudó un buen rato mientras me observaba, suspiró y resolvió contestarme con la verdad. "Tuvieron un accidente."

La comprensión de sus palabras me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Mis padres estaban muertos. Empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, no podía creer lo que oía. "Están... están..."

"Si, están muertos. Lamento su pérdida." Trató de aliviarme con palabras suaves, incluso trató de abrazarme pero la empujé y tiré mi bandeja con comida a la pared.

La sanadora decidió dejarme sola y se fue, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba un momento para mí. No sé por cuanto tiempo lloré antes de quedarme dormida; pero dormí toda la noche y toda la mañana también. No quería despertar, quería que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla.

Cuando Ron y Harry entraron a la habitación, estaba rehusándome a comer. Dos sanadores trataban de convencerme, creo que me habrían forzado de no haber llegado mis amigos. Me sentía morir. Sinceramente, ¿Qué sentido tenía mi vida? ¿Qué propósito? Mis amigos no podían decir nada, sabían que ninguna palabra que dijeran podría mejorar el estado de las cosas. Tan sólo me abrazaron. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente no tuve más lagrimas, simplemente no podía continuar llorando, estaba tan cansada. Quizás fue una hora, quizás dos.

Ron y Harry se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la cama. Harry tomo mi mano fuerte. Ron no sabía que decir, estaba tan preocupado y nervioso. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que yo pregunté cómo sucedió. Entonces, Harry me contó, sin dejar de agarrar mi mano, que mis padres habían estado en un accidente automovilístico, aparentemente mientras me llevaban a un hospital. Sufrí una concusión, y la fiebre sólo empeoro las cosas. Si los paramédicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo, habría muerto en pocos minutos. Pero no llegaron a tiempo para salvar a mis padres.

"Fue una tragedia." dijo Harry.

"Lo sentimos tanto, Hermione, si hay algo que podamos hacer..."

Empecé a llorar otra vez, descubriendo que aún podía producir más lágrimas, y no permitiéndole a Ron terminar de hablar. Lloré hasta dormirme nuevamente, la falta de alimento y la angustia me ayudaron a dormir mucho más de lo normal, y desperté como 10 horas más tarde, tan débil que no podía hacer nada. Harry y Ron estaban aún en mi habitación, hablando con un par de sanadores. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que había despertado, los sanadores se fueron, dejándome sola con mis amigos nuevamente.

Agotada, los observé. Me mostraron una bandeja de comida y me pidieron que comiera; me rehúse.

"Por favor, Hermione, tienes que comer algo."

No dije nada, gire mi cabeza y quedé mirando la pared.

"No es el fín del mundo, Hermione, sé que lo parece pero..."

"¿Cómo que no lo es?"—lo interrumpí—"¿Qué voy a hacer sin mis padres? Eran toda la familia que tenía... eran mi vida! ¿No te das cuenta? Ya no tengo familia, se han ido..." Mi voz se quebraba, como lo estaba mi corazón; derramé algunas lagrimas otra vez, estaba harta de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. "Pero más allá de mi situación... lo que realmente importa es que ellos no merecían morir."

Ron me abrazó otra vez, permitiéndome llorar en sus brazos. No dijo nada, sólo se quedo a mi lado. Me hizo sentir un poco mejor, tanto como es posible en una situación de ese tipo.

Cuando terminé de llorar, Harry habló cuidadosamente: "Siempre pensé en Ron y en ti como mi familia, y también en el resto de los Weasleys. No puedo decir que no me queda nadie aunque esté en tu misma situación, Hermione, pero en verdad, si tengo familia."

Levante mi mirada para verlo a la cara y hable con un hilo de voz y tristeza: "No quise decir eso, Harry."

"Lo se, sólo trato de decirte que no estas sola." Ron me dejó y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que pude decir.

"¿Comerás algo ahora?" Preguntó Ron. Suspiré y asentí, no estaba preparada para seguir adelante, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Estaba bastante débil, pero logre sentarme y comer. Ron trató de distraerme.

"Nunca adivinaras quien estaba aquí!"

"¿Quién?" Pregunté, sin interés alguno en verdad, pero dispuesta al intento de distracción.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Escuchamos algo sobre Malfoy, apuesto a que esta aquí."

"No lo vimos, sólo vimos a su madre hablando con un sanador." Agrego Harry.

"Oh..." No sabía que decir, Draco Malfoy realmente no era un tema de interés para mí.

Los días pasaron, pero mi depresión no. Estar en un hospital es muy difícil, sea muggle o no. Ser un paciente implica que se te hagan un montón de cosas en momentos inconvenientes y se siente como si uno no tuviera control de nada. Los sanadores trataron de hacerme comer, de bañarme, de hablarme... No tenía control sobre nada, sobre todo para mi misma.

No tenía apetito la mayor parte del tiempo, así que me rehusaba a comer y perdí algo de peso; me rehusaba a bañarme, así que no estaba muy limpia y supongo que tampoco olía demasiado bien; y me rehusaba a hablar con mis sanadores cuando trataban de ayudarme, así que no me tenían mucha confianza. Incluso me ofrecieron pociones para quitarme la depresión, pero no pensaba "borrar" mi dolor con magia.

Mis padres estaban muertos, debía lidiar con ello.

Dos semanas más tarde, aún estaba en el hospital, lidiando con mi depresión. Mis amigos venían a visitarme casi todos los días, trataban de alegrarme, pero no podían hacerme sonreír. No hasta que un día Ron dijo algo estupido y reí. No fue mucho, no fue fuerte, pero fue algo. Mis amigos me miraron contentos, y no me percaté del por qué hasta que me lo dijeron.

"Al fin te vemos sonreír." dijo Harry.

Aún estaba triste y deprimida, pero tras dos semanas, sentí la necesidad de salir de allí y seguir adelante.

"Es bueno sonreír, supongo."—Reconocí aún triste—"Mi dolor no desaparecerá, muchachos, pero debo superarlo."

"Puedes hacerlo, Hermione. Te ayudaremos."

"Puedes vivir conmigo!"

"O conmigo."

Ambos me hicieron sonreír un poco nuevamente. "No lo sé, muchachos, no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo."

Asintieron y continuaron hablándome sobre tonterías para distraerme. Ron mencionó algo sobre la obsesión de su padre con los autos de los muggles, lo cual me hizo recordar el día que desperté en el hospital y la sanadora me dijo sobre el accidente. Derramé una sola lagrima y recordé también el momento en el que desperté y ví a una mujer desconocida esperándome.

"Muchachos, había una mujer esperando que despertara...aquel día que desperté. ¿Quién era? ¿Tenéis idea? No me quiso decir quien era, era muy amable, demasiado amable y cariñosa. Era una situación extraña." No estaba tan interesada como aparentaba, pero necesitaba cambiar de tema.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento.

"Estábamos esperando que tu nos dijeras, pensábamos que sería pariente tuya." Podía oler la mentira.

"No tengo ninguno."—No podía decir mucho más, mi voz se estaba quebrando otra vez—"Estáis mintiendo."

Asustado y nervioso por verme a punto de llorar otra vez, Ron fue quien me lo dijo: "Es verdadera madre."

Lo mire estupefacta mientras procesaba lentamente sus palabras. Apenas me percaté del empujón que le dió Harry y de que lo llamo "estúpido".

"Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez!" Ron trató de defenderse.

"No debía enterarse tan pronto, idiota! Es demasiado para ella!".

Se dieron cuenta de que yo aún estaba ahí cuando Harry dijo eso, y fijaron sus ojos en mí, la preocupación en todas sus facciones.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Harry.

Permanecí en silencio un momento, considerando sus palabras sin poder creerlo a ciencia cierta. La única posibilidad que se me ocurrió fue que era adoptada. "¿Quieres decir que soy adoptada?"

Ambos chicos suspiraron al unísono y se sentaron otra vez. Ron en una silla, Harry en la cama a mi lado.

"No conocemos toda la historia. Sólo sabemos que cuando llegamos aquí, había una mujer quejándose porque no le permitían ver a su hija, justo fuera de tu habitación. El sanador al que le estaba hablando le dijo que los padres de la muchacha estaban muertos, y ella dijo que ella era su verdadera madre. Entonces entraron a una oficina y no salieron hasta que pasó una hora. Algunas otras personas entraban y salían de la oficina constantemente, algunos eran sanadores, otros no. Narcissa Malfoy apareció y entró también. Cuando salieron, los sanadores dejaron a la mujer entrar aquí."

Escuche atentamente a Harry, sin comprender por completo, todo parecía tan irreal.

"Los padres de Ron estaban aquí también, preguntaron a los sanadores que había sucedido y nos dijeron que la mujer mencionada había probado ser tu verdadera madre. Nos dijeron que ella había dicho que tu padre había huido contigo cuando tenías 2 años, y ella no pudo encontrarte hasta que él murió, ya que él había utilizado una magia muy antigua tanto en él como en ti para que no pudieras ser descubierta hasta que él muriera."

No dije nada hasta que Harry me preguntó si estaba bien. "No puedo, muchachos, no puedo tolerar esto."—aparté mi vista de ellos y mire al techo, no quería dormir, no quería hablar, sólo quería pensar.

"No tienes que verla, ella dijo que esperaría tanto como necesitaras." Me comento Ron, pensando que ese era mi problema.

Me tomé un rato para contestar. "Bien, porque no tengo ganas de ver a nadie ahora mismo." No quería herir sus sentimientos, por suerte comprendieron.

"Te dejamos descansar entonces. Estaremos afuera si nos necesitas."

No dije nada, sólo deje mi mirada fija en el techo blanco de la habitación. Suspiré cuando escuche que cerraban la puerta. Todo era tan complicado, me pregunté si mi vida podía hacerse incluso más difícil. Descubrí que era más que posible.

Luego de que los muchachos me dijeran aquello, me rehúse a tener más visitas en días. Estaba tan deprimida y confundida que sólo una semana más tarde decidí conocerla.

Aún pienso en ella como mi madre, no como mi _mamá_. Estaba tan contenta de verme cuando permití que entrara, pero no pude ni decir "hola" cuando la ví, sólo quería respuestas.

"¿Por qué?" fue lo primero que le pregunté, sin querer ser más explicita.

Se sentó en una silla a mi lado y trato de tomar mi mano; no se lo permití, y no pareció afectarle. No parecía estar bajo ningún tipo de presión, parecía estar de lo más bien e inclusive contenta, sin nervios, sin ninguna inseguridad.

"Nunca quise que esto sucediera, Hermione. Tu padre me dejó y se fue contigo, no pude encontrarte hasta ahora." Su voz era suave y aterciopelada, si mentía era imposible darse cuenta.

"¿Por qué haría algo así mi padre? Me amaba, no era egoísta; le habrá hecho algo Usted."

Ella de seguro sabía lo que iba a preguntar, y que responder.

"Nada que te pueda decir va a cambiar las cosas, tesoro. Puedes adivinar que sucedió; las relaciones humanas no siempre son lógicas; el no quería estar conmigo, y ninguno de los dos habría querido dejarte. El sabía que la ley no estaría de su lado, y por lo tanto nunca tendría la custodia completa. Así que huyó contigo, te quería demasiado para renunciar a ti."

Me quedé mirándola; se veía tan sincera, o quizás tan sólo era muy buena para mentir. Aunque parecía una explicación racional; mi padre me quería un montón... no podría haber sido mejor. "No... podría haber... no podría haber hecho eso..." Tenía el corazón en la garganta, pero no quería llorar.

"Comprendo que no me creas, tesoro. Tienes una imagen perfecta de tu padre y yo sólo soy una extraña que parece querer arruinártela. Lo peor es que nadie que conozcas y en quien confíes puede asegurarte que yo este diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, nos han hecho pruebas a las dos, y se ha probado que soy en verdad tu madre. Sé que esto no mejora las cosas para ti, pero al menos sabes que eres mi hija."

Un sanador me había mostrado los resultados de los que ella hablaba. No quería creerle aunque sabía que era verdad.

"Lo se." Murmuré. No quería mirarla, me sentía incomoda, así que miré a un costado y al suelo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, aúnque no la miraba, sabía que estaba sonriendo. "Han habido imágenes mías en la prensa de nuestro mundo por algunos años, desde el torneo de los tres magos al menos. ¿Cómo es que nunca me reconociste? ¿No lees diarios?"

"Claro que lo hago, tesoro. Pero tu padre no era ningún tonto, y usó un hechizo repelente para que nadie de tu familia, excepto él, pudiera reconocerte. Vi fotos tuyas varias veces, leí sobre ti y tus amigos, pero habría podido imaginarme que eras tu, aunque fueras un calco de la pequeña que eras a los 2 años de edad."

"Tiene sentido." La mire a los ojos, sin decir nada, sólo pensando. Tenía sentido, y ella era mi madre. Aún no quería que fuera verdad, mi mamá, la que me había criado la mayor parte de mi vida, aún era la persona que había amado más que a ninguna otra, junto con mi padre. "Pero no puedes reemplazar a mi mamá."

Mis palabras no parecieron herirla, no le afectaron de ninguna forma y no dudó en lo más mínimo al responder: "No espero reemplazar a nadie, tesoro, sólo quiero ser una madre para ti. Del modo que debería haber sido desde que naciste."

No respondí, no quise hacerlo. Y ella continuó hablando después de una breve pausa: "Ya eres lo bastante grande para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. En el mundo de los muggles, ahora tienes todo lo que tu padre y su esposa tenían, así que me imagino que no tienes que preocuparte por tener una casa y muebles; pero realmente me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo por un tiempo."

Pensé sobre el tema, no estaba muy segura sobre lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero estaba cansándome de vivir en la habitación de un hospital. Me había imaginado viviendo con ella en una casa elegante, con una gran cantidad de libros; ya que eso respondía a su aspecto: muy elegante y culta. Me pregunte varias veces, allí acostada en aquella cama, que tipo de madre sería.

"No lo sé." Suspiré.

"Podríamos conocernos mejor, tu y yo, y tu hermano también." Insistió, no de forma invasiva ni persuasiva, sino alegre; y sonreía mientras sacaba una foto de su cartera.

"¿Mi hermano?" No había pensando que tendría hermanos. Eso era nuevo.

"Si, la luz de mis ojos." Me mostró la foto que había tomado, allí estaba ella, sentada en una manta sobre el césped, con dos niños pequeños en su falda, uno en cada pierna. Sorprendida, me reconocí a mi misma, había visto fotos de mí a esa edad, pero jamás había visto una en movimiento. Estaban todos muy alegres, yo reía, mi madre sonreía abiertamente y nos abrazaba a mí y al niño que saludaba a la cámara sonriendo también, el niño tenía el cabello rubio y enrulado como mi madre, se veía adorable.

"Tu hermano y tu tenían apenas dos años en esa época. Eran tiempos muy alegres y gratos."

"Somos gemelos; nunca me lo habría imaginado. ¿Es un mago él? ¿Fue a Hogwarts?"

"Mellizos en realidad, no os parecéis mucho, casi nada. Pero tenéis el mismo cabello enrulado, eso viene de mí. Y tú tienes mi nariz, y mis mismos labios. Te he observado por horas! Pero te pareces tanto a tu padre, Hermione."

Me dí cuenta de que tenía razón. Era extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

"Tu hermano es un mago, por supuesto, todos en la familia lo somos. Es un muchacho tan inteligente; espero que os llevéis bien. Fue a Hogwarts, me dijo que fuisteis compañeros."

"¿Quién es?" Repasé los rostros de uno y cada uno de mis compañeros de mi mismo año, pero no podía imaginar que ninguno de ellos fueran mi hermano.

"Blaise Zabini, de seguro lo conoces."

Decir que estaba sorprendida sería quedarse corto.

"¿Soy una Zabini?" La idea de ser miembro de una antigua familia de sangre pura cuyos miembros eran todos Slytherins de honestidad cuestionable no me complació demasiado. "...Son todos Slytherins..."

"Lo somos, tesoro, supongo que tu no acabaste en Slytherin porque desde que descubriste nuestro mundo no sabías que eras de sangre pura, por lo tanto, no te interesó demasiado nuestra casa para acomodarte allí."

Sentí repentinamente una ola de furia y temor. "¿Estuviste en el lado oscuro?" No me gustaba el escenario de mi imaginación. Sabía que mi padre jamás habría podido ser un mortifago, la diferencia de ideas podría haber sido lo que realmente terminó con su relación, tendría sentido que ella lo haya sido, aúnque no teníamos registros en la Orden de que los Zabinis estuvieran vinculados con estos.

"No, por supuesto que no. En verdad no todos en Slytherin estaban en el lado oscuro, tesoro, aunque pudieran compartir algunos de sus ideales. Nadie en nuestra familia ha sido un mortifago. No le importábamos lo suficiente al Señor Tenebroso, ni a nosotros nos importaba demasiado él." Sus ojos estaban calmos, su voz era muy amable y tranquila, me daba cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

"Pero no peleasteis contra él."

"No peleamos si no nos afecta." Eso era tan típico de los Slytherins; y no me gustaba. Por lo visto ella se dió cuenta, quizás por mi mirada penetrante y furiosa.

"No seas injusta, Hermione. No puedes odiarme por ello; si hubiera sabido que él era un peligro para ti, no dudes que habría luchado contra el de cualquier forma en que pudiera."

"No es eso." dije, ya sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

"Lo se, nos tomará un tiempo rehacer nuestra relación, tesoro. Pero recuerda que estaré aquí si me necesitas."

Dos días pasaron y mis amigos vinieron otra vez a visitarme. Harry y Ron ya sabían que era una Zabini; me aseguraron que mi familia no podía ser tan mala, Ron incluso me dijo que su familia había tenido algunos amigos en Slytherin cuando eran jóvenes; y eso era decir algo, sobre todo viniendo de Ron.

Igualmente no estaba segura como para confiar en un Slytherin; incluso si ella decía ser mi madre. Aunque quizás, pensé, que no sería tan mala.

Les pregunté a los muchachos que hacer. Lo cual era particularmente extraño, ya que por lo general son ellos los que me preguntan a mí que hacer. El asunto es que realmente no sabía si debía aceptar su oferta e ir a vivir con ella y Blaise; ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Blaise se portaría bien conmigo? No podía siquiera recordar haberle hablado alguna vez en Hogwarts.

Los muchachos me sugirieron que probara, ya que, después de todo, los Zabini eran mi familia. Y si no eran lo suficientemente buenos para mi, podía dejarlos. No sabía si estaba preparada, pero sabía que tenían razón. Temía hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo, aunque aún no había superado la muerte de mis padres.

A decir verdad, aún no la he superado, y ya han pasado seis meses.

--

_N/A: El proximo capitulo es menos largo que este (creo que este sera el mas largo de todos), y esta escrito en presente, representando la situacion despues de finalizada la ceremonia de bodas. Una de las cosas que me incordian en este tipo de historias es que nunca se llegue a la boda o al llegar se acabe el fic. Asi que este empieza con la boda, y capitulo por medio se presenta la historia pasada contada desde la perspectiva de Draco o Hermione. _

_¿Que os ha parecido? Si quereis que continue con la traduccion de mi historia y publique el resto de los capitulos en español, dejad un comentario, por favor. :)_


	2. Vientos y Tempestades

"Señorita Zabini?!"

"Hermione!" Susurró Draco a una Hermione que parecía perdida en su propio mundo, ante un sacerdote exasperado—porque la novia no le prestaba atención.

"Huh?" Hermione pareció despertar de repente al darse cuenta de que el sacerdote se estaba dirigiendo a ella, en verdad había estado soñando despierta durante su discurso; y además, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que la llamaran "Zabini", y ahora su apellido pronto cambiaría... otra vez.

Era verano, el sol se estaba poniendo. La ceremonia estaba siendo llevada a cabo en un gran salón de un inmenso y antiguo castillo; un lugar donde los casamientos mágicos por lo general eran llevados a cabo, más que nada por las familias más adineradas y poderosas.

Hermione, sin decir nada, sólo observó como Draco tomaba su mano izquierda cuidadosamente y le ponía la alianza dorada de matrimonio en su dedo anular. Cuando el anillo quedo en su lugar, soltó su mano—ella la dejo caer a un costado descuidadamente—y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo que él, pero, tal y como había esperado, ella se quedó quieta, mirando de reojo hacía la salida.

"No tengas miedo." Le susurró suavemente, esperando que le escuchara y continuara con la ceremonia.

Ella levantó la mirada para mirarlo, se veía no solo asustada pero también nerviosa. Sabía que no tenía opción, pero aún así se tomó su tiempo antes de tomar la mano izquierda de Draco y proceder tal y como había hecho él un momento antes, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era como sus sueños—que ya no tenían sentido alguno—le habían sido arrebatados, cómo su esperanza había sido destruida en mil pedazos.

"Tomaros de las manos ahora, por favor." Dijo el sacerdote.

Draco tomó las manos de ella en las suyas y trato de verle los ojos; sus manos temblaban, no quería que él la tocara. Él, por su lado, tenía muy poca paciencia, pero comprendía como se sentía Hermione, así que tan sólo intentaba llevar la situación lo mejor posible.

Por fortuna, era una ceremonia privada y todos los invitados sabía por qué y bajo qué circunstancias se estaban casando; así que si Hermione decidía salir corriendo y dejarlo plantado en el altar, nadie se sorprendería.

El ritual del casamiento incluía el intercambio de anillos entre los futuros esposos, y a su vez, recitar un encantamiento los dos juntos.

"Mírame, por favor." Draco le pidió con suavidad; Hermione lentamente levantó la vista y se esforzó por mirarle a los ojos; aunque no quería que el encantamiento funcionara, ambos necesitaban que lo hiciera.

"Ab imo pectore..." Empezó Draco, calmado y a su vez, expectante de que Hermione colaborara.

Ella suspiró, derrotada, y repitió: "Ab imo pectore..."

"Auferat hora duos eadem." Ambos terminaron la frase al mismo tiempo, como debían hacer. En respuesta, sus anillos brillaron, y los dos sintieron una sensación cálida que les recorría el cuerpo. Estaban casados.

"Se ha terminado." Hermione susurró para sí misma, de forma apenas audible para cualquiera que estuviera cerca; dejó sus manos y bajó su mirada al suelo.

"O ha empezado." Respondió Draco, que por lo visto la había oído, y rápidamente se inclinó para robarle un beso, poniendo además sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. No llegó a durar 10 segundos, y cuando terminó, Hermione no estaba sonriendo; se notaba claramente la furia en sus ojos.

"No es la falta de amor, sino la falta de amistad lo que hace a los matrimonios infelices." El sacerdote dio por finalizada la ceremonia con esa frase y un movimiento de su varita mágica; Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para desaparecer, ya que la ceremonia había acabo de todos modos.

"No habrá recepción, supongo." Comentó Draco a su madre mientras se alejaba del altar.

Narcissa lo abrazó profusamente y lo besó en la mejilla. "Claro que si, no hay inconveniente."

La señora Zabini, quien había estado parado al lado de Narcissa todo el tiempo, suspiró y sonrió cuando Narcissa le dejó abrazar a su hijo.

"¿Cree que volverá?" le preguntó Draco mientras ella lo abrazaba.

"No, por supuesto que no. Tendrás que ir a buscarla."

Blaise apareció a su lado y le estrecho la mano. "Buena suerte, la necesitarás."

Un día de boda debería ser una celebración de amor y alegría, incluso para el novio. Pero éste era un matrimonio forzoso, Draco se recordó a si mismo.

"Lo sé." Dijo en forma de queja y frunció su ceño en concentración. "Habrá ido a su casa muggle."

Y efectivamente allí estaba; Draco apareció en la sala de estar, dónde ella se encontraba sentaba en el sofá, mirando las noticias en el televisor. Aún tenía puesto el vestido de novia, y su rostro demostraba sin lugar a duda mucha tristeza.

Al aparecer él, le bloqueó la vista del televisor, y su rostro cambió la angustia por el enojo al percatarse de su presencia. Por lo general, las noticias—a las que apenas les prestaba atención—la aliviaban y relajaban, pero esta noche era su temida noche de bodas, su mente no era más que un torbellino de ira y depresión.

"Éste es el primer lugar en el que pensé que estarías. Puedes ser muy predecible, ¿sabes?" hablaba muy casualmente al dirigirse a ella, como si todo estuviera perfectamente normal; y así también se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le sonrió.

"Te das cuenta de que hemos estado casados por alrededor de quince minutos y tu ya me estás tocando los nervios, ¿no?"

"Cálmate, amor, no tienes por que enfadarte. El enojo sólo genera conflictos, y no deberíamos pelear en nuestra noche de bodas." Su tono creído y presuntuoso no la hizo sentir mejor; cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para abstenerse de maldecir en voz alta. Hermione odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Draco tenía razón, ella tenía que controlar sus emociones y pelear no tenía ningún sentido.

"Sé qué es lo que estás intentado, Malfoy, pero nada que digas ésta noche hará que todo esto me parezca bien." Le advirtió ella, lo más calma posible; Draco sólo sonrió como acostumbraba: de forma arrogante.

"Todo podría estar bien si así lo quisieras. Yo quiero que todo funcione entre nosotros. Lo menos que podemos hacer es intentarlo, ¿no crees?"

Hermione giro su rostro ligeramente para mirarlo a la cara; él no parecía sentirse molesto ni incomodo, incluso le sonreía descaradamente—ella sabía que su única intención era molestarla. Ella no se sentía bien, le dolía la cabeza por la angustia, tenía el corazón en la garganta, y el estaba allí, imperturbable. Era tan injusto.

"No quiero estar casada contigo."

Draco se quedó observándola un momento y suspiró, dejando de lado su sonrisa. Pero no pensaba rendirse; su padre le explicó que sólo tenía que actuar bien y prestarle mucha atención a Hermione, ya que eso era lo que las chicas siempre demandaban de sus hombres.

"Oye, no puedo ser tan malo. Como puedes ver, además soy guapo y encantador." Hermione sabía que sólo estaba bromeando, aunque en realidad se creía lo que estaba diciendo. De todos modos, no estaba ella de humor para bromas; no quería pelear tampoco, así que decidió ignorarlo y continuar mirando las noticias muggles en televisión.

"Estamos casados y tu no quieres que vivamos felices para siempre; está bien; algún día cambiarás de idea." Su voz sonaba como un comando, controladora, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un tono de broma.

Ella, a pesar de sus dichos, no movió un músculo, se quedó allí quieta, ignorándolo abiertamente. Draco se preguntó si lo estaría escuchando; suspiró y miró al cielo. Se quedó tranquilo él allí también, tratando de disfrutar su compañía, y esperando que ella se sintiera mejor eventualmente.

El silencio no duró mucho.

"¿Cuándo es que piensas irte?" preguntó ella, mirándolo repentinamente con sus ojos desafiantes.

"¿Te gustaré mas si me voy?"

"Para nada."

"Entonces no veo necesidad de dejarte sola." Contestó Draco, imperturbable, mientras casualmente ponía su brazo tras sus hombros; se acercó tanto que ella, incomoda como estaba, podía sentir su aliento.

Hermione quiso darle una bofetada, pero no podía hacerlo. Se sentía desesperanzada, sin fuerzas ni voluntad, frustrada. Era peculiarmente molesto tener a Draco intentando gustarle.

Él, percatándose de su incomodidad y de que no hacía nada al respecto, aprovechó para acariciar su cuello con las puntas de sus dedos gentilmente; pero ella reaccionó tratando de alejarse de él; nerviosa, lo miro a la cara y le dijo, en tono de súplica: "Por favor, no."

Draco no dijo nada en un principio, y sólo la observó, mientras que ella se rehusaba a sostenerle la mirada. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría a ella gustar de él; había pensado que le gustaría que hiciera eso, al menos pensaba que a las mujeres les gustaba ser abrazadas y acariciadas de esa forma.

"Sólo haces que todo sea mas difícil." Díjole ella con tristeza mientras trataba de apartarse de él.

"Tu también." Le contestó, ésta vez con una voz seca y seria. Inmediatamente se levantó y apagó el televisor presionando un botón. Algo que había aprendido sobre los objetos de los muggles era que el botón más grande siempre los callaba.

"No sé que esperas, sinceramente, Malfoy."—exasperada, empezó Hermione—"No te quiero, no te amo, no me gustas. Nunca quise tener nada que ver contigo! ¿Realmente crees que si te comportas bien alrededor mío, como si hubieras sido así durante toda mi vida, terminaré enamorándome de ti y tendremos hijos y seremos una gran familia feliz?"

Draco se veía aquejado de problemas. Se estaba cansando, en verdad, a él si le gustaba Hermione, se sentía ligado a ella, no sólo por el asunto del matrimonio, sino también por todo lo que había llegado a conocer de ella; en verdad, el sentía que la conocía, y creía que podrían ser una feliz pareja algún día; pero ella no estaba cooperando en lo más mínimo, y el no podía evitar enfadarse después de media hora de haber estado tratando de razonar con ella.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias." Su voz era demandante, su tono era muy duro.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, todo pareció congelarse en el tiempo hasta que ella le respondió. "No te odio." Admitirlo, para ella, fue como tragar vidrios rotos.

"Entonces aún tenemos esperanza." Tan de repente como enojó, sonrió y volvió a animarse. Quizás algún día ella gustaría de él... ¿pero por qué lloraba?

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Draco pensó que sería mejor tomárselo como una pregunta retórica.

"La muerte de mi padre fue en vano! Todo aquello por lo que peleó ahora está perdido. Mi padre, que dejó el mundo de los magos y pasó 16 años de su vida ocultándose e investigando para encontrar una solución...una solución que no fuera ésta... murió, y mi mamá con él; y ella, además, no tenía nada que ver con todo esto!"—Sacudió la cabeza violentamente—"Y no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer, tan sólo me rendí."

Él estaba a punto de decir algo para contrarrestar su lógica, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"Y éste matrimonio sin sentido... sin amor, sin esperanza... ¿Cuál es su uso? En verdad, si yo no fuera de _sangre-pura"_—dijo el término como si fuera algo sucio—"tu no estarías de acuerdo con ésta alianza, estarías furioso! Si no nos hubieran comprometido... si no hubiésemos tenido una maldición sobre nuestras cabezas y la de nuestras familias, ¿Me habrías siquiera mirado alguna vez?"—Pausó apenas un segundo, lo miró, pero no esperó una respuesta.—"Por supuesto que no! Te habrías casado con alguna otra muchacha rica. ¿Qué tal si yo no fuera rica, Malfoy? ¿Qué tal si no fuera una Zabini? A ti nunca, nunca te importó de mi hasta que supiste quien era en verdad!"

"Pero—"

"¿Pero por que te habría importado?"—lo interrumpió otra vez—"Nunca fui la chica mas linda en el colegio, ni la mejor económicamente; ni siquiera era considerada de sangre pura en aquel entonces—y a ti te gustaba recordármelo siempre que podías. Porque eso es todo lo que a ti te importa en realidad: aspecto, dinero, y sangre." Hermione llegó al punto de gritar, y Draco, furioso, siguió su ejemplo.

"¿Crees que eres la única con problemas, Granger?" Se paró en frente de ella; asustándola con su tono fuerte, feroz y controlador. Prefirió ella no responder.

"Mi padre también ha muerto por esto! ¿Y sabes qué? Si te hubieras decidido a aceptar nuestro compromiso antes, el aún estaría vivo."

Ahora si quería decir algo, pero el ver a Draco rompiendo un florero—demostrando su enojo—la calló.

"Sé qué es lo que estás pensando: que la vida de mi padre no valía la pena. Eso es, ¿no?" Ninguno de los dos esperaba una respuesta. "A pesar de cuan mal te haya tratado él, era mi padre; y aunque nunca lo dijo, sé que me quería. No puedes decir que no sé lo que se siente perder a un padre."

Como Draco continuo maldiciendo y rompiendo objetos; Hermione decidió que sería mejor tomar cartas en el asunto y quiso sacar su varita mágica de entre sus ropas; pero Draco se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en mente y fue más rápido.

"Expelliarmus!" gritó él y tanto ella como su varita salieron volando en distintas direcciones. Una pared detuvo el vuelo de Hermione, incrementando su dolor de cabeza y además, otorgándole un nuevo dolor en gran parte de su cuerpo. Lo miró horrorizada mientras él se acercaba lentamente—su varita estaba muy lejos, no podría llegar a ella a tiempo—estaba indefensa ante un mago fuera de sí.

Pero la voz de Draco se suavizó mientras se le acercaba, ya no mostraba ninguna emoción, su rostro era inescrutable. "Una y otra vez me condenas porque pienso de forma distinta a ti. Sabes que yo no soy ningún santo, ¿pero lo eres tu?—se arrodillo a su lado y la miró a los ojos—"Todo tiene que ser sobre ti, tu eres la única que sufre, tu eres la única que siente. ¿No eres egoísta?"

Aunque su expresión era una de indiferencia, Hermione se daba cuenta de que su enojo no había disminuido.

"Sé lo que es perder a un padre, también sé lo que es estar involucrado en un matrimonio forzado. Y puedo decir que sé lo que es tratar de que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen; pero en ese punto tu no puedes decir lo mismo, ¿no?"

Draco puso una mano en su mentón, forzándole a mirarlo a los ojos; pero ella se resistió. "Quizás no me conozcas tan bien como crees hacerlo. En verdad, ni siquiera has intentado conocerme."

Dejó su mentón y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Sus ojos habían tomado una fría y dura mirada. "Sé que no me amas, en verdad yo tampoco te amo; pero créelo o no, me complace que seas tu mi esposa."

A Hermione le costaba creerlo, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Era algo extraño, ella apenas podía tolerar la actitud bondadosa y gentil que tenía Draco a su alrededor, y no podía obligarse a actuar de su mismo modo, porque al fin y al cabo era eso: una actuación.

"Quizás nunca te sentirás del mismo modo que yo, pero la vida continua, ¿sabes? Por lo que sé no podemos cambiar el pasado ni el presente; pero podemos construir un futuro juntos."

No era la primera vez que él decía algo así, y cada vez que se le daba por hablar sobre su futuro... el futuro de ambos, Hermione tendía a sentirse automáticamente mareada y fuera de lugar. Draco, por su lado, sabía que ella no iba a replicar, y ella al mismo tiempo sabía que él no esperaba una respuesta, así que por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio.

Draco le puso cuidadosamente una mano en el hombro y le preguntó: "¿Te he lastimado?" Ya no parecía estar enfadado, su voz era cálida y tranquila, se lo notaba consternado.

"No." Mintió ella mientras lo apartaba para levantarse bruscamente, sin intención alguna de mirarlo a la cara. Antes de que Draco pudiera levantarse, ella volvió a hablar, dándole la espalda: "Quiero estar sola ésta noche... y todas las otras."

"No pensaba quedarme en tu habitación de todos modos."

Otra vez, Hermione no le contestó, tan solo desapareció para ir a su vieja habitación, dónde, antes de acostarse, conjuró todos los hechizos que le parecieron necesarios para que nadie pudiera entrar.

"Ojala esto fuera una pesadilla." Esto fue lo último que dijo en voz alta antes de llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

--

A/N: He quedado muy impresionada (y agradecida) por la respuesta que ha generado el capitulo anterior! De haber sabido que sería así, habría empezado por escribir ésta historia en Español! (La verdad es que lo hice primero en Inglés porque pensaba que tendría más respuestas en aquél idioma).

Bueno, este capítulo en realidad es la segunda parte del primero (así está en el original en Inglés), pero aquí quise probar en hacer dos de uno porque era demasiado largo, y toda la primera parte de la historia está compuesta por capitulos de no mucho mas de 4 mil palabras (el primero completo son 8 mil); quizás eso haya influído en la cantidad de respuestas tambien.

Si continuamos asi, todos los capítulos hasta el 10º tendrán este largo, ¿os parece bien? Porque estaba pensando en dividir en dos los próximos, haciendolos cada uno de 2 mil palabras en vez de 4 mil, ya que las primeras 2 mil representan un cuento de la historia pasada de los personajes (con respecto al tema del fic, por supuesto), y la segunda parte de esos capitulos son como este: el presente después de la boda.

Con respecto a quienes han dejado sus opiniones, criticas y comentarios, os lo agradezco un monton, y les sugiero a quienes no lo han hecho que pongan la historia en "Story Alert" para que les llegue un email a sus correos cuando suba un nuevo capítulo, muchas tendrán que registrarse también. Es la primera vez que tengo más comentarios/reseñas (¿cómo se dice?) que Story Alerts.

Si todos los capitulos tienen una respuesta similar al anterior, cuando mi traducción alcance (en capítulos) a la versión en Inglés, esta tendrá muchas mas reseñas! Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capitulo Nº 19 (que sería el 20º en esta versión), así que tengo bastante para traducir. Pero lo iré haciendo de a poco (estoy con examenes y no puedo con todo), de seguro tendré el próximo capitulo para vosotros listo cuando haya llegado a un buen número de comentarios (me gusta esperar a tener al menos 10 reseñas en un capítulo para subir el próximo).


	3. El Sol no se pondrá

Me sorprendió enterarme de que Hermione Granger en realidad era Hermione Zabini, hija de una prestigiosa familia de sangre pura, y hermana de quien una vez fue mí mejor amigo: Blaise. Por supuesto, la sorpresa pronto se convirtió en ira cuando me di cuenta de lo que ello significaba: debía casarme con _ella_.

Siempre supe que estaba comprometido con Hermione Zabini, desde que era un niño pequeño. Era algo que mis padres nunca me habían ocultado; en verdad, me lo recordaban constantemente, sobre todo si mostraba algún interés por otra chica. Al crecer, incluso antes de ir a Hogwarts, me percaté de que hacía años que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba mi prometida, y a pesar de lo mucho que se la mencionaba, nadie la había visto desde que éramos bebés. Así que lo más probable era que nunca fuera encontrada y por lo tanto nunca tendríamos que casarnos... a lo mejor estaba muerta.

Les expliqué mi lógica a mis padres; tenía apenas nueve años en ese entonces. Mi madre suspiró, y mi padre mostró una sonrisa torcida. Me dijeron que ella sería encontrada de un modo u otro, y que yo no debía preocuparme por ese asunto. Y no me preocupé mucho en realidad, era un problema que no comprendía: ¿cómo podía estar comprometido a alguien a quien no había visto desde hacia años y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba? Nos conocíamos desde que habíamos nacido, pero yo no podía recordar nada sobre ella, ya que desapareció a los 2 años. Incluso Blaise dudaba de que estuviera viva, pero su madre, Hyppolyta Zabini, le aseguró que lo estaba. A Blaise tampoco le importaba su hermana, todo lo que sabía era que su padre los había abandonado a su madre y a él, y se había llevado a su hermana. Ni Blaise ni yo comprendíamos cómo era posible que nuestros padres estuvieran tan seguros de que se encontraba con vida; pero éramos jóvenes e ingenuos, y no nos molestábamos demasiado por nada.

Me gustaba asistir a Hogwarts, fue una experiencia grata hasta los dos últimos años. Me resultó muy complicado terminar mis estudios con tantas obligaciones ligadas al lado tenebroso. No quería tener nada que ver con eso, pero a mi padre no le habría importado si se lo hubiera dicho (y más me valía no mencionar algo así). Blaise tuvo mucha suerte en ese aspecto, nadie en su familia era un mortífago, no tuvo que pasar por todo lo que yo, sobre todo una vez que terminó la guerra. Por suerte, el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado; de seguro yo estaría muerto si hubiera acabado de otra forma; eso es lo único que tengo que agradecerle a Potter.

Después de la guerra—y terminados los juicios pertinentes a mi persona y a mi familia—me concentré en terminar mis estudios, al igual que una gran parte de mis compañeros del colegio. No me fue mal en mis exámenes, soy demasiado bueno para que me vaya mal. Lo que sí, sufrí algunos accidentes.

Todo empezó en Diciembre; en principio no sucedía nada extraordinario, un día tendría una migraña de la nada, otro día resbalaría y caería de la forma mas dolorosa posible, perdía cosas... Me daba cuenta de que por cada semana que pasaba, mi mala suerte empeoraba.

Ya en Febrero, tenía rasguños por todo mi cuerpo, y no eran de la guerra, ya que la mayoría de aquellos habían sanado. Entre Enero y Junio enfermé al menos cuatro veces, algo que en circunstancias normales no me pasaba a menudo. Cinco veces sufrí tentativas de ataque por parte de criaturas mágicas, tres me hechizaron (de las cuales solo una sobrevivió), y seis me lastimaron.

Pero fue ya entrado el mes de Diciembre cuando concluí que estaba maldito. No sabía cómo, por qué ni por quién; pero era obvio que no podía tener tantas desgracias si no había magia involucrada.

Mis padres no se sorprendieron cuando les relaté mi teoría.

"Lo sabemos." Mi madre fue la primera en contestar. Acariciaba mi cabello como de costumbre, y no se veía afectada en lo más mínimo por la situación.

"¿Qué sucede entonces?" pregunté yo, tratando de quitármela de encima.

"Es una maldición de sangre, muchacho."—mi padre replicó con su característica impaciencia. —"Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta."

Quedé anonado, tanto por la afirmación de mi teoría como por la actitud poco condescendiente de mis padres. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? "Pero... ¿quién? ¿Cómo?"

"Fue nuestra idea, tesoro. De éste modo aseguramos tú futuro."

Más allá del torbellino de ideas que tenía en mente, y la rabia que consumía mi cuerpo, esperé en silencio e incertidumbre una explicación. Mi padre se encargo de otorgármela.

"Tanto tu prometida como tu fuisteis maldecidos en vistas de vuestro matrimonio, de modo que no os tuvierais forma de negaros al enlace; ya que en tal caso, se activaría dicha maldición, poniendo en peligro vuestras vidas y las de vuestros consanguíneos. La maldición estuvo latente durante 17 años; la primera semana de Diciembre de éste año se cumplió la fecha limite para vuestra ceremonia matrimonial..."

"...y la única forma de detener la maldición es que ella y yo nos casemos." Previendo lo que estaba a punto de decir, terminé la frase en lugar de mi padre.

"De éste modo, nos aseguramos de que tu prometida no pueda tener otra salida mas que casarse contigo. Su madre estuvo de acuerdo en proceder de esta manera, temiendo lo mismo de tu parte. Así ambos tenéis un futuro asegurado."

"¿Futuro? ¿Qué futuro?"—Los observé a ambos con desesperación, y del mismo modo salían las palabras de mi boca—"No ha habido rastros de mi prometida en años! Gracias a vosotros estoy condenado!"

"Para nada, querido, la encontraremos." Mi madre me hablaba con seguridad, percatándose de mi consternación más allá de mi furia; pero no logró transmitirme tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros? Podría estar muerta!" Mi voz se acercaba peligrosamente al límite entre el énfasis y el grito.

"Ése es uno de los beneficios de la maldición; si ella estuviera muerta, la maldición nunca se habría activado para ti. Está por pasar un mes, la maldición hará que regrese a nuestro mundo pronto."

"¿A nuestro mundo?"—Menos irritado ahora, mis padres acababan de sacar otro tema preocupante—"¿Qué queréis decir con eso?"

"Tenemos razones para creer que está viviendo en el mundo de los muggles; quizás como muggle. Su padre tenía un gusto enfermizo por ellos."

"¿Estáis diciendo que ni si quiera es una bruja?!" De todas las posibilidades futuras que había imaginado sobre mi matrimonio, nunca pensé que podría tener que casarme con una muggle, o con una bruja que no supiera magia. No me gustaba la idea, no me gustaba para nada.

"Claro que lo es; sólo que quizás nunca haya aprendido magia ni se haya enterado de su condición."

Lógicamente, estaba más que enfadado, estaba furioso. Se notaba en todo mi rostro, pero no podía perder el control en frente de mis padres. Dí media vuelta sin mediar palabra y me fui hacia los jardines de la mansión; allí grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales me permitieron, probablemente me haya escuchado una buena parte del vecindario. No era normal en mí gritar ni demostrarme tan afectado por algo, pero esto ya estaba más allá de todo.

Me senté al borde de la piscina, lo suficientemente cerca para observar mi reflejo en el agua. "¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" me pregunté en voz alta. Sinceramente, cuando recuerdo todo lo que me ha pasado en mi vida, me doy cuenta de que nada fue por elección propia. Para empezar: no elegí nacer, eso es lo primero por lo que puedo culpar a mis padres. En segundo lugar, no elegí comprometerme ni a quien comprometerme. Y por supuesto, no elegí seguir al Señor Tenebroso, fui obligado indirectamente, ya que en verdad, no podría haber dicho que no.

Todo parecía estar en mi contra. Estaba atrasado en mis estudios gracias a la guerra, una maldición pesaba sobre mis hombros gracias a mis padres, y muy probablemente tendría que casarme con una ignorante si no moría antes de que fuera encontrada.

"Me encuentro aquí, víctima de las elecciones de mis padres." Murmuré irónicamente antes de hundirme en las profundidades de la piscina, aun con mis ropas puestas.

Encontré algo de paz bajo el agua; quizás por reemplazar la presión de mi vida por la presión del agua por un rato. Sólo salí cuando se me hizo insoportable la falta de aire. Mi madre estaba allí cuando salí para respirar. Estaba sentada de lo mas cómoda con su gafas de sol y su sombrero de verano, aunque estábamos en invierno.

"¿Me vigilas, madre? Como puedes ver, no me he ahogado."

"Por supuesto, Draco, es lo que siempre he hecho."

No repliqué; tan sólo volví a tierra firme y me sequé con una toalla que un elfo doméstico había dejado para mí.

"Aun estás enojado, cariño, lo sé; pero sabes que nunca imaginamos que tu prometida sería secuestrada; ni siquiera su madre pudo preverlo."

"Nada de eso me importa. Lo que no puedo comprender es como pudisteis maldecirme!"

"Sabes que es una tradición muy antigua, Draco. La maldición es parte de ella. Tu padre y yo también la sufrimos, al igual que todos tus abuelos, bisabuelos, etc. ¿Por qué no ibas a llevarla tu?"

"No es justo." Suspiré mirando al suelo, sabía que las tradiciones no debían ser cuestionadas, sino respetadas y llevadas a cabo.

"Lo sé, cariño. Dije lo mismo que tu cuando tuve que casarme con tu padre. Créeme, no fue sencillo; sobre todo para él que tenía que tolerarme."

Supongo que esperaba que le siguiera la conversación, no podía estar muy seguro ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por aquellas gafas negras. "¿Qué haré., madre?" Le pregunté con mucha consternación; sólo la idea de casarme con una bruja que no supiera que era una bruja me enfermaba. "¿Qué tal si no sabe nada de la magia? No creerá nada de lo que le digamos, se rehusara plenamente a casarse conmigo, y a lo mejor incluso termina en un instituto de tratamiento para locos!"

"Oh, eso no será un problema. Podemos ser muy persuasivos." Casi podía ver a mi madre guiñarme un ojo tras sus oscuras gafas.

"Siempre me pregunté como sería estar casado a una muchacha bajo los efectos del imperius." Sarcásticamente le contesté; en verdad nunca quise tener una esposa tipo esclava.

"No hay necesidad del imperius; hay muchos otros métodos efectivos. Además, la ceremonia matrimonial no puede llevarse a cabo si hay magia de ese tipo involucrada, ni pociones, ni hechizos, nada. Creo que lo mejor que podremos hacer es amenazarla para que se case contigo, y luego de que estéis casados, estaréis a salvo. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora; el amor llegará más tarde si debiera llegar."

"Madre, recuérdame, por favor, por qué estoy involucrado en esto."

"No será tan malo, cariño. Quizás si haya aprendido magia; podría incluso ser alguna de tus compañeras de Hogwarts!"

"Su familia se habría dado cuenta de ello, ¿no crees?"

"No, por supuesto que no. El Señor Zabini era un mago muy hábil; no habría querido que nadie descubriera la identidad de su hija. Habría sido digno de él haber cambiado su aspecto. Lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que su ubicación no puede ser invocada; a lo mejor la ha puesto bajo un hechizo repelente."

"¿Quieres decir que se ve muy fea?"

"No seas tonto, Draco. Un hechizo repelente hace que una persona sea inubicable e irreconocible para todos aquellos a los que está relacionada, con la sola excepción de quien pronunció el hechizo. Por eso es que Hyppolyta pudo" haber visto a su hija miles de veces y nunca haberse dado cuenta de que era ella."

Tenía bastante sentido. Lo que aún no podía comprender era por qué él Señor Zabini estaría de acuerdo en que su hija tuviera una maldición de sangre para asegurarse de que llevara a cabo su alianza matrimonial en un futuro, para después llevársela consigo y asegurarse de nadie pudiera descubrir su ubicación. Era una sentencia de muerte, no solo para sí, sino también para su hija. Ese tipo de maldición implicaba que todos aquellos que firmaran el contrato se vieran sometidos a la misma, ya que era firmado con sangre; por lo tanto, no solo sus padres, pero también mis padres serían afectados.

"La maldición no parece estar afectándote, madre."

"Sé como defenderme. Aún es muy temprano para que sus efectos sean inevitables. Verás, la maldición empieza como un simple embrujo de mala suerte, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo va intensificándose tanto que todos los involucrados acaban por morir."

"Suena maravilloso."—Mi voz estaba impregnada de sarcasmo.—"Podría haberme salvado de varios problemas si me hubierais advertido antes."

"Teníamos que asegurarnos de que la maldición estaba funcionando, cariño; tanto para asegurarnos de que tu prometida aun estaba viva como para poder enseñarte a defenderte, cariño. No puedes luchar contra algo que no conoces."

"¿Cómo es que tu no puedes protegerme?"

"Podemos, cariño, pero es mejor si aprendes a protegerte sólo. Después de todo, es a los padres a quienes la maldición se lleva primero. Por ello es un gran método coactivo."

No me habían enseñado nada en Hogwarts sobre la defensa contra las maldiciones de sangre; probablemente porque eran ilegales. Pero en fin, todos los días desde que supe sobre dicha maldición, rogaba a las estrellas que mi futura esposa fuera una bruja, una verdadera bruja, una bruja inteligente.

Cuando descubrí quien era, me arrepentí de haber deseado con tanta insistencia.

--

**Presente**

Hermione necesitaba correr tan rápido como le permitieran sus piernas; y así lo hizo, por cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba su velocidad más y más. No es que estuviera siendo perseguida, tan sólo necesitaba relajarse, y ella se relajaba de ese modo. Una noche de pesadillas no le había hecho ningún bien. La joven bruja se despertaba constante y repentinamente, cubierta por un frío sudor, temblando del susto de soñar con Draco, un Draco que se metía en su habitación de forma inadvertida, se le acercaba sin ningún cuidado, y la besaba contra su voluntad.

Sólo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se había quedado dormida por primera vez en esa noche, seis horas desde que se había acostado en su cama. Así que eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando decidió vestirse y salir a correr; porque en verdad no tenía sentido continuar intentando conciliar el sueño.

Correr podía ser doloroso, tedioso y agotador, pero también podía ser un tratamiento efectivo para la depresión y la ansiedad. Desde que Hermione dejó el hospital, correr fue uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Decía que le ayudaba a apartarse del caos que era su vida, al menos mientras duraba su maratón. A su madre le complacía que hubiera encontrado un pasatiempo, Hermione incluso solía sonreír al acabar. Sus carreras personales le hacían olvidar sus problemas por un rato, o quizás incluso resolver algunos de ellos; le hacía sentirse viva.

Hermione tenía su propia pista para correr en los jardines de la mansión de su madre, especialmente diseñada para ella. Estaba hechizada de modo que podía ampliarse, alargarse, ensancharse, ganar o perder altura, y tener cualquier obstáculo que ella deseara. Su hermano la acompañaba de tanto en tanto, era divertido correr con él. Competirían el uno contra el otro, o sólo correrían por diversión. Esos momentos eran muy especiales para ella, ambos se habían apegado mucho gracias a esos momentos.

Estaban en verano, así que el sol ya había salido, pero el horizonte aún era una mezcla de azul, gris y rosado. Hermione había aparecido en los jardines de su madre únicamente para correr, no le importaba el momento del día ni la temperatura. Había estado corriendo por al menos una hora cuando se percató de una figura sentada en una silla del jardín, cerca de la pista de carreras, observándola. Pero no dejó de correr por ella.

La propiedad de los Zabini estaba encantada de modo que sólo alguien de la familia podía aparecerse de ese modo; por lo que Hyppolyta no se sorprendió al ser alertada de que su hija había llegado, incluso se imaginaba que iría; y la observaba desde aquella posición, corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Tuvieron que pasar otros 20 minutos para que Hermione decidiera detenerse y dejarse caer lejos de la pista, en el césped. Sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado, se la veía fatigada, con su respiración entrecortada y completamente transpirada. Su madre aprovechó el momento para acercarse y le ofreció una toalla.

"Gracias." Dijo mientras se secaba la cara.

"Si te levantas podemos ir adentro y tomar algo fresco, ¿te parece?"

Hermione sabía lo que eso significaba: conversar, algo de lo que no tenía ninguna gana. Hyppolyta notó su baja predisposición y sonrió.

"¿Quizás preferirías volver con tu esposo?"

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato: se levantó casi automáticamente y siguió a su madre sin chistar. En la sala de estar ya se veían dos vasos de limonada servidos y acompañados por una variedad de las galletas preferidas de Hermione. Cuando se sentaron.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?"

"Excelente."—Su tono era particularmente sarcástico.—"Rompió un florero, dos portarretratos, y el respaldo de una silla. Me atacó con el expelliarmus cuando quise detenerlo."

"Bueno, Draco ha tenido muchísima paciencia contigo, debes de haber hecho algo para enfadarlo, cariño. Pero estoy segura de que no te hizo daño."

"Estrellarme contra la pared fue doloroso."

"El expelliarmus es el primer hechizo que puede usar un mago noble cuando se da cuenta de que está a punto de ser atacado por alguien a quien no quiere lastimar."

"¿Noble?"—exasperada e incrédula, Hermione no podía hacer menos que objetar el término de su madre.

"De haber querido herirte, lo habría hecho, ¿no crees?."

"¿Ahora estás de su lado?" El concepto que tenía su madre de palabras reconfortantes no era el que Hermione necesitaba. Era curioso como ella podía profesarle tanto amor y al mismo tiempo comprometerla a una vida de sufrimiento con tanta facilidad.

"No hay lados en un matrimonio, cariño. Sois una pareja y debéis coexistir como si fuerais uno."

No era la primera vez que Hermione escuchaba algo así, desde que se enteró de que debía casarse con Draco, su madre se ocupó de interiorizarla en su filosofía matrimonial. Ya se sabía la gran mayoría de sus frases de memoria, y la mayoría no le gustaban demasiado.

"No estoy de humor, madre."

"Quizás te sientas mejor si me cuentas que sucedió." Al decir esto, Hyppolyta puso una mano en su hombro y la acarició; a Hermione tampoco le gustaban demasiado sus muestras de afecto, una vez que se había acostumbrado su madre lo arruinó todo diciéndole lo de su compromiso, y aunque no quería estar enfadada con ella, no podía evitar guardarle algo de rencor, especialmente el día después de su boda.

"Tuvimos una pelea, eso es todo." No era nada de lo común que Draco y ella discutieran constantemente, aunque él sobretodo tratara de evitarlo.

"¿Sabe que estás aquí?"

"Espero que no, no quiero verlo."—_'nunca más'._

"Te has percatado de que ahora debes vivir con él, ¿verdad?"

"He leído el contrato matrimonial, no hay ningún artículo que me obligue a vivir con él."

"Porque es de lo más común vivir con un cónyuge, cariño."—Hyppolyta aprovechó la oportunidad para introducirle una galleta en la boca, callándola momentáneamente.

"¿Y qué si no quiero? ¿Qué tal si me voy para siempre y huyo a una solitaria vida en África? Haré lo posible para que no me encuentre."

"Podrías hacer eso y vivir una vida solitaria, o podrías darle una oportunidad para hacerte feliz."

Una de las cosas que Hermione había aprendido sobre su madre era que no se le podía discutir nada. No era que Hermione no tuviera ninguna buena réplica en mente, sino que nada que dijera sería de ayuda. Hyppolyta siempre tendría la última palabra.

"Como sea." Hermione suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, sin ningún interés en seguir con la conversación.

--

El sol brillaba, alto en el cielo, cuando Blaise Zabini despertó aquél día. Al moverse para tratar de levantarse, notó que su brazo izquierdo estaba atorado. Al abrir los ojos, vio a su hermana, dormida y abrazada a dicho brazo. Sin comprender cómo llegó allí, intentó sutilmente desprender su brazo; pero al intentarlo, ella lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

"Es demasiado temprano para esto." Murmuró él. En realidad no era tan temprano, pero Blaise no era una persona mañanera.

"Hermione..."—suplicó, aun medio dormido.—"Oye, si no vas a despertar, al menos regrésame el brazo."

No hubo respuesta alguna, así que Blaise tuvo que hacer lo que cualquier hermano le haría a su hermana en una situación de ese tipo: le tiró del cabello. Fuerte.

Y así Hermione abrió sus ojos de repente con un grito ahogado; Blaise aprovechó para salir de la cama.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Blaise?" reprochó una semidormida Hermione, tratándose de sentar. Tenía ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido bien en toda la noche.

"¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Qué haces en mí cama? Tienes una propia!" El tono brusco de Blaise no sólo la hizo despertar por completo, sino que también la enfadó. Ya era bastante malo tener que lidiar con Draco Malfoy por el resto de su vida.

"Qué insensible eres! No quería dormir sola!"

"Tienes esposo!"

"Exacto."—Dejó de gritar y empezó a hablar con un tono mas precavido—"Él no se atreverá a venir a tu habitación a buscarme. Sobre todo si estás tu dentro."

"Por Merlín, Hermione, madura!"

"¿Qué madure, dices?"—Nuevamente exasperada, Hermione habló—"Tu me tiraste del cabello, ¿qué tan maduro es eso? ¿Eh?". Cruzó los brazos como una niña enfadada.

"No puedes estar tan molesta por eso."

"Bueno, tu no puedes estar tan molesto por encontrarme aquí."

"Tan solo cállate, ¿quieres? Es demasiado temprano para oír tus niñerías."

Al terminar de decir aquello, Blaise sintió el golpe de una almohada en su rostro. Al caer la almohada a sus pies, se quedó observando a su hermana con una mirada de incredulidad. "En serio, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Veamos..." Empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida antes de poder continuar.

"La versión más corta, por favor." Blaise suspiró, resignado. No tenía tiempo para escuchar la biografía de su hermana, ya se la sabía de memoria.

"Bueno: Estoy casada con Draco Malfoy. ¿Te sirve de escusa?" Su voz era sarcástica, su mirada de disgusto.

"Bueno, yo tampoco querría estar casado con él. ¿Quieres desayunar o preferirías encerrarte en mi habitación?" A Blaise nunca le interesó demasiado la relación planeada entre su Hermana y Malfoy; para él era algo completamente natural, tanto como los constantes enfados de su hermano por su compromiso.

Hermione tan sólo negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. "Necesito dormir; si él viene, échalo de la mansión, por favor."

"Como sea." Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y se retiró de su habitación.

Aún en pijamas, Blaise caminó por los corredores y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al desayunador. Los portarretratos de sus antepasaros estaban completamente despiertos y muchos de ellos lo regañaban por ser considerarle un "muchacho vago."—como decían. Pero Blaise sólo le prestó atención a una voz en particular: la de Draco.

"Blaise!" A diferencia de su hermana, Draco estaba completamente despierto y no parecía estar perturbado en lo más mínimo. Incluso estaba perfectamente arreglado y vestido. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente a Blaise fue desaparecer, como para mantenerse cuerdo; pero sabía que tendría que sufrir las molestias de la amistad eventualmente.

"No quiere verte. Estoy cansado. Déjala en paz y más te vale dejarme en paz a mí también para desayunar.

Era sabido para Draco que Blaise no era de buen despertar, y no era recomendable lidiar con él si no había desayunado aún.

"Me lo imaginaba; pero tu madre ha insistido en que debemos desayunar todos juntos como una familia. ¿Quién crees que debería anunciárselo a mi esposa?"

Lo único que Blaise pudo hacer fue suspirar y darse la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. El día no había empezado bien.

--

A/N: He recibido tantas replicas al capitulo anterior que no se que decir! Gracias! Sois increibles todas, me alegran mucho y me hacen sentir culpable si no me pongo a traducir jaja

Pero ahora mismo tendré que parar un poco, tengo un exámen parcial el viernes que quiero aprobar, y además de eso quiero terminar el capítulo 19, que es muy especial para el desarrollo de la historia. Asi que no esperéis el próximo capítulo para mañana o pasado como ha sucedido con estos 3 (postear día por medio no es normal).

Quise postearlo antes, pero entre que terminé de traducirlo tarde y se cayó la página me retrasé bastante; pero en fín, ¿que os ha parecido este capítulo? Esta vez desde la perspectiva de Draco. El próximo será desde la perspectiva de Hermione, se van intercalando.


	4. Mi Familia, mi Lucha

Según mi madre, no permitir que lo que uno piensa o siente se note es la esencia de un comportamiento adecuado. Siempre pensé que ella era demasiado educada. Cualquiera que no la conozca personalmente creerá que es una excelente persona, una mujer de sociedad muy correcta, muy educada y alegre. No es que yo esté en desacuerdo, pero me doy cuenta de que falta algo; después de todo, nadie puede estar tan bien todo el tiempo. Pasé muchas horas analizando a mi "nueva" familia (o antigua, según cómo se lo quiera ver), e hice varias evaluaciones sobre ellos.

Mi madre nunca parece tener ningún problema en absoluto, nada le molesta ni perturba, nada la impresiona, nada. Es cómo si pudiera prever todo lo que va a suceder, es como si nada fuera una novedad para ella.

La madre de Draco, a diferencia de la mía, oculta la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y emociones bajo una máscara de seriedad, pero se permite demostrar algo de alegría cada tanto, al igual que enojo e impaciencia.

Draco actúa casi de la misma forma que su madre. Por lo general se lo ve serio y concentrado, más que nada serio, y siempre es muy educado. Al hablarme suele referirse a mí como "amor", lo cual sabe que me molesta bastante, sobre todo cuando lo hace con tanta naturalidad, como si no quisiera tocarme los nervios. Siempre se comporta como si no sucediera nada, al igual que nuestras madres; y de tanto en tanto incluso es cómico. Pero, por supuesto, se comporta así cuando estamos con nuestras familias, amigos y extraños. A solas es otra historia.

Mi hermano, Blaise, no es tan serio como Draco, a él simplemente no le importan tanto los buenos modales—aunque los tiene y los usa, a fuerza de reproches por parte de nuestra madre. Pero de todos modos Blaise no intenta mostrarse serio o feliz, simplemente da a conocer de que forma se encuentra. Si está alegre, se muestra tan alegre y educado como nuestra madre, si no lo está, actúa serio y educado como Narcissa; pero si está enfadado, se le nota un gesto de disgusto constante y sólo habla si es absolutamente necesario. No tiene un manejo perfecto de los principios de la buena conducta, como mi madre los llama.

Mi hermano y yo somos muy similares en ese aspecto, pero yo soy peor: apenas puedo ocultar lo que siento. Difícilmente algún día dejaré de lado mis contestaciones sarcásticas y mis malas caras cuando me enoje.

En verdad no estaba segura de ir a vivir con mi madre biológica y Blaise, pero los sanadores pusieron como condición para darme de alta que me fuera a vivir con ellos, ya que estaba en un estado delicado y lo mejor sería que me cuidara mi familia. Argumentaron que Harry era demasiado joven para cuidarme—a pesar de que ya tenía sus 19 años y de que había derrotado a Voldermort. Sobre los Weasleys, dijeron que ya tenían suficientes hijos para cuidar, a pesar de que tan sólo George y Ginny vivían con ellos, siendo George mayor que yo y estando Ginny en Hogwarts. El discurso de los sanadores me olía a dinero, y no tuve otra opción mas que aceptar quedar bajo el cuidado de mi madre.

Como cualquiera puede imaginarse, la mansión de los Zabini era inmensa. Era antigua, de un hermoso estilo mediterráneo; sus enormes jardines terminaban en un bosque que lo rodeaba todo: era como si la casa estuviera en una isla, rodeada de árboles. El terreno de los Zabinis estaban encantados con repelentes para muggles y para magos también, nadie puede intentar entrar por el bosque ni por el cielo a excepción que tengan un permiso especial; además, la mansión es imposible de encontrar en un mapa. Tiene un nivel de seguridad casi igualable al nivel de Hogwarts.

En los pequeños pueblos de los alrededores se cuentan historias sobre el bosque que rodea la mansión, dicen que los bosques están encantados como para que nadie pueda explorarlos por completo, ya que sin importar qué camino se tome, siempre se vuelve al punto de inicio.

Mi primer pensamiento al ver la mansión desde afuera fue un cuento de hadas. Mi madre nos había transportado sobre un camino de piedra en los jardines que nos dirigiría a la puerta de enfrente. Y en verdad se veía como una historia fantástica, llovía en el exterior, pero la lluvia no llegaba a caer al suelo, era como si el jardín tuviera un escudo invisible por encima de nuestras cabezas.

"El escudo se activa cuando alguien viene al jardín; pero no funciona en el bosque." Me explicó mi madre.

"He leído sobre estos hechizos, pero nunca había visto algo así. Requiere mucha magia invocarlo y además mantenerlo."

"Es cierto; he tenido que reforzarlo al menos una vez a la semana en la última década y media. Consume mucha energía, pero merece la pena. Podemos disfrutar de días secos, algo poco común en esta parte del mundo."

"Y mientras se puede ver como cae la lluvia en el techo invisible."

Apenas dije aquello, mi madre murmuro algo y pronto la lluvia pareció detenerse. Las nubes se movieron lentamente fuera de nuestra vista para permitirnos ver el sol.

"Un hechizo de ilusión óptica." Dije mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que el sol me daba en la cara.

"¿Te gustaba más de la otra forma?"

"No, está bien. No hay problema, en realidad no me molesta el clima."

"Bueno, esté es un día para celebrar, así que debería haber un clima agradable para complementarlo." Me sonrió y me llevo a la mansión, mientras yo pensaba irónicamente que al fin y al cabo todo no era más que una ilusión.

Entramos en un gran salón con varías de madera oscura y rojiza, en principio pensé que sería la sala de estar, pero según mi madre era una sala de espera, donde los visitantes debían esperar para ser recibidos. Había un hogar—conectado a la red de flu, supuse—algunos sofás y sillones, mesas de café carpetas y varios cuadros de paisajes, muy lindos. Lo que no me gustó fue ver a un elfo-doméstico esperándonos. Se inclinó ante nuestra presencia apenas entramos; lo extraño es que sus ropas no estaban rotas ni sucias, se veía bien.

"Ratter les da la bienvenida, Señora y Señorita Zabini."

Lo único que hice fue murmurar un escueto "gracias", era la primera vez que se dirigían hacia mi de esa forma, y me resultaba extraño. No sabría decir si me gustaba, era desconcertante aún.

"Gracias, Ratter, ¿Está Blaise esperándonos en el salón?" Me sorprendió y alivió escuchar a mi madre siendo tan respetuosa para con la pobre criatura. Su actitud carecía de cualquier tipo de disgusto o desagrado.

"Ratter is afraid Master Zabini has left; he told Ratter he intended to stpend the day with young Mr. Malfoy."

Mi rostro expresó un claro disgusto cuando escuché el apellido Malfoy, pero pronto desapareció al percatarme de una pizca de furia en los ojos de mi madre, aunque sólo duró un segundo.

"¿Te dio una escusa para irse a pesar de que le dije específicamente que debía quedarse?"

"El amo le dijo a Ratter que debía estudiar, Señora." El elfo pronunció cada silaba con mucho cuidado, parecía temer un arranque de furia de mi madre. Pero era demasiado buena para perder el control, al menos en frente mío.

"Como de costumbre, ¿no?". Su voz estaba impregnada de sarcasmo, pero al mismo tiempo era dulce y gentil. Ratter comprendió que era una pregunta retórica, y en vez de contestar, dijo: "Todo lo que la Señora solicitó está listo. ¿Qué más puede hacer Ratter por Usted?"

"Puedes descansar si todo está preparado, Ratter." El elfo volvió a inclinarse y desapareció.

My madre se giró para mirarme a la cara, y suspiró de forma exasperada. "Lamento que tu hermano no esté aquí para conocerte, cariño. Puede ser muy terco a veces, siempre tan ocupado con sus estudios. No era así en Hogwarts, pero ahora que está en la universidad es otra historia."

No sabía que decir; era obvio que Blaise no estaba allí porque en realidad no quería verme. De seguro me detestaba, después de todo era un Slytherin, y amigo de Draco Malfoy.

"No hay problema, en serio, no te preocupes por eso." Le dije con toda sinceridad. No estaba particularmente interesada en verlo yo tampoco. Me sentía incomoda de sólo pensarlo.

"Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verte, quizás esté algo inseguro, pero ya se le pasará. Si no es hoy, será mañana." Sonrió dulcemente, quizás creyendo que me importaba. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? Podríamos ir a la sala de estar y tomar el té; o podría mostrarte la mansión. Han tantos años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí! Pero nos tomaría horas verlo todo, ¿quizás preferirías descansar?"

Nuevamente, no sabía que decir. Sentía curiosidad por conocer la casa, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía incomoda, sabiendo que en un principio aquél era mi primer hogar, el lugar donde había sido criada desde mi nacimiento.

"Por ahora el té será suficiente."

Pasamos por una gran puerta doble para entrar a la sala de estar más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Era mas grande que la sala de Gryffyndor; tenía al menos cuatro hogares, montones de sillones, sofás, mesitas, candelabros, esculturas, carpetas, decoraciones; incluso tenía una mesa de pool y columnas greco-romanas.

"Es hermoso." Susurré sin intención de ser escuchada, pero por lo visto mi madre estaba prestando atención.

"Me alegro que te guste, cariño. Rediseño todo al menos seis veces al año, es uno de mis pasatiempos."

Nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa de café, donde ya había dos tazas de té y un par de porciones de pastel.

"Sé que no será fácil, pequeña, pero espero que algún día puedas llamar a este lugar tu hogar de nuevo."

Sin saber si esperaba una respuesta, supuse que lo más adecuado que podría decir sería un "yo también", pero no estaba segura de quererlo en verdad. Por suerte ella habló antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

"Tu habitación jamás fue tocada desde que...te fuiste. Está exactamente igual. Me imaginé que no te sentirías cómoda en una cuna, así que los elfos arreglaron una habitación nueva para ti, está justo en frente de la de Blaise, por si acaso necesitaras algo." Me sonreía con dulzura y acariciaba mi mejilla al hablar: "He esperado tanto tiempo para que regresaras. Todos los días entraba a tu cuarto y quitaba el polvo sin magia, esperando que regresaras para darle uso."

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: compasión. A pesar de que no lloró, casi podía yo sentir las lagrimas de alegría que podría haber derramado.

"Fue muy duro ver como crecía Blaise sabiendo que tú también estabas pasando por eso, y yo no podía estar contigo."

Cualquiera podía imaginarse su corazón rompiéndose, se notaba perfectamente su dolor a través de su voz. Me quedé sin habla al ver una solitaria lágrima caer por su mejilla; ella se me acercó de repente y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que se me hizo difícil respirar.

Continuó hablando sin solarme, me dijo que nunca había perdido la esperanza y que me quería, lo cual me hizo llorar a mi también. Pero no yo no lloraba por quererla, sino porque no la quería, no le correspondía sus sentimientos. El tema es que sentí que debía quererle, ya que después de todo era mi madre; me sentí muy culpable por no poder compartir su cariño, su dolor y su alegría. Así que lloré, pero porque no podía con todo lo que me estaba pasando.

"Todos los días de los últimos dieciséis años me he preguntado dónde estarías, que estarías haciendo y cuando te vería de nuevo..."

Quizás pensó que me sentía del mismo modo cuando le devolví el abrazo, pero en realidad necesitaba alguien a quien abrazar y un hombro sobre el que llorar. Lloraba porque mis padres habían muerto, lloraba porque no entendía como fue que mi padre pudo romperle el corazón de esa forma, y también porque no culpaba a mi padre por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Al fin y al cabo, mi padre no dejaría de ser mi padre, aunque estuviera muerto. No sabía por qué había abandonado a su esposa y a su hijo, ni por qué me había llevado consigo, o por qué me lo había ocultado todo, pero era mi padre, una de las personas que más amé en mi vida, quien me había criado, alimentado y amado.

Y ésta mujer, mi verdadera madre, no pudo hacerlo, entendí que había sufrido todos esos años en los que no pudo estar a mi lado, pero no podía imaginar cuan doloroso sería perder a un hijo, ya que no tenía ninguno propio. Lo que si, me daba cuenta de que no es un sentimiento que simplemente se va y te deja. Supuse que mi madre habría llorado por semanas desde mi desaparición; me imaginé que en todos esos años, literalmente me había buscado de una punta de la tierra a la otra. También deduje que no era su estilo llorar en frente de otros.

Cuando nuestros llantos terminaron y nuestra respiración se estabilizó, la sentí suspirar y desenlazarse de mí, aunque no parecía realmente querer hacerlo. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y ella me sonrió; yo no sonreí, simplemente bajé la vista para observar mis manos, sin saber que decir ni hacer.

"Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que soportar todo eso. Sé que no pudo haber sido fácil." Eso fue todo lo que pude decir, y era verdad. Volví a mirarle la cara cuando sentí su suave tacto en mi rostro.

"Puedes creerme cuando te digo que yo me lo busqué."

Su voz era suave y se hizo un incómodo silencio, durante el cual me ocupé en observar cada rasgo de su rostro. Sólo la había visto de ese modo una vez, el día que desperté por primera vez en el hospital. Me di cuenta nuevamente de que me resultaba familiar, y de algún modo me resultaba reconfortante.

"Tienes que contarme sobre ti, Hermione. Debo enterarme de todo lo que me he perdido!"

Casi río por su nuevo cambio de actitud, parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad de un momento para otro. Su voz era alegre otra vez, se notaba una gran alegría tanto en sus ojos como en su sonrisa.

Conversar con ella no resultó ser tan malo como imaginé. Mi madre era muy afectuosa y comprensiva; además era también muy respetuosa, no me hizo preguntas que me habrían hecho sentir incomoda. Todo era sobre mi, me preguntaba qué cosas me gustaban, qué me disgustaba, mis calificaciones, incluso me preguntó si había tenido mascotas... lo cual me hizo a su vez recordar que Ron me había dicho que se estaba encargando de Crookshanks; lo cual me llevó a recordar el día que terminé con él, y me sentí tan culpable por ello que mi madre se percató de inmediato.

"Estoy segura de que Crookshanks está bien, cariño."

"Es que..."—no estaba segura de decirle sobre Ron y yo, pero cuando la miré a los ojos supe que podía. Había algo sobre ella que me decía que era de confianza.—"Es que me siento culpable por haber terminado con él, fue por una pelea bastante tonta."

Su mirada pareció transformarse de inmediato, se notaba una mezcla de preocupación y miedo, no me imaginé pudiera importarle tanto.

"Bueno... probablemente no estáis destinados a estar juntos, pequeña."

Justamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

--

**Presente**

No le resultó complicado a Blaise lograr que su hermana saliera de su habitación. Lo único que hizo fue entrar al dormitorio, y sin mediar una sola palabra, tomó a Hermione por la cintura—quién automáticamente despertó y empezó a gritar—y sosteniéndola en sus brazos la llevó hasta el comedor. Durante todo el trayecto Hermione no dejó de quejarse, suplicándole que la dejara.

Ya en el comedor estaban Hyppolyta, Narcissa y Draco, esperándolos para desayunar. Hermione dejó de oponer resistencia cuando los vio, ruborizándose además por darse cuenta de que aún estaba en pijamas y su cabello era un desastre.

"Me alegra que al fin hayáis podido acompañarnos." Comentó Hyppolyta con su tono alegre mientras Blaise colocaba a Hermione en una silla a su lado y enfrente de Draco. Antes de mirar con mala cara a Draco, Hermione, enfadada, le preguntó en susurros a Blaise: "¿Cómo pudiste?" Pero la única respuesta de Blaise fueron los buenos días para el resto de la mesa, a quienes ella sólo entonces recordó saludar.

El desayuno apareció en sus platos apenas el último se sentó; y antes de empezar a comer, Narcissa decidió comentar el aspecto poco elaborado de Hermione: "No parece que hayas dormido bien, Hermione." Narcissa no podía aprobar que su nuera se dejara ver de ese modo en cualquier momento del día.

"Lamento que tenga que verme de este modo, Señora Malfoy; pero me temo que mi hermano no me dejó tiempo para arreglarme. Hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos estaba durmiendo plácidamente."

"Yo diría que te ves tan bien como de costumbre." Draco, por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de burlarse de ella discretamente, sonriendo como si lo dijera con sinceridad y al mismo tiempo riéndose con los ojos. Hermione tuvo que suprimir sus deseos de patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

"Qué muchacho más adorable eres, Draco." Hyppolyta lo halago profusamente, como de costumbre, pero más que nada lo hacía en frente de Hermione. En respuesta, Blaise rió y casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo.

"Lo es." Narcissa puso una mano en el hombro de Draco y le sonrió abiertamente, del modo que sólo le sonreía a él. De paso aprovechó para comentar lo sucedido el día anterior: "Hemos traído todos los regalos de la boda aquí; te fuiste tan rápido Hermione que ni siquiera pudiste verlos." Su tono de voz era completamente normal, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que en realidad sólo quería reprocharle su conducta.

"Fue una ceremonia agotadora, lo comprendemos, cariño. No tienes por qué dar explicaciones."—intervino Hyppolyta, siempre conciliadora.

'_No pensaba hacerlo...'_—contestó la interpelada para sí misma, asegurándose de tener comida en la boca para no tener que contestar. No se iba a rendir por su cansancio, estrés y angustia; tenía que mantenerse firme.

A medida que pasaba el desayuno, Hermione empezó a desear ver los regalos, sólo porque eso significaría que podría irse de la mesa. Era agotador tener que escuchar la conversación entre su madre y su suegra; Draco y Blaise estaban bastante acostumbrados, podían ignorarlas y hablar el uno con el otro, pero desde que Hermione había aparecido en escena tenía que participar de las charlas de las dos mujeres. No siempre era tan malo, a veces hablaban de temas interesantes, pero últimamente todo era sobre Draco y ella, sobre los arreglos para la boda, buenos y malos presagios...

Hermione estaba algo abstraída esa mañana, pensaba sobre Harry y Ron, se preguntaba como reaccionarían cuando supieran que finalmente se había casado. Sabían que estaba comprometida con Draco, y maldecida de modo que tenía que casarse con él si o si, pero creían que aún estaba buscando una forma de impedirlo; incluso la ayudaban a investigar a pesar de sus entrenamientos para ser aurores.

Quizás se sentirían traicionados, Ron de seguro se sentiría así. ¿Se enfadarían o serían empáticos con ella?

"Skeeter ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con el artículo, ¿no crees?" comentó Narcissa mientras leía una revista donde la mencionada periodista solía escribir. El apellido de la mujer hizo que Hermione saliera automáticamente de su trance y dirigiera su atención nuevamente a las dos señoras.

"Excelente; el secreto es decirle las cosas que le gusta escuchar." Contestó Hyppolyta.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" Hermione intervino rápidamente, preocupada y con una creciente sospecha. ¿Qué habrían hecho?

"De las noticias sobre nuestro matrimonio, amor, por supuesto." Fue Draco quien le contestó, dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez desde que se habían visto.

"Ha salido en toda la prensa. ¿Ves?" Blaise le mostró la tapa de una revista sobre escobas que mostraba una foto hechizada de Draco y ella en los trajes que usaron para la ceremonia, volando en una escoba juntos. El nombre del artículo era "Escobas para Bodas"

"Pero... ¿Cómo?" Era sabido que el periodismo en el mundo de la magia era rápido, pero con respecto a las fotos, no había forma de que ellos las hubieran hecho. De hecho, nunca había ella volado con Draco, mucho menos con esos trajes y viéndose contenta.

'_Corazón de Bruja'_ mostraba una foto de los recién casados como nota de tapa. Esa si era real, había sido tomada en la ceremonia mientras caminaban juntos al altar, pero dicha imagen había sido hechizada de modo que ambos se veían felices. Incluso parecían enamorados, tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"No sólo tomaron fotos y las hechizaron... sino que además las mandaron a la prensa!"

"Por supuesto, la noticia habría sido bastante difícil de creer sin fotos que lo demostraran." Narcissa le ofreció la revista, y Hermione empezó a leer:

"**Una boda para recordar**

**Fue en una hermosa noche de verano en Junio cuando dos de las familias más antiguas de Europa celebraron un casamiento que las uniría para siempre. Nadie se habría imaginado que esto sucedería entre los Zabinis y los Malfoys, no hasta que Hermione Zabini—antes conocida como Hermione Granger, ex novia de Harry Potter—fue encontrada luego de 16 años en los que había estado capturada por su padre.**

**La joven bruja nos relató en una entrevista exclusiva que siempre había gustado de su encantador esposo, Draco Malfoy. "Fue amor a primera vista" nos confesó.**

**No se había percatado ella de que Draco sentía lo mismo por ella, y trato de apaciguar su angustia con Harry Potter. Luego de una prolongada relación llegó a la conclusión de que el muchacho no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y lo dejó por alguien mayor y con un impresionante acento: Viktor Krum.**

'_**Cuando me di cuenta de que le gustaban los jugadores de Quiditch, todas las snitches que atrapé, las atrapé por ella'**_** nos comentó Draco, que también resulta ser un jugador muy experimentado.**_** 'Aunque ella no lo sabía, me dio fuerza para ganar la gran mayoría de los partidos.' **_**El pobre esperaba que Hermione se diera cuenta de que existía.**

'_**Siempre admiré su actuación en los partidos; fue uno de los mejores jugadores que tuvo Hogwarts.'**_** Admitió Hermione; y refiriéndose a Harry Potter, explicó: **_**"No funcionamos como novios, pero aún somos amigos."**_

**Por lo visto, Ronald Weasley tampoco fue lo suficientemente bueno como jugador de Quidditch para ella**_**. 'Nunca pensé que Draco me miraría siquiera; cuando finalmente lo hizo, me di cuenta de que lo de Ron tampoco iba a funcionar, aún estaba enamorada de Draco.'**_

**La pareja había estado saliendo durante menos de un año cuando Draco finalmente le pidió matrimonio. Hermione ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y aceptó automáticamente, llorando de alegría. **_**'Los días de nuestro compromiso y de nuestro casamiento fueron los más felices de mi vida.'**_

**La ceremonia fue muy privada, sólo la familia de los novios fue invitada. La joven pareja quería que todo fuera bastante simple, a pesar de las fortunas de sus familias. **_**'No quería olvidar mi humilde pasado, a pesar de que fue todo una mentira.' **_**Nos confesó Hermione, su esposo siempre a su lado, secaba sus lágrimas. **_**'Draco es maravilloso, siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito, no se qué haría sin él.'**_

**Dejando tres corazones rotos en el proceso, Hermione decidió sentar cabeza**_**: 'No podía hacerle eso a Draco, sabía que era él el indicado para mi.'**_** Y tuvo razón, una noche durante una romántica cena, Draco la sorprendió con la pregunta. **_**'Aunque nunca habíamos hablado de ello, estaba bastante claro que éramos el uno para el otro, por y para siempre.'**_** Y en verdad fue una boda para recordar, la ceremonia fue realizada en una de las mansiones que tiene la familia Zabini en Italia (ver imagen número dos). Los antiguos muros de piedra estaban decorados con flores blancas (las preferidas de Hermione), se podían ver estrellas en el cielo encantado; aparecieron brillos en los pisos cuando la pareja dejó el altar. **_**'Fue mágico.'**_

**La comida también fue espectacular, comparable a los banquetes de Hogwarts: comidas para todos los gustos y de todos los tipos, hechas por los mejores elfos domésticos entrenados en el tema. **_**'Queremos sólo lo mejor para nuestros niños' **_**nos dijo Hyppolyta Zabini, la orgullosa madre de Hermione.**

'_**Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, y se que vendrán días aún mejores, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.'declaró**_** Hermione, muy enamorada. También nos confesaron que ya están pensando en agrandar la familia: **_**'Queremos tener al menos cinco niños'.**_

"Es horrible." Murmuró Hermione cuando terminó de leer.

"¿Te das cuenta? Deberíamos habernos quedado luego de la ceremonia, no sabía que tan grande había sido la recepción."—Se quejó Draco—"Sólo fíjate en esas fotos...son todas reales."

"La comida estaba excelente." Comentó Blaise; a ninguno parecía molestarle el hecho de todo el resto del artículo fuera una mentira infame.

"Harry y Ron me matarán más rápido de lo que imaginé"—concentrada en sus propios asuntos, Hermione no podía evitar imaginarse los peores escenarios.

"Lo mejor fue el cordero". Los muchachos continuaron hablando sobre comida, Hermione no les prestó la más mínima atención y se dirigió a su madre y a su suegra.

"¿No pudisteis al menos consultarme antes de publicar esto?" preguntó exasperada.

"Quisimos hacerlo, tesoro, pero te fuiste tan pronto que no pudimos." Las palabras de Hyppolyta eran tan contundentes que parecían querer dar un fin al tema, pero Hermione no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

"Pero...pero.."—Suspiró—"es todo una mentira".

"Recuerda que es la verdad para el mundo exterior, cariño."

"De alguna forma vosotras siempre lográis que lo que no podría ser peor, empeore."—pausó un momento y luego añadió: "Es un ciclo que nunca acaba".

"No seas tan dura, tesoro, es todo por un bien mayor."

Hermione no dijo nada más, simplemente se levantó y se retiró de la habitación. Draco la siguió casi automáticamente luego de que su madre lo mandara. Ella caminaba apresurada por los corredores para salir de la casa, dirigiéndose a los jardines.

"Déjame." Le dijo cuando Draco quiso detenerla tomándole el brazo.

"Hermione—"

"No me llames así; no me gusta cuando viene de ti." Prácticamente le gritó cuando estaban los dos afuera. Se miraron cara a cara sólo por un momento, Hermione se veía muy triste, él parecía algo preocupado.

"Esta bien, Granger, sólo escúchame."—Cansado de antemano, dijo él, mientras caminaba a su lado—"Sabes que tus amigos no creerán nada de esos artículos. Ninguno de nuestros compañeros del colegio creerían que estamos enamorados desde primer año."

"Pero todos los demás si..."

"Esa es la idea. Debemos mantener las apariencias para que esto parezca legítimo. No quieres que tu madre acabe en la cárcel, ¿o si? Porque eso es exactamente lo que sucederá tanto con la tuya como con la mía si el Ministerio se entera de nuestro contrato matrimonial."

Hermione se detuvo y se dejó caer sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol limonero. "A veces pienso que se lo merece." Comentó ella.

Él se sentó a su lado, teniendo el cuidado de no mirarla demasiado, ya que a ella le molestaba. "Tal vez se lo merece; pero no quieres que esté allí; como tampoco quiero yo ese destino para mi madre."

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Hermione habló otra vez, más que nada para si misma: "Quizás Ron y yo éramos el uno para el otro."

La reacción de Draco fue un gesto de disgusto, la miró con dureza a los ojos y se negó rotundamente: "No."

Hermione lo observó detenidamente, y con una voz tan disgustada como la de él, le contestó: "No tienes derecho a estar celoso."

"¿No lo tengo?"—sus penetrantes ojos se hicieron tan duros como los de ella—"Mientras tu andabas con tus novios, yo esperaba por ti!"

"¿Y eso es mi culpa ahora?"—Hermione procedió apoyarse en sus rodillas para estar frente a frente con él.

"De todos modos, tuviste la oportunidad de tener a alguien, a mi nunca se me permitió. Así que diría que si tengo el derecho de estar celoso. Estoy comprometido contigo para siempre, y no parece que algún día pueda llegar a sentir ni una pizca de lo que tu alguna vez sentiste."

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué podía contestarle? Incluso llegó a sentirse culpable...¿pero qué podía hacer ella? El muchacho en frente de ella había sido un mortífago, odiaba a los muggles, y era enemigo de la mayoría de las cosas y personas que amaba. Ella había logrado conocer otro lado suyo, un lado que le permitía hablarle bien, sin insultos, tener incluso una conversación civil, e incluso podía sentir lástima o empatía por él, pero no creía que algún día pudiera llegar a amarlo.

"Lo siento, Malfoy." Susurró, mirando al suelo. No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, sabiendo que se notaría una mezcla de furia y esperanza.

"No tienes por qué sentirlo." Le contestó en susurros también, levantando cuidadosamente su mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.—"No es tu culpa".

Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, Draco se quedó mirándola con un gesto inescrutable; sólo cuando ella le llamó la atención pareció percatarse de la situación.

"Malfoy, ya puedes soltarme." Hermione quitó su mano cuidadosamente de su mentón y se la acercó al pecho. "A veces no te comprendo."

"Yo nunca te comprendo, amor."—comentó el casualmente mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped otra vez. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, parecía estar muy concentrado pensando en algo.

Hermione suspiró, era preferible dejar que la llamara como quisiera en vez de ponerse a discutir, era un caso perdido al fin y al cabo. "Siempre tienes que superarme en algo, ¿no?" Su voz era tranquila, lo observaba, preguntándose que estaría pensando, por qué no la estaba mirando a la cara mientras le hablaba.

Draco sonrió y cerró sus ojos. "No somos tan distintos como crees."

"No quiero ni saber a qué te refieres".

Aunque no le encantaba la idea, Hermione sintió un repentino deseo de acostarse a su lado, no porque le gustara, sino porque necesitaba que alguien la reconfortara, alguien que la escuchara y comprendiera; pero esa persona no podía ser él. "Voy a ver a mis amigos, les debo explicar todo esto."

Al oírle decir eso, Draco abrió sus ojos instantáneamente y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miró a los ojos. "No, no puedes irte. Quédate conmigo hoy." Su mirada era suplicante, pero su voz era demandante.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Su problema era quería que ella se quedara a su lado, no podía tolerar la idea de que se fuera con sus amigos en su primer día como un matrimonio. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que no tuvieran una luna de miel, ya que ella no quería una. Draco sentía que cada instante que estuvieran separados le resultaría más difícil a que ella gustara de él; además, estaba disfrutando de su compañía en el jardín. Pero no podía decirlo, no podía demostrarle debilidad alguna, ni tampoco estar ligeramente obsesionado con ella, ya que solo le molestaría.

"Eres mi esposa y quiero que te quedes conmigo, eso es todo."

Hermione se quitó sus manos de encima, se levantó y se sacudió las hojas que tenía del césped. "Ya hemos discutido esto, Malfoy. No soy ni un objeto ni una mascota."

"Lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo. Te acompañaré."

"No, no lo harás." Le dijo ella de forma desafiante.

"¿Cómo es que tú puedes decirme que hacer y yo a ti no?" preguntó él con brusquedad.

"Yo nunca me he metido en tus asuntos!" Y ella le respondió del mismo modo.

"No me molestaría que lo hicieras."—La detuvo agarrándola nuevamente por el brazo, le sonrió descaradamente y acercó su rostro al suyo.—"Así todo sería más fácil."

Hermione lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y continuar caminando. "Estás loco." Murmuró disconforme mientras se iba, dejando a Draco atrás.

Un momento más tarde, Draco escucho un sonido de aparición detrás de él.

"Nadie dijo que sería fácil." Era Blaise.

"Lo sé."

--

N/A: Aquí está el capítulo 4º (3º en la versión original); se me hace un poco tedioso traducirlos porque son muy largos y además encuentro varios errores que tendré que corregir también en la versión en inglés, así que no sé para cuando tendré el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, el anterior obtuvo muchas menos reseñas que el anterior, me gustaría que si no les gusta algo lo comenten también, con total libertad, las criticas sirven sean buenas o malas.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me interesa mucho que opinen para comparar con la otra versión. :)

Por cierto, pueden haber errores de traducción porque estoy muy acostumbrada a manejarme en inglés, asi que hay algunos términos de los que no estoy segura como traducir y otros que no recuerdo como se dicen en español, sobre todo me pasa con los nombres especiales que tienen algunas cosas en el mundo de Harry Potter, así que si encuentran algo que no corresponde, se me puede avisar.

En el próximo capítulo, Draco cuenta como se enteró de que Hermione era su prometida; y en el presente Hermione se reune con Harry y Ron para contar otra parte de lo sucedido el día anterior.


	5. Guerra y Paz

Una fría tarde de febrero mi padre me llamo a su estudio para anunciarme las mejores noticias que había oído desde que le habían dicho que no iría a Azkaban: "La hemos encontrado".

Mi primera reacción fue una abrumadora sensación de alivio... hasta que él me dijo que me sentara para hablar. Me daba cuenta por so rostro que algo le estaba molestando. Era extraño ver a mi padre demostrando preocupación por algo, por lo tanto, tenía que ser algo malo.

Casi inmediatamente se me vino a la mente mi peor temor: "No es una bruja." Dije a regañadientes. No era una pregunta, simplemente lo asumí de buenas a primeras, suspirando mientras me dejaba caer en una silla en frente del escritorio de mi padre.

"A decir verdad si que lo es, y bastante experimentada." Su rostro y su voz de resignación al decir esas palabras contrastaban notoriamente con la alegría que se mostró en mis facciones al escucharle decir eso.

"Eso es excelente, padre!"

No comprendía por qué mi padre se veía tan estresado, supuse que no podía ser nada demasiado terrible. Estaba tan equivocado.

"Es excelente, tal y como dices. Sin embargo, el asunto será más complicado de lo que esperábamos." ¿Qué podría interponerse en el camino de un Malfoy? Sentí más curiosidad que preocupación.

"¿A qué te refieres, padre?"

Mi padre me observó detenidamente, analizándome antes de decidirse a hablar. "¿Recuerdas a aquella muchacha... Hermione Granger?"

Repentinamente me sentí descompuesto al escuchar aquel nombre, no porque le temiera, sino porque sumé dos y dos. "¿Qué con ella?" tartamudeé, apenas pude formar una frase coherente, y a pesar del clima helado se empezaron a ver gotas de sudor en mi frente.

"Resulta que es Hermione Zabini, Draco, como habrás deducido."

Un torbellino de emociones recorrió mi cuerpo entero. "No... no puede ser." Lo miré con evidente desesperación, esperando en vano que en sus palabras hubiera algún trazo de humor o mentiras, pero el rostro de mi padre era completamente serio. "No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" mi voz connotaba una gran decepción.

"Sabes que yo no bromeo, muchacho. Ahora, escúchame bien: Ella tuvo un accidente esta mañana. Su padre y la esposa de aquel murieron inmediatamente, ella fue la única sobreviviente. Al morir su padre, los hechizos que la protegían perecieron y así su madre la pudo encontrar, la llevó a un hospital donde ahora mismo está siendo atendida. Tu prometida esta muy delicada, la maldición la afectó bastante, pero creemos que logrará salir adelante..."

Apenas podía comprender lo que mi padre me decía, ya que más que nada estaba pensando como podría empeorar mi vida. "Entonces... ¿no es una sangre sucia?" lo interrumpí, molestándolo en el mismo acto.

"Claro que no, muchacho! Los Zabinis son de las familias de sangre más pura en Europa." La voz de mi padre era más agresiva que su actitud al mostrarse tan exasperado por mis insolentes preguntas—como él las llamaría—pero al estar empezando a deprimirme no podía siquiera temer su furia.

"Pero el basilisco la petrificó en 2º año..."

Mi padre pausó un momento para respirar muy hondo, tratando de calmarse antes de contestarme. "Ese estúpido animal también petrificó a un gato y a un fantasma, Draco." Al fin y al cabo acabé deseando que no hubiera sido una bruja después de todo.

"Ahora, hijo, cuando se recupere te encontrarás con una muchacha devastada emocionalmente por la muerte de su padre. Es posible que ni siquiera conociera la realidad de su familia, así que probablemente le cueste adaptarse a su verdadera madre. Esto es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado."

"¿Lo es?" Me imaginaba lo que tenía en mente, pero estaba demasiado confundido para pensar bien.

"Tendrás la oportunidad de reconfortarla, y al hacerlo podrá hacerse una mejor idea de ti."

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay forma de anular todo esto?"

"No, no la hay."—Su voz era de advertencia, sólo pausó un momento para mirarme de forma amenazante y luego continuó hablando—"Así que tendrás que volver a amigarte con Blaise Zabini, de ese modo tendrás muchas oportunidades de verla y agradarle. Muéstrale tu lado bueno y no le resultará tan complicado enterarse del arreglo matrimonial. ¿Entendido?"

Mi amistad con Blaise era complicada. En un principio fuimos muy buenos amigos, desde la infancia; nuestras madres también lo habían sido. Así que fuimos amigos desde que aprendimos a compartir nuestros juguetes. Según mi madre, también solía jugar con Hermione; pero por supuesto, no tengo ningún recuerdo de tales eventos. Supongo que mis recuerdos mas nítidos de esos tiempos empiezan cuando tenía años; fuimos verdaderos amigos desde entonces y hasta que empezaron los ataques en nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts.

El problema era que teníamos distintas ideas con respecto al Señor Tenebroso. Los Zabinis creían en la pureza de la sangre, pero no en el Señor Tenebroso y sus tácticas. Esa actitud no le resultaba importante a mi familia; de hecho no fueron ellos los que me dijeron que acabara mi amistad con Blaise, si no Blaise mismo.

Su madre le dijo que se alejara de cada estudiante cuya familia tuviera algún nexo con el lado oscuro, y mi familia estaba incluida. Él no quería hacerlo en un principio, pero cuando empezaron los rumores de la apertura de la Cámara Secreta en Slytherin, todos los padres de los alumnos de nuestra casa se enteraron, y así también empezaron los rumores del retorno del Señor Oscuro. Ya había rumores de que estaba ocultándose, de que estaba medio muerto y otras extrañas teorías, pero la apertura de la cámara intensificó los rumores. Y así, la Señora Zabini le ordenó a Blaise que cortara lazos conmigo.

Blaise, siendo un amigo honorable, decidió explicarme la situación cara a cara.

"_Lo siento, Draco, pero mi madre me ha advertido que no me junte con nadie de familias ligadas al lado oscuro. Tu familia debe dejarlo para que podamos continuar siendo amigos. Mi madre no quiere que arruinemos nuestra buena reputación."_

"_¿Quieres decir que tu madre no está de nuestro lado?" _No comprendía como era posible que alguien de sangre pura no estuviera del lado del Señor Oscuro, lo cual era de lo más natural para mí.

"_No, no creemos en un mestizo que quiere apoderarse de nuestro mundo."_ Me explicó honestamente, y yo, por supuesto, me enfadé. A pesar de no querer admitirlo, la despedida de Blaise me había herido. Blaise era mi mejor amigo y me estaba traicionando porque su familia no quería manchar su reputación por lo que yo creía una buena causa.

"_Mi familia no cree en traidores de sangre de todos modos."_ Y eso fue lo último que le dije en años.

Con respecto a nuestras madres, supongo que lo mismo sucedió con su amistad. Cuando le conté a la mía sobre lo que Blaise me había dicho, no pareció sorprenderse ni enfadarse; parecía que lo había estado esperando. Todo lo que hizo fue acariciar mi cabeza y decir: "Vendrán tiempos mejores, Draco." No quiso explicar más nada.

Mi padre, por otro lado, me dijo que cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresara, nos recompensaría por ser sus fieles seguidores. Así que asumí que Blaise me respetaría y se arrepentiría de haberme traicionado cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresara; además yo me convertiría en un mortífago para ser poderoso y temido como mi padre. Fue un sueño muy estúpido.

Luego de que Blaise cortara todo lazo conmigo, no confié en nadie más para tener una amistad. Estaba bien con mis seguidores, Crabbe y Goyle. Eran idiotas, pero si necesitaba a alguien inteligente con quien hablar, tenía a Theodore Nott. Éramos tan amigos como podían serlo dos personas que no confiaban la una de la otra, lo que teníamos era un profundo respeto el uno por el otro, ya que estábamos al mismo nivel. El entendía lo que yo pasaba, y viceversa, porque ambos éramos hijos de mortífagos. Teníamos las mismas creencias, nuestras familias eran igual de peligrosas.

Pero al crecer, me dí cuenta de que Nott era mucho mas cruel que yo, no temía matar, maldecir, torturar. No le importaba nada mientras yo no podía evitar vomitar sólo por ver a alguien bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus. Estaba claro que yo era el débil y me odiaba a mi mismo por ello. No podía estar al nivel de las expectativas de mi padre.

Con respecto a Blaise, tras lo que me dijo mi padre me preguntaba cómo se suponía que volvería a hablarle luego de tantos años. "Creo que Blaise preferirá mantener su reputación intacta, padre."

Mi padre me miró de forma amenazante. "He invertido una gran cantidad de dinero para limpiar nuestra reputación, Draco. No creo que eso sea un problema."

"Pero fuimos..." antes de poder continuar mi frase, mi padre me interrumpió.

"...chantajeados, amenazados y torturados para apoyar al lado oscuro. Esa fue la decisión del jurado, siempre recuerda eso, muchacho, la ley es la ley."

"Eso será de gran ayuda para conquistar a Granger." Dije sarcásticamente, mientras me daba cuenta de nuevo que horrendo futuro me esperaba.

"Zabini, Draco, Hermione Zabini."

"Su apellido no cambia su identidad."

"Trata de pensar lo contrario. Mi padre no contrajo una extraña enfermedad antes de morir después de todo." No era una sugerencia, sino una advertencia. Era muy extraño escuchar que mi padre hablara de su padre.

"¿Murió por la maldición? ¿Por qué?" ¿Cómo podía ser? Mis padres siempre habían sido extremadamente respetuosos de las tradiciones y las amenazas.

"Se podría decir que a tu madre no le gustó la idea de casarse conmigo en un principio. No cambió de opinión a tiempo."

Me costaba creer que alguien tan estricta como mi madre se atreviera a desafiar una tradición tan antigua; era un aspecto de ella que nunca habría imaginado. Al pensar en ella, me di cuenta cuan efectiva era la maldición para asegurar que no hubiera ninguna oposición al contrato matrimonial: no iba a permitir que le sucediera nada, a toda costa.

Al día siguiente me encontré en la sala de espera de los Zabini, dónde me encontré con Blaise, quien no estaba sorprendido de verme.

"¿Qué te trae aquí? Al humilde hogar de un traidor." Había una pizca de humor en su voz, pero se mantenía discretamente serio.

"Quería ver como estabas, quizás hablar. Tu sabes, de traidor a traidor."

"Puedes mentir mejor que eso." Sonrió de forma arrogante, una característica muy suya.

"Si, debería ocuparme de ello. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Debería disculparme por lo que tu hiciste?"

"¿Aún me odias por eso?"

Lo miré con mala cara pero no dije nada. Él se veía tan arrogante como por lo general se me veía a mí.

"Me disculparía, pero igualmente no viniste por eso."

Pensé que una disculpa no me vendría mal, pero incluso si hacía algo así, no habría diferencia alguna. No íbamos a ser amigos así como así.

"¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?"

"Si no es por apoyo moral, debe ser por alguna estrategia ridícula para ganar la confianza de mi hermana, la cual de algún modo me involucra, quizás como nexo."

"Vaya, mira que inteligente eres, igualito a ella." Me burlé de él, logrando que pusiera una expresión de disgusto y cambiara su voz para igualarla.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Debemos pasar tiempo juntos otra vez, pretender ser amigos. De eso modo me resultará más fácil acercarme a ella y ganarme su confianza."

"Eso resultará sólo si confía en mi primero; pero incluso si así pasara, no creo que a nadie le resulte fácil lograr que confíe en ti. Una poción de amor sería más efectiva."

"¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en eso? No funcionaría. No puede estar bajo los efectos de ningún tipo de magia durante la ceremonia."

"Pensaba en pequeñas dosis. Una poción poco fuerte, por supuesto. Se enamoraría de ti de a poco, muy de a poco; unas semanas después dejas de suministrarle la poción de modo que pocos días antes de la boda se sentiría confundida, pero probablemente no se rehusaría a casarse contigo."

"Vaya, realmente no quieres conocerla, ¿no?"

"No me interesa particularmente."

"Nunca te interesó. Aún estás celoso, Zabini." Me reí, era muy cómico, Luego de tanto tiempo no había cambiado. Blaise siempre había estado celoso de su hermana, después de todo, su madre siempre lloraba su pérdida en sus cumpleaños, era la fuente de las depresiones de su madre, y era ella a quien su padre se había llevado, en vez de él. Ahora que había sido recuperada, iba a acaparar toda la atención.

"No me interesa, eso es todo." Trato de mostrarse indiferente, pero aún así se notaba que mentía.

"Está bien, Blaise, yo tampoco estoy interesado en verla, mucho menos en casarme con ella."

"...y tener niños con ella." Sonrió descaradamente, sabiendo que la idea me perturbaría.

Y así fue, me vi repentinamente horrorizado, no había pensado en eso. "¿No me digas que no recordabas que estos contratos se hicieron en primer lugar para asegurar la pureza de nuestra sangre?"

La realidad me golpeó muy fuerte y me dejé caer en un sillón. Tenía una nueva desgracia para agregar a mi lista: debía tener hijos con Granger. "Rayos!"

"Apuesto a que tendrás cinco hijas antes de un heredero varón." Blaise continuó riendo ante mi expresión de odio.

"No digas eso, idiota! Me darás mala suerte!"

"No te preocupes, eso sólo sucederá si te permite tocarla, lo cual veo difícil."

Me di cuenta, con mucho dolor, de que podría ser el final de mi apellido. Lo más terrible era que no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

--

**Presente**

En las afueras de la propiedad de Harry, se podía escuchar una fuerte discusión.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione? ¿Cómo?" Gritaba un enfurecido Ronald Weasley, mientras a su vez caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala de estar. Su cara estaba sonrojada por la furia.

"Ya no podía luchar más, Ron. No había otra salida, lo sabes." Hermione se había anticipado que sucedería esto con él. Pero aún así no era fácil de tolerar, además había llegado hacía una hora y el asunto continuaba.

"Pero pudimos haber encontrado otra forma! Sólo necesitábamos más tiempo!"

"Mi padre pasó dieciséis años buscando otra forma, Ronald! Y ahora está muerto!" Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no gritar en desesperación.

"Cállate, Ron." Harry le advirtió, tenía agarrada la mano de Hermione y la acariciaba haciendo suaves círculos con un dedo. "Comprendemos todo, Hermione."—le aseguró. Hermione sabía que Ron comprendía la situación también, tan sólo no quería aceptarla.

Ron cerró la boca y se sentó en un sillón. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que continuaba agraviando en su cabeza, pero al menos era en silencio.

"¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la ceremonia?" preguntó Harry, tratando de cambiar el tono de la conversación. Hermione suspiró dramáticamente y miró al techo para empezar a hablar.

"Todo sucedió muy rápido, Harry. Luego de que Lucius muriera, me di cuenta de que en verdad no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, y empecé a lidiar seriamente con la idea. Estaba segura de que no había otra salida, pero era muy difícil admitirlo y aceptar mi...destino."

"No era tu destino!" interrumpió Ron, bruscamente.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Ron? ¿Puedes ver el futuro ahora? ¿No has pensado que, en realidad, quizás si era mi destino?" intercedió ella, de un modo tan brusco como el que había utilizado él.

"Ya, Ron, déjala hablar."

Ron murmuró algo para si mismo, Hermione esperó aproximadamente 30 segundos para que se callara y poder continuar.

"Una semana después de su funeral, estaba tomando el té de la tarde con mi madre y Narcissa Malfoy en nuestra mansión. Comentaron, como siempre, que era una época del año más que perfecta para contraer matrimonio. En ese mismo instante no quise continuar negándome, así que en vez de ignorar sus intentos, dije que si. Dije que me casaría. Eso sucedió ayer."

Hermione suspiró otra vez, esta vez para recuperar su aliento. Ron se veía incluso más furioso que antes, pero las miradas de Harry lo mantenían callado.

"Apenas terminé de decir eso, ambas dejaron sus tazas de té, se pararon y me tomaron de las manos para levantarme. Mi madre me llevó a mi habitación para vestirme, y Narcissa fue a la chimenea para llamar a los invitados que debían asistir si o si. No había mucho tiempo, así que sólo invitaron a la familia."

"Pudiste invitarnos al banquete."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Ron, yo tampoco asistí a la recepción." Era impresionante como Ron podía pensar en comer en una situación de ese tipo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Harry.

"Me fui apenas terminó la ceremonia, no podía tolerarlo."

"¿Cómo se lo tomó Malfoy?"

"¿Malfoy? No le importó, supongo que todos esperaban que me fuera. Todo sucedió tan rápido..."

"No dormiste en toda la noche, ¿verdad?" Aquellas marcas oscuras aún se veían bajo los ojos de Hermione, su cabello estaba atado en un rodete que daba lastima, parecía apunto de caerse a pedazos; sus ropas fueron lo primero que encontró en su armario y se las puso sin siquiera mirarse al espejo. De no haber encontrado a sus amigos en lo de Harry, se habría quedado dormida en el piso.

"De seguro estuvo ocupada con Malfoy." Sugirió Ron con cierta ironía.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Hermione se levantó le dio una bofetada en la cara a Ron, quién quedó mudo. Sin mediar palabra, Hermione se quedó mirándolo con mucho disgusto. Pasó un minuto cuando volvió a hablar. "Al final Malfoy tenía razón, no debería haber venido."

Una sola lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se iba.

"¿No pudiste haber sido más estúpido?"

--

Hermione apareció en la sala de estar de la casa de sus padres, la cual era desde que habían muerto. Draco también estaba allí, ya que sabía que además también era suya desde que estaban casados.

Así que estaba sentado, muy cómodo, leyendo "La guía mágica para una relación saludable", un libro que cerró de repente y escondió cuando escuchó la llegada de Hermione.

"Estás aquí." Dijo ella, no esperaba verlo allí. Hermione decidió que no preguntaría por qué, ya que sólo terminarían discutiendo, el diría que esta también es su casa y ella haría lo posible por negarlo. Era más fácil aceptar la realidad, al menos por lo que restaba del día. Al fin y al cabo no le quedaban más fuerzas.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Draco, y de paso la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Ella no dudó en lo más mínimo y se tiró a su lado. Algo estaba muy mal, pensó Draco.

Hermione suspiró de forma bastante exagerada y dejó que su cabeza cayera en el respaldo del sofá. "Ron es un idiota" le explicó con tristeza; haciendo que Draco tuviera que reprimir una sonrisa.

"Estoy agotada."

Draco se dio cuenta de que aquella era una de esas situaciones únicas de las que tenía que sacar ventaja a toda costa, pero debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado para que ella no se diera cuenta. Lentamente puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, y, recordando los consejos de Blaise sobre su hermana, empezó a hablar: "No te preocupes por él. Se le pasará y estarás bien." Casi no logra reprimir su tonada alegre.

Ella no dijo nada, lo cual podía significar dos cosas: (a) que Hermione lo estaba escuchando, o (b) que se había quedado dormida. Luego de asegurarse de que no estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, Draco intentó poner una cara más seria y continuó: "Tan sólo debes darle tiempo para acostumbrarse."

Hermione asintió en silencio, y Draco notó, casi apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba él apunto de decir "Puedes confiar en mi", pero habría sido demasiado obvio que la estaba manipulando. Debía pensar en algo mejor, algo sutil, algo que le gustaría.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya verás." La frase no lo involucraba, pero al menos ella recordaría que él la había reconfortado.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar, dijo: "Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin que él se comporte como un niñato, ¿sabes? En vez de dejar de lado su enojo y hacerme sentir mejor en una situación tan difícil, se comporta como si él fuera la víctima!"

"Lo se." Asintió Draco, sonriendo para sus adentros; Hermione recordaría que estuvo de acuerdo.

"Por otro lado, supongo que tiene derecho a estar enojado... pudimos haber tenido una segunda oportunidad..." suspiró y bajo la vista para mirar al suelo. "Quizás es mejor de esta forma."

Draco se preguntaba que diría un amigo que quería ser más que un amigo en una situación como ésta para sacar ventaja sin que el objeto de sus deseos se percatara. Si concordaba con ella, luego se daría cuenta de que tan solo la estaba manipulando; si le decía lo contrario, existía la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de que tenía un lado bueno; por supuesto, también existía la posibilidad de que se lo tomara como una manipulación, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"No."—ella lo miró sorprendida. Él continuó hablando.—"Es tu amigo, no deberías rendirte porque está enojado. Se le pasará. No es la primera vez que pelean, ¿verdad?"

"No, para nada. Pero esto es distinto." Hermione miró al suelo otra vez; parecía ser que Draco había elegido bien.

"Bueno, no es que no puedan volver a ser amigos, tan sólo que no puedes estar enamorada de él, nada más." No era la mejor estrategia, pero tenía que asegurarse de no haberle dado ninguna esperanza de poder volver con él.

"Lo se." Suspiró, rendida, y cerró los ojos.

Un minuto de silencio más tarde, Draco estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormida.

Este era otro de esos momentos únicos con ella en los que él debía pensar cual era el paso más conveniente a seguir. Sabía que debía comportarse como un caballero, ¿pero qué sería mejor? ¿Dejarla dormir en el sofá o llevarla a su habitación, arriesgando despertarla?"

Dividido entre sus deseos y la conveniencia de hacer las cosas bien, decidió llevarla a su habitación. El hechizo de levitación podría despertarla, y aparecerse tendría ese efecto definitivamente, así que sólo le quedaba el método muggle.

La tomó con mucho cuidado en sus brazos, haciendo lo posible por no despertarla. Su peso no era un problema, y ella ni siquiera se movió mientras Draco la llevaba a su habitación, incluso parecía estar cómoda.

'_Qué lastima que no se pueda percatar de lo que estoy haciendo por ella._' Pensó Draco.

Mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente en su cama, Draco notó que se veía bastante dulce en sueños, a pesar de estar tan desarreglada. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de acostarse a su lado.

Al contemplarla dormida, esperó que recordara lo que había hecho por ella. Y también que no se enfadara demasiado cuando descubriera que había reemplazado los muebles de la antigua habitación de sus padres, ya que no pensaba dormir en la cama de unos muertos, además, el armario era demasiado pequeño y tuvo que ampliarlo para que cupieran tanto sus ropas como las de ella. Si tenía suerte, despertaría de buen humor y no le importaría descubrir que todas sus ropas habían sido mudadas a la otra habitación, ni tampoco la decisión de su madre de redecorar el dormitorio. Con suerte no se quejaría de todas las casas con sus cosas que estaban desparramadas por toda la casa.

Quizás vería el lado bueno y se daría cuenta de que no le había dicho a ningún elfo doméstico que hiciera el trabajo por él, había decidido hacerlo todo con magia. Incluso se había traído a Crookshanks, tuvo que petrificar al animal para que dejara de lastimarlo, pero Hermione no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

Draco consideró seriamente prepararle algo de elixir para inducir euforia. El problema era lograr que lo bebiera, no podía ser agregado a la comida ni a la bebida después de todo. Lo que si podía agregarse a la comida era una poción de amor... había considerado la idea de Blaise, una poción en pequeñas dosis, pero quizás no sería necesario. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione le había permitido reconfortarla, y él se había portado muy bien.

Quizás su guía estaba funcionando.

--

N/A: Uff, me tomó un poco más de lo esperado traducir este capítulo (estuve enferma), pero aquí está. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia (esta vez en Español, por consideracion hacia ustedes que me han dejado tan buenos reviews!), "Un regalo del futuro", un dramione por supuesto. Es una historia mucho menos dramática que esta, me encantaría que la leyeran y me cometaran que les parece, si es que mi idea les suena interesante.


	6. Las Máscaras que usamos

Cuando llegué a la mansión de los Zabini, mi mayor temor era ver a Blaise. Me imaginaba que se comportaría muy mal conmigo, no recordaba nada bueno de él. Lo recordaba como un Slytherin más, del tipo superficial y arrogante que mira con despreció a todos los que no están a su nivel, y por supuesto, otro más que odiaba a los muggles y traidores de sangre, como los llamaban. Era una idea muy distinta a la que me había hecho de mi madre biológica; me costaba creer como era posible que una mujer tan amable y querible pudo haberlo criado. Así como tampoco podía caer en la cuenta de que fuera mi hermano.

Lo que no esperaba era conocer a mis abuelos. Viví pensando que no tenía. Mis padres sólo me comentaron una vez que habían muerto hacía mucho antes de que yo naciera; supongo que sólo mi mamá decía la verdad.

Las personas que tenía en frente, se presentaron como el Carmella y Tiberius Zabini; ambos vestían ropas muy elegantes y hablaban un español perfecto con un destacado acento italiano. Llegaron apenas unas horas mas tarde que yo a la mansión.

Mi abuela, Carmella Zabini, me recordaba a mi misma; aunque su cabello era de un castaño más oscuro que el mío, y además lo tenía lacio; teníamos los mismos ojos, casi la misma altura. Lo curioso era que apenas tenía arrugas, no se veía muy mayor, pero para ser madre de mi padre, debía tener como poco 60 años.

Mi abuelo, Tiberius Zabini era la viva imagen de mi padre, pero mucho mayor y agraviado por la edad, y con una abundante barba blanca. Sentí lágrimas luchando por salir de los rincones de mis ojos cuando lo vi por primera vez. Mi primer impulso fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo y no dejarlo nunca... pero sabía que no era mi padre. Pestañeé tratando de reprimir mi angustia para esconder mis lágrimas; pero fallé miserablemente cuando mi madre me abrazó y acarició mi espalda..

"Puedes llorar tanto como lo necesites, mi niña. Llorar es bueno para el alma y la mente..." me dijo ella en susurros al oído.

No pude evitarlo y empecé a llorar en su hombro; no tardé en sentir una mano en el mío. Al dejarla, me di vuelta para ver a mi abuela, quien estaba a mi lado para reconfortarme también. Ella me sonrió y me dijo con su voz dulce y afectuosa: "Está vivo en tu sangre, pequeña."

Me costó mucho mantener la compostura para asentir con la cabeza y mirar a mi otro lado, donde estaba mi abuelo. "Mi padre era...era igual a ti." Le dije, con una voz que era casi un susurro. Miré al suelo, avergonzada de dar una primera impresión tan mala a mis abuelos; pero ellos no se veían alarmados ni enfadados en lo más mínimo.

"Así es, ¿verdad?".—Rió él ligeramente, y luego agregó—"Mantén tu cabeza en alto, Hermione, los Zabini observamos todo desde lo alto." Hice lo que me dijo, con una leve confusión haciéndose aparente en mi rostro. A pesar de que no me gustaba que se refirieran a mí como una Zabini, al ver sus cálidos ojos marrones, supe que nos llevaríamos bien.

Pasé el resto del día con ellos y con mi madre. Era sorprendente lo mucho que nos parecíamos mi abuela Carmella y yo. Compartíamos mi pasión por los libros, lo cual también había sido así con mi padre; ella incluso estaba en contra de la esclavitud de las criaturas mágicas, incluyendo a los elfos domésticos. Tiberius rió a carcajadas cuando tocamos ese tema.

"Tenlo por seguro. El día después de nuestro casamiento, me amenazó con liberarlos a todos si no se les pagaba por el trabajo."

"Y son tratados de una forma mucho más apropiada de la que se los trata aquí en Gran Bretaña. Es una práctica común en Italia." Agregó ella, de forma muy seria.

Recordé entonces lo bien que había tratado mi madre al elfo que las había recibido más temprano; y me dirigí a ella, que estaba a mi lado. "¿Tu también eres italiana?" Al preguntar en voz alta, me di cuenta de que tenía ganas de saber más sobre mi verdadera familia, una repentina curiosidad que no había tenido en años. Quería saber de donde venía.

"No, no. Nací en éste país, pero mi familia es de ascendencia griega y francesa, querida. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el por qué de tu nombre?"

"Papá dijo que le parecía lindo." Aún me costaba hablar de él, recordarlo, pero por alguna razón era menos duro en aquella situación, rodeada por personas que apenas conocía pero que de todos modos parecían quererme.

"Y lo es. Todas las mujeres de mi familia, del lado de mi madre, tienen y han tenido un nombre griego que empieza con H. Es una tradición muy antigua, pasada de madre a hija." Me guiñó un ojo al decir esto, sonriendo como parecía ser habitual en ella.

Aunque se había puesto más seria con la llegada de mis abuelos. Estaba muy ocupada conociéndolos para darme cuenta en un principio, pero luego de un rato noté que era extremadamente cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía y decía en frente de ellos, apenas hablaba, incluso si se le hacía una pregunta, y no hacía más contacto visual del necesario con ellos.

Entonces noté que mis abuelos sólo tenían ojos para mí. No le prestaban mucha atención a ella; eran muy amables con ella, en ningún momento la despreciaron, pero había algo que no cerraba. No eran tan buenos y cariñosos con ella como se habían mostrado conmigo; incluso parecía que sólo se hablaban porque yo estaba en medio.

No tardé mucho en disfrutar la visita de mis abuelos y, momentáneamente, olvidar mi dolor—o ignorarlo mejor dicho—y es que ellos me hicieron sentir parte de la familia, aunque aún no podía congeniar con el hecho de que era una Zabini. Descubrí que la familia de mi padre tenía bancos en Italia. Me dijeron que mi padre solía estar a cargo de una de las sucursales que tenían aquí, pero desde que se había ido, mi abuelo tuvo que vender la mitad de la compañía para que fuera llevada por alguien capaz, al menos hasta que Blaise fuerza capaz de encargarse. "También será tuya algún día."

Nunca me imaginé trabajando en una compañía de negocios, pero no me iba a preocupar por aquello en ese momento. En verdad, estaba tan interesada en la conversación que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo. Sólo cuando mi madre les preguntó si querían quedarse a cenar, ¡me di cuenta de que habíamos estado hablando por al menos 5 horas!

"¿Cenar? ¿Es tan tarde ya? Vaya, no nos dimos cuenta."—Dijo la abuela—"Nos encantaría quedarnos, pero me temo que no será posible esta noche, sabes como se pone la red flú a estas horas, no es bueno para la gente de nuestra edad."

"Si, será mejor que nos vayamos, querida. Es un largo camino a Italia." Agregó Tiberius.

"Ha sido una tarde maravillosa, ojala pudieran quedarse más tiempo." Fui yo quien dijo eso, sorprendiéndome incluso a mi misma. Me había apegado a ellos en muy poco tiempo.

"Eres tan dulce, cara ragazza." Mi abuela besó mis mejillas dos veces—estilo italiano—y me abrazó con fuerza.

Supuse que no me habría dejado tan pronto si las grandes puertas principales de la sala de estar no se hubieran abierto solas de repente para revelar a un muchacho tan alto como Ron, con rulos de un color rubio oscuro, ojos marrones y piel pálida, vestido en togas color azul marino y negro.

No había visto a Blaise Zabini desde sexto año en Hogwarts. Noté que estaba mucho más alto, sus rasgos faciales se habían endurecido, y se lo veía mucho más musculoso y fuerte. Se lo veía de expresión terriblemente seria, arrogante y altanera; y por supuesto, tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

"Blaise, ¡mi muchacho!"—Tiberius lo saludó primero, y luego lo abrazó mientras le decía quien sabe qué en italiano. El rostro de Blaise sólo se suavizó un poco cuando lo vio él, apenas le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo.

Carmella pareció olvidarse de mi por un momento al verlo a él, a quien le preguntó en tono juguetón: "¿No vendrás a saludarme?"

Blaise pareció dudar al principio, probablemente porque yo estaba al lado de ella; pero luego de una mirada amenazante de nuestra madre se hizo paso para ser abrazado y besado por nuestra abuela. Sólo un momento después, Blaise estaba en frente mío. "Nos encontramos de nuevo." Fue lo primero que me dijo, con una voz amable pero a su vez indiferente; me sorprendió, no pensé querría hablarme.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomó mi mano y la besó, como si fuéramos de otra época. Me costó reprimir el impulso de quitar la mano. Cuando volvió a mirarme a la cara y dejó mi mano, me habló sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, con su voz determinada y seria. "Es muy grato tenerte otra vez aquí; espero que te puedas sentir como en tu hogar."

Si hubiera sido amigable, o al menos mas amable, probablemente no me habría sentido tan incomoda cuando me habló. Sólo pude contestarle con un apenas audible "gracias".

Blaise asintió con la cabeza una vez y se volvió a un lado para ver la mirada de aprobación de nuestra madre.

Los abuelos se despidieron, y mi madre los acompañó a la chimenea; dejándome así sola con mi hermano. Él me observaba con detenimiento desde su posición—sentado en un sofá enfrente de mí. Era muy incomodo estar en su presencia, su mirada era penetrante, me miraba con tanta intensidad que llegaba a asustar. Quizás buscaba alguna similitud entre nosotros.

A pesar de que se comportaba de forma muy educada, el silencio era demasiado intenso, y –al menos para mí- bastante incomodo. No sabía que decir o hacer; estaba segura de que no le gustaba nada a Blaise. Antes habría sido por ser hija de muggles, ahora que todos sabíamos que no lo era, sólo le quedaba detestarme por ser una traidora de sangre.

Además, el era un Slytherin, y yo, su traidora hermana gemela, una Gryffindor amiga de Harry Potter.

"¿Cómo estás?" Blaise me sorprendió por segunda vez en menos de media hora al preguntarme aquello. Lo miré otra vez, sorprendida; no pensé que me trataría bien estando asolas conmigo, y mucho menos que me preguntaría algo así.

Nuevamente no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Lo miré a los ojos tratando de comprender por qué me preguntaba eso, y quizás también para desentrañar que respuesta esperaba; porque a decir verdad, no sabía que contestar.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Quería él saber que sentía en aquel momento? ¿Le importaba o sólo estaba tratando de ser amable e iniciar una conversación? ¿O quizás le incomodaba el silencio tanto como a mí?

"No lo se... Tan sólo estoy tratando de lidiar con todo esto; aún es difícil de creer, ¿sabes?"

En ningún momento dejó su comportamiento sereno y relajado, como tampoco la dureza de sus expresión facial; no se tardó en contestarme: "Un paso a la vez."

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir menos incomoda y me permití relajarme un poco. Lo que dijo me cayó bastante bien, había sido muy amable, y además, por primera vez, me pareció ver en sus ojos que era una buena persona.

"Estoy en eso." Le sonreí y decidí no permitir que el silencio volviera a apoderarse de nosotros. "Es curioso que nunca te haya mirado dos veces, no nos parecemos, pero si tenemos un aire."

Tan tranquilo y altanero como antes, habló: "Nuestro padre era un mago muy hábil; usó una magia muy avanzada para ponerte aquel hechizo repelente. Ni siquiera tu nombre nos hizo sospechar, pero eso también fue una buena jugada; nunca pensamos que te permitiría ir a Hogwarts y a su vez arriesgarse a que mantuvieras tu verdadero nombre, además pudiste haber acabado en Slytherin."

"Si...lo era. Aún me cuesta creerlo, no que fuera tan brillante, pero que pudiera hacer todo lo que hizo... No entiendo por qué, aún me lo pregunto. Es difícil de creer, creía conocerlo, y ahora resulta que en realidad no sabía nada de él."

"Supongo que no sabía que hacer y decidió empezar una vida sin nuestra madre, ni conmigo, aparentemente."

"Eso es lo más extraño. Quizás se sentía culpable y no quería dejarla completamente sola." En verdad no sabía que pensar, y el pensar en eso me incomodaba un poco.

"Esa es una de mis tantas teorías."

Me di cuenta entonces de lo que debió haber pasado Blaise; creció sabiendo que su padre lo había abandonado, sabiendo que se había ido con su hermana y no con él. Sentí lástima por Blaise, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de tener tanto una madre como un padre a lo largo de su vida; a diferencia de mí... aunque mi vida haya sido en parte una mentira.

"Era una muy buena persona, era cariñoso y muy querible... Estoy segura de que nunca quiso dejarte, Blaise."

Llegué a sentirme incluso peor por él cuando lo ví encogerse de hombros en indiferencia; y asumí que su actitud altanera era una forma de protegerse, una forma de aparentar que no le importaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida, y probablemente también una forma de defensa frente a los rumores sobre su familia.

"Lo digo en serio."

Me miró de nuevo, concentrado en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrarme; y finalmente contestó: "Si tu lo dices".

Suponiendo que no quería hablar más sobre el tema, decidí hablar de otra cosa; además, yo tampoco quería pensar en mi padre en aquel momento. A pesar de la actitud altanera de Blaise, supuse que no podría ser tan malo como pensaba; al fin y al cabo estaba sentado allí enfrente de mí, hablándome y tratándome bien a pesar de todo lo que tenía en mi contra. Además, era mi hermano, quería que eso llegara a significar algo.

Si él me estaba dando una oportunidad, tu le daría una a él también.

¿Pero que debía decir? No me hacía una idea de qué temas le gustaría abarcar. De seguro le gustaba el Quidditch, pero ese no era mi fuerte, y además le recordaría la tendencia que tenía mi casa de vencer a la suya.

Así que sólo me quedaba recurrir a lo que si era mi fuerte: el estudio. "¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"Administración de empresas. El abuelo Tiberius me pondrá a cargo de un banco aquí cuando acabe la carrera."

"No sabía de otros bancos de nuestro mundo en Londres además de Gringgots."

"Gringgots es el más grande de la ciudad, pero no tiene sucursales. Nuestros bancos no serán tan grandes como aquél, pero tenemos sucursales alrededor de toda Europa. Además, nosotros trabajamos el dinero; mientras que la actividad principal de Gringgots es mantenerlo seguro en sus bóvedas; no lo invierten de ninguna forma, ni siquiera otorgan préstamos."

Y así descubrí que lo que le apasionaba a mi hermano eran los negocios. Me explicó todo lo ateniente a los bancos de nuestra familia, sus ambiciones como heredero, y sus estrategias para hacer más dinero. No era un tema de lo más agradable para mí, pero él hablaba con tanta pasión que daba gusto. Me gustaba verlo tan distendido, escucharlo hablar de una forma tan natural, como si estuviera en su esencia.

Lo vi sonreír por primera vez aquella noche; y por fortuna no fue la última.

--

**Presente**

Draco Malfoy estaba en su auto-proclamado sótano (al que él llamaba calabozo), parado sobre un pequeño caldero, seleccionando cuidadosamente los ingredientes para su poción.

Luego de agregar las escamas de víbora y el cabello de hada, sólo le quedaba agregar 45 gotas de esencia de Bellevalia Longistyla, una flor.

Él era muy hábil en materia de pociones, era extraño que pudiera cometer un error al hacer una poción; pero cuando estaba contando la gota número 44, un sonido desconocido lo sorprendió, y la sorpresa le hizo agregar una gota demás sin darse cuenta.

El brebaje debía reposar por 13 minutos, lo suficiente como para que Draco investigara la procedencia de aquel sonido. Al salir del sótano, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que provenía de la puerta de enfrente, es decir, de la entrada de la casa. La abrió, varita en mano, sin saber que esperar, y se encontró con una anciana regordeta, bajita y con aspecto de muggle. Sus facciones sorprendidas pronto cambiaron a una mirada fría. ¿Cómo era que no había alarmas anti muggles en aquella casa? Se preguntó.

"¡Buenos días! Soy la señora Hopkins, vivo justo en frente. Somos vecinos, ¿o me equivoco?"

Su voz era aguda y animada, hablaba muy rápido. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con muggles y no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse a su alrededor; a pesar de que Hermione le había demostrado que no eran tan malos como él pensaba, no dejaban de ser perturbantes.

"Uhm... Si, lo somos. Me mudé aquí ayer."

"Ya veo. Esta casa ha estado deshabitada desde que sus dueños murieron en un trágico accidente el año pasado. Sólo la niña sobrevivió, la más dulce criatura que he conocido. Solía cuidar de ella cuando era pequeña. ¿Ella te vendió la casa? En ningún momento vi un letrero de venta o alquiler, y han pasado meses, ¡meses te digo! Desde que vi que aquí se prendiera alguna luz. ¿Sabes cómo le va a Hermione últimamente? No la he visto desde el accidente de sus padres, la pobre niña..."

Draco ya tenía motivos para que aquella muggle no le gustara. Era difícil recordar todo lo que decía, y decía demasiado. Era un alivio que dejara de hablar.

"Es mi esposa."

"¡¿Hermione Granger es tu esposa?!"

"Es Hermione Malfoy ahora. Acabamos de regresar de nuestra luna de miel en Marruecos."

"¡Qué sorpresa más fantástica! No sabía que se había casado. Aquél angelito, ¡casada! Qué maravilla; y además con un muchacho tan guapo. Debo felicitarla. ¿Está despierta? No querría molestar..."

Draco debía pensar en algo que la hiciera irse. No quería tolerar a la anciana muggle mucho más tiempo, y no pensaba permitirle entrar a _su_ casa. Además, despertar a Hermione era demasiado arriesgado, a pesar de que ya había estado durmiendo por unas 12 horas. Pero debía ser sutil, incluso si era una molesta muggle que hablaba demasiado fuerte, era su vecina y antigua niñera de Hermione... quien se molestaría muchísimo si le daba una mala impresión. Y en verdad, Draco estaba cansado de que ella se enojara con él.

"Me temo que está..."

"¡Malfoy!"

Fue justo en ese momento que Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras, y al hacerlo, logró tropezarse con sus mismos pies al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando Draco en la puerta principal, cayendo sin ningún soporte al piso.

"Hermione, ¿Estás bien, querida?" Preguntó una preocupada señora Hopkins, empujando a Draco para verla mejor.

"Si, Señora Hopkins, estoy bien." Forzó una sonrisa y dejó que Draco le ayudara a levantarse del suelo; no sólo porque debía mantener las apariencias, sino también porque estaba algo adolorida. "Pase, por favor."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la anciana entró a la casa y abrazó a Hermione con mucho afecto. "Mi querida niña, ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas casado!"

"Yo tampoco, a decir verdad." Le fue difícil decir eso de forma natural en vez de usar un tono irónico.

"Y a un muchacho tan apuesto, querida. Me atrevería a decir que has elegido bien."

Draco, por supuesto, sonrió con orgullo y participó: "Así es."

Le costó mucho a ella asentir, mintiendo al aparentar tanta comodidad. Se sentaron en un sofá en la sala de estar; Draco quiso sacar ventaja de la situación y se sentó a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su espalda, prácticamente abrazándola con fingido afecto. Pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa.

"Debió haber sido una ceremonia de lo más maravillosa; sólo la familia, ¿me imagino?"

Hermione percibió con facilidad que, en realidad, lo que la anciana estaba preguntando era por qué no había sido invitada. "Si, así fue. Queríamos algo muy pequeño e íntimo."

"Además queríamos casarnos rápido, no podíamos esperar mucho más." La elección de palabras que utilizó Draco pudo no haber sido la más adecuada para la situación.

"Oh, ¡Por todos los cielos! Hermione, querida, ¿Estás embarazada?" La señora estaba completamente escandalizada, apunto de empezar a hiperventilar, su boca ligeramente abierta, una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

"¡No! Estábamos muy enamorados, eso es todo." Se apresuró ella en aclarar.

"Estamos." Corrigió Draco.

"Si, lo estamos."

La Señora Hopkins exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo, ahora más serena. "¡Qué alivio! No me imagine que contrajeran matrimonio por ningún otro motivo."—pausó un momento para sonreír y luego agregó: "¿Dónde se conocieron?"

"En el colegio."

"¡Se conocieron en Francia! ¡Qué romántico!"

"Si, bastante." Hermione no tenía la necesidad de mirar a Draco para saber que estaba sonriendo de esa forma descarada como hace cada vez que se siente el ganador de un concurso.

"Pero yo tenía la idea de que el Instituto Santa María de las Ursulinas era un colegio sólo para muchachas."

"¿El qué?" El codo de Hermione golpeando ligeramente el estomago de Draco le impidió arruinar más la coartada que los padres de Hermione tenían para explicar sus tan prolongadas ausencias.

"Por supuesto; pero de tanto en tanto otras escuelas nos visitaban para realizar actividades en conjunto. Conocí a Draco en un _afortunado_ intercambio."

"Ya veo. Pero debe haber sido terriblemente difícil verse; así son ese tipo de escuelas..."

"Pasábamos juntos todos los fines de semana."

"Eso es de lo más dulce."—Asintió con la cabeza, y decidió cambiar de tema. —"No he podido evitar notar las prendas tan extravagantes que están usando. ¿Las compraron en su luna de miel?"

"Si, son la última moda en Suiza."

"Pensé que habían ido a Marruecos."

"No, fuimos a Suiza."

Desconcertada, la Señora Hopkins lo pensó un momento, pero pronto volvió a insistir: "¿Suiza? Estaba completamente segura de que el joven Señor Malfoy había mencionado Marruecos."

"No, no, fuimos a Delémont, Suiza. Debe haber oído mal." Intervino Draco, con una actitud bastante serena. Hermione se preguntaba cómo era posible que le saliera tan naturalmente mentir de esa forma. "Hermione, amor, ¿Por qué no le muestras alguno de los souvenirs que trajimos? Creo que los chocolates están en la cocina."

La interpelada no quería dejar a la Señora Hopkins sola con Draco; pero al verla, sospechando que estaban mintiendo, sabía que lo mejor sería continuar con el acto. Así que tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para ir a donde Draco le había dicho, creyendo que no habrían chocolates y tendría que improvisar algo.

Allí, ella frunció el ceño al ver al menos diez cajas de madera apiladas en el piso; eso tenía que ser obra de Draco.

'_Jamás se mudará aquí.'_

Olvidándose por un momento de su invitada en la sala de estar, quien debía estar comprobando la capacidad de Draco para mentir, Hermione se acercó a la pila de cajas. "_Aperire_" dijo, apuntando a la primera con su varita.

La tapa de la caja se elevó en el aire y cayo limpiamente al piso. Para su sorpresa, la caja estaba llena de chocolates. _'Sólo Draco se aseguraría de tener una caja de chocolates de ese tamaño...' _El muchacho tenía un gusto por los dulces bastante extraño.

Tomó una de las barras, pero era chocolate alemán. Tomó otra, pero era sueco, así también encontró chocolate danés, francés, incluso austríaco, y finalmente suizo. ¿Realmente habría mucha diferencia entre un chocolate y otro? Le costaba creer que realmente fuera necesario tener chocolates de tantas nacionalidades distintas, aunque no dudaba de su excelente calidad, al fin y al cabo, los gustos de Draco eran tan caros como exagerados.

Regresó a la sala de estar, apurada al recordar la situación de la anciana. No podría ser bueno dejarla a solas con Draco Malfoy por mucho tiempo. Al abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar a Draco contándole a la Señora Hopkins sobre la _fantástica_ aventura de escalada que habían realizado en los Alpes.

"Casi toda la lluvia de la noche anterior se había evaporado, pero más arriba aún había bastante nieve, así que tuvimos que enfrentar riscos bastante complicados. Hermione casi se mata por tropezarse con una roca y resbalar, pero yo fui muy rápido y la tomé del brazo antes de que pudiera caer y romperse el cuello, y el resto de todos sus huesos."

Temiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiera agregar estaría impregnada de sarcasmo, Hermione decidió ignorar su comentario al entrar a la sala y ofrecerle la barra de chocolate suizo a la Señora Hopkins. "Tenga."

"Gracias, querida." A pesar de su agradecimiento, no se la veía muy convencida. "Draco me estaba contando sobre un dramático viaje por los Alpes. Me impresiona que hayan llegado a la cima. Cuando eras pequeña le tenías fobia a las alturas; a decir verdad, hasta no hace mucho tiempo que yo recuerde."

Antes de que Draco pudiera decidir que ya era suficiente y sacara su varita, Hermione habló: "Bueno, no podíamos estar en Suiza e ignorar los Alpes. Tenía que intentarlo."

"Además yo la hago sentirse segura." Agregó Draco.

"Cierto."

La anciana estaba completamente segura de que estaban mintiendo, se le notaba en la cara. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero los salvó la campana, la cual sonaba como una explosión proveniente del sótano. Automáticamente, Draco se levantó y fue corriendo al susodicho lugar.

"¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué fue eso?"

Hermione, asumiendo que Draco tenía algo que ver, y que un muggle no debería percatarse de ello, decidió que era hora de que la señora se marchara. "Son las cañerías."

"¿Las cañerías explotaron?" La anciana se veía muy sorprendida, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo de preguntar mucho más mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

"Es la segunda vez que sucede desde que regresamos; tendremos que reemplazarlas todas."

"Conozco a un magnífico..."

Hermione se apresuró en interrumpirla: "Gracias, pero ya tenemos uno. Las reparaciones empezarán muy pronto; sólo espero que no la molesten a Usted ni a los otros vecinos."

"No te preocupes, querida, les informaré. Pero si necesitas..."

"Si, ¡le avisaré! ¡Hasta luego!"

Tuvo que cerrarle la puerta en la cara, sabía que era una actitud de lo más ruda, pero no tenía otra opción. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dio vuelta para ver un humo anaranjado que llegaba desde el sótano; se estaba apoderando de toda la sala.

En ese entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy, sin duda alguna, se había mudado con ella.

--

N/A: ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Me parece más entretenido que el anterior, pero esa es mi opinión, y todos los reviews no dejan de impresionarme. No pensé que el capitulo anterior gustara tanto (me aburría tanto mientras lo traducía que pensaba que a nadie le iba a gustar, pero debo ser yo porque ya me conozco esta historia casi de memoria). Bueno, por suerte sólo me quedan 4 capitulos más de estos que son tan largos! (me toma algo más de una hora traducirlos).

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me encantan, me alegran el día, son mi única motivación para continuar traduciendo. ;)

Apenas tenga el próximo capítulo, lo subo.


	7. Mariposas y Huracanes

Tuve todo un mes para prepararme para volver a ver a Hermione Granger. Ella no sabía nada sobre eso, por supuesto, así que supuse que tenía algo de ventaja. Durante todo ese mes, estudié todo lo que pude sobre ella; no porque quería, sino por conveniencia.

Mis padres me ayudaron con algunos libros muy peculiares. Mi madre me dio "La guía mágica para llegar al corazón de toda bruja" y "Una simple caminata por el mundo muggle". Mis padres discutieron mucho sobre permitirme leer aquél último, pero mi madre terminó por convencernos a ambos de que era lo mejor. Después de todo, Hermione había sido criada como una muggle y adoraba todo lo concerniente a ellos; sería muy útil saber sobre aquél mundo, aunque fuera una abominación.

Mi padre me dio el libro "De la magia negra y el amor", un libro muy antiguo del lado de la familia de su madre. Me advirtió que nadie debía verlo jamás; sólo por el nombre uno podía asumir que no era muy legal.

No me interesaba leer ninguno de esos libros, sobre todo los que me dio mi madre, pero tampoco estaba interesado en ver a Hermione, y tenía que hacerlo de todos modos.

Podría decir que fue doloroso inclusive leer el primer libro, ya que me imaginaba todos los casos presentados en ese libro con ella. Era difícil de digerir, tanto que me reía sólo pensando que algo tan extraño como el amor podría suceder entre nosotros dos. E inútil. ¿De qué serviría darle flores, chocolates, perfumes, joyas o lo que fuera, para que se riera en mi cara o me lo tirara? ¿Por qué decirle que la quiero si ella tan sólo me observaría con incredulidad y me preguntaría qué me pasa? ¿Por qué pretender que me gusta si nunca me creerá ni se sentirá de esa forma con respecto a mí?

Hermione tendría que aceptar la realidad sin más, del mismo modo que lo había hecho yo.

Todo lo concerniente a nuestro "segundo" primer encuentro fue planeado cuidadosamente con semanas de anticipación. Yo pasaría por la casa de los Zabini, luego de dos semanas de vacaciones en el Mediterráneo, para ver a Blaise; pero Blaise tendría que lidiar con algo inesperado y no iba a poder estar allí a tiempo, por lo que la Señora Zabini me invitaría a tomar el té, y Hermione tendría que asistir por cortesía.

Pero aquel día no resultó tan bien cómo se había planeado.

Llegué a desear que Blaise hubiera estado en su casa.

Llegué en el horario determinado y me recibió un elfo doméstico que tomó mi abrigo, luego me senté en la sala de espera. De no habérseme ocurrido sentarme frente a los grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines no habría visto a Hermione allí afuera, sentada contra un árbol, aparentemente mirando a la nada.

De haber sido más listo, no se me habría ocurrido acercarme a ella y sorprenderla. Tuve mis dudas al principio, pero decidí intentarlo y causar una buena impresión. Necesitaba una buena impresión, ya que la primera no había resultado nada bien después de todo.

Hermione estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me vio llegar. Tan sólo estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando me detuve y pude verla mejor, no se veía tal mal como la recordaba.

"Linda tarde, ¿no te parece?" Fui increíblemente educado al hablarle, algo a lo que no estaría acostumbrada viniendo de mí.

Al escuchar mi voz, levantó el mentón enseguida para verme a la cara, sorprendida de no estar sola. La sorpresa pronto se transformó en algo que parecía temor, pero no estaba seguro. Se levantó apresuradamente, aún con su espalda contra el árbol, como si temiera tenerla desprotegida.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Su dulce voz era una mezcla de incredulidad y desconfianza; me sorprendió que no mostrara enfado ni disgusto.

Noté las ojeras que tenía al poder verla desde otro ángulo; Blaise me había dicho que le estaba costando dormir últimamente, sus sueños eran pesadillas.

"Tan sólo pasaba para saludar. Blaise debería llegar pronto."

Su expresión entonces cambió a una de sospecha. "Blaise nunca me dijo que tu... ¿se supone que sois amigos o algo así?"

Mi rostro cambió también a uno de incredulidad, no porque ella pusiera en duda mi amistad con Blaise, sino porque se suponía que él le debería haber hablado sobre mí, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, y de buena forma.

"Somos amigos."—dije, sin dejarle lugar para hacer más preguntas sobre aquel tema. —"Pero dime, ¿cómo estás tu?" Intente aparentar serenidad, esperando que se sintiera más segura estando cerca de mí. No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Hermione ni siquiera intentaba esconder la desconfianza que se leía en su rostro; de hecho, incluso parecía que se echaría a correr en el momento que yo parpadeara. En serio, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué me molestaría en hechizarla allí? ¿En su propia casa?

Ella dudo por un largo rato antes de contestar con cautela. "Estoy... bien."

Las cosas no estaban funcionando muy bien, I no estaba seguro de cómo arreglarlo. Podía intentar charlar de cosas sin importancia, o podía intentar acercarme a ella de una forma más personal. Elegí mal.

"Supe lo que sucedió; lamento lo de tus padres."

Sólo con esa oración se desató el caos. Su rostro cambió drásticamente de uno de cautela y desconfianza a uno rojo de ira.

"Oh, claro, ¡porque eres un ser humano de lo más compasivo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y hablarme de eso?!"

Tomó un paso hacia delante y yo, instintivamente, di uno para atrás; ni siquiera me di cuenta de haberlo hecho, no era algo propio de mí, pero algo en sus ojos me hizo sentir que mi vida estaba en riesgo.

"Oye, ¡estoy siendo sincero!"

"¡¿Sincero?! ¡¿Tu?! ¿Crees que esto es cómico, Malfoy? ¿Viniste aquí sólo para burlarte de mí? ¿Eso es?"

Hermione estaba, literalmente, temblando con ira, y pude ver una solitaria lágrima bajar por su mejilla. Quería patearme a mi mismo, definitivamente debería haber elegido hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Aunque hubiese podido pensar en algo bueno que decir, ella no me habría dejado.

"Sólo dime, ¿qué quieres de mi? Ahora sabes la verdad, resulta que soy de sangre pura, una Zabini y asquerosamente rica. Pero, oye, aún puedo servir para una buena broma." Gritaba, y su mandíbula se tensaba mientras apretaba los dientes al esperar una respuesta.

Podía admitir que merecía su desconfianza, sus insultos y más, pero no en voz alta. Lo que sinceramente no sabía era qué fue lo que me hizo pensar que podía simplemente acercármele y pretender que nunca había sucedido nada malo entre nosotros sin que su madre estuviera presente para justificar mi buena conducta.

Sentí repentinamente una ola de ira. ¡Más allá de mis errores estaba tratando de ser bueno con ella! ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta? Era más frustrante de lo que uno se puede imaginar. Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños en enojo.

"No quise decir eso." Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerme.

"¿Qué esperas que crea? ¿Qué eres bueno y estás reformado? ¿Qué no pagaste fortunas a un montón de jueces corruptos para obtener tu libertad? ¿Que no deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban junto con el resto de tu familia?"

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No podía tolerarla más; su actitud me hizo recordar todo lo que detestaba acerca de ella, y para peor había intentado caerle bien y tendría que soportarla por el resto de mi vida. Ya había sido suficiente.

Dí un paso hacía adelante, pero antes de que mi pie pudiera tocar la tierra, Hermione tomó su varita y apuntó hacia mi, probablemente pensando que la iba a lastimar; cuando en realidad tan sólo estaba pensando en llamarla con todos los adjetivos que estaban pasando por mi cabeza.

Y así me encontré esquivando un hechizo aturdidor. Si antes había estado enfadado, ahora estaba iracundo.

Fui lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar mi propia varita y contra-atacar con otro hechizo aturdidor, pero ella lo bloqueó. No se por cuanto tiempo peleamos, quizás unos cinco minutos, no fue demasiado. Los dos estábamos bien entrenados para esquivar y bloquear hechizos.

Probablemente el humo emanando de algunos árboles que se estaban incendiando fue lo que hizo que la Señora Zabini saliera corriendo de la casa para encontrarnos. Ni siquiera se molestó en gritarnos para que nos detuviéramos, ella tan sólo creó una barrera mágica entre nosotros, contra la cual chocaban nuestros últimos hechizos.

Respirando entrecortadamente bajé mi varita al darme cuenta de que la pelea había acabado; pero, a pesar de eso, no quería quitar mis ojos de los de Hermione, su rostro aún estaba sonrojado por la furia, jadeaba y pronto cayó sobre sus rodillas agarrándose el estómago y tosiendo de forma atroz.

De su boca salían burbujas azules cada vez que tosía; resultado de un hechizo bastante gracioso que usaba en los de primer año en Hogwarts. En silencio consideré que Hermione debería apreciar no estar tosiendo sangre.

Y al pensarlo, justamente fue eso lo que me tocó a mí toser. Vi las manchas rojas en mi mano. Al menos tenía algo que decir en mi defensa: ella había usado hechizos mucho más fuertes que yo; no había intentado matarme, pero si herirme.

Su madre nos llevó dentro de la mansión caminando entre nosotros de modo que nos mantenía separados, nuestras varitas en su poder, sus manos agarrando nuestras ropas desde atrás como si fuéramos niños pequeños. Ni Hermione ni yo nos quitamos los ojos de encima durante toda la caminata. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, habríamos estado enterrados dos metros bajo tierra antes de que llegáramos a la casa.

Mis padres llegaron muy rápido, y mientras mi padre procedía a gritarme, mi madre ayudaba a la señora Zabini a arreglar el desastre que Hermione y yo habíamos dejado en el jardín. Cuatro árboles incendiados, grietas en el suelo sobre el cual habíamos estado luchando, y algunos colores extraños que habían aparecido por la zona.

Cuando ambas mujeres terminaron, mi padre continuaba gritándome. Aparentemente se sentía como en casa allí en la mansión de los Zabini, lo suficiente cómo para desatar toda su ira; aunque, por supuesto, lo que mostró allí sólo fue la punta del iceberg.

Al regresar a nuestra mansión, mi madre acompañó a mi padre en el sinfín de reproches que siguió. Tuve que aguantarme dos horas enteras de gritos y demás; cuando acabaron, sentía un zumbido en los oídos.

Más tarde, en mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama; todos mis músculos estaban adoloridos, me dolía la cabeza por todo el griterío, y mis oídos estaban bastante sensibles. Pero no sentí ya ningún rencor hacía Hermione, tan sólo me sentí estúpido y desesperanzado. Lo había arruinado todo. Bueno, era de esperarse... nada podía salir bien entre nosotros.

Una vez más, maldije mi destino... pero también, me di cuenta, de que me sentía mal por ella. Pude ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, pude escuchar el dolor en su voz, pude sentir su ira en mi piel... y lo merecía todo.

--

Presente

Comenzó como una risa ligera pero pronto, y a pesar de sus intentos por impedirlo, se transformó en carcajadas. Un sinfín de carcajadas.

"¿Qué... qué has hecho?" Hermione no podía contener su risa al hablar; su tono alegre contrastaba con sus palabras.

"¡No respires!" gritó Draco antes de taparse nariz y boca con un pañuelo.

A Hermione, aparentemente le hicieron mucha gracia sus palabras, pero no pudo seguir su mandato. "¡No puedo!"

Ella quería detener su risa histérica, quería su autocontrol de vuelta, quería gritarle a Draco por lo que sea que hubiera hecho pero, a pesar de intentarlo, no podía evitar reír.

Utilizando el poco oxígeno que le quedaba, Draco gritó una vez más: "¡Corre!"

El sonido de su voz fue lo último que recordaba ella al despertar y ver algo familiar y poco placentero: un techo blanco.

Su suposición fue confirmada inmediatamente cuando giró el rostro al lado izquierdo; estaba en una habitación de hospital. La última vez que había estado en un hospital había recibido las peores noticias de su vida.

¿Qué había sucedido? Apenas sentía sus músculos, lo último que recordaba era la imagen borrosa de Draco Malfoy...

Hermione se sentó en la cama en silencio, un suave quejido salió de su garganta al sentir sus músculos regresando a la vida.

A su lado derecho había otra cama, ocupada por la figura durmiente de Draco. Hermione emitió un grito ahogado al darse cuenta y salió descuidadamente de su cama para acercársele.

Al observar la falta de expresión en su rostro, Hermione sintió algo que jamás había sentido por él: preocupación, una extraña y abrumadora preocupación. No paró un momento a reconsiderar su accionar y, más allá de la lógica, puso una mano en su hombro y le habló.

"¿Draco? ¡Despierta! Por favor... ¿Draco?" Pero él ni siquiera se movía, no daba señales de llegar a hacerlo. Algo no estaba bien; sintió una ola de pánico venírsele encima, ¿por qué no despertaba?

"¡Draco!"

Sus ojos pronto se humedecieron con lágrimas. En cualquier otra situación Hermione se habría detenido por un momento a analizar sus emociones y acciones, pero en aquel momento tan sólo podía pensar en despertarlo. Tenía que despertar y decirle que todo estaba bien, tenía que sonreír y decirle que no era el fin del mundo, tenía que volver a ser el mismo muchacho de humor sarcástico y molesto...

Algo dentro de ella le estaba diciendo que estaba sobreactuando, pero no podía oír.

Un minuto más tarde, Blaise Zabini entró a la habitación para ver algo que nunca habría imaginado: Su hermana estaba llorando descontroladamente encima de Draco Malfoy. Su cabeza estaba pegada a su pecho, su respiración era irregular, su voz se quebraba mientras murmuraba: "por favor despierta..."

Era una situación tan irreal que Blaise no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, pero pronto estuvo al lado de Hermione, tratando de quitarla de encima de Draco. "No va a despertar, Hermione." Blaise trató de razonar con ella, pero su elección de palabras sólo empeoró las cosas.

Un "¡No!" gutural salió de su boca mientras se esforzaba en vano por volver con Draco. Blaise apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque comprendía que su hermana había malinterpretado la escena.

"Draco está bien, tan sólo está bajo el efecto de una poción del sueño."

Sólo entonces Hermione paró sus inútiles intentos de liberarse de los brazos de su hermano y se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Los suyos estaban aún derramando lágrimas cuando se percató de que tenía sentido, después de todo Draco estaba respirando, lo había notado, pero de alguna forma no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" La voz de Blaise era un reflejo de su preocupación, la última vez que la había visto actuar así fue cuando se le informó de su compromiso matrimonial, y algunas otras veces cuando se daba cuenta de que no había esperanza.

Ella intentó estabilizar su respiración y secó sus lágrimas antes de volver a hablar: "Pensé que estaba... pensé que ya no estaba con nosotros." No podía permitirse pronunciar la palabra "muerto", no podía tolerar la idea.

La muerte era algo sobre lo que no quería volver a lidiar, no podía hacerlo.

Hermione se sentó lentamente en su cama, con Blaise a su lado; ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, aún observando a Draco con una clara inquietud.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" De alguna forma había olvidado que algo tuvo que haberle pasado a ella también para estar allí.

"Por lo visto algo salió mal con una poción y recibió la peor parte. No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?"

Ella contestó negando con la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

"Por lo que me han informado, se apareció aquí contigo. Estabas teniendo un ataque de risa, empeoraba por cada segundo que pasaba, te estabas asfixiando sola. Los sanadores probaron un montón de pociones para detenerlo, hasta que una logró que te desmayaras. Draco estaba en la misma condición que tu, pero perdió la conciencia antes."

Lo intentó, pero no podía recordar nada.

"Nos informaron de la situación, les dijimos que habías estado en tu casa; asumiendo que estabas bajo los efectos de una poción, el Ministerio mando algunos oficiales a examinar tu casa. Lo próximo que supimos fue que estaba en cuarentena."

Recuerdos de un humo anaranjado pasaron por su mente mientras Blaise continuaba hablando.

"Pareciera que alguien agregó algo más de esencia de Bellevalia a una poción de alegría. Mamá está en la cafetería con la señora Malfoy por cierto."

Hermione se apartó de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión de incredulidad en su cara. "¿Una poción de alegría?" Susurró, con dificultad para creerlo. De todas las posibilidades que podía imaginarse concerniendo una poción hecha por Draco Malfoy... No sabía que era lo más extraño, el hecho de que había estado preparando una poción tan "bondadosa" o el hecho de que se había equivocado al prepararla. Draco siempre había sido excelente en materia de pociones.

"Es bastante extraño; ninguno de los dos es del tipo que se equivoca con algo así. Gracias a Merlín que fue por poco, no habríais sobrevivido algo más."

Se estremeció e sólo pensarlo. La esencia de Bellevalia era uno de los principales ingredientes de una potente poción de alegría, pero también de muchas otras pociones de características mortales; por si misma funcionaba como un veneno. ¿Qué habría estado pensando Draco? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan despistado? ...pero... ¿qué tal si no fue un error? ¿Qué tal si en realidad quiso hacer una poción letal aparentando una buena?

"Blaise..." Retiró sus ojos de los suyos para volver a mirar la figura durmiente de su esposo. "¿No crees que el...?" A penas podía decirlo, no podía creer que Draco pudiera odiarla tanto. Tan sólo estaban casados desde hacía dos días... y él le había dicho una y otra y otra vez que podían tener una oportunidad; ¿quizás la pelea de su noche de bodas fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso?

"¿Qué?" Blaise no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su hermana.

"... ¿Crees que quería matarme?" Susurró, apenas pudiendo creérselo ella misma, a pesar de que tenía sentido. ¿Por qué no? La única forma de deshacerse del contrato matrimonial era si uno de los cónyuges moría. Por lo tanto, si ella fallecía, él sería libre.

"¿Lo preguntas en serio?" Blaise tomó su mentón suavemente para hacer contacto visual con ella; apenas podía él creer que el disgusto de su hermana con Draco podía llegar tan lejos como para que considerara algo así. Ella no hizo más que mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos con una expresión de inquietud. Era una idea tonta, lo sabía, pero necesitaba que se lo aseguraran.

"Él no te odia, Hermione. ¿Qué prueba necesitas? Salvó tu vida trayéndote aquí. Pudo haberte dejado allí para morir. Habría sido sencillo elaborar una coartada... una poción salió mal, él no estaba en casa..."

Dejó cuidadosamente su mentón, pero no dejó de hacer contacto visual con ella. "¿No te ha dicho que le gustas siquiera?"

"Uhm... veras..." Hermione no estaba segura de qué debía responder a eso. Draco se había mostrado más que contento con la idea de estar con ella, había sido amable y gentil la mayor parte del tiempo, y la hacía sentir de lo más incómoda... pero no creía que realmente gustara de ella, por el simple hecho de que era más lógico que actuara así por conveniencia y mandato.

"Me imagino que estaba preparando una poción para sí mismo y cometió un error. No intentaría matarte, Hermione. ¿Por qué creerías algo así? No piensas que sea tan malo... después de todo estabas llorando encima suyo; ¿me perdí algo?"

Ella pensó sobre aquello, era cierto, había estado llorando por el, pensando que había muerto. Por supuesto, podía decir ser una persona noble que no quería que nadie muriera, y eso incluía a su no-tan-amado esposo; además, también estaba el hecho de que no había superado la muerte de sus padres, y ver a Draco tirado allí sin responder a estímulo alguno le hizo recordar que no había visto sus cadáveres siquiera, había estado inconciente durante el funeral, no sabía si no habría sido mejor que hubiera podido dedicarles un último adiós.

Pero más allá de todo eso, ¿podía ser también que haya aprendido apreciarlo en los últimos meses? A pesar de no confiar en él y difícilmente verse en condiciones de gustar de él, ¿sería posible que se hubiera estado engañando a sí misma?

Repentinamente rió para sí misma, la respuesta era más sencilla que eso. "Debió haber sido un efecto secundario de la poción, además de lo horrible que es estar aquí y ver a alguien en aquella condición."—Dudó de sus propias palabras—"Pero quizás...quizás no sea tan malo. En verdad no quiero darle una oportunidad, no quiero aceptar todo esto más allá de no tener opción, Blaise, y ahora me doy cuenta... ahora me doy cuenta de que una gran parte de mi se siente culpable por eso."

Blaise se acercó más a ella y la besó suavemente en la frente. "No hay apuro." Le dijo.

Ella lo miró cuestionándolo con la mirada.

"Tarde o temprano harás algo con respecto a esa culpa."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" inquirió ella.

"Bueno, para empezar, no te puedes sentir así por siempre y, en segundo lugar, no tienes otra opción."

--

N/A: Uh, lo sé, ha pasado un montón desde la última actualización, lo siento. Hoy dormí dos horas porque tenía un exámen (creo que me fue bien), y al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue terminar de traducir éste capítulo. No creo que el próximo llegue muy pronto porque tengo otro exámen el lunes y creo que también el miércoles o el jueves, así que es algo complicado. Por eso suelo actualizar las historias con capítulos que ya tengo escritos.

De todos modos creo que la próxima actualización tardara menos de lo que ha tardado esta (que ha sido demasiado). En fin, dadme ánimos, dejad reviews! Que no cuesta nada.


	8. Fuerza de la Naturaleza

Hyppolyta Zabini, mi madre biológica, podía ser vista como la persona más agradable y simpática del mundo, al menos desde el exterior. Sin embargo, una vez que uno llegaba a conocerla mejor, desde adentro, era otra historia. No digo que no sea cariñosa y simpática, o que su amabilidad y alegría sean un acto. No, esa es su verdadera personalidad.

Lo que otras personas no ven fácilmente son sus tácticas de manipulación, sus métodos para siempre conseguir lo que quiere; sea poder, dinero o gente, sinceramente creo que no tendría ningún problema para convertirse en Ministra de Magia si quisiera. Es, en cierto modo, peligrosa; y parecía que sólo yo me daba cuenta cuanto.

Pero no me asustaba, sino que me preocupaba. Me preocupaba que un día su ambición la mandara a la cárcel o a la muerte. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto de ella? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto como para guardar sus más oscuros secretos y hacer todo lo que me pedía?

No estoy segura, quizás porque es mi madre, quizás porque le debo mi vida, quizás porque fue una gran ayuda durante mis días y semanas de depresión crónica, quizás por la forma en la que demostraba cuanto le importaba yo. Quizás porque podía ver a una buena persona debajo de sus ambiciones y de todos los errores que sabía que había cometido.

Pero a pesar de que me importaba tanto, no podía perdonarla por lo que me hizo. Aún no puedo.

Fue tan duro el día que me enteré. Podría decir que estaba llevando la situación bastante bien en aquel entonces; habían pasado tres meses de la muerte de mis padres, me había amigado con mi hermano, e incluso puedo decir que sentía algo de alegría al pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Por supuesto, ¿Qué mejor ocasión para compartir noticias tan devastadoras que cuando uno se está recuperando de lo último que le queda de dolor?

Nunca podría haberme imaginado lo que me iba a decir aquella tarda soleada, mientras peinaba mi cabello mojado en mi habitación luego de haber pasado horas en la piscina. El día estaba pasando bastante bien para mí hasta que ella me preguntó: "¿Qué piensas de Draco Malfoy, querida?"

Me sorprendió escuchar aquella pregunta; ella sabía que nadie de la familia Malfoy era de mi agrado, a pesar de haberme acostumbrado a ver a Draco de vez en cuando, por lo general pasaba por nuestra mansión para ver a Blaise. Su familia y eran invitados a cenar una o dos veces a la semana, y nos invitaban ellos a la suya también cada tanto, aunque yo siempre trataba de encontrar una excusa para no ir. No podía evitar asistir a esos en encuentros en mi casa, sólo un par de veces.

"Sabes que no simpatizo mucho con él, madre; ¿Por qué preguntas?" Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus formas amables y tan elegantes que parecían algo pasadas de moda que empecé a usarlas yo también a su alrededor después de tres meses de habitar la misma casa.

"Quizás si dejaras tus prejuicios de lado, querida, podrías ver que... es un muy buen partido." No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella declaración, quería resoplar en enojo al oír eso, quería también reírme y asumir que era una broma, pero al mismo tiempo quería

fruncir el ceño porque la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba bromeando.

"Prefiero el quidditch."—murmuré despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella oyera. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Me preguntaba yo. ¿Por qué querría juntarme con él, de todas las personas en el mundo?

Ella continuaba peinando mi cabello sin detenerse siquiera a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo que teníamos en frente, y al hablar, de ninguna forma se inmutó: "Eso suena un poco duro, ¿no crees? No es tan malo como piensas."

"Pero malo es." Dije irónicamente. Me costaba creer que tratara de convencerme de que Draco Malfoy era una buena posibilidad para mi futuro de esa forma tan abierta, con ese comportamiento tan natural, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

"No diría que sea malo, tan sólo tiene una forma distinta de ver las cosas."

"Se podría decir exactamente lo mismo de Voldermort." Mi tono de voz completamente serio y sorprendentemente duro no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo; aunque si dejó de peinar mi cabello, permitiéndome darme vuelta para encararla.

"Por supuesto, pero Draco no es sádico, ni tiene una gran ambición para conseguir poder y la dominación de un imperio, al menos no como el Señor Tenebroso."

"Odia a los muggles, desearía que no existieran."

"Pero a pesar de ello no tiene intenciones de exterminarlos."

"Tú también los odias." Murmuré, casi para mi misma. Era un hecho con el cual no quería tener que lidiar, pero era una realidad. Ella había estado en Slytherin después de todo; nunca se atrevió a tocar el tema cerca de mí, pero el momento había llegado.

"Cómo dijiste antes, cariño, no simpatizo con ellos; aunque no los odio y jamás los he dañado de ninguna forma. Quizás podrías pensar del mismo modo en referencia a Draco Malfoy."

"¿Qué me estás pidiendo? ¿Qué piense de él cómo si fuera una de las rocas del bosque? ¿Algo que está allí y es descartable? ¿Algo por lo cual no merece la pena luchar? ¿Algo para tirar a un lado porque no queda bien para una foto?" Estaba describiendo la forma en la que yo suponía que ella pensaba sobre los muggles, era la impresión que me había dado, pero presentaba de una forma bastante más suave.

"Te estoy pidiendo que le des una oportunidad." Su rostro entonces se vio absolutamente serio mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra; el mío demostrando lo perpleja que me sentía.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sinceramente creo que sería lo mejor que podrías hacer, querida."

"¿Lo mejor?"—Fruncí el ceño, ahora sospechando que pasaba algo raro. —"¿Los Malfoy te han amenazado, madre? ¿Por eso han estado viniendo aquí tan seguido en este último mes?" pregunté con cautela, cuestionándome en qué problema se podía haber metido. Era demasiado ingenua para sospechar que ella misma era la fuente del problema. Le debo dar crédito por nunca haberse aprovechado de esa ingenuidad.

"Los Malfoy no son la amenaza que pesa sobre nuestros hombros, querida, pero la magia misma."

"No entiendo."

"No hay forma de que te caiga bien lo que te voy a decir; tendré que mostrártelo." Entonces tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a recitar: _"Permissum contego tutela is filia of mei rumpus..."_

Traduje el encantamiento en mi cabeza: estaba deshaciendo un hechizo protector, uno que, asumí, ella había creado para protegerme. No aún sabía de qué.

Tan pronto acabó, estornudé sonoramente. Y, de alguna forma, el espejo que estaba detrás de mí se rompió. Me di la vuelta para mirar, absolutamente confundida; su encantamiento no habría podido romper el espejo, ya que tan sólo había finalizo un hechizo, un hechizo protector.

"¿Qué...?" No pude terminar mi oración porque, al levantarme, de alguna forma logré tropezarme con mis propios pies y caer, para ser atrapada por los brazos de mi madre. Era extraño de mí ser tan torpe.

Tan sólo la miré a la cara, con una expresión de perplejidad mientras esperaba una explicación. "¿De qué me estabas protegiendo?" Pregunté en un susurro al dar vuelta la cara para ver al espejo roto nuevamente. Algunos grandes trozos de vidrio habían caído y derribaron algunos de mis perfumes, algunos de los cuales cayeron del mueble al piso, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y arruinando la alfombra que había debajo.

"Mala suerte." Respondió ella serenamente.

"Una maldición." Razoné en voz alta. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué tendría yo una maldición? Los Malfoy combinaban bien con la palabra "maldición" en una misma oración. "Ya ha sido suficiente; se pudrirán en Azkaban luego de que le cuente a Kingsley Shacklebolt sobre esto." Inmediatamente pasé de la confusión a la furia mientras me preguntaba que me habían hecho.

"No han sido sólo ellos precisamente, querida." La miré y repentinamente me alejé un poco de ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté cautelosamente. No me estaba gustando su tono de voz, sonaba algo insegura y arrepentida.

"Éste tipo de maldiciones... funcionan con sangre."

Apenas escuché aquella oración, sentí un escalofrío e, inconcientemente, me enlacé mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo; entendía lo que estaba queriendo decir: las maldiciones de sangre eran casi imposibles de romper, si mi propia sangre estaba involucrada, la única forma de salvarme era aceptando un pacto, un pacto sobre el cual la maldición fue creada para asegurar su cumplimiento.

"¿Han usado tu sangre, madre? ¿Es eso? ¿Han utilizado tu sangre para obligarte a hacer algo?" Tenía sentido, si su sangre estaba involucrada la mía también lo estaría, aunque no en una gran proporción, ya que sólo la mitad de mi sangre era como la de ella; pero aún así la maldición podía afectarme a mi hermano y a mi.

"Mi sangre, la sangre de ellos, la sangre de tu padre... y la tuya." Me explicó mientras caminaba hacia mi cama para sentarse en el borde, invitándome a sentarme a su lado. No quise.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Estaba, sin duda alguna, temblando con miedo en ese momento. Ansiedad y temor eran mis únicos sentimientos mientras observaba su rostro, horrorizada. Mi voz se escuchó como un susurro, apenas yo misma podía oírme.

Ella suspiró de forma dramática, pareciera que había pasado por aquella situación una y otra vez en su cabeza, y había resultado mal. "Cuando naciste, quise asegurar tu futuro..."

Y así comenzó su cuento, un cuento que no quería escuchar, un cuento que deseaba que fuera mentira. Empecé a llorar antes incluso de que llegara a la peor parte, la parte en la cual me explicó lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con la maldición.

**---------------------------------**

**Presente**

"En serio, ¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?"

Draco no respondió de buenas a primeras, estaba mirando por la ventana del carruaje que los llevaba. Tanto Hermione como él se dirigían a la mansión Malfoy luego de haber dejado el hospital. Hermione no estaba encantada por ello, como tampoco lo estaba Draco; no comprendía el motivo, y no le gustaba eso.

"No es asunto tuyo, Granger." Su voz era dura y tediosa, su actitud serena y altanera no estaba presente; y además la había llamado "Granger", lo cual sólo hacía cuando estaba enfadado; sin embargo, no estaba gritando ni insultándola. De hecho, no habían discutido en días. "Él la había evitado durante los dos días que habían estado internados.

Bueno, Draco había estado durmiendo el primer día, pero en el segundo fue él quien pidió una habitación aparte, alegando que no quería arriesgar la condición favorable de su esposa. Aparentemente los encargados del hospital le creyeron y le asignaron otra habitación. Hermione sabía que no lo había hecho por cortesía hacia ella.

"No lo comprendo. Mi casa esta en cuarentena y me estoy mudando a la tuya. ¡La enfadada debería ser yo!"

Aquel cambio de roles no le resultaba nada entretenido. Hermione no sabía qué lado de él le disgustaba más: el cariñoso-insistente o el insensible y hostil. Podía ser absolutamente molesto de cualquier forma.

No respondió, tan sólo continuó observando el paisaje exterior. La mansión podía verse en la distancia. Hermione no estaba segura de que él estuviera observándola, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, sus ojos estaban prácticamente pegados a la ventana, se lo veía muy tenso. Hermione empezaba a sentirse preocupada, no por ella, sino por él.

Debía de estar enfadado con ella, no se imaginaba cual podría ser la razón exacta, ¿Pero que otra explicación había? Draco no quería hablarle, porque de hacerlo iniciaría una discusión, y sabía que no era nada conveniente. ¿Podría estar luchando entre su furia y sus instrucciones de buen comportamiento?

Hermione suspiró suavemente y concentró su vista en sus manos, las cuales descansaban en su falda. No lo comprendía, no podía explicarlo. Necesitaba saber.

"Háblame, por favor." Suplicó con la voz más suave que pudo poner, apenas más que un susurro. Sorprendido por su cambio de voz, Draco giró el rostro lentamente para mirarla a la cara; aquella sorpresa pronto fue reemplazada por una expresión de indiferencia en todo su cuerpo.

"No tengo nada que decirte." Lo dijo como si realmente lo significara, como si ella no valiera el gasto de aliento, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Y así, de repente, Hermione se sintió insignificante. Luego de meses de torbellinos de emociones, era la primera vez que sentía que no valía nada. Le costaba creer que una simple oración que saliera de los labios de Draco pudiera acabar con ella, pero así pasó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, apenas pudiendo creer lo que oía. Quería contestarle, replicarle, pero nada se le pasaba por la cabeza. Entonces, apartó su mirada de la suya para observar la ventana de su lado. Cerró sus propios puños y se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a llorar en frente de él.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, la Señora Malfoy los recibió con mucha cortesía. Hermione notó que ella tampoco estaba muy alegre, y ni siquiera le reprochó a su hijo aquella actitud. Algo estaba mal.

Draco seguramente no habría acompañado a Hermione a su habitación si su madre no se lo hubiera ordenado.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo; su tono de voz no era severo, pero era frío, tan frío como su indiferencia. Hermione lo siguió sin dedicarle una respuesta, no era como si tuviera otra opción, apenas podía encontrar su camino en la mansión de su propia familia, sólo podía perderse en la de los Malfoy.

A ella nunca le gustó la mansión de los Malfoy. Era inmensa, oscura y tenebrosa, incluso cuando todas las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz solar lo iluminaba todo. Para mejor tenía que subir cuatro escaleras para llegar al ala Este, dónde por lo visto estaba su habitación.

Draco abrió y sostuvo la puerta para que pasara, pero en ningún momento le dirigió una mirada. Hermione se preguntaba si se comportaría así durante el resto del día.

La habitación era mucho más grande que la tenía en la mansión de su madre, los inmensos ventanales mostraban la vista de los enormes jardines de la mansión, las paredes estaban empapeladas con un tono color durazno, el piso era de mármol blanco. Había un hogar con un sofá en frente que combinaba con la gigantesca cama que estaba cubierta con un cubrecama de color amarillo claro, dos mesas de noche oscuras a cada lado de la cama, y otras dos puertas que—supuso—llevaban a un baño privado y a un ropero.

"Esta es nuestra habitación." Draco enfatizó la palabra "nuestra", mirándola de forma desafiante a los ojos. Ella se sintió intimidada en un principio, parte de ella quería confrontarlo y discutir, contestarle y decirle todo tipo de cosas por tratarla de esa forma; pero la otra parte le decía que estaba recibiendo lo que se merecía, Draco se estaba comportando de la misma forma que ella se había comportado con él más de una vez en los últimos meses.

"Pero no dormirás aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó cautelosamente, en parte sabiendo la respuesta. Se imaginaba que Draco no tenía pensado compartir ni una cama ni una habitación con ella en aquel momento. Lo habría hecho algunos días atrás, pero algo había cambiado.

"No, estaré en mi antiguo dormitorio en el tercer piso." Entonces se dio vuelta para irse, dándole la espalda, pero Hermione lo tomó de una manga para detenerlo.

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué?" Volvió su rostro para verla, lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cuándo podremos hablar?"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" Mostraba una expresión furiosa y al mismo tiempo algo entretenida en su rostro.

"Quiero saber qué te pasa."

"Que lástima."

Movió el brazo de modo que lo soltara y se retiró, dejando atrás a Hermione, la cual se encontraba enmudecida. No sabía ella si debía sentirse impresionada por su reacción, ¿qué debería esperar? No se habría abierto para decirle que era lo que sentía, que le sucedía. A pesar de sus usuales intentos de acercarse a ella, nunca compartía sus propios sentimientos con ella.

Hermione sabía que la mayoría de sus palabras eran planificadas y actuadas, la mayoría de sus modales y buenas formas a su alrededor eran un acto; el verdadero Draco Malfoy no era alegre y reconfortante como trataba de mostrarse a su lado.

Aquel día él le había dejado ver una pizca de su verdadero ser, no quería actuar, no quería pretender que le gustaba; probablemente estaba harto de ella. ¿Sería eso? Quizás el motivo de su reciente mal actitud era eso: que ya había tenido suficiente, no podía actuar más. La mayor parte de la gente pensaría que estaba loca por pensar de aquella forma, pero prefería al Draco que no pretendía, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que tolerar su horrendo temperamento. No es que le gustara su mal humor, pero al menos era algo real, era verdadero, ¡tenía sentido! Comprobaba que no estaba viviendo en un mundo completamente retorcido en el cual Draco Malfoy resultaba ser un príncipe azul y ella debía estar enamorada de él.

Cuando sus pasos dejaron de sentirse, ella caminó hacia los ventanales para observar la vista. Le gustaban los jardines de la mansión, eran hermosos a pesar de tener un estilo gótico. Se preguntaba si Draco solía jugar en aquellos jardines, alrededor de las estatuas renacentistas que se veían cuando era un niño; se podía imaginar fácilmente a un pequeño niño rubio corriendo por allí y jugando en aquellos rincones entre las flores.

Inmediatamente pensó si podría darse algo que él dijo: ¿Podrían tener una oportunidad como pareja? ¿Podían tener un niño que jugaría en aquellos jardines y correría por la casa? ¿Tendría ella alguna vez la oportunidad de ser madre? El pensamiento de tener un hijo con Draco no la emocionaba, pero por otro tampoco le disgustaba... no si él podía probarle que podía ser real, que no él no era un acto... y eso si le gustaba lo que había más allá del acto. No su agresividad, no sus cambios de humor, pero lo que había bajo todo eso. Hermione sabía con toda certeza que un libro no debía ser juzgado por su portada, el tema era que no estaba segura de que le gustaría lo que había dentro.

Después de todo, no le gustaban la mayoría de las cosas que sabía sobre Draco Malfoy. Él podía ser de lo más amable e incluso cariñoso alrededor suyo, pero de ser ella hija de muggles, él sólo la despreciaría y degradaría, estaba segura de aquello, y era suficiente como para no permitirse gustar de él. A ella no le podía gustar alguien que odiara a los muggles, incluso si podía llegar a comprender el por qué de aquella actitud.

La razón era más que obvia, simplemente lo habían criado así; ¿Pero por qué no podía ver más allá de eso? Hermione sabía que Draco era un hombre inteligente, podía ser más allá de sus prejuicios si quisiera; pero ese era justamente el problema: no quería.

Había intentado probarle lo contrario, le había dicho todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo de los muggles; en un principio la sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuento de qué libro había sacado sus definiciones. Ella quería pensar que era un avance, una mejoría, ¡Había estado leyendo libros sobre muggles! Quizás quería cambiar, quizás incluso le gustaba lo que había leído. Difícilmente. Hermione apenas podía lograr que le gustaran a su hermano.

Fue allí en aquella habitación que debía asumir como propia, donde se preguntó por primera vez desde que había contraído matrimonio, qué haría con respecto a Draco Malfoy. Era su esposo, era doloroso admitirlo, pero era así. En cualquier otro momento se habría imaginado que diría eso de Ron Weasley, pero no era ya una posibilidad.

En aquel momento, en aquellas circunstancias, no podía gustar de Malfoy, ni siquiera un décimo de lo que le había gustado Ron cuando lo conoció por primera vez; ¿Pero podría llegar a quererlo como había dicho? ¿Habría una oportunidad? ¿Y él querría eso mismo o tan sólo quería continuar con el legado de su familia y cumplir con la tradición? La segunda posibilidad era lo más seguro.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente al caer en el sofá en frente del hogar. No sabía que hacer. Si sabía lo que sus seres queridos le aconsejarían; su madre—persuasiva y oportunista como siempre—le diría que debía olvidar todo mal concepto que tuviera sobre él y empezar de nuevo, lo cual no era una posibilidad.

Ron le explicaría sus planes para asesinarlo, Harry le diría que estaba dispuesto a todo lo que ella quisiera, incluso si eso implicaba seguir la forma de pensar de Ron. Y Blaise probablemente diría lo mismo que Harry, sólo que seguramente trataría de persuadirla de no matar a Draco y, en cambio, darle una oportunidad.

Ella quería creer que Draco Malfoy podía ser un mejor hombre, aunque fuera el hijo de su padre, ella estaba casi segura de que no era un asesino, además tampoco le gustaba la tortura, incluso se atrevía a creer que ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con algo así. Era algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, pero no le gustaba ver a otros sufriendo. Quizás no le resultaba justo, quizás era los suficientemente empático como para sentir el dolor como suyo propio, o quizás simplemente tenía un estómago sensible. En verdad, Hermione no tenía idea; y una de las cosas que más le molestaban era tener que lidiar con su actuación. A veces era tan complicado separar la mentira de la verdad que prefería asumir que todo lo que decía era falso.

¿Cómo podría gustar de alguien en quien apenas podía confiar? ¿Alguien que despreciaba a los muggles y a sus hijos? Alguien que había estado en el lado oscuro... el hijo de un mortífago. Ella se dijo a su mismo una y otra vez que no era su culpa, que no había escogido a sus padres, que no había escogido un lado ya que había nacido en uno directamente. Pero hoy en día, no sabía decir qué lado elegiría de tener la oportunidad. No estaba descontento con el resultado de la guerra, pero probablemente no le habría disgustado que Voldermort ganara tampoco, no mientras su familia mantuviera su alto nivel de vida.

Se podía decir que Draco era casi neutral, casi. Neutro no era suficiente para ella. Suspiró otra vez, y al mismo tiempo escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" Gritó, sin importarle mostrar una mejor educación, se suponía al fin y al cabo que también era su mansión.

La puerta se abrió sola para rebelar a Narcissa Malfoy. Había un aura fría a su alrededor, lo normal, no se veía compasiva, tan sólo indiferente. Hermione se arrepintió de su respuesta al verle la cara, no había sido un buen comienzo.

"Lo siento, Señora Malfoy, pensé que estaba Draco en la puerta." Se enderezó, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta bajo su mirada juzgadora.

"Me cuesta creer que mi hijo toque la puerta para entrar a su dormitorio." Su voz era amable y severa al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma que sus palabras. Narcissa se mantuvo parada en la entrada al hablar: "Ya que finalmente te vas a quedar aquí, creo que es tiempo de que conozcas algunas de las reglas de tu nuevo hogar."

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir que no planeaba quedarse por mucho tiempo, pero decidió no hacerlo tras ver la expresión de Narcissa.

"No estás obligada a asistir al desayuno, pero el almuerzo y la cena no serán servidos para tan sólo un miembro de la familia a cualquier hora del día. El almuerzo es al mediodía, la cena empieza a las nueve de la noche todos los días. Si pierdes una comida, puedes pedir que te la traigan a tu habitación o ir a comer a la cocina."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, bastante desinteresada.

"Puedes cambiar la decoración de éste ala si así lo deseas, pero yo estoy a cargo del resto de la mansión. Cualquier otro cambio que puedas considerar apropiado debe ser aprobado por mí. Podrás encargarte del ala de los niños cuando sea que estés esperando al próximo heredero."

Hermione asintió otra vez, esta vez reprimiendo un suspiro. En los últimos meses había aprendido que lo más conveniente era no discutir cuando se trataba de su madre o de Narcissa Malfoy. Era inútil, no la escucharían ni la tomarían en serio.

"Si no tienes nada importante que hacer los fines de semana y estás en la casa, se supone que debes asistir al té de la tarde siempre que tengamos un invitado. Si no estoy en la mansión, es tu deber reemplazarme como anfitriona y Señora de la casa. Me imagino que tu madre te habrá enseñado los modales apropiados y el protocolo a seguir para tomar el puesto?"

"Lo ha hecho." No había sido una gran experiencia, pero sabía que sería útil algún día, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de ser anfitriona de nada en su vida.

"Sólo puedes ser excusada de tus deberes en la mansión debido a enfermedad, embarazo o vacaciones en algún país del exterior. Los días de fiesta y cualquier tipo de celebración o encuentro familiar que vayan a ocurrir aquí deben ser planeados y aceptados con una semana de anticipación. Si no es así, no estas obligada a asistir a ellos, sin embargo, sería lo más apropiado que lo hicieras."

"Y me han informado que debo explicarte que tenemos seis elfos domésticos en la casa. No deben ser vistos, sólo se debe tener en cuenta su presencia en caso de máxima necesidad; y lo más importante es que no deben ser liberados." La desafió a protestar.

"Si." Fue su escueta respuesta; se había esperado aquello.

"Muy bien. Espero que no planees encerrarte en esta ala. Tu presencia en el resto de la mansión será de lo más apreciada, querida."

Aquello último la tomó desprevenida, era muy extraño de Narcissa Malfoy que la halagara de cierta forma sin que estuviera su propia madre presente. Además sonaba sincera, no se imaginaba por qué la querría tener cerca.

"Está bien." Respondió despacio. No era momento para discusiones. Era tiempo de tomar un descanso, de respirar y reponer fuerzas. Y cuando lo hiciera, pensaría qué hacer sobre Draco Malfoy.

--------------------

N/A: ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Me tomó un monton traducirlo, lo se; pero al menos fue sólo una semana de espera, ¿no? Ya he terminado mis exámenes parciales y me quedan dos semanas para empezar los finales, así que ya veré cuando vuelvo a ponerme a traducir. La verdad me quedan sólo dos capítulos de los largos, así que de seguro todo será más rápido a partir de que termine el capítulo 10.

Dejadme reviews, dejadme ánimo; si recibo una buena cantidad me pongo y subo el próximo capítulo más rápido. ;)


	9. Los Pasos que Tomamos

**Blaise**

No supimos nada de Hermione hasta el día siguiente; apareció a través del flú. Recuerdo como era exactamente la expresión de su rostro. Trataba de fingir indiferencia, algo que yo hacía muy seguido, pero lo hacía muy mal, por poco no temblaba de furia. Ni siquiera nos dirigió la mirada a mi madre ni a mí cuando fuimos a saludarla.

Mi madre trató de razonar con ella, pero Hermione sólo miró hacia otro lado y le mostró la espalda mientras se encaminaba a su dormitorio. La seguí cuando mi madre se rindió y dejó de suplicarle que la escucharla.

"Tampoco tengo pensado hablar contigo, Blaise." Mi miró, no de forma amenazante como lo eran sus palabras, pero si de forma triste. Se veía muy herida, su voz temblaba. Cuando miré su rostro sentí lástima por primera vez en mi vida desde que la conocí. Pero no iba a aceptar la culpa por algo de lo cual no era culpable.

"Dame un respiro, Hermione, ¡nunca tuve ninguna incumbencia en nada de esto!"

Al cerrarse la puerta, ella respiró hondo y lentamente levanto su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Desde cuando lo has sabido?" Su voz apenas era algo más que un susurro, le estaba costando mantenerla.

"¡Ese no es el punto! Yo nunca fui parte de aquello, tenía tu misma edad cuando hicieron el pacto. Si dependiera..." Un leve llanto reprimido detuvo mi discurso, y aquel pronto fue seguido por otro. Me dolía escucharla llorar, aunque nunca lo habría admitido.

Caminé hacia ella. Siempre era incómodo lidiar con las emociones tempestivas de las mujeres, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y por lo tanto sabía que hacer. Al acercármele le puse una mano en el hombro. "De haber dependido de mi, nunca lo habría permitido." Le dije en un susurro.

"Me lo pudiste haber dicho, Blaise. ¡Confiaba en ti!" Su respuesta entre llantos fue inmediata. Podía en parte comprender como se sentía; nunca me sentí cómodo con mi posición en los planes de mi madre, pero era para lo mejor.

"Lo se, pero... ¿Cómo habría resultado que te dijera que estabas comprometida justo después de que supieras del accidente y sobre nosotros? ¿O durante tus... episodios?" Hermione había llegado a un punto de depresión tan intenso durante el primer mes de su estadía en nuestro hogar que temíamos por su vida.

Ella no me respondió, sólo luchó contra su llanto y se alejó de mí para empezar a empacar sus cosas.

"No quiero que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros, Hermione." Era verdad, nunca pensé que me sentiría así, pero me gustaba tenerla como hermana.

"Eres su amigo." Eso no era completamente cierto. Me llevaba bien con Draco, pero no éramos tan buenos amigos, aunque nuestra amistad crecía mientras las semanas pasaban.

"Eso no parecía molestarte hasta ahora."

Ella dejó de sacar ropa de su ropero para darse vuelta y mirarme a la cara. "¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Blaise? ¿Eres realmente su amigo o sólo es una cuestión de conveniencia como todo esto? ¿Nosotros somos amigos o sólo estás actuando? ¿No me dirás cuál es la realidad y cual la mentira, por favor?"

Su presunción me sorprendió; se podría decir que la mitad de aquello era cierto, pero si reconocía un hecho ella no creería el otro... "Somos amigos, tu y yo. Te lo juro."

Me observó abstraídamente por un momento y rompió mi corazón una vez más al caer a sus rodillas en el suelo y empezar a llorar otra vez cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Había perdido su confianza.

"No llores, por favor." Le supliqué también en mis rodillas y a su lado otra vez. Pero ella sólo continuó llorando y murmurando: "No puedo hacer esto." ¿Qué debía hacer yo?

Lo único en lo que pude pensar entonces fue en confortarla, eso era todo lo que quería hacer; quería secar sus lagrimas, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, quería decirle que no tenía nada por lo que sentirse triste... pero eso habría sido una mentira; lo que sentía era acorde a la situación, ¿Qué más podía hacer que quejarse y llorar? ¿Qué más podía sentir además de dolor, miedo y traición?

Me sentí como un monstruo. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho yo, pero de alguna forma me sentí culpable. "Lo siento tanto, Hermione."

Quizás ella pudo sentir la empatía en mi voz, porque apenas un momento más tarde me abrazó con mucha fuerza, y yo la abracé a ella también. Mientras mi hermana lloraba contra mi pecho, me di cuenta de que todo lo que quería hacer con mi vida era protegerla. "Haré lo que sea por ti." Le susurré en el oído, ya sin querer recuperar su confianza como había querido en un principio, sino esperando que comprendiera lo que quería decir, cómo me sentía.

No estoy completamente seguro de si comprendió, porque lo único que hizo fue llorar más fuerte. Y continuó por no sé cuantos minutos hasta que llamaron a la puerta; sólo entonces se calmó un poco para poder gritar: "¡Déjame en paz!" a la puerta, mientras se recomponía lentamente.

"Tuvo que haber sido por esto, ¿verdad?"—Empezó a hablar en un susurro apenas audible—"Por esto papá quiso dejarla y llevarme consigo... porque él jamás habría permitido que me hicieran algo así."

Me quedé mudo en ese momento, no se suponía que se enterara de eso, sólo empeoraría su relación con nuestra madre, pero no podía mentirle más, me lo había jurado a mi mismo. Mi única respuesta fue asentir levemente con la cabeza, mirándola con mucha seriedad.

"Pero me lo hicieron...y cuando se enteró huyó conmigo para impedir que ella me criara creyendo que algo tan atroz como un matrimonio forzoso era algo natural... y de seguro, también para buscar una solución."

"Es lo más probable. Yéndose también impedía que nuestra madre volviera a quitarle sangre de alguna forma para poder usarla en otro ritual y comprometerme a mi también."

"No quiero ni saber cómo pudo haber hecho eso."—Suspiró indignada, y luego de un momento añadió: "¿Qué haré, Blaise? No puedo... no podría..." Se alejó un poco de mi y bajó la mirada al suelo. Sus palabras salían despacio, su voz temblaba, pero no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, o al menos así parecía.

Me sabía la respuesta, era simple: Nada. No había nada que pudiera hacer que no fuera aceptar el contrato; aquel era al menos el camino más lógico, el otro era más... mortífero. ¿Pero qué decirle? No podía mentirle diciendo que había esperanza alguna.

"No lo se." Era lo más cierto que podía decir, no sabía que podía hacer ella; era obvio que no aceptaría casarse con Malfoy, ni matarlo, como así tampoco sería del tipo que permitiría que una maldición matara a toda su familia. "¿Conoces tus alternativas?"

"¿Sucumbir o morir?" Se encogió de hombros irónicamente, mirándome entonces a la cara.

"O..."

"No digas eso, Blaise, por favor. Sabes que yo no soy así."

"Es una opción."

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al suelo. "No soy una asesina, y tampoco lo eres tu."

Hermione se levantó y continuó empacando sus cosas. "Tiene que haber alguna solución, y la descubriré." Su voz cambió a una llena de determinación.

"Te ayudaré." Sabía que sería inútil, sabía que era un riesgo muy grande para nuestras vidas, pero no había nada que quisiera hacer más que ayudarla.

-------------------------

**Presente**

No era extraño que Hermione se perdiera en la mansión Malfoy, era un hábito que no había podido siquiera superar en la mansión Zabini. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan inmensas? ¿Qué necesidad hay de tener docenas de habitaciones que los integrantes de la familia apenas usarían alguna vez en sus vidas?

Sabía que no podía ser fácil, pero no pensó que sería tan fácil perderse cuando tenía instrucciones tan precisas. Su dormitorio estaba en el cuarto piso, por lo tanto cualquiera deduciría que tan sólo tomaría bajar unas escaleras para llegar al tercer piso pero, de alguna forma, Hermione había logrado perderse en algún lugar en el medio, o eso pensaba.

Las pinturas en los corredores no se lo hacían más fácil; sabían quien era ella, pero no parecían respetarla en lo más mínimo. Ella no estaba orgullosa de ser de sangre pura, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la sangre, pero aún así se preguntaba por qué los ancestros Malfoy no la aceptaban y acogían respetuosamente si era una de ellos y de su mismo nivel.

"Ningún Malfoy tiene derecho a verse cómo tu." "¿Quién te permitió usar eso?" "Eres un insulto a nuestro apellido." Ella escuchaba aquellos comentarios mientras caminaba por la mansión. En un principio se rehusaba a prestarles atención a aquellos rudos retratos, pero lentamente le empezaban a tocar los nervios; no creía verse tan mal, su cabello estaba arreglado, usaba un poco de maquillaje—tan sólo algo muy suave en sus mejillas; su alianza matrimonial no se podía quitar de su dedo, y sus ropas eran de marcas muy caras—su madre había insistido en aquello.

Hermione se detuvo a observar uno de los retratos; debajo decía "Señora Arianne D. Malfoy. 1705-1787." La mujer no se veía nada distinta de todas las demás señoras Malfoy que había visto pintadas; era muy delgada, rubia, de ojos claros, pálida, aristocrática, y odiaba a los muggles; sin embargo, el retrato tan sólo la había llamado "oveja negra", quizás podría ser de ayuda.

"Disculpe, señora, ¿Podría decirme dónde está el pasaje a las escaleras? Tengo que llegar al primer piso."

La mujer en el cuadro frunció el ceño pero contestó: "Treinta pasos a la derecha, segunda puerta a la izquierda."

Por supuesto, Hermione debería haberse imaginado que los retratos de los Malfoy no la mandarían al lugar que pidiera. Irónicamente, Arianne Malfoy la mandó a una habitación de espejos. Le resultó extraño encontrarse algo así, no se imaginaba a los Malfoy teniendo una habitación de ballet, aunque debían llenar tantas habitaciones de algún modo al fin y al cabo.

Era un lugar hermoso, el suelo era de madera clara, las paredes eran espejos, sólo espejos. Había una gran ventana que daba a un balcón, desde el cual se podían ver los inmensos jardines que rodeaban toda la mansión. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí, quizás si veía el exterior podría enterarse de en qué parte de la casa estaba exactamente.

Afuera se podía ver cómo brillaba el sol, las flores en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantando, e incluso un par de caballos a la distancia. Sabía que a Draco le gustaban los caballos, la había invitado a montar con él varias veces, pero ella nunca había aceptado. Le gustaban los caballos, pero no Malfoy.

En fin, observando el exterior, se dio cuenta de que, de alguna forma, había logrado llegar al segundo piso. Algo le llamó la atención también: Todas las ventanas de la mansión estaban abiertas, permitiendo que los rayos del sol entrarán a las habitaciones, todas ellas menos un par en el ala oeste, en el mismo piso en el que estaba ella.

Aquella ala en el segundo piso parecía tener todo tipo de cuartos de recreación, tal como el salón de ballet, el salón de juegos de mesa, el gimnasio, un estudio de dibujo y pintura, y muchos otros en los que ni siquiera había entrado aún.

Si el tercer y cuarto piso eran exclusivamente para dormitorios (y las salas de estar, baños, roperos y librerías de los dormitorios), lo más probable era que el ala este del segundo piso fuera el área de trabajo de la mansión, dónde estaría el estudio de Lucius Malfoy.

Una de las pocas cosas que no le molestaban de vivir en la mansión Malfoy era el hecho de que podría descubrir información importante; esperaba encontrar algunos archivos, con suerte algún tipo de registro que contuviera ataques y muertes producidos durante la guerra... conocía mucha gente que había perdido seres amados en batallas y que ni siquiera sabían bajo la varita de quienes habían caído. Y, quizás lo más importante era la información sobre los mortífagos, algo que ayudara a atrapar a aquellos que aún estaban fugados, y más pruebas de las actividades de aquellos que ya habían sido atrapados.

Los Malfoys ya habían dado un montón de información (y dinero) para conseguir la libertad, pero era obvio que debía haber más; después de todo, no irían a auto-incriminarse.

Así que Hermione contó las ventanas de un lado al otro, esperando que eso la ayudara a no perderse otra vez. Al dejar aquel cuarto de ballet, se emocionó y corrió, tratando de registrar cuantas puertas y corredores estaba pasando.

No fue nada sencillo, pero luego de media hora o más se encontró con la puerta que estaba buscando. Hermione sabía que era esa porque no se podía abrir, estaba cerrada con magia, muy buena magia, ya que su hechizo _"alohamora"_ no funcionó.

"_Eradico veneficus ut occulto vestir obfirmo"_ Intentó con un hechizo más fuerte, y otro, y otro, y otro más, pero ninguno servía. Al usar hechizos cada vez más fuertes, su curiosidad también se incrementó. ¿Qué podían estar escondiendo allí que fuera tan importante?

"¿Quién se habría imaginado que una bruja tan inteligente como tu podría perderse tan fácilmente?" Allí estaba él, parado justo detrás de ella. Su voz primero la asustó, pero no permitió que se diera cuenta. Su tono de voz era bastante irónico y agresivo, pero Hermione no se dejaría intimidar.

Se dio vuelta para encararlo: "Así que vuelves a dirigirme la palabra." Hermione esperaba que su declaración evitara que Draco notara lo que había estado tratando de hacer. Debía verse lo suficientemente inocente.

Sin embargo, él ignoró su comentario completamente. "Y además incapaz de desbloquear un simple hechizo de seguridad." Se estaba burlando de ella en vez de gritarle, era algo interesante a tener en cuenta.

"No le llamaría "hechizo simple" a aquello, no luego de intentar cinco contra-hechizos distintos." Hermione estaba manteniendo una gran serenidad mientras probaba su temperamento; aún algo le estaba molestando aunque parecía estar más calmado, más allá de que actuara de forma infantil. Se burlaba de ella, aparentemente tratando de tocarle los nervios, era algo a su vez nuevo y viejo.

Él tomó un paso adelante, acercándose más a ella, cautelosamente pero a su voz serenamente también. Sólo cuando estuvo a un paso de su cuerpo volvió a hablar: "¿Qué estás buscando, Granger? ¿Qué piensas encontrar allí?"

Una vez más había algo intrigante sobre su actitud. Su voz no era tan dura como antes, era sardónica y, aún así, tenía un toque de humor. Pero sus ojos traicionaban el tono de su voz, era difícil describirlos, eran de cierta forma expectantes.

"Una vía de escape."

"¿Una vía de escape de la casa o de mi?" Ni su tono ni si actitud habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, Hermione no sabía que pensar de eso, probablemente debería haberse asustado. No era una situación cómoda, y su presencia era ciertamente perturbadora, pero no podía admitir sentirse intimidada por él, no en voz alta.

"De este piso más exactamente." Era mejor ignorar su insinuación, si estaba buscando una pelea ella no se la daría.

"¿Y pensaste que la forma más rápida de escapar era intentando abrir una puerta aparentemente imposible de abrir?" Él bajó su cabeza acercándosele más, de modo que podía incluso sentir su aliento. Estaba provocándola, o al menos intentándolo.

"No te impresionarías tanto si supieras que fueron tus _amables_ ancestros quienes me enviaron hasta aquí." Prácticamente escupió las palabras al pronunciarlas, sin siquiera alejar su rostro del de él al hablar. Sus ojos eran desafiantes, tal cómo lo demostraba toda su actitud.

"Bueno, de seguro serían mucho más amables contigo si no usaras ropas tan... muggles en la mansión." Sonrió burlonamente, una sonrisa que Hermione no había visto desde Hogwarts. Su tono de voz no era ni duro ni provocador esta vez, pero más que nada cómico.

Su rostro estaba apenas a centímetros del de ella; su aliento se sentía caliente en su rostro y los nervios de Hermione se arremolinaban en sus adentros. ¿Qué esperaba? Se preguntaba ella, ¿Un beso o una bofetada?

"_Bueno_, tendrán que acostumbrarse." Esta vez fue ella quien se burló de él al hablar, y tomó un paso hacia atrás para irse. Él sólo se quedó parado allí, y sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de furia.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó Hermione antes de que él pudiera contestar algo. Su actitud le estaba molestando, pero ella no podía permitirle que la sacara de quicio; lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

"Si, te sacaré de aquí." Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, alejándose a un ritmo normal, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Y lo hizo.

"¿Viniste a encontrarme?" Hermione sentía curiosidad por saberlo. Pensó en dos posibilidades: o Draco la había estado de buscando, o la puerta tenía un sistema de seguridad que lo alertaba de intrusos.

"No." Draco se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente al decir aquello, su furia aparentemente se habría ido, no se lo veía interesado en conversar con ella.

"¿Entonces por qué viniste hasta aquí?"

"Porque quería alejarme de ti en realidad."

Hermione se detuvo apenas procesó la oración que salió de los labios de Draco; allí estaba otra vez, ella no tenía pensado tolerar sus radicales cambios de humor. Un minuto se mostraba interesado en ella, al otro se burlaba de ella, al otro estaba enfadado, y al otro se mostraba absolutamente indiferente.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Draco dejó de caminar y se dio vuelta para encararla al darse cuenta de que ella no lo estaba siguiendo más. "¿Preguntas en serio?"

"¡Si! Y no te atrevas a decir que soy yo porque no te he hecho nada malo."

"Aclaremos algo, Granger."—Su voz se volvía lenta y peligrosamente severa—"Esto te podrá sorprender, pero no tengo por qué ser amable contigo; lo intenté, no funcionó." Tomó un paso adelante para acercarse más a ella. —"Ahora, ¡muévete!"

Draco estaba tratando de intimidarla. "No te temo, Malfoy."

El interpelado se sorprendió al escucharla hablando entre dientes de esa forma, de una forma que él solía utilizar; no se esperaba esa reacción, pero no dejaría su guardia baja por mucho tiempo.

"Quizás deberías hacerlo." Le respondió de la misma forma mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Repentinamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acechada. Intentó poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero era demasiado tarde. Draco la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de piedra de aquel corredor.

Su cuerpo en ningún momento tocó al de ella, pero puso sus manos a cada costado de sus hombros, impidiendo que pudiera escapar. Hermione podía sentir su aliento caliente mientras él acercaba más su rostro al de ella. Había algo en sus ojos que la dejó muda, apenas podía descifrarlos. ¿Qué era aquello que mostraban? Hermione podía ver furia, pero también algo así como arrepentimiento, deseo y... ¿agonía? Algo estaba tremendamente mal con él.

Muy cuidadosa y lentamente, Hermione levantó una mano para acariciar suavemente un lado de su rostro. "¿Qué te ha sucedido, Draco?"

El rostro de Draco se mostró aún más perturbado cuando sintió su contacto y la vio acercarse aún más, pero no se movió en ningún momento, como tampoco respondió. Se quedó parado allí, mirando pensativamente en sus profundos ojos marrones. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, intentando no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Música, suave y calmante, el tintineo de un piano. Era una melodía dulce y melancólica a la cual ninguno de los dos jóvenes adultos se pudieron permitir prestar atención cuando el rostro de Hermione se acercó aún más al de él. Un escalofrío de sorpresa recorrió su columna al sentir los labios de ella conectados con los suyos propios en una forma tan tierna e inocente.

Mientras que su tacto era delicado, su respuesta fue brusca y desesperada, llena de necesidad y deseo; por lo que ella profundizó el beso, animándolo a continuar. Las manos de Draco pronto se encontraron a cada lado de la cintura de Hermione, los brazos de ella enlazados a alrededor del cuello de él.

Hermione se permitió perderse en el beso, sin importarle sus prejuicios, sin importarle los de él, sin importarle el hecho de que no se amaban. No quería pensar en ese momento, sólo quería perderse en sus emociones y aliviar el dolor de Draco.

------------------------------

A/N: ¿Sorprendida/os? Son cosas que pasan. ¿Gustó o no gustó? ¿Decepción o alegría? Estrenad el botón nuevo y dejad un Review!

Este es el final de la primera parte de la historia, por suerte, ya que los próximos capítulos son más cortos (y por lo tanto no me llevará tanto tiempo traducirlos).

Por cierto, esta no es una versión fiel al original, le agregué algo extra a este capítulo que me hacía falta en la historia (una breve explicación del actuar del padre de Hermione), lo cual pronto también agregaré en el mismo capítulo en la versión en inglés.


	10. Parte II: Un Nuevo Panorama

**Segunda Parte:** **"De los deseos más profundos suele provenir el peor de los odios."**

Un sentimiento profundo y persistente de tristeza y angustia le sobrevino a Hermione al ver a Draco alejándose de ella. Era algo que había intentado evitar con mucho esfuerzo, pero allí estaba, perturbándola, dispersándose desde su pecho por todo su cuerpo: la depresión.

Luchó contra ella, diciéndose a sí misma que no se deprimiría por Draco Malfoy, no merecía la pena. Estaba segura de ello, pero la depresión no es algo tan sencillo de manejar. Así que se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, entrelazó sus brazos a su alrededor y ocultó su rostro contra sus piernas.

Hermione lloró silenciosamente al ser poseída por la angustia. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Y por qué estaba enfadada porque la había dejado?

Para ambos fue sorprendente, pero fue Draco quién se detuvo, tan bruscamente como había respondido el beso de Hermione. En un momento estuvieron absolutamente envueltos en una pasión irrefrenable, y al siguiente Hermione encaraba la espalda de él.

No es que ella hubiese planeado besarlo, fue un impulso repentino; se sintió casi correcto en aquel momento. Ella había visto algo en la profundidad de sus ojos, algo en sus labios que la hizo mantenerse firme y tocar los labios de él con los suyos propios.

Ella no sabía por cuanto tiempo había durado aquel beso, pero incluso en toda la confusión que implicó aquello, Hermione lo había disfrutado, y había parecido que él también... hasta que se detuvo.

Hermione había notado su renuencia a detenerse en un principio, pero de todos modos lo hizo, bruscamente, malévolamente. Y cuando lo hizo, ella abrió los ojos, pensando que tan sólo habría querido recuperar su aliento, ya que ella también necesitaba hacerlo. La respiración de él era complicada, casi jadeante, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Sólo cuando ella levantó una mano para tocar un lado de su rostro él abrió los ojos... se veía tan agitado, tan enfadado.

Lo siguiente fue verlo yéndose. Una cosa que no se había esperado de aquel pequeño episodio era un rechazo; pero eso fue justamente lo que sucedió. Y fue muy doloroso.

Mientras se preguntaba por qué él había reaccionado de aquella manera, la realidad la golpeó y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido: lo había besado, y había sido ella quien había dado el primer paso. Ni siquiera le gustaba, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cuál era su problema? Él la había tenido arrinconada contra la pared, probablemente reprimiendo las ganas de lastimarla, y ella había querido sus labios. No tenía ningún sentido.

Y aquella ni siquiera era la peor parte. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de le molestara que la hubiera rechazado, no el rechazo en si, sino el que aquello le molestara. ¿Qué significaba eso? Era completamente lógico, de haber sido él quien la hubiera besado a ella, ella habría sido quien se habría ido enfadada.

¿Pero aquello no era acaso lo que él quería? Hermione no podía contar la cantidad de veces que había intentado besarla sin éxito. ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? ¿Habían sido verdad sus palabras, cuando dijo que no podía tolerarla más? Ya no podía comprenderlo.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Hermione se quedó sin lágrimas, y mucho más cuando respiró una gran bocanada de aire y decidió levantarse. Con la determinación de irse, caminó hacia una ventana abierta e invocó una de las escobas voladoras de Draco con un hechizo.

La montó y voló por los aires, alejándose de la mansión, dejando la mayoría de sus pertenencias atrás. Al pasar la barrera de seguridad mágica de la mansión, se apareció en la casa de Harry en Grimmauld; necesitaba a sus amigos.

Fue Ron quien la recibió en la puerta; Hermione lo estaba abrazando con intensidad antes de que él pudiera siquiera decir un simple "hola". Ron acarició su espalda mientras ambos se rodeaban con los brazos en un cálido abrazo.

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?" Él preguntó.

Hermione deseó que Ron hubiese hecho una suposición errónea, como era común en él, pero no, esta vez tenía razón. No podía decirle, ya que sólo significaría problemas. Si Ron alguna vez descubría lo sucedido iría directo a la mansión Malfoy e iniciaría una pelea.

"Te he extrañado." Le susurró suavemente, evadiendo la pregunta mientras él alzaba una mano para acariciar su cabello. Su rostro estaba delineado por una expresión de desconcierto y confusión, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

Ella se sintió terriblemente cómoda en sus brazos, más de lo debido. Le traía recuerdos de mejores tiempos, tiempos cuando estaban juntos, cuando sus padres estaban vivos, cuando ella nunca habría soñado que Draco Malfoy se convertiría en una parte importante de su vida.

Hermione se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo contra el de ella, casi le hacía olvidar su angustia, su tristeza. Parecía tan correcto y al mismo tan incorrecto estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, ser observada por sus preocupados ojos azules, sentirse segura y querida en su presencia.

Otra ola de depresión le sobrevino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; sólo heriría a Ron si se permitía pensar de esa forma sobre él; así que retiró su mirada de sus ojos y dejó de abrazarlo.

"Lo siento, Ron; no debería haber dicho eso." Ella negó con la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma, y pasó a su lado para entrar a la casa.

"Está bien... Yo también te..."

"Ni te atrevas a decirlo."

Ron no dijo más nada al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo y seguirla dentro de la casa. Hermione se sentó cómodamente en un gran sofá en la sala de estar. "¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó, aún sin mirar a Ron directamente a los ojos.

"Salió. Tenía una cita con Ginny." Él hizo un mohín al decir aquello, no parecía estar muy contento con la relación que tenían.

"Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que la vi." Haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado su depresión, Hermione lentamente lo miró a la cara al tomar la oportunidad para cambiar el tema. Era difícil, pero si no lo miraba a los ojos, se imaginaría que el problema era mucho peor de lo que ya creía.

"Bueno, sabes como es ella..." Apenas se había dado cuenta Hermione de que él estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que ella, a su lado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza abstraídamente, quizás no había sido el mejor tema para tocar. Ginny Weasley no le hablaba desde que se enteró de su compromiso con Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto, todo el resto del mundo incluyendo a Ginny pensaba que el compromiso y subsecuente matrimonio eran legítimos. Sólo sus familias y los dos mejores amigos de Hermione sabían la verdad. Lo más seguro para las familias de ambos cónyuges era que la menor cantidad de gente estuviera bien informada.

"¿Crees que me perdonará algún día?" Preguntó ella, aunque en verdad no estaba muy interesada en el tema. Solía llevarse muy bien con Ginny, pero su amistad no había sido la más fuerte; su actitud lo había demostrado.

"Quien sabe." Ron estaba incómodo, Hermione sabía que su hermana no era justamente la persona sobre la que quería hablar en aquel momento. De seguro quería saber qué le había sucedido a ella, y qué había querido decir con que lo había extrañado. Y la tentaría a hacer cosas que no serían convenientes para ninguno de los dos.

"¿Qué harás, Hermione?"

"Creo que me mudaré a la casa de mis abuelos en Italia, mi casa está en cuarentena—es una larga historia—y no creo que sería conveniente volver a lo de mi madre."

"Sabes que puedes..."

"Si, lo sé, Ron."—Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. —"Y te lo agradezco, pero no será posible."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué ha cambiado tanto entre nosotros que ni siquiera puedes quedarte aquí por unos días?"

"No es por nuestra... amistad. Es por mi, Ron. No es que no los quiera a Harry y a ti; es que mi vida ha cambiado tanto que apenas puedo lidiar con todo. Si me quedara aquí, mi madre—a quien tú ni siquiera puedes mirar a la cara—y mi hermano—a quien no toleras—vendrían a visitarme, y Draco probablemente vendría algún día para persuadirme de regresar con él. Sólo traería problemas."

"Puedo tolerar a tu hermano."

"La última vez que vino estabais como perros y gatos; ¡Y él sólo había venido a buscarme para llevarme a casa! No fue como si se hubiese quedado por horas y arruinado tu alfombra..."

"¡Me provocó!"

"No me importa, Ron. A lo que voy es que ni Harry ni tu pueden soportar a mi familia, lo cual es comprensible, a mi también me costó acostumbrarme; ¡pero son mi familia! No puedo elegir entre unos y otros."

"Pero..."

"Iré a Italia; no creo que a mis abuelos les importe. Vendré a visitaros de vez en cuando."

"¿Por qué tienes que irte tan lejos? ¿Qué tiene de malo la casa de tu madre?"

"Daño psicológico; mi madre trataría de persuadirme constantemente todos los días para volver con Malfoy. Además, los Malfoy tienen permitido el acceso a nuestra mansión, mientras que mis abuelos no simpatizan tanto con ellos."

"Tus abuelos me caen bien."

"Lo se." Hermione mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Ron siempre tuvo la habilidad de hacerla sonreír.

De repente, se dio cuenta cuan cerca estaba de Ron. En cualquier otro momento no le habría importado, pero justamente en ese instante deseaba la comodidad de sus brazos. Pero era un sentimiento egoísta, y lo sabía; porque justamente en aquel momento, de haber estado Harry sentado a su lado, ella habría querido lo mismo: un amigo al que abrazar. El problema era que abrazar a Ron podía conllevar a otros sentimientos, de ambas partes.

A pesar de haber terminado dos veces, en otras circunstancias, de seguro habrían vuelto a estar juntos; porque ellos eran así, se enojaban por algo, hacían una tormenta en un vaso de agua, rompían decidiendo que era mejor que fueran sólo amigos, y unas semanas más tarde volvían a estar juntos.

Aunque Hermione se preguntaba si habría sido para mejor terminar con él definitivamente aquella última vez, el verdadero obstáculo por el cual no habían vuelto a estar juntos estaba atorado en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Sus sentimientos sólo le hacían sentir culpable, y aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad conllevaba a la depresión que tanto trataba de evitar. Ella ya estaba deprimida, así que esto sólo era un agregado. Y Ron no debía enterarse, sólo le haría peor.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?" Su pregunta fue muy oportuna, ya que le hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo que estaba pensando; no necesitaba que él la viera empeorando minuto a minuto.

"Creo que ya me voy, Ron. Dile a Harry que pasé por aquí."

Hermione caminó a la chimenea, preguntándose cómo se tomarían sus abuelos la visita. Ellos la apreciaban un montón, como Hermione a ellos. Ella tan sólo esperaba que no les molestara darle asilo por un mes o quizás un poco más. La brigada de salud y seguridad pública del Ministerio no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo tomaría que la casa de sus padres estuviera en condiciones de habitabilidad otra vez.

"¿Usarás el flú? ¿Qué hay de tu escoba?"

"Por supuesto, no volaré hasta Italia. Quédate con la escoba, es de Malfoy de todos modos." Hermione se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia. No le podía importar menos si era su escoba preferida.

"No me importa si es una Firebolt 2001; no usaré nada que sea o haya sido de él."

"Entonces dónala, véndela o quémala. No me importa."

Sonrió con algo de tristeza y se despidió con el saludo de una mano al entrar al hogar; dijo la dirección de la mansión de sus abuelos con el polvo flú en la mano y desapareció.

Todos sus pensamientos eran sobre él mientras sentía la velocidad y la insensibilidad que la acompañaban durante el viaje.

---------------------------------------

N/A: Desde ahora los capítulos serán más o menos así de cortos, y sin la historia pasada contada por alguno de los personajes (igual eso vuelve en la parte III).

Seguro que mucha/os estaís decepcionada/os de que las cosas no mejoraron, pero había que hacer algo más acorde a la actitud de Draco (explicada en el próximo capítulo si mal no recuerdo). Creo que lo comenté en el primer capítulo, la historia es larga y es principalmente un drama, el romance tardará más en llegar justamente porque quiero que sea algo realista. No iban a besarse y enamorarse de una (si es que eso esperabais).

Muchas gracias a todos quienes dejan reviews, recibí más de las que esperaba en el capítulo anterior y eso me hizo actualizar más pronto (además es más facil cuando los capítulos son así de cortos). Aunque creo que no pude responder a ninguno este fin de semana, la verdad es que soy de posterar las cosas y a veces termino olvidándome, pero suelo tener la intención de hacerlo si me preguntan algo.

Bueno, para finalizar, invito a todos a tocar el nuevo boton verde justo aquí debajo y escribirme algo xD


	11. Un Mapa de la Problemática

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy?!" La pregunta era casi la misma que Hermione le había repetido una y otra vez antes del último altercado que tuvieron, sólo que esta vez venía de su hermano, Blaise.

A pesar de que su voz era más grave y su elección de palabras más agresiva, Draco se sorprendió al ver exactamente la misma expresión de enfado que mostraba Hermione cuando estaba enojada. ¿Cómo era que nunca antes se había dado cuenta?

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó Draco sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, no estaba interesado en discutir con Blaise; pero se notaba que él estaba buscando una pelea.

"¡De que mi hermana a huido a Italia!"

Así que Blaise estaba en su modo de hermano mayor—pensó Draco al encogerse de hombros. Bueno, era de esperarse de él, aunque Blaise por lo general trataba de mantenerse en una posición neutral. "Tiene el derecho de huir a donde se le de la gana. Me habría imaginado que tu serías el primero en apoyarla."

"¡Si! ¡Pero no se supone que huya por tu culpa, idiota!"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ha sido mi culpa?"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

Draco consideró que Blaise se veía bastante peligroso, y a pesar de que ambos estaban parejos en cualquier tipo de pelea, él no estaba para algo así en ese momento. "No le dije que se fuera. A decir verdad no le dije nada."

"¿Entonces por qué se fue a llorarles a mis abuelos?" Blaise prácticamente gruñó al decir aquello.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Han pasado dos días, no puede seguir llorando, ¿o si?"

Justo después de terminar de decir esa oración, Draco sintió el puño de Blaise chocando contra el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Se lo había visto venir, por supuesto, pero ya no tenía ninguna fuerza para defenderse; por lo que tan sólo se sostuvo la cabeza—que le daba vueltas—con las manos, apretando sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"No te burlarás de ella."

Escuchó a Blaise yéndose, sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo antes de que lo viera otra vez.

Pasaron varios minutos y Draco abrió sus ojos, vio su reflejo en la fría agua de la piscina. Estudió su cara meticulosamente: habían marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, los cuales parecían estar más oscuros en vez del gris claro y brillante habitual; parecía no poder evitar fruncir el ceño, tenía una lastimadura en su labio inferior que se había causado a si mismo y, por supuesto, el golpe que había dejado Blaise con su puño.

El día estaba soleado, las flores en todo su esplendor, la temperatura era agradable. Todo parecía estar bien en el mundo exterior en un día tan hermoso; pero no para él. Hacía un par de días Hermione lo había dejado, otra vez; y esta vez, a pesar de que él aceptaba la culpa por ello, no podía importarle menos. Sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría, cuando su dolor disminuyera.

Esta vez su dolor no tenía mucho que ver con ella pero, aún así, se la podía culpar. Y él luchaba internamente sobre si debía culparla o no.

Draco podía ver el rostro de su padre en su propio reflejo, no era difícil ver que compartían muchos rasgos. Nadie habría dudado que él fuera el hijo de su padre. Hasta hace no mucho tiempo, la gente lo admiraba por ello en su círculo social; pero no era así

ahora, más bien todo lo contrario. Aunque hoy en día aquello no le importaba demasiado.

Hacer el intento de estudiar habría sido inútil, sabía que su mente se iría por los cielos antes de poder empezar a hacer nada. Recordaría mejores tiempos de su vida, cuando su

padre estaba vivo. Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de lidiar con su muerte, lo cual tan sólo empeoró las cosas una vez que lo hizo. Era algo difícil de digerir, pero había sucedido... su padre había muerto... ¿y por qué? Draco siempre pensó que estaba preparado para enfrentar la muerte de su padre, ya que él había estado jugando con su vida por mucho tiempo, sobre todo durante la guerra. Su proximidad al lado oscuro difícilmente habría salvado su vida, incluso de haber ganado.

El sol quemaba su piel, pero Draco estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, sin ninguna energía, demasiado agotado para hacer nada más que observar su maldito reflejo en el agua.

Hermione no era culpable de su dolor, no directamente. Ella no había querido que su padre muriera—al menos eso esperaba él—pero pudo haberlo evitado. Si tan sólo hubiese aceptado el pacto antes... su padre estaría reprochándole su mala relación con su esposa en aquel mismo instante en vez de estar enterrado dos metros bajo tierra.

Pronto se cumpliría un mes del aniversario de su muerte. No era como que Draco no había estado enfadado por su muerte antes, pero se había distraído pensando en otras cosas, en sus obligaciones más que nada. y algunas que otras pociones lo ayudaron bastante. Pero ahora sus calmantes le habían sido prohibidos desde su último accidente una semana atrás.

Draco rió silenciosamente para si mismo; se podía imaginar la mano de su padre chocando contra su nuca por su estupidez: había dejado de lado a su esposa cuando ella finalmente lo había besado. Sus oídos dolerían por horas luego de escuchar sus reproches en modo de gritos hasta el anochecer. Y sería obligado a volver a ella y suplicar su perdón... a pesar de que los Malfoy jamás suplicaban.

Parecía que todo lo que hacía acababa mal. Su primer intento de ser bueno con Hermione había resultado en una pelea, y no cualquier pelea—su cuerpo dolió por días. Su primer intento de besarla había resultado en una bofetada, su cortejo había resultado en la muerte de su padre. Luego de que finalmente estaban casados, su paciencia sólo duró unos pocos días. No era complicado para él ser agradable; lo que era complicado era ser agradable con alguien a quien no uno no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y no daba ni un respiro.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si sus padres lo hubieran comprometido a alguna otra chica, una chica menos traumada, menos problemática, una buena bruja de sangre pura, criada como tal, educada como tal. Una que no habría necesitado tres muertes para darse cuenta de la dimensión de lo que entre manos. Con suerte habría sido alguien menos terca, menos sabelotodo, con menos principios morales y no tan enfermizamente buena. Alguien que no fuera amiga de Harry Potter ni del imbécil de Ronald Weasley ni de los otros inútiles pelirrojos. Alguien que lo admirara, respetara, alguien que pudiera amarlo—aunque fuera eventualmente—por como es, por quien es... La vida, sin embargo, no sería tan buena con él.

Draco quitó su mirada de su reflejo en el agua y suspiró tristemente mientras caminaba, alejándose, deambulando sin rumbo por los jardines de la mansión de su familia. Su piel tenía un tono rosado y picaba como resultado de su prolonganda y desprotegida exposición al sol, pero no podía dedicar ni un minuto de su tiempo a tener lastima de si mismo, su padre jamás habría aprobado algo así.

Pasaron dos semanas y su dolor disminuía lentamente, Draco creía que eventualmente terminaría siendo no más que un recuerdo. Mientras pasaban los días, él pensaba cada vez menos y menos sobre Hermione, hasta el punto en el que sólo recordaba estar casado—y casado con ella—cuando su madre le daba, ocasionalmente, noticias sobre ella. No le podía decir a su madre que no le interesaba saber que Granger se había inscripto en una universidad en Italia, que estaba viviendo con sus abuelos en su mansión, que había sido vista en Hogsmeade con Potter y Weasley y que la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ tenía un artículo bastante perturbador sobre aquello, o que estaba visitando a su familia en el país.

Hacía no mucho él había empezado a comprender a Hermione, y incluso desarrolló una ligera fascinación por ella, pero ahora mismo, quizás inconcientemente, Draco se estaba volviendo indiferente, lentamente endurecía su corazón en su contra.

Su madre comprendía como se sentía, ya que ella había pasado por algo similar en el principio de su propio matrimonio, y en aquel entonces estaba llorando la muerte de Lucius al igual que Draco. Así que no le estaba reprochando su relación con su esposa, tan sólo le recordaba que estaba casado y, en algún momento futuro, empezaría a tratar de convencerlo para que hiciera un nuevo esfuerzo para que funcionaran las cosas. No iba a permitirle ser el último Malfoy en el planeta. Aunque él podría contentarse con rendirse, ella no lo permitiría. Su padre y todos sus ancestros jamás lo perdonarían pero, desde su perspectiva, poco le importaba quedar maldito para siempre.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaban a algo que se había estado cuestionando por meses: ¿Realmente importaba si no se amaban el uno al otro? Él había vivido sin ese tipo de amor por mucho tiempo, de hecho jamás se había enamorado; quizás habría sentido un leve gusto por alguna chica u otra, pero no había sentido amor, amor de verdad. Aquel sentimiento, el suponía, que hacía que uno quisiera estar con el otro todo el tiempo, el sentimiento de tener un alma gemela, una media naranja... la agonía de necesitar a aquel otro, porque si no se lo tiene con uno, uno se siente incompleto, que algo falta. Y, por supuesto, saber que uno quiere estar con esa persona por y para siempre.

Draco sabía sin duda alguna que podía vivir sin ella, o sin nadie en todo caso. Así que, ¿Para qué molestarse? Se le habían negado muchas cosas en su vida, aquel tipo de amor sería tan sólo una cosa más; y no podía doler no tenerlo—razonó él—porque jamás lo había conocido.

Pasaron cuatro meses y Draco estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su madre hablando sobre Hermione de vez en cuando. Le prestaba la misma atención como cuando hablaba sobre el clima. Podía oírla, podía sentirlo, podía vivir con él, y no podía importarle menos. Además, tenía mejores cosas sobre las que pensar. Estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios, ya que también estaba en la universidad. Además de eso tenía que ayudar a su madre con la compañía de la familia: La Corporación Malfoy. Draco estaba tan atareado con su trabajo que no tenía ni tiempo de pensar en su carente vida amorosa (la cual ya se había negado).

Su vida iba relativamente bien. Había descubierto que podía bloquear sus malos pensamientos con facilidad; había llegado a un punto meramente saludable al aceptar la muerte de su padre. Controlaba su temperamento bastante bien, ya sin necesidad de pretender; le estaba yendo bien en su cursada, y se había prohibido querer el afecto de otras mujeres.

Fue en una fría tarde de Octubre cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado algo: Hermione no se había rendido en su búsqueda por el amor.

Dolor. Sintió electrificantes calambres de puro dolor en su mano izquierda, justo en su dedo anular, donde la maldita alianza de matrimonio estaba; una sensación de quemazón. En un principio sólo se sintió algo caliente y le resultó curioso pero no pensó demasiado en ello. Sin embargo, el anillo empezó a quemar su piel, literalmente.

El terrible dolor se extendió desde su piel hacia toda su mano izquierda, podía sentirlo incluso en sus huesos. Era una tortura, y no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello. Gritó en agonía mientras trataba de quitárselo, lo cual sólo empeoró las cosas, si es que aquello era posible.

Corrió sabiendo que el anillo no se saldría de su dedo—aunque al mismo tiempo lastimaba su otra mano tratando de quitárselo—se dirigió a los jardines, jadeando, agonizando por el dolor. Sus gritos lentamente se convirtieron en meros quejidos cuando metió la mano en el relajante frió que le proporcionaba la nieve.

Una vez que logró pensar claramente otra vez, se dio cuenta de que el anillo ya no estaba ardiendo. Su mano, por suerte, se estaba volviendo insensible, dichosamente insensible por el efecto de la nieve. Suspiró en alivio y mando a un elfo a llamar a su madre.

No pasó casi nada de tiempo hasta que llegó, pero fue suficiente para que él dejara de sentir sus manos. Apenas notó el noto azulado de estas cuando le mostró a su madre la causa del problema.

"¿Qué significa esto, madre?" preguntó Draco de forma suplicante, su voz tan inocente como cuando era un niño pequeño cambió drásticamente a la de un furioso adulto cuando su madre le respondió: "Significa que ha intentado algo con otro."

-----------------------------------

N/A: Lamento que no gusten tanto los capítulos tan cortos, pero por ahora serán así. Unos dos o tres o cuatro más y se hacen un poco más largos. ¿He tardado mucho en actualizar? La verdad es que con mis exámenes pierdo un poco la perspectiva del tiempo. El martes tengo un final y estoy aterrada, asi que no esperéis una pronta actualización.

Aquí tenemos una explicación de los sentimientos de Draco, espero se comprenda la concordancia con lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior. Y además pasó un lapso de 4 meses, lo que hará en próximos capítulos las cosas más interesantes.

Para finalizar, espero reviews y agradezco a toda/os quienes han dejado en el capítulo anterior sus comentarios.


	12. Imersión

_**N/A:** Recomiendo escuchar el tema "Immersion" de Persephone para este capítulo, coincide mucho con lo que pasa por la cabeza de Hermione. __(Buscar video en youtube para hacerlo más simple)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pueden suceder muchas cosas en cuatro meses. Dadas las circunstancias adecuadas, las cosas que uno ha estado evadiendo por mucho tiempo pueden acabar golpeándote directamente en la cara. Hermione lo había visto venir hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que sucedería, tan sólo podía esperar que no fuera así.

En cuatro meses sin Draco y viendo a su madre sólo los fines de semana, ella tuvo más que suficiente tiempo para sus amigos, tiempo que no había tenido antes. Hermione estuvo muy ocupada desde que supo de su compromiso con Draco, ya que empezó a estudiar más de lo normal tratando de encontrar una salida.

Era reconfortante poder pasar tiempo con Harry y con Ron sin Malfoy vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, controlándola y recordándole que estaba comprometida con él. El no verlo después de haber estado con sus amigos era extremadamente relajante; se dio cuenta entonces de cuan estresante había sido tenerlo cerca.

Su inscripción en la universidad conllevó a una gran reducción de su tiempo también; sin embargo, era mucho menos estresante que tener que lidiar con Draco. Así que no se sentía culpable por pasar tiempo con los muchachos.

Quedarse con sus abuelos había resultado mucho más cómodo de lo que se había imaginado. En verdad no sólo sus abuelos vivían en la mansión de los Montes Sabinos (la cual era tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, si no más), también la habitaban su tío Emericus Zabini (el hermano mayor de su padre y primogénito de sus abuelos, primer heredero en la línea de sucesión de la propiedad), su esposa Katerina y sus hijos Marcus, Illan y Ángela.

La mansión era lo suficientemente grande para hospedarlos a todos y aún así podían vivir cómodamente sin tener que verse en días si así lo querían; a diferencia de los Malfoy, los Zabini si tenían una utilidad para cada una de sus habitaciones. La casa no tenía tantas habitaciones, pero la mayoría eran mucho más grandes—lo cual era mucho decir.

Hermione se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de sus parientes, especialmente con sus primos Marcus e Illan, quienes tenían 24 y 20 años respectivamente. Ambos muchachos la apreciaban mucho; pero no era el mismo caso con Ángela, una adolescente de 15 años que aparentemente estaba bastante celosa de ella. Hermione desconocía la razón.

Estudiar derecho en una universidad italiana era una experiencia completamente nueva para ella. Era todo un desafío considerando que su italiano no era perfecto ni de lejos, pero dado su ambiente familiar, estaba aprendiendo bastante rápido. Su hermano había sido de gran ayuda, ya que le había estado enseñando un poco desde que habían vuelto a vivir juntos.

Blaise, por supuesto, había intentado por todos los medios de que volviera a Inglaterra. No para estar de vuelta con Draco (él no sabía que había sucedido entre ellos, pero estaba seguro de que era un caso perdido), sino para volver a vivir con su madre y con él. Fue muy difícil convencerlo de que estaría mejor en Italia, pero se acostumbró a la idea; después de todo, el también disfrutaba pasando tiempo con sus parientes.

Hermione se alegró un montón de volver a tener la misma relación que tenía con los muchachos antes de los desafortunados eventos en su vida. Ambos chicos la visitaban dos o tres veces a la semana, a veces incluso se quedaban dos días seguidos (aunque Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con que hicieran eso, ya que ellos tenían que estudiar tanto como ella); evitaban los días que tenía que visitar a su madre y los días en los que Blaise se aparecía. Todo era casi perfecto.

Casi. Tan sólo dos meses después de haberse acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. No era que no estuviera feliz—estaba más feliz lo que había estado en mucho tiempo—nada podía molestarla demasiado últimamente, ni siquiera los comentarios sardónicos de su pequeña prima.

Hermione se sentía, de algún modo, vacía. No estaba segura si era la primera vez que lo sentía. Su mente había estado ocupada con muchas cosas por mucho tiempo. Tan sólo le tomó un par de días darse cuenta de cual era su problema: a pesar de toda la compañía que tenía, se sentía sola. Era curioso como podía alguien sentirse solo estando rodeado de tanta gente, tanta gente que constantemente demandaba su atención—si no era su hermano quien quería pasar la tarde con ella, eran sus amigos; si no tenía que ir a almorzar con su madre, sus primos la llevarían a conocer la ciudad y ayudarla a mejorar su italiano.

Sabía cómo acabarían las cosas sintiéndose así. Estaba mal, tan sólo empeoraría la situación, se lo repetía una y otra vez. Pero apenas podía evitarlo.

Pasaban los días y no podía evitar necesitar a Ron más que nunca. Lo extrañaba, incluso cuando estaban juntos lo extrañaba. No cómo amigo, obviamente; llegó a admitir que extrañaba sus abrazos, quedarse acurrucada a su lado en una fría tarde de invierno, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, escuchar sus dulces susurros.

Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba completamente segura de si extrañaba a Ron específicamente o al amor en general. Su única experiencia con una relación relativamente madura había sido con él después de todo, así que podía ser algo confuso. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que ninguno de los dos se habían olvidado del otro. Sobre todo Ron, Hermione podía verlo en sus ojos.

Otro problema relacionado era el hecho de que ella no quería que Ron la olvidara. Aquello la hacía sentirse terriblemente culpable, por supuesto. Pero tenía una nueva estrategia: se rehusaba a pensar sobre el tema... mucho.

De hecho, había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia él por más de medio año. En tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a ser sólo su amiga, era bueno para ambos, funcionaba. Eran felices siendo sólo amigos, ¿por qué cambiar eso? Hermione no quería que cambiara, racionalmente hablando; pero por lo general el corazón sobrepasa al cerebro en aquellos asuntos.

A pesar de que su corazón le decía que no quería empezar algo otra vez que terminaría hiriendo a Ron, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él. Era difícil explicar cómo podía sobrepasarse la línea entre amistad y romance tan fácilmente entre ellos; pero había algo sobre Ron que nadie más tenía, nadie. Ron era el muchacho más dulce que conocía, probablemente aquello era lo que le gustaba más, además tenía un muy buen corazón, noble, generoso; incluso podía ser empático cuando quería. Su relación era muy especial para ella, no era algo para tomarse a la ligera; por eso siempre habían quedado como amigos a pesar de haber pasado por tantas discusiones y tantos rompimientos.

No. Su relación con Ron no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Por esa razón le tomó otro par de meses llegar a un punto en el que ya no podía resistirse más.

Octubre estaba acabando. Un viento helado soplaba afuera, recordándole a la gente de Montopoli que el invierno se acercaba. Hermione estaba disfrutando de un complicado juego de ajedrez con Ron.

Él siempre había sido mejor que ella para jugar al ajedrez, sorprendentemente; Hermione siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera concentrarse tanto y realizar estrategias tan complejas para un juego y al mismo tiempo prácticamente rehusarse a tomarse el tiempo de un día para concentrarse en sus estudios. Aquel día, sin embargo, ella estaba siendo muy buena competencia.

Harry se había ido hacia rato, tenía una cita con Ginny; ninguno de los parientes de Hermione estaban en aquella sala de estar, ninguno excepto por Ángela. Su primo Illan había pasado una vez para ver como estaba, no porque tuviera de qué preocuparse, sino porque era muy sobre protector con ella, mientras que Marcus era mucho más respetuoso de su privacidad, aunque también era muy cariñoso. Ángela era una historia aparte.

La muchacha se había asegurado de pasar toda la tarde al lado de Harry, estaba tan "enamorada" con él que ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo. A Hermione le daba lástima de él, apenas podía moverse sin que ella se moviera junto con él. Era algo muy infantil.

Se había quedado por un rato luego de que Harry se hubiese ido, tan sólo para quejarse de su ausencia y de cómo no parecía prestarle atención.

"Tiene novia, Ángela." Hermione le decía lo más serenamente posible, tratando de que razonara. Pero era un caso perdido.

"¿Y qué? Tu tienes un esposo y no pareces muy comprometida con él." Si había una cosa que a Ángela no le molestaba hacer, era tocarle los nervios a su prima. Era la única persona en la familia (con excepción de la madre de Hermione) que le recordaba constantemente de Draco como si no fuera un tema tabú.

Ron se sonrojó al oírla, y estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa pero Hermione puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo, y respiró profundamente en un intento de mantener la calma. No podía reprender a su prima. Por un lado, no eran tan unidas, no tenía ningún poder sobre ella a pesar de sus cuatro años de diferencia, y no podía reprocharle nada en su propia casa.

"Mi _esposo_"—pronunció la palabra como si fuera algo de mal gusto—"comprende una situación completamente distinta."

"Creo que lo amo."—Tenía una mirada de ensueño al referirse a Harry, su voz llena de esperanza mientras ignoraba intencionalmente la respuesta de Hermione.

"¡Por Merlín, Ángela! ¡No lo amas! ¡Apenas lo conoces!"

Ángela se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente, restándole importancia a las palabras de su prima con el movimiento de una mano. —"Fue amor a primera vista."

"¡No lo miraste por segunda vez hasta que oíste su nombre!"

A Ron ya se le estaba complicando reprimir su risa, mientras que a Hermione se le hacía más y más difícil controlar su temperamento.

"Estaba tímida."

"Tus excusas son de lo más pobres, Ángela."

"Las tuyas también." Prácticamente le ladró al decirle aquello y salir enfadada de la habitación. La muchacha tenía, sin duda alguna, muy mal carácter. Hermione se había acostumbrado a sus constantes quejidos y caprichos, le gustaba hacer escenas siempre que tenía la oportunidad y un público.

"Será una actriz fenomenal algún día."

"Fenomenal sin duda, ya es un fenómeno." Remarcó Hermione.

Continuaron con su juego sin necesidad de palabras, estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro que ya era algo natural para ellos. Tiempo atrás, cuando estaban juntos, pasaban tardes como aquella muy seguido; ellos dos solos, pasando un buen rato en una fría tarde. Aunque en esta ocasión el escenario era completamente distinto, por lo general jugaban en la casa de Ron, pero el sentimiento era exactamente el mismo. Desafortunadamente.

En verdad fue bastante tonto lo que sucedió... Ron movió su reina para—inesperadamente para Hermione—comer uno de sus caballeros. Al hacerlo, rozó ligeramente uno de sus dedos, ya que ella se había arrepentido de mover su pieza a aquella posición y quiso evitar que la tomara. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos al sentir la electricidad del toque; no había nada inusual: eran dos amigos jugando un juego de ajedrez amistoso, tal y como lo habían hecho múltiples veces en las últimas semanas en el mismo lugar. La única diferencia era que en aquel preciso momento estaban solos.

El único que se podía oír era el suave soplar del viento y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el acelerado palpitar de sus corazones.

Hermione tenía el corazón en su garganta, no porque sintiera angustia, no podía aprovechar ni un segundo de su tiempo para pensar en aquello en aquel momento; tan sólo sintió ansiedad. Lo próximo que se escuchó fue cómo caían las piezas de ajedrez al suelo; Ron la estaba besando, y ella a él también, con fuerza, agarrándose a su cuerpo.

Él pasó una mano por su ondulado cabello castaño, su otra mano a su espalda; mientras que ella tenía las suyas a cada lado del rostro de él. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para experimentar la intensidad que habrían compartido hacía casi un año.

Tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron, no hubo ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en Hermione, ninguna parte de su cuerpo diciéndole que se detuviera y se alejara de él. Así que fue su anillo de matrimonio él que la forzó.

La sensación de quemazón era tan intensa que aquel beso no pudo haber durado ni 10 segundos; ambos tuvieron que separarse gritando en agonía. Hermione porque su anillo la estaba lastimando, Ron porque Hermione le había tocado la cara con la misma mano que tenía el anillo ardiendo.

Tan pronto como se separaron, el anillo dejó de arder, pero el tener un trozo de metal que estuvo ardiendo en constante contacto con la piel y que no podía ser removido, no ayudaba a calmar el dolor del contacto con las recientes quemaduras. Por eso Hermione no podía dejar de gritar de dolor por más que el anillo ya no la quemara.

Al tratar de quitárselo tan sólo incrementaba sus heridas.

----------------------------------

A/N: Bueno, aquí se explica que fue lo que sucedió con Hermione. Como alguna/os supusieron, ambas partes sintieron lo mismo (Hermione y Draco). ¿Se entienden los sentimientos de Hermione? Creo que en capítulos anteriores no se hizo demasiado incapié en su relación con Ron, pero es algo con lo que lidia por varios capítulos (no se lo podía quitar del medio y ya sin más). Decidme si a alguien le generó algo de compasión o al menos comprensión xD

Gracias, como siempre, a quienes dejan reviews; espero que continuen haciéndolo. :)


	13. Controlando la Ira

Cegado por la rabia, Draco fue directo a Italia. No podía usar la red flú para arribar a la casa de los abuelos de Hermione porque, por alguna razón, parecía tener el acceso prohibido... en toda la ciudad de Montopoli di Sabina, y en toda la provincia de Rieti. Los Zabini eran, sin duda, una familia muy influyente.

Aquello tan sólo lo enfurecía más. Tuvo que ir hacia Roma—la única ciudad lo suficientemente cercana y suficientemente grande como para encontrar un espacio que le permitiera llegar por el flú—y luego volar hacia Montopoli, lo cual tampoco fue nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que no había llevado una escoba consigo (su preferida había desaparecido misteriosamente) y tuvo que comprar otra allí. El problema fue que no había llevado suficiente dinero para comprar la más rápida y los malditos bancos no le prestaban dinero, ni siquiera mostrando sus credenciales... de hecho, quizás eso mismo empeoró las cosas.

Así que tuvo que conformarse con una escoba barata y de mala calidad. ¡Le tomó toda una hora volar 40 kilómetros!

Cuando llegó al pueblo, se dio cuenta de que no conocía la dirección de la residencia Zabini; y no podía regresar a su ciudad y preguntarle a Blaise—con quien no se hablaba desde hacía meses—ni a su madre; por lo tanto, Draco se encontraba en una ciudad extraña sin idea alguna de a dónde ir; ni siquiera sabía cómo encontrar el área para magos del pueblo. En verdad no podía creer la mala suerte que estaba teniendo.

Italia era bastante distinta del Reino Unido. Los magos y las brujas no se distinguían fácilmente de los muggles, ya que usaban el mismo tipo de ropas. Draco se imaginó que era una cuestión de climática, ya que Italia era un país mucho más cálido que todos los países del norte de Europa. Las ropas más ligeras de los muggles seguramente eran mucho más cómodas que las tradicionales ropas que usaban los magos del norte. Aquel era otro problema para él: estaba usando sus ropas de mago, los muggles lo encontrarían muy extraño. Aunque estaban en invierno, quizás no llamaría mucho la atención.

Al volar por encima de la ciudad se dio cuenta de cuan pequeña era. Era más un pueblo que una ciudad, no podía tener más de tres mil habitantes. Si los Zabini eran tan influyentes como le habían demostrado, todos en la ciudad debían conocerlos, incluso si eran muggles. Los italianos eran conocidos por ser muy amigables, y se conocía a la comunidad de magos y brujas de Italia por vivir en paz y armonía con los muggles, claro que estos no tenían idea de la naturaleza de sus vecinos.

El pueblo era bastante distinto de lo que conocía de Roma, carecía de su arquitectura clásica en la mayoría de las casas. Había nieve en las calles y veredas, árboles congelados por todos lados. Las casas se veían bastante humildes y antiguas.

Draco no tenía intención alguna de pasearse por el pueblo, pero tenía que encontrar la maldita mansión. Suponía que debía de haber algún tipo de vecindario residencial para brujos, como sucedía en su ciudad. De cualquier forma no podría encontrarla por si mismo, no tendría la suerte de ver a Hermione parada en la puerta de entrada.

Las pocas personas que caminaban por la calla, notaba él, se mostraban muy cautelosas al observarlo. Al ser un pueblo pequeño, Draco se imaginó que no les gustarían los extraños.

Se acercó a una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con gruesas ropas de invierno. _"¿Parli spagnoli?" _

Draco estaba fuera de práctica respecto del idioma, así que intentó encontrar a alguien que pudiera hablar español. Había estudiado el idioma por tres años, esperando impresionar y honrar a la familia de su prometida. A sus trece años se empezó a dar cuenta de que probablemente era una causa pérdida.

La mujer lo observó escépticamente, y contestó rápidamente un escueto "No" mientras se apresuraba en alejarse de él. _'Que maleducada'_ pensó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Aquella mujer, en realidad, resultó ser la más educada de todas las personas con las que se encontró allí; las siguientes seis personas a quienes intentó hablarles lo ignoraron, pasando de largo. Su sangre hervía, ¡era un Malfoy por la gracia de Merlín! No es que los muggles tuvieran que conocerlo, pero de todos modos... ¡Cómo le disgustaban!

Estuvo a punto de hacer alto drástica cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás suyo.

"¿Malfoy?" Sorprendido y agradecido, se dio vuelta para ver la cara de Blaise Zabini.

"¡Zabini!"—Repentinamente contento y remarcablemente desesperado, exclamó—"¡Tienes que llevarme con ella!"

Blaise sin duda alguna se veía como cualquier otro muggle caminando por la calle, no estaba usando las tradicionales ropas de mago que mostraba en el Reino Unido. Cargaba una bolsa, y se veía de lo más cauteloso al hablar: "¿Por qué haría algo así?"—Frunció el ceño al decir aquello y agregó—"¿Te has visto en un espejo?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Draco, tomado por sorpresa con aquella última pregunta.

"Estás hecho un desastre."

"He pasado por un desastre."—Respondió el interpelado, apretando con fuerza los dientes, tratando de reprimir su ira. —"Solía pensar que los franceses disfrutaban ignorando a los extranjeros necesitados, pero los tuyos no son mucho mejor que ellos."

Blaise, en vez de bufar y amenazarlo por aquel comentario ofensivo, mostró una sonrisa torcida y rió irónicamente. "Así que he estado escuchando rumores sobre ti. Eres un caso perdido, Malfoy. La gente aquí parece creer que eres un vampiro. Te temen."

"¿Un vampiro?" Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Draco miró por encima de su hombro para ver a algunos individuos congregándose a tan sólo una cuadra; cuando notaron que los estaba mirando, se apresuraron en desviar las miradas hacia otro lado y continuaron hablando en murmullos. _'¿Cómo es que saben sobre los vampiros?'_

"Te ves destruido, demasiado pálido, estás vestido como un sacerdote rumano para ellos, tu cabello es un desastre... ¿Viniste hasta aquí volando?"

"Desde Roma." Al ser recordado sobre la última serie de eventos desafortunados, Draco tensó sus puños y, de ser posible, asustó aún más a los habitantes del pueblo al verse más furioso que antes.

"¿Roma?"—Blaise preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. —"Deberíamos haber tomado más precauciones." Agregó más que nada para si mismo, de forma pensativa.

"¿Por qué, Zabini? ¿Se supone que yo soy el malo de la película aquí? Yo no hice esto."—Le mostró entonces su mano izquierda, completamente envuelta en vendas, estaba tan herida que apenas podía moverla a pesar de todos los ungüentos y pociones que su madre le había suministrado. La mano derecho tan sólo tenía quemaduras superficiales que no dolían tanto en aquel momento.

"Para empezar, lograste llegar aquí en tiempo record a pesar de todos los obstáculos que pusimos. No te esperábamos tan pronto, y además sin siquiera avisar. Han pasado... ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cinco horas? Ella no está lista para verte, e incluso si lo estuviera, no la verás hasta que te hayas calmado."

"He pasado por el mismísimo infierno y tu—espera."—Él pausó por un momento al darse cuenta de algo de forma repentina. —"¿Cinco horas? ¡¿Qué sabes??!"

"¿Eh?" Blaise, al darse cuenta de su error, trato de fingir ignorancia al enfrentarlo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué Hizo, Zabini?" Draco pronunció cada silaba con un remarcablemente peligroso tono de voz mientras se acercaba con un andar lento hacia él; pero Blaise no se iba a dejar intimidar.

"Nada de lo que debería avergonzarse, Malfoy. Y tu no la verás, te guste o no. Ha tenido suficiente por hoy."

Justo en aquel momento, Blaise decidió desaparecer; lo que no se esperó fue que Draco pusiera su mano en su hombro justo a tiempo para desaparecer junto con él. Draco se aferró a Blaise mientras ambos viajaban a través del camino mágico.

Aparecieron a tan sólo unos metros del frente de unas enormes puertas del muro de una inmensa mansión de tres pisos, estilo renacentista, rodeada de inmensos jardines, rodeados a su vez por árboles y asegurada con altos muros enrejados. Las casas más cercanas estaban bastante alejadas, ya que todas tenían grandes jardines que las separaban las unas de las otras. Fue la segunda vez en el día que Draco se sintió con suerte.

Blaise, sin embargo, estaba agraviando en voz alta. Lo empujó para pasarle por al lado y se apresuró a las puertas enrejadas del muro para encontrarse con dos otros hombres que ya estaban parados allí, observando a Draco de forma amenazante. Uno tenía el mismo tipo de cabello enrulado y castaño que Hermione, y los mismos ojos, parecía casi una versión masculina de ella, mucho más alto y con muy poca barba. El otro era igual de alto, pero estaba bien afeitado, tenía ojos claros ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro y lacio. Le resultaban conocidos a Draco. _'Debí haberlos visto en la boda.'_ Pensó él.

Su cuñado estaba hablando en Italiano, demasiado rápido como para que Draco pudiera comprender; lo que si podía comprender con facilidad eran las miradas de los otros hombros, haciéndose cada vez más amenazantes, viéndose cada vez más furiosos. Cuando Blaise aparentemente habría terminado de explicar la situación, se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara otra vez, quedando al lado de quienes—Draco supuso—eran sus parientes.

"No se te permite ingresar aquí." El que más amenazante se veía dijo aquello, con un pronunciado acento italiano.

"No pienso irme." Contestó Draco, intentando de la mejor forma posible mantenerse sereno. No podía enfrentarse a otros tres magos de su edad. "Tan sólo quiero hablar con la hermana de Blaise; no me importa si es en la casa o aquí mismo." Imprudentemente, dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse a ellos. Y tan rápido cómo lo hizo, Blaise se movió también, impidiendo que sus primos hicieran lo mismo deteniéndolos con una mano.

"No podemos dejarte entrar, Malfoy. No persistas. No estamos diciendo que jamás podrás volver a verla..."—uno de sus parientes se mostró aún más indignado al escuchar aquello, mientras que el otro se veía peligrosamente sereno. —"...tan sólo no podrá ser ahora mismo. Regresa en un par de días y veré si puedo convencerla de hablar contigo."

'_Curioso'—_pensó Draco—_'Blaise está en una posición neutral después de tanto tiempo. A lo mejor puedo usarlo para beneficio propio.'_

"Podría considerarlo si me dijeras exactamente qué sucedió."

Blaise y sus parientes se quedaron en silencio y pensativos por un momento, hasta que uno de ellos dijo algo que sonó como: "_Egli non è una sfida per noi."_

'No es un peligro para nosotros.' Tradujo Draco en su cabeza y apretó los dientes, era cierto, no porque careciera de habilidades combativas, sino porque las matemáticas no estaban de su lado. No iban a decir lo que quería decir, y no le iban a permitir ver a Hermione. Comprendía la razón por lo último, en verdad tan sólo pensaba gritarle si la veía; ¿Pero por qué no decirle qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho? Su sangre hervía de la furia al imaginarse las posibilidades; incluso si no se amaban, ella no tenía ningún derecho a engañarlo. Si no quería estar con él, no lo estaría con nadie más.

"No nos corresponde hablar sobre aquello; es algo entre ella y tu." Contestó el otro, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

"¡Tan sólo dímelo, Blaise!" Draco prácticamente escupió cada palabra, una por una, articulando su nombre con particular disgusto.

Pero era inútil, todos ellos actuaban como los malditos guardaespaldas y confidentes de la muchacha. ¿Qué tenía ella que hacía a los demás actuar de esa forma? ¡Era absolutamente molesta! Además, siendo tan segura, orgullosa y sabelotodo, parecía extraño que no se pudiera defender sola. Normalmente no permitiría que otros se pusieran en frente suyo cuando ella podía luchar por si misma... Por lo tanto—Draco se imaginaba—si no estaba allí, en aquel momento, para confrontarlo, debía estar emocionalmente devastada o mucho más herida de lo que él estaba.

"¿Está herida?"

"Probablemente tanto como tu." Entonces era angustia. Bueno, no le importaba, se lo merecía. De haber quedado gravemente herida, entonces él habría considerado no decirle lo que se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza hasta que se mejorara.

"Está bien, no intentaré entrar hoy." Les mostró entonces una de sus más remarcables sonrisas torcidas.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Malfoy?" Preguntó Blaise con mucha cautela.

"No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia, Zabini." Entonces se dio vuelta y caminó serenamente, alejándose de los tres hombres que dejaba atrás, atravesando el campo de nieve que era la calle; sabiendo que sería seguido o al menos vigilado por un rato, hasta que consideraran que ya no había peligro de dejarlo solo en el pueblo.

Pero Blaise estaba seguro de algo: Draco no planeaba nada bueno.

Y, efectivamente, Draco tenía tres cosas en mente luego de marcharse del área de la mansión Zabini de Montopoli: primero de todo, tener una conversación con su esposa; segundo, averiguar con quien había estado Hermione para torturarlo al punto de un caso de insania o muerte; y tercero, comprar una propiedad por la zona para empezar a hacer planes.

Escogió concentrarse en la tercera meta, ya que la requería para conseguir las otras dos. La furia era algo bueno si podía controlarla para trabajar más duro y conseguir lo que quería más rápido.

Para conseguir la propiedad que quería, tendría que averiguar con qué estaba lidiando: si habían brujos viviendo en la mansión que pensaba adquirir, sería más complicado; pero si eran muggles... le saldría mucho más barato.

El lugar que había llamado su atención estaba justo en frente de la mansión de la familia de Hermione, era perfecto. No había forma de que pudiera evitarlo por mucho tiempo si vivía justo en frente. No le interesaba mucho la casa, pero su posición era lo que la hacía perfecta, incluso si era más pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Le resultaría muy conveniente tenerla a la larga, ya que estaba casado con ella y Draco se imaginaba que aquella probablemente no sería la última vez que Hermione decidiera recluirse en Italia.

Estaba resuelto, no pensaba continuar siendo amable con ella, no funcionaba. Y no podía permitirle estar en cualquier lugar que quisiera haciendo cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, no si las consecuencias acababan en contra de él—hiriéndolo físicamente y deshonrándolo. No estaba completamente seguro de cómo lo haría, pero se aseguraría de que Hermione se quedara con él, incluso si no se soportaban el uno al otro. No iba a desgraciarlo otra vez.

La mansión estaba en un exclusivo vecindario en las afueras del pueblo; al ser un lugar pequeño, no estaba muy lejos del centro, del lugar en el que había aterrizado. Había dejado su escoba en un callejón, el cual encontró fácilmente para luego desaparecer. Draco se encontraba bastante sereno mientras volaba hacia Roma, a pesar del hecho de estar volando en una escoba de tan mala calidad en una helada noche de invierno; su mente estaba ocupada haciendo planes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estuvo aquí ayer, ¿sabes?" comentó Carmella Zabini a su nieta, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Hermione estaba recostada en su cama, su rostro oculto en su almohada, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero la presencia de su abuela le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, la reconfortaba.

"Supongo que el anillo lo alertó. No había pensado en eso..." Contestó la interpelada con tristeza, y por otro lado pensó: _'...no es que estuviera pensando en aquel momento de todos modos.'_

"No sólo lo alertó; los muchachos me dijeron que tenía su mano izquierda vendada como tu."

"... Excelente, no sólo lastimo a Ron, sino que a Draco también."

"No te castigues por eso, querida, no quisiste hacerle daño a nadie."

En ese momento se dio vuelta y se sentó en la cama para verle la cara a su abuela; se mostraba exasperada al hablar: "¡Y aún así lo hice! Incluso si esto no hubiese sucedido... habría estado mal de todos modos." Y, resignadamente, terminó con un murmullo: "No puedo jugar con los sentimientos de Ron de esta forma."

"De lo único que eres culpable es de sentir, querida. Lo sucedido habría sucedido tarde o temprano, aún tienes sentimientos por él después de todo."

"Desearía que no fuera así." Negó con la cabeza lentamente, su voz llena de arrepentimiento.

"Y yo desearía que pudieras tenerlos y vivir con ellos naturalmente."

Hermione suspiró y desvió la mirada de la de su abuela para mirar a la puerta, se escuchaban pasos afuera, y tan sólo un momento más tarde Blaise entró.

"¿Aún duele?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Carmella.

"Si, pero no tanto como antes. Los ungüentos parecen estar funcionando."

"Debo advertirte, mamá insiste en verte. Se siente culpable."

"¿Culpable por obligarme a contraer matrimonio y agregar un hechizo mortal a la alianza, o culpable porque deshonré su crianza y el nombre de la familia?"

"Probablemente por ambas."

"No te preocupes por eso, _cara_."

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y murmuró: "No peleaste con él, ¿verdad?"

"¿Con Malfoy? No, Illan y Marcus quedaron muy decepcionados. Él sabía lo que le convenía y se fue."

"¿No quiso empezar una pelea? Eso no es una buena señal, Blaise... él _nunca sabe qué es lo que le conviene._"

"Lo se, por eso lo seguí hasta que desapareció. No podía quedarse en la ciudad, no sin un solo lugar para quedarse; ningún hotel ni hostería le habría permitido la entrada—nos aseguramos de ello—y él ni siquiera sabe en dónde empezar a buscar los pocos lugares que nosotros usamos."

"Regresará."

"No ingresará aquí si eso es lo que quieres, querida."

"Tendré que verlo a la cara algún día..."

Cómo si fuera hecho a propósito, Angela entró a la habitación de Hermione luego de tan sólo tocar la puerta una vez. Angela no estaba acostumbrada a hablar español, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa con excepción de Hermione, pero el resto por lo general le hablaban en español para su mejor comprensión. Angela era la excepción, ella sólo utilizaba ocasionalmente el idioma de Hermione para comunicarse.

"_Nonna, la famiglia Candelarasi sei muoversi!"_

"¿Se están mudando? No puede ser, querida, ¡los Candelarasi han vivido en aquella mansión por más de 160 años!"

"_Ci sono molti camioni sulla strada!"_

Los Candelarasi eran una familia muggle con una gran fortuna, vivían justo en frente de la mansión de los Zabini. Eran dueños de una gran mansión, quizás sería un cuarto del tamaño de la de los Zabini, pero era lo suficientemente grande para lo que era el resto del vecindario. Hermione había estado allí un par de veces, ya que a su abuela le encantaba pasearla por la zona y presentarla a todos los vecinos, incluso a los que eran muggles. Aparentemente, aquella familia habría tenido esa casa por más de un siglo y medio, era muy extraño que se mudaran, amaban aquel lugar.

"Blaise, querido, ¿podrías quedarte con tu hermana mientras voy a ver eso?"

Antes de que Blaise pudiera decir algo, Angela se apresuró en ir al lado de Hermione y tomarla del brazo para intentar que se levantara. "¡Ven a ver!" Exclamó entusiasmada.

Hermione suspiró dramáticamente y se movió para levantarse de la cama. "Está bien, voy."

Los cuatro caminaron fuera de la habitación de Hermione y a través de los corredores; Angela prácticamente bailaba con cada paso que daba, se la veía absolutamente feliz mientras los guiaba a todos al gran balcón de una sala de estar del segundo piso de la casa, desde el cual se podía ver la calle de en frente, la cual estaba repleta de camiones como Angela había mencionado antes. Había también montones de muebles afuera de la mansión, los cuales eran cargados por docenas de hombres en los camiones. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Hermione fue una enorme pancarta que colgaba del techo de la casa, en el cual se leía: _"Todo llega a quien se mueve mientras espera. – D.M"_

"Oh... por Merlín..." su voz era apenas audible; tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Blaise para no caer.

"_D.M_ son las siglas de Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¡Es tu esposo quien compró la mansión!" La alegría de Angela fue notada por todos los presentes, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó la más mínima atención.

Carmella se movió para verle la cara a Hermione, la cual era una mezcla de temor y desesperanza; la situación le parecía de lo más irritante, lo único que deseaba era que su nieta encontrara la felicidad y le rompía el corazón verla así, especialmente luego de todo el progreso que había logrado en los últimos meses.

"Todo saldrá bien, querida; quizás si yo hablara con él..."

Hermione rápidamente se volvió para mirarla, su rostro aún demarcado por el temor, negó violentamente con la cabeza. "No, no, abuela; no sería de ninguna ayuda, para nada."

"¿Hablarás tu con él?" Preguntó Angela con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella lo dudó por un momento antes de silenciosamente asentir con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Hermione no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría retrasarlo, ni tampoco si el paso del tiempo empeoraría las cosas.

"_Posso dirgli?" _

"No, Angela, no puedes decirle. ¡Mantente fuera de esto!" Blaise prácticamente le ladró al contestarle.

Angela se vio algo herida por el tono agresivo de su primo, y se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a todos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. El hecho de que Blaise siempre estuviera cuidando a su hermana no le gustaba nada, ella solía ser su favorita hasta que Hermione apareció y se amigó con ella.

"Yo hablaré con él." Dijo Blaise, su voz llena de determinación.

"No, Blaise; yo hablaré con él. Merezco lo que tenga para decirme de todos modos."

"No, no es así. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te sientas mejor."

Y tan rápido como dijo eso, se fue del balcón, sin siquiera darle oportunidad a responder.

Afuera, entre todos los hombres moviendo muebles, Blaise vio a un par de los niños Candelarasi dando órdenes a los hombres de la mudanza, parecían estar muy apresurados y extremadamente emocionados por estar mudándose. Aquellos niños tenían apenas 7 y 12 años respectivamente, no tenía mucho sentido que tuvieran tantas ganas de mudarse a una tan temprana edad; por lo general los niños de esa edad estarían quejándose y llorando ante la simple idea.

Blaise se encontró con la Señora Candelarasi no mucho más tarde, la cual estaba muy ocupada dando órdenes también a cada hombre en el área. La mujer veía a Blaise con muy buenos ojos, y le hablaba en español por cortesía más allá de que su italiano fuera perfecto.

"¡Blaise! ¡Querido muchacho! Estábamos apunto de ir a la casa de tus abuelos a despedirnos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos estamos mudando a una preciosa casa en frente del mediterráneo!"

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Desde cuándo planeaban mudarse?"

"Oh, tan sólo despertamos hoy y nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos vivir cerca del mar. Y justo luego de eso nos encontramos con este encantador muchacho que estaba dispuesto a comprar nuestra casa y vendernos una excelente propiedad en Génova. Nos decidimos en el momento, ¿no es curioso?"

Aquello ciertamente sonaba curioso, curioso al estilo de Malfoy.

"¿Pero que hay de vuestros hijos? ¡Aún están en la escuela!"

"Bueno, hay muchos más institutos de renombre en Génova que aquí, creemos que será de lo más conveniente para ellos. Este joven del que te he hablado—el Señor Malfoy—tenía los más impresionantes contactos con prácticamente cada instituto privado que teníamos en mente. ¡Y los niños están tan emocionados! ¡No podemos creer nuestra suerte!"

"¿Está él aquí ahora?"

"¿El Señor Malfoy? Oh, es tan divino, nos está ayudando a mudarnos. Está tan apurado para que veamos nuestra nueva propiedad. Mientras más pronto mejor ha dicho, ¡y nosotros estamos completamente de acuerdo!"

'_Aquisentia' _asumió Blaise. Una poción muy poderosa que hacía estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que le dijera la primera persona que escuchara. Definitivamente debía hablar con Malfoy.

"Permítame, Señora; debo conocer a este Señor Malfoy del que Usted habla con tanta fascinación."

"Oh, es tan encantador; debes conocerlo, Blaise, querido."

Blaise se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión. Encontró a Draco en la sala de estar—la casa tan sólo tenía una—sentado en un sofá mientras escribía algo en un pequeño cuaderno. Para su mejor conveniencia estaba usando ropas muggle, un suéter gris sobre una camisa color azul marino y jeans azules; probablemente era la primera vez en toda su vida.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Draco ni se molestó en mirar a Blaise cuando éste le habló.

"Estoy calculando cuanto me costará amueblar este lugar."

"¡Malfoy, no ganarás nada haciendo esto!"

"Por supuesto que no; a excepción que demuela esta casa y construya un hotel. ¿Crees que un hotel sería rentable aquí?"—Draco se detuvo por un momento luego de preguntar aquello en voz alta, y luego se respondió a si mismo—"No, supongo que no sería rentable... de serlo, ya tendríais uno."

"Lo que sea que estés planeando no funcionará."

"¿Ella te dijo que dijeras eso? Suena justo como algo que diría ella."

"Voy a hacer una poción para contrarrestar esto, Malfoy."

"El contrato ya ha sido firmado con la presencia de un notario, si es que debes saberlo. Es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Vaya, si me hubieras preguntado eso ayer no habría tenido que gastar una fortuna en este lugar."—Draco se mostró levemente enfadado por un momento, pero luego le restó importancia al asunto—"Quiero hablar con mi esposa."

"No te voy a permitir herirla más de lo que ya está."

El rostro de Draco cambió de uno indiferente a uno de confusión, se mostró pensativo mientras miraba a los enfadados ojos de Blaise. "¿Sinceramente crees que la lastimaría?"

"Se que no quieres una conversación casual con ella."

"Quiero..."—Hizo una pausa momentánea, ideando algo nuevo de repente. —"Podríamos hacer un trato, tu y yo."

"Te escucho."

"Quiero saber qué sucedió. Tu mismo dijiste que no había sido tan malo, ¿no?"—Él pausó entonces para ver que Blaise asentía cuidadosamente con la cabeza. —"Tan sólo piénsate esto, si no es tan malo, pero si lo suficientemente malo como para que me enfade, ¿no sería lo más conveniente para _ella_ si me lo dijeras de antemano así puedo desahogarme antes de verla? Porque ambos sabemos que eventualmente la veré."

Blaise ya había pensado sobre aquello, tenía sentido, sin embargo, quería respetar los deseos de su hermana. Aunque considerando todo en conjunto, conocía a Malfoy lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se rendiría, y tener aquella casa en su poder tan sólo le daría más posibilidades de perturbar la vida de su familia.

"No fue más que un beso." Blaise sabía que esperar: furia, gritos, insultos, algún tipo de destrucción; pero nada de eso sucedió, en vez, Draco se quedó callado, muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Pasó un minuto entero y él aún estaba silenciosamente observando la nada.

"Malfoy... ¿Estás bien?"—Preguntó Blaise, preocupado por primera vez en mucho tiempo por la salud mental de Draco Malfoy.

"Fue la comadreja, ¿verdad?" Sus palabras le salieron como un gruñido, y Blaise suspiró aliviado, ya que esa reacción era más apropiada para la situación.

"El único y sin igual." Blaise asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al ver lo que parecían ser celos recorriendo el rostro de Draco. Blaise estaba agradecido de que estuviera canalizando su furia hacia Ronald Weasley en vez de hacia su hermana. Aunque sabía que sería mejor que no se encontrarían todavía.

"Es hombre muerto."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Oh, ya verás. No tendrá un segundo de paz cuando acabe con él."

Blaise rió al ver a Draco levantarse y empezar a caminar en círculos por la habitación; la situación le recordaba de otros tiempos cuando ellos dos solían divertirse juntos haciéndoles bromas a personas inocentes. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que tenía una cierta debilidad por su hermana, también quería divertirse. Además, Ronald Weasley nunca le había caído bien.

"Te ayudaré; Hermione no tiene por qué enterarse."

----------------------------------

N/A: Decidí unir los capítulos 12 y 13 de la versión original para apurar las cosas, ya que al fín y al cabo no son demasiado relevantes y se iba a hacer demasiado largo el encuentro que todos esperan si posteaba los dos capítulos por separado. Lamento la tardanza, espero que este capítulo tan largo compense en algo aquello. En el próximo Hermione y Draco se encuentran luego de estos cuatro meses de separación.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews y su apoyo, espero sigan haciéndolo y, probablemente, me ponga a traducir el próximo capítulo para la próxima semana.


	14. De Promesas y Amenazas

"Te compré algo." Blaise sacó lo que parecía ser una barra de chocolate de uno de sus bolsillos y la puso en la mano de Hermione. "Ten."

Era el mediodía y ambos estaban en la habitación de ella. Afuera hacía mucho frío, pero el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad.

"No es que no te lo agradezca, ¿pero te tomó tres horas comprarme una barra de chocolate?"

"Hablé con Draco." Blaise se mostraba extrañamente sereno y contento, como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien.

"Debió haber sido una muy buena charla si ahora lo llamas por su nombre otra vez."

"Fue buena."—Pausó él por un momento para sonreír, recordando lo sucedido, lo que no debía revelar. —"No te hará daño alguno."—Le aseguró, sabiendo que su hermana no sabía en qué estaba pensando realmente. No se sentía culpable porque no estaba mintiendo, incluso si le había hecho pensar que estaba sonriendo por un motivo distinto al real.

"Nunca temí algo así, incluso si fuera posible. Tan sólo no tengo ganas de lidiar con él ahora mismo, sabes."

"Lo se, así que llegué a un acuerdo con él. No te molestará por tres días. Hoy es domingo, así que no tenemos que esperar que regrese hasta el miércoles."

Hermione se quedó dura. De todos los posibles escenarios que se le habían pasado por la cabeza, jamás imaginó que Blaise regresaría sonriente y le diría que le había conseguido tres días sin tener que preocuparse por Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? El Blaise que ella conocía no habría llegado a un acuerdo de ese tipo, más bien habría golpeado a Malfoy en la quijada y lo habría mandado a donde se merecería estar. No habría acordado algo que le permitiría regresar más tarde aquella semana. Blaise parecía bastante molesto cuando se había ido más temprano aquella mañana. ¿Qué había cambiado?

"¿Y tu estás bien con eso?"

"Tu misma lo dijiste, Hermione, tendrás que volver a verlo algún día. Pero si lo piensas mejor, tres días pueden ser una eternidad conociendo a Malfoy. En realidad, quizás es demasiado tiempo. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de todo en lo que podría pensar en tanto tiempo?"

Blaise tenía razón en ello, darle mucho tiempo a Draco para pensar no podía ser nada bueno. A Hermione le daba un escalofrío de sólo pensar en qué cosas se le podían ocurrir. Ya había comprado una casa, justo en frente de donde estaba viviendo ella, y tan sólo había pasado un día desde que había sido impedido de visitar su residencia.

"Puede que tengas razón."—Murmuró ella. —"¿Qué averiguaste sobre la casa? ¿Los dueños están bien?"

"Les dio una poción, probablemente mientras dormían. Acquisentia diría yo. No quiso hablar mucho al respecto; pero están bien, tan sólo muy entusiasmados en mudarse a Génova."

"¡Esa poción es ilegal!"

"Si, no debería arriesgar su suerte con ese tipo de magia. Lo bueno es que es muy difícil de rastrear, y para mañana o pasado el efecto se habrá pasado."

"¡Y para entonces estarán en Génova! ¡Blaise, eso es horrible!"

"En realidad Génova es una ciudad bastante bella, y mucho más grande que este pueblo; sus hijos tendrán muchas más posibilidades allá que las que tienen viviendo aquí."

"¿Malfoy te hizo beber algo, Blaise?"

"No. Tan sólo trato de ver el lado positivo, Hermione."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro. Créeme, lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para no aceptar nada que venga de él."

"Está bien."—Dijo ella de forma dudosa. Aún confundida por el extraño cambio en la actitud de su hermano, decidió abordar otro tema. "¿Cómo lograste llegar a un acuerdo con él?"

"Oh, tuve que decirle lo que sucedió."

Sin palabras nuevamente, Hermione lo miró perpleja. Seriamente no tenía la más mínima idea de qué le había sucedido, estaba comportándose como si... como si el asunto que estaban discutiendo no fuera de gran importancia, como si fuera algo de todos los días. Ella le había pedido específicamente que no le dijera nada a Draco sin su consentimiento. Era por el bien de Ron.

"Le dijiste... ¿le dijiste que besé a Ron?"—Ella casi se ahogaba con sus propias palabras al decirlo en voz alta.

"Lo bueno es que no se enfadará en frente tuyo, ¿te das cuenta? Tiene tres días para calmarse."

"¿Realmente crees que eso es bueno? ¡Irá a buscar a Ron ahora!" Desesperada, se levantó y corrió para salir de su habitación. —"¡Debo advertirle!"

Blaise corrió detrás de ella y la atrapó para que no pudiera continuar con su cometido. Se lo había visto venir y tenía un plan. —"¡Espera!"—La agarró del brazo para detenerla. —"No puedes hacerlo."

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, en ese entonces estaba seguro de que algo estaba mal, de que algo le pasaba. "¿Qué haces? ¡Sabes de lo que Malfoy es capaz!"

"¿Y qué hay de Weasley? ¿No crees que trataría de iniciar una pelea si le advirtieras? No debe enterarse, no es tan racional."

Hermione sabía que a su hermano no le caía nada bien Ron y que por lo tanto no podía ser muy imparcial al respecto, pero en aquel detalle tenía toda la razón: decirle a Ron que Malfoy estaba tras su pista tan sólo lo llevaría a buscar una pelea. Se había ido muy enfadado luego de lo sucedido, y tenía muy buenas razones para pelear con Malfoy.

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces, Blaise? Nada que pueda decir detendrá a ninguno."

"¿Por qué no le hablas a Potter y le decís el problema que tenemos entre manos? Él tiene algo más de sentido común que Weasley, puede impedir que se tope con Malfoy."

"Tienes razón, es la mejor opción que tenemos."

Blaise sonrió para si mismo mientras observaba como su hermana corría hacia una chimenea para hablar con Harry Potter; todo estaba yendo acorde a sus planes. No estaba orgulloso de manipularla de aquella forma, pero sentía que era por un bien mayor, que era lo mejor para ella. Sería mejor que no se encontrara con Ronald Weasley por un tiempo, arruinaría sus planes.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione se alejaba de la chimenea, su rostro aún demostraba una gran preocupación, se sentó en un sofá y observó el fuego. Blaise se quedó parado al lado suyo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Quizás debería ir a ver a Malfoy." Murmuró ella bajo su aliento, la simple idea de verlo en aquel momento le daba náuseas; pero realmente temía por la seguridad de Ron, y quizás podía evitar que hiciera lo que tuviera en mente, quizás podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

"Deberías ir; sin embargo, lo que sea que hagas no impedirá que se vengue de Weasley, recuerda eso."

"¿Por qué debería ir entonces? ¿Para qué?"

"Para arreglar las cosas; después de todo, él es la única oportunidad que tienes." Todo se reducía a aquello para Blaise, sabía que su hermana necesitaba de alguien, podía verlo en ella. El problema era que sólo podía tener a Draco Malfoy, por lo tanto, si no hacían algo, si no intentaban llegar a un acuerdo, ella viviría mal por siempre. Lo que había sucedido el día anterior era la prueba más fehaciente de ello.

"¿Oportunidad para qué? ¿Para desperdiciar mi vida como la señora de su mansión? ¿Para ser anfitriona en fiestas de gente que ni siquiera me gusta y complacer a un esposo que apenas puedo tolerar?"

"Él podría hacerte feliz, Hermione, él también necesita a alguien, tanto como tu."

Hermione se quedó pensativa por un momento, considerando las palabras de su hermano. En verdad, lo había pensado alguna vez, había jugado con la idea, preguntándose si él se sentía sólo, si realmente gustaba de ella, si podrían ser felices juntos algún día a pesar de todo lo que le disgustaba de él—sus prejuicios, su odio, su orgullo, tu terquedad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un caso perdido. ¿Podrían las cosas cambiar? No lo creía, ¿pero debían cambiar? Eso si era algo a tener en cuenta. Él era un ser humano después de todo, a pesar de sus defectos, debía de necesitar a alguien también... incluso si era tan sólo por razones superficiales, y si tan sólo era porque ella era todo lo que podía tener también.

Pero había sido él quien había rechazado su beso; ¿cómo podía explicar aquello? Se había sentido tan avergonzada y devastada después de aquel episodio que no le había dicho a nadie. De repente, una ola de furia le sobrevino. "¡¿_Cómo se atreve_?!" casi gruñó al decir aquello, levantándose apresurada, dejando a un mudo Blaise detrás suyo.

'¿Cómo se atreve a enfadarse por aquel beso cuando me rechazó?' aquella frase daba vueltas por su cabeza mientras se dirigía hecha una furia a las afueras de la mansión, en dirección a la nueva adquisición de su esposo. Sería ella quien le diría en qué estaba pensando.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse un abrigo para salir afuera, ni siquiera pensó en el frío congelando su piel y en el temblor de sus dientes. Blaise la siguió, tratando de detenerla, tratando de conseguir una explicación de qué era lo que estaba pasándosele por la cabeza, pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba cegada por la ira. Tuvo que aparecerse en frente suyo para detenerla y lograr que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

"Apártate de mi camino, Blaise."—Rechinó los dientes al decir aquello, se veía remarcablemente peligrosa. Tan sólo Malfoy podía hacerla reaccionar de esa forma.

"Espera un momento, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es un asunto personal, Blaise, ¿puedes dejarme pasar, por favor?" Aún rechinando los dientes y temblando por el frío, Hermione lo miró con unos ojos amenazantes y con sus manos cerradas en apretados puños. No era que tuviera algo en contra de su hermano, pero el tenerlo ahí en frente impidiéndole el paso no le estaba ayudando a su mal humor.

Blaise dudó por un momento antes de moverse a un lado para permitirle el paso. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero no podía pelear contra ella; y quizás sería para mejor que estuviera dispuesta a verlo, incluso si estaba preparada para gritarle. Al menos sabía que Draco no le haría daño alguno, tenía su palabra.

Las campanas de la antigua mansión sonaron mientras Hermione esperaba sin paciencia alguna en la puerta de en frente. Draco se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en contestar la puerta, ¿quizás no estaba en la casa? Pasó un minuto, tres timbrazos, su furia no decreció. Tomó su varita mágica y abrió la puerta con un hechizo "alohamora". La casa era legalmente también de ella, así que tenía el derecho de entrar.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que las encendió con otro hechizo, ya que no estaba dispuesta a buscar un interruptor. No habían muebles en el lugar, notó, pero no se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a la vista, tenía que encontrar a un Malfoy.

"¡Malfoy!" Gritó, y su voz hizo un eco por toda la casa. No recibió respuesta alguna y le sobrevino una gran curiosidad, caminó entonces por los corredores de aquella mansión; la primera puerta con la que se encontró daba a la sala de estar, la cual estaba desierta. Los Candelarasi no habían dejado nada, ni siquiera una alfombra. Corrió por todo el pasillo abriendo puertas, y cada habitación era lo mismo, al menos en el primer piso. Pensó entonces que no debía estar en la casa.

No iba a ir a ver al segundo piso, de seguro sería lo mismo que el primero: habitaciones desiertas. Malfoy debía estar en Inglaterra, y ella iría hasta allí si tenía que hacerlo. _'No se salvará de esto.'_

Una puerta llamó su atención, no estaba completamente cerrada y ella no había sido quien la había abierto. La abrió completamente para ver otro corredor, desierto también, con unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Sus sentidos eran agudos e inmediatamente sintió un olor muy peculiar. En un principio era muy tenue, muy delicado, pero al avanzar dentro del corredor se hizo más fuerte. Era picante y al mismo tiempo se sentía algo como polvo, olía como una poción. Bajó entonces las escaleras y llegó a un pequeño pasillo que tan sólo tenía dos puertas, una cerrada, la otra ligeramente abierta. Pasó por la última, y sus ojos se encontraron con lo que se había imaginado: una habitación de pociones. Tan sólo había una mesa de roca y un calderón mediano en el cual se estaba preparando una poción. Se acercó más, la poción era azul, y había una gran cuchara de madera revolviendo el contenido mágicamente.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas con estanterías, pero no había mucho en ellas, tan sólo un par de libros de pociones avanzadas y algunos ingredientes. Reconoció algunos de ellos... lo que fuera que se estuviera haciendo no era nada bueno.

El único libro que estaba en la mesa no tenía título, tan sólo una tapa negra y ni un solo símbolo escrito. Se veía muy viejo, y tenía que ser de lo más tenebroso, ¿por qué otra razón no tendría título si no para evitar que la gente lo revisara? Intentó abrirlo, pero el libro se mantenía cerrado. Nunca se había enfrentado a algo de aquel tipo: un libro que no se abría. Era de lo más irritante, no sólo no reconocía la poción que se estaba preparando, ¡sino que además no podía abrir un libro siquiera!

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El libro se le cayó de las manos apenas escuchó la agresiva voz de Draco, la cual la sorprendió. Ignoró su tono de voz y preguntó: "¿Qué estás preparando?" Su voz era una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela.

Draco sonrió de una forma enfermizamente peligrosa al contestar: "Nada que quisieras probar." Cerró la puerta detrás suyo al decir aquello. "Acordé que no me acercaría a ti hasta el miércoles, pero resulta que has sido tu quien ha venido a mi, que gran sorpresa."

Su voz, su expresión facial, todos sus gestos le recordaron a Hermione de Lucius Malfoy, se parecía tanto a su padre en aquel momento que incluso inflingía temor. Pero a pesar de ello, Hermione se quedó decidida allí, recordando pronto la razón por la cual había ido; sus brazos cayeron a sus respectivos costados y cerro las manos en puños.

"Te ofrecería tomar asiento, pero no hay muchos muebles por aquí." Él se posicionó descuidadamente con su pared contra la puerta, sus brazos entrecruzados en su espalda. "Pero igualmente podemos hablar."

"¿Hablar? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de mi?"

"Oh, quiero muchas cosas de ti, créeme. Pero ahora mismo me será suficiente con hablar. ¿Tenías algo distinto en mente?"

"No te pases, Malfoy."

"Vayamos al grano entonces: Quiero que regreses conmigo."

"¿Contigo? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?"

"¿Qué me ha picado dices? Es bastante sencillo, me has deshonrado, Granger, y me aseguraré de que sea la última vez que suceda. Así que te quedarás conmigo de ahora en adelante. Cómo debe ser."

"¿Yo te he deshonrado a ti? ¿Qué hay de lo que tú me hiciste a mí? ¡¿Eso no fue una deshonra también?!"

"¿Qué te hice yo a ti?" Furioso, le mostró su mano vendada. —"De seguro no algo como esto."—Pausó un momento para respirar hondo y continuó—"Te he dejado tranquila por más de cuatro meses; sinceramente dudo que me ausencia te haya perturbado, aunque tampoco te ha hecho ningún bien, ¿o si?"

"Eres increíble." Replicó ella con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"¡Lo que es increíble es que me hagas traicionado con la comadreja!"

"¡No tienes derecho a culparme por eso! Debería poder estar con la persona que amo, ¡como cualquier otra persona en el mundo!"

Él se quedó callado por un momento, su rostro cambió de uno furioso a otro lleno de confusión e incredulidad. "¿Lo amas? ¿Todavía lo amas?" Prácticamente escupió las palabras al pronunciarlas.

Ella desvió la mirada con tal de no verlo a la cara y en vez miró al piso, no debería haber dicho aquello, pero ya estaba hecho. Draco se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia Hermione, puso sus manos sobre la mesa—la cual los separaba—y no quitó sus ojos de su rostro.

"Mira esto."—Le mostró las pequeñas botellas y jarrones con ingredientes que estaban en la mesa. —"Uñas de hada rosada, veneno de víbora, esencia de yucca, plumas de hipogrifo, pétalos de mandrágora... No sabes lo que puede resultar de esta mezcla, ¿verdad?"

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, su rostro indescifrable. "De seguro algo ilegal."

Draco le mostró entonces una sonrisa torcida y puso su mano en el libro negro que había estado intentando abrir ella un rato antes. El libro se abrió con su tacto e inmediatamente empezó a mover sus páginas, deteniéndose en una dónde se veía el dibujo de una botella con una poción color azul marino con el nombre de "Insania".

"Lee."

"_Insania: Esta poción hace que quien la beba lentamente vaya perdiendo sus sentidos; varía con cada persona qué sentido será completamente eliminado primero. El gusto, olfato, tacto, la audición y visión desaparecerán dejando a la persona completamente incapaz de hacer nada por si mismo. El nombre de la poción proviene del estado mental en que el cae quien la bebe cuando se da cuenta de que está perdiendo todos sus sentidos. Si se agrega una dosis extra de agua de mar se puede infligir una intensa voluntad de auto-destrucción."_

Cuando terminó de leerlo, levantó la vista para volver a mirarlo a la cara, aún tenía aquella horrible sonrisa; lo que fuera que estaba planeando no le gustaba. "Dime algo, Malfoy..."—dijo ella entre dientes—"¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para crear algo así?"

"Lo que deberías preguntar, querida, es a quién se la quiero suministrar."

"Ron..." murmuró ella, aterrorizada ahora. —"¡No puedes!"

"Shh... déjame explicarte cómo sí puedo."—La interrumpió serenamente—"Se lo que estás pensando: ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Es bastante simple en realidad, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Y ahora te explicaré por qué cooperarás conmigo en ello."—Sonrió horriblemente otra vez—"Verás, este libro es único, todas las pociones aquí son únicas. Fue escrito por primera vez por Alexus Malfoy en el año 1509, y desde entonces ha sido escrito sólo por Malfoys. Pasado de generación en generación de padre a hijo..."

"Ve al grano."—gruñó Hermione.

"Verás, sólo los Malfoy de sangre pueden abrir este libro."—Entonces lo cerró—"Yo soy el único Malfoy de ese tipo por el momento, por lo tanto soy el único capaz de abrir este libro otra vez para hacer la contra-poción."—Su voz cambió a una casi bromista, como si estuviera jugando. —"Y es por eso, mi amor, que cooperarás conmigo."

Hermione apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y tardó un poco en salir de su asombro y recuperar la capacidad de hablar: "¿Hablas en serio? Me amenazas con algo que todavía no has hecho... algo que podría impedir fácilmente."

"¿Cómo me detendrías? No te recomiendo usar tu magia conmigo, si por accidente tiras el calderón y se derrama su contenido, probablemente los dos acabemos muertos."

"El solo hecho de tener ese libro es razón suficiente para dejarte encerrado de por vida."

"¿Este libro?"—Fingió perplejidad al decir aquello, abriendo el libro una vez más y dejándolo abierto para ella, todas las páginas estaban en blanco ahora. —"¿Por qué me encerrarían por tener un simple libro en blanco?"

"Incluso un niño de cuatro años se daría cuenta de que está hechizado para verse así. ¿Cómo engañarías al Ministerio?"

"¿No crees que no han sido engañados ya? Este libro ha estado allí más de una vez en las últimas décadas. Siempre regresa perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué crees que puedo permitirme dejarlo desprotegido en esta casa abandonada mientras no estoy? Responde a lo que yo diga."

"Estás enfermo."

"Estoy enojado, ¿cómo preferirías que me desahogara?"

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras lo observaba, él continuaba atravesándola con la mirada, culpándola con sus ojos, desafiándola con su actitud. "Por favor, no lo hagas; no lo lastimes."—Le suplicó.

"¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de hacer negocios, _Hermione_? Básicamente que ambas partes pueden acabar contentas a pesar de que perderán algo a cambio de lo que quieren."

"Si vuelvo a vivir contigo, ¿me prometes que jamás herirás a Ron?" No vaciló ni un segundo al preguntar aquello, y aquella falta de vacilación lo molestó un poco, estaba completamente resuelta cuando se trataba de aquella comadreja...

"Jamás es una palabra muy fuerte, implica mucho compromiso; si se supone que jamás debería herirlo, tendrías que aceptar quedarte a mi lado por siempre. Ningún capricho te servirá de excusa." Esperaba que dudara entonces, que se lo pensara dos veces, pero no fue así.

"Está bien."

"Ah, no he terminado. Aceptar esto no implica que no me defendería ante un ataque suyo. Mi promesa de nunca lastimarlo se acaba si mi vida esta en juego." Al menos tendría eso.

"Y el que yo tenga que quedarme contigo para siempre no implica que literalmente estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo y dónde sea que quieras, tan sólo significa que habitaremos la misma casa."

"Me parece justo."—Le ofreció su mano entonces, ella la miró y vaciló. —"¿Prefieres cerrar el trato con un beso?"

Hermione suspiró y tomó su mano para darle un apretón cuidadosamente, ambas manos tenían las mismas quemaduras por intentar quitarse los respectivos anillos el día anterior, y cómo resultado ambos mostraron un gesto de dolor al tocarse.

"Está resuelto entonces." Draco sonrió de forma triunfante y Hermione sólo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Acordado."

---------------------------------

N/A: Y he aquí el encuentro entre los dos; ¿qué os ha parecido? Los próximos capítulos serán más suaves, por así decirlo. No puedo actualizar muy seguido porque estoy con exámenes finales y (por suerte) me estoy ocupando más en estudiar. Gracias a todos quienes dejan reviews, espero sigan haciéndolo (algo de aliento nunca viene mal). Y si alguien sabe italiano (cómo algún que otro italiano/a que lee la historia) y puede marcarme mis errores en capítulos anteriores y posteriores, estaré agradecida también. Saludos!


	15. Pequeños Gestos

Hermione se había sometido a las pretensiones de Draco, sólo por la seguridad de Ron. Aceptaría, por supuesto, sería fiel a su palabra aunque no le gustara. Pero eso si, estaba segura de una cosa: lo menos que haría sería quemar aquel libro.

"Te ves como si estuvieras condenada, no creo que vivir conmigo pueda ser tan malo. Nunca antes lo hemos intentado de verdad, ¿o si?"

"No es sólo eso, Malfoy." Ella miró a su rostro, su actitud enfadada había cambiado a una de tristeza. "Tendré que dejar la Universidad para regresar a Gran Bretaña."

"¿No puedes homologar tus materias?"

"No si no termino el cuatrimestre."

"Entonces haremos esto: Ya que he comprado esta casa aquí podemos darle un propósito. Viviremos aquí hasta que termines tus exámenes finales de éste cuatrimestre, luego nos aseguraremos de que seas aceptada en mi universidad y allí terminarás tus estudios."—Expresó él de una forma tan decidida y sincera que sorprendió a Hermione.

"¿Qué hay de tu carrera?" Preguntó ella con un leve tono de escepticismo.

"Curso después del mediodía, y es sólo cuatro veces a la semana. Usaré la red flú."

"Yo podría hacer lo mismo, no tienes por qué molestarte." Dijo ella con algo de incertidumbre, le parecía extraño estar teniendo una conversación de aquel tipo.

"Usar el flú te marea, y tus clases son a las mañanas, ¿o me equivoco? Es más conveniente de esta forma."

"¿Realmente harías eso por mi?"—Preguntó Hermione con cautela, pensando que debía haber algo detrás de su generosa oferta. —"¿Qué ganarías con eso?"

"No tengo nada que perder. Y quizás logro llegar a gustarte un poco."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, era difícil creer que haría algo tan considerado por ella, y justo después de la discusión que habían tenido. Bueno, había amenazado la vida de Ron y la había manipulado a ella consecuentemente, así que era lo menos que podía hacer si quería vivir armoniosamente con ella.

"Me voy de compras. Necesitaremos muebles si vamos a vivir aquí. Puedes ir a empacar y explicarle a tu familia que nos hemos reconciliado. No estoy dispuesto a lidiar con tus custodios por este acuerdo, especialmente con tu hermano; así que trata de actuar de forma convincente, por favor."

"Nunca le oculto cosas a Blaise."

"Pues deberías, todos tenemos secretos, él no es ninguna excepción." Draco puso los ojos en blanco de forma exasperada, la muchacha podía ser tan ingenua a veces. Era demasiado buena para su propio bien.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Se veía tan inocente como una niña pequeña mientras se cuestionaba las palabras de él; había algo sobre su actitud que lo incomodaba, algo que lo hacía cerrar la boca y evitar el tema.

"Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Tu no sabes todo sobre él, él no sabe todo sobre tu. Sucede así con todas las personas del mundo."

"Como sea." Dijo ella mientras él se daba vuelta para abrir la puerta e irse. —"Espera, voy contigo."

Draco se detuvo repentinamente, y se preguntó si había escuchado bien; perplejo, preguntó: "¿De compras?"

"Yo también viviré aquí, ¿no? Debería poder decidir cómo se verá mi casa. No quiero que sea toda lúgubre y oscura como la mansión Malfoy."

"¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?" Volvió a preguntar él, con tal de asegurarse de que había oído bien nuevamente.

"Eso dije." Ella arqueó una ceja al decir aquello, cuestionándolo con la mirada. Aquello era algo nuevo, ella quería tomar parte en algo que los involucraba a ambos como pareja. Probablemente ella no lo veía exactamente de esa forma, pero así era.

"Está bien, cómo desees." Draco abrió la puerta por ella e hizo un movimiento con su mano para invitarla a pasar primero.

Caminaron hacía la sala de estar, en dirección a la chimenea, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que Hermione preguntó a dónde irían.

"R. I. M. – Romano Incantato Mobili; Roma."

Sin cuidado alguno puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras entraban a la chimenea y usaban el flú para llegar a aquel negocio romano. Aparecieron en un gran corredor de madera, las paredes eran blancas, el cielo estaba muy por arriba de sus cabezas. Cada pieza de mueblería era una extraña mezcla de diseños tradicionales y modernos. Hermione se sorprendió mucho de que Draco escogería comprar muebles de ese tipo; no se parecían en nada a los extravagantes muebles victorianos que la mayoría de las familias purasangre de Gran Bretaña tenían.

"_Bienvenuti a RIM. Come posso essere di aiuto?_"

Un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y cabello negro les dio la bienvenida y les mostró la tienda; les mostró todo tipo de muebles: curiosos, sofisticados, modernos, tradicionales-modernos. Se impresionó un montón cuando Draco le dijo que eran los Malfoy.

"¿Malfoy?"—El hombre quitó su mirada de la de Draco para ver a Hermione a la cara. —"¿Hermione Zabini?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza abstraídamente, sabía que era lo que seguía: al hombre sólo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas e inclinarse ante ella. Los Zabinis eran conocidos por su gran poder adquisitivo, controlaban varios bancos y compañías en toda Italia. Y el casamiento de Hermione con Draco había sido casi tan publicado allí como lo había sido en la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido.

El hombre estaba tan emocionado por complacerlos que apenas pudieron ellos concentrarse en escoger lo que querían; tuvieron que pedirle cortésmente por algo de privacidad para lograr que los dejara un rato en paz (cortés en el diccionario de Draco tenía un significado bastante rudo para el gusto de Hermione, pero él logro el cometido).

"Que pobre excusa de hombre."

"Sólo estás celoso de que no fue tan simpático contigo." Le dijo ella en un leve tono burlón.

"¡¿Qué tal si te concentras en elegir un juego de sillas de una vez?!" Exclamó él algo molesto.

"¿Te gustan aquellas?" Ella indicó un juego de sillas de madera color rojo oscuro con altos respaldos y cojines de color verde oscuro."

"Lo que sea que te guste está bien para mi." Su voz era de indiferencia, su rostro de aburrimiento.

"¿No tienes ninguna opinión al respecto?" Inquirió ella con algo de perplejidad.

Draco se encogió de hombros indiferentemente; su padre le había enseñado que siempre era la esposa quien debía decidir aquel tipo de cosas. Realmente no le importaba en qué se sentaría siempre y cuando se viera bien y costara una apropiada cantidad de dinero. A decir verdad, su madre había escogido de un catálogo por él, pero ya que Hermione había querido—por su propia voluntad—acompañarlo, debía dejar que ella escogiera.

"Odio que trates de complacerme de esta forma, Malfoy. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tu mismo?" Exclamó una exasperada Hermione.

"Estoy siendo yo mismo."

"No lo creo; tan sólo dime que te gustaría tener. Estoy tratando de cooperar aquí, ¿no te das cuenta? Quiero que hagamos esta decisión juntos."

"¿Qué bicho te ha picado?" Preguntó Draco, sospechando de las intenciones de su esposa.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente e hizo un mohín, desvió su mirada de la de él y miró al suelo. —"Odio mentir. Cuando vaya a decirle a mi familia que me mudaré contigo, quiero decirles la verdad..."—pausó un momento para levantar la cara y verlo a los ojos. —"Quiero decirles que estoy dispuesta a hacer que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros. Incluso si... incluso si no es más que intentar ser amigos, ¿sabes?"

Draco la observó detenidamente mientras consideraba la ironía de sus palabras: lo que había dicho era lo que él había intentado lograr por tanto tiempo, tratar de que las cosas funcionaran... incluso si era sólo para ser amigos. Tras tantos meses de intentarlo, luego de cuatro meses de estar separados, luego de un frustrado intento de estar con el hombre que ella amaba, luego de que él la amenazara y coaccionara su voluntad, ahora ella estaba parada en frente suyo diciéndole directamente que estaba dispuesta a hacer que todo funcionara entre ellos.

'_Y aquí estaba yo pensando que algo estaba mal sólo conmigo.'_ Draco sonrió torcidamente ante la ironía del asunto y quitó su mirada de los ojos de ella para ver a las sillas.

"¿Qué te parecen aquellas de madera marrón clara con cojines azules?"

"Eso es mejor, ¿te das cuenta? Los cojines no importan tanto, los colores cambian a voluntad."

Draco asintió con la cabeza y tachó un ítem de la lista que llevaba. "Un juego de doce sillas y una mesa que combine serán suficientes. Y será suficiente para invitar a tu familia a cenar."

"¿Estarías bien con eso? ¿Invitando a mi familia a cenar?" Su expresión fue de una absoluta sorpresa.

"Debo invitarlos a cenar, no sólo porque estás aparentada con ellos, sino porque también resulta que son nuestros vecinos. No me gustarán, pero no soy descortés. Y de todos modos se supone que eres tu la que debe invitarlos, eres la anfitriona." Él se mostraba bastante indiferente al hablar sobre aquel tema.

"Ambos somos anfitriones, Malfoy. Tendremos que serlo en conjunto si quieres invitar gente a cenar." Hermione quiso dejar aquello en claro. No estaba dispuesta a hacer el rol de la ama de casa y anfitriona de fiestas al estilo de su madre.

Las encimeras, mesas de café, los sofás, los sillones, los percheros, e incluso los espejos combinaban con la mesa y las sillas que habían escogido anteriormente. Draco notó que Hermione incluso parecía estar emocionada mientras examinaba cada pieza de mueblería con la que se encontraban.

"Esto es divertido, ¿ves cómo gana altura cuando me siento? Mi abuelo Tiberius tiene una de estas también, aunque no la necesita, ya es bastante tanto."

Incluso parecía estar disfrutando aquel momento en vez de lo que Draco habría esperado de ella: quejidos, caprichos y cambios de humor que había supuesto que debería tolerar. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escogieron camas. No hasta qué él le explicó para qué necesitaban cinco camas.

"Ya que sólo tenemos cinco habitaciones en el segundo piso, deberíamos usarlas como cuartos. Uno para ti, uno para mi, uno para ambos dos, otro para mi madre y otro para un invitado."

Hermione había asumido que dormirían en habitaciones separadas, como siempre lo habían hecho en las casas que habían habitado; también se había imaginado que tendrían una o dos habitaciones de sobra para invitados; pero no pensó que sería necesario tener una habitación extra para ellos dos ya que no la usarían, pero lo que la exasperó fue el asunto de su madre.

"¿Qué quieres decir con una cama para tu madre? ¿Tu madre se mudará con nosotros?" Cuestionó Hermione con un tono de decepción y una mirada de perplejidad.

"¿Esperas que viva sola en la mansión Malfoy? Ella nunca en su vida ha vivido sola." Le contestó él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡Es una adulta, de seguro puede arreglárselas!"

"No puedo dejar sola a mi madre, me necesita."

"Seguro, necesita a alguien que no sea un elfo doméstico para darle órdenes."

"Mi madre se mudará con nosotros, y punto. A excepción que estés dispuesta a darme algo en compensación." La sonrisa atrevida de Malfoy no ayudó al temperamento de Hermione.

"El resto de la libertad que me queda no está a la venta." Dijo ella entre dientes.

Las contracturas en su cuello fueron el resultado de su última frustración; había aceptado vivir por un cuatrimestre entero sola en una casa con Malfoy, una casa que era bastante grande, pero no tan grande como las mansiones que había habitado con anterioridad, con habitaciones de sobra que le permitían evitar ver a otros por días si así lo quería. Ahora tendría que vivir con Narcissa Malfoy y verla todos los días sin forma alguna de evitarlo. Hermione había planeado intentar tolerar a Draco por un cuatrimestre entero, y entonces, cuando se mudara a la mansión Malfoy de nuevo, ya estaría lo suficientemente acostumbrada a él como para poder empezar a tolerar a Narcissa también; este cambio tan sólo ponía un peso extra en sus hombros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Se que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última actualización, pero la realidad es que no me he visto muy motivada a traducir este fic por la poca cantidad de reviews que recibe; pero me he mantenido fiel a mi palabra, y cuando un capítulo llega a los 10 reviews me decido a traducir el próximo y publicarlo, así que aquí está. Es un capítulo bastante corto y simple, a su vez bastante distinto de los anteriores, con bastante menos drama, algo más fácil de digerir podría decirse. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Si queréis que publique el siguiente capítulo pronto, deja un review con el botón verde de aquí abajo; no cuesta nada. Y gracias a quienes han tenido la paciencia de esperar, las ganas de leer y la cortesía de dejar reviews.


	16. A Sonreir y Tolerar

Narcissa Malfoy estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón de la sala de estar, con un distinguido gesto de disgusto en su rostro. "Todo aquí es tan... ¿Cómo debería decirlo? ¿Extremadamente pequeño? No me esperaba esto de ti, Draco. ¿No había una casa más grande por aquí que pudieras adquirir?"

Hermione bufó, tan sólo Narcissa Malfoy podía pensar que una propiedad de 1647 metros cuadrados era _demasiado pequeña_. Y aquello sólo era la punta del iceberg; apenas llegó empezó a comentar sobre los muebles que Draco y ella habían escogido, con seis elfos domésticos llevando sus maletas. Aparentemente el hecho de que Narcissa no hubiera sido quien los escogió era razón suficiente como para que no le gustaran.

"Me temo que esta era la que más nos convenía, madre. Además tan sólo estaremos aquí hasta que Hermione termine el cuatrimestre, sólo serán un par de meses."

"¿Pero cómo haremos para vivir con sólo 18 habitaciones? Sinceramente no puedo imaginarme como hacían para vivir aquí los dueños anteriores."

No tenía una sola palabra de aprobación, ni siquiera una. Y la situación sólo empeoró cuando Draco le mostró el cuarto que le había asignado. "¿No me habías dicho que me quedaría en el cuarto más grande de la casa, querido?"

"Este es el cuarto más grande, madre." Sólo Draco podía lograr tener tanta paciencia y mantener tanta compostura cerca de Narcissa Malfoy. —"¿Quizás podríamos demoler aquella pared y hacer una habitación más grande juntándola con la otra?"

"Tonterías, eso es demasiado trabajo. Tan sólo me estoy preocupando por mis nietos, si este es el cuarto más grande apenas tendrán espacio para moverse cuando vengan aquí a vacacionar."

Hermione suspiró en exasperación y se masajeó la cabeza a espaldas de Narcissa. La casa era al menos tres veces más grande que la que sus padres solían tener, y los tres habían vivido bastante cómodos allí. ¿Podría algo así suceder con Narcissa, Draco y ella misma? Se preguntó.

"Estás pensando demasiado lejos en el futuro, madre."

"Espero que no."—Entonces Narcissa miró a Draco con bastante mala cara; y él bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. Aquella actitud de niño que siempre complace a su madre que mostraba Draco con Narcissa irritaba a Hermione.

"Este lugar es tan pequeño que no necesitaremos más de tres elfos aquí. Mandaré al resto a trabajar en la mansión. Draco, ¿podrías ir a instruirlos, querido? Debes conocer esta casa mucho mejor que yo."

"Si, madre."

Mientras él se daba vuelta para irse, Hermione esperó poder irse junto con él sin ser notada por Narcissa, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. "Hermione, querida, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?"

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que detenerse y darse vuelta para ver a Narcissa a la cara mientras Draco dejaba la habitación con una ligera sonrisa. Le resultó cómico que ella no fuera excepción a las intenciones de su madre.

"Si, Señora Malfoy."

"Ven, siéntate en este _divino_ sofá que has elegido."

Ella se resignó y se sentó, haciendo un ligero mohín al escuchar cómo la mujer mayor decía _"divino"_ como si fuera una mala palabra.

"Debo decirte que estoy absolutamente complacida de que hayas decidido volver a mi querido Draco; estoy segura de que él está muy contento al respecto también."—Narcissa pausó un momento para ver a Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza algo abstraída—"Y sinceramente espero que esta vez logréis convivir por más de una semana juntos sin volver a separaros."

"Lo intentaremos."

"Estoy segura de que mi hijo lo intentará, siempre ha estado encantado contigo."—Al decir aquello ignoró la irónica ceja arqueada de Hermione. —"Tu, por otro lado... ¿Cómo puedo decirlo de la forma más suave posible? Bueno, pareces estar teniendo bastantes dificultades para adecuarte a tu vida como una mujer casada."

Hermione abrió ligeramente su boca para replicarle algo, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último momento. No se saldría de sus cabales, se dijo a sí misma, tan sólo escucharía las sandeces de Narcissa por un rato y luego se iría y se relajaría con un buen libro...

"Por supuesto te habrás dado cuenta de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad si te atreves a intentar estar con otro hombre, podrás perder tu mano, pero no tu compromiso."—Miró detenidamente a Hermione en aquel momento. —"Se que es difícil al principio, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás una forma de olvidar aquella etapa adolescente que tuviste con _aquel muchacho_."

'_El amor difícilmente pueda ser una etapa de la adolescencia' _Aquel pensamiento dio vueltas por su cabeza mientras continuaba escuchando la revisión de Narcissa sobre su matrimonio con Draco. Por un lado tenía razón, no tenía ningún sentido intentar tener algo con Ron, aunque aquello lo sabía ya sin necesidad de que ella se lo recordara; ya había intentado olvidarlo, pero no podía evitar amarlo. En verdad lo amaba.

"Parece ser que piensas que el amor es algo absolutamente necesario en un matrimonio. Yo llegué a pensar lo mismo en una etapa de mi vida, pero uno descubre eventualmente que la realidad no es así. Te darás cuenta cuando tengas hijos, te ocuparás tanto con ellos que apenas podrás ocupar un minuto de tu tiempo para pensar en amar a alguien más que a ellos."

Probablemente así Narcissa lo había hecho, de seguro así había logrado sobrevivir a un matrimonio sin amor que se le había impuesto cuando era incluso más joven que Hermione. Había tenido un hijo y ocupó todo su tiempo con él. Narcissa Malfoy dedicaba toda su vida a su hijo, él era probablemente la razón por la cual ella se aferró a la vida, la razón por la cual nunca se rindió; y esa era la razón por la cual no podían separarse el uno del otro. Hermione había pensado en tener hijos, no con Draco, sino con Ron. Antes de casarse con Malfoy se había imaginado una vida con Ron, una vida con dos o tres hijos, probablemente de cabello castaño como ella, con suerte sus cabellos serían lacios como el de Ron y tendrían sus ojos azules, y quizás tendrían al menos un bebé de cabellos rojizos. Incluso pensó en nombrar a su hija—porque tendrían al menos una hija—Molly, por la madre de Ron, que había sido como una segunda madre para ella...

"¿Por qué lloras querida? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Narcissa preocupada al ver cómo se le caía una lágrima a Hermione y, con algo de vacilación, le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Nada, no es nada, Señora Malfoy, lo siento, no quise..."—Se secó la lágrima y respiró hondo para continuar hablando. —"Tan sólo estaba recordando algo, continúe por favor." Lo último que quería Hermione era que Narcissa continuara hablando, pero no estaba dispuesta a desahogarse con ella.

"Te estaba diciendo, querida, que si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad a Draco, viendo que estás tan desesperada en tales asuntos, de seguro podrás llegar a amarlo. Sinceramente no comprendo cómo es que vosotros dos no lográis llevaros bien, Draco es un muchacho tan encantador, si tan sólo tu no fueras tan negativa respecto de esta relación te darías cuenta tu sola."

Narcissa jamás cambiaría de opinión sobre Draco, incluso si Hermione le dijera sobre su pequeño libro negro que usó para doblegar su voluntad y obligarla a quedarse con él... Hermione sabía con seguridad de que él podía ser encantador y todo, como Narcissa había dicho tan amablemente, pero también podía ser desagradable, insoportable, y peligroso.

"Tienes que ser más flexible en esta vida, ¿te das cuenta como yo estoy dispuesta a acostumbrarme a vivir en esta pequeña casa por unos pocos meses? Estoy siendo flexible; es realmente difícil, lo sé. Pero intentarlo no te hará daño alguno."

"Apreciamos su esfuerzo, Señora Malfoy. Espero que pueda sentirse cómoda aquí a pesar de que el tamaño sea _inadecuado_." Hermione sonrió ligeramente, esperando que aquello acabara con la atosigante conversación.

"Oh, me acostumbraré, tan sólo por Draco y por ti, querida. Sólo espero que vosotros lo hagáis también, sabes que Draco no tiene problema alguno con este arreglo, es tan buen muchacho..."

'"_...no, Draco no es el problema, tu eres el problema."...eso es todo lo que te queda por decirme.' _Pensó Hermione mientras Narcissa continuaba recordándole del aparente buen lado de Draco.

Hermione nunca pensó que habría un día en el que podría decir que Draco la había salvado; pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando unos minutos más tarde él llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre para buscarla, explicándole a Narcissa que necesitaba a Hermione para terminar de instruir a los elfos domésticos. Hermione se encontró más que encantada de levantarse y seguirlo, incluso pensaba decirle de buena forma que no estaba dispuesta a cooperar en nada que involucrara a la esclavización de los elfos domésticos, sin reprocharle nada.

"¡Que ingenua puedes llegar a ser! Tan sólo temí que empezaras a gritar si te dejaba estar con ella mucho más tiempo."

"Eso muy extraño y amable de tu parte."

"Tan sólo no quiero que arruines la buena relación que tienes con mi madre, eso es todo."

"¿Dices que tenemos una buena relación?" Preguntó ella, más perpleja que antes.

"Le caes bien—en verdad no tengo idea del por qué—pero por alguna razón le gustas. Te acepta."

"¿Me estuvo incordiando por más de media hora por mi _"mala conducta" _y tu crees que le caigo bien?"

"Estuvo _hablando_ contigo, estoy seguro de que en ningún momento levantó su voz, tampoco te insultó, y de seguro tampoco te miró demasiado mal. Está siendo muy compasiva contigo, deberías apreciarlo."

"¿Quieres decir que si yo le cayera mal sería mucho peor?"

"Por supuesto."

"Eso debe ser mucho decir."

"No tienes idea. Tan sólo espera a que se entere de que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas."

Hermione sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondría Narcissa y se rió. Draco sonrió también y de paso puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Los músculos de Hermione inmediatamente se tensaron al sentir su tacto y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal; Malfoy no debería estar haciendo eso, la hacía sentirse incómoda y culpable. Se sentía incómoda porque no estaba preparada para tener tanta cercanía con él, y culpable porque quería que Ron fuera el que la abrazara así mientras caminaban por su casa...

"Malfoy..." El peculiar tono suplicante de su voz lo alertó inmediatamente, entonces se detuvo y la cuestionó con la mirada.

"No creo... no creo que..."—Ella, con mucho cuidado, tomó la muñeca de él e hizo un ligero movimiento para quitarse su brazo de encima de sus hombros. —"Yo..."—Lo miró con ojos suplicantes, por supuesto sabía que él probablemente no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y creía que sería mejor que no le dijera exactamente cual era su problema; su mirada se hacía más severa con cada segundo que pasaba, la intimidó de una forma que no podía siquiera decidir qué decir. No quería rechazarlo y herirlo ni molestarlo—si es que realmente podía sentirse emocionalmente herido—pero no podía actuar como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien entre ellos dos. Hermione quería lograr que las cosas funcionaran con él, pero quería lograrlo por medio del habla, logrando conocerse y comprenderse el uno al otro, no por medio de fingidas demostraciones de afecto o hipócritas señales de posesión.

"Necesito ver a Harry." Dijo finalmente, con tal de no empezar una discusión.

"¿Para qué necesitas ver al cara-cortada?"

"Es mi amigo." Explicó en un suspiro.

Draco vaciló por un momento, parecía estar tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para impedirle verlo. No es que le hubiera pedido permiso—desgraciadamente para él—tan sólo se lo estaba informando, pero aún así quizás podría tener alguna opinión válida al respecto si lo intentaba.

"Lo puedes ver aquí, invítalo." Obviamente Draco detestaba a Harry, no había duda de ello, pero ponderando la situación, era mejor si Hermione lo veía a él en vez de a Ronald Weasley, y él podría estar seguro de que no vería a aquel último si se encontraba en la casa.

Hermione, en vez de percatarse de las verdaderas intenciones de Draco, remarcó algo distinto: "¿No te molestaría tener a Harry Potter en tu casa?"

"No es que se vaya a quedar a dormir, ¿verdad? Porque eso si me molestaría."

"¿Y no estarás cerca para molestarlo?" Preguntó una aún perpleja Hermione.

"Te dejaré sola con él y no perturbaré vuestra privacidad si es que es eso lo que estás preguntando." No era como que ella pudiera hacer algo indebido sin que él se diera cuenta con muchísimo dolor.

"Cualquiera sea el libro que estés leyendo, te está haciendo muy bien."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Vaya, me habéis sorprendido. No pensé que llegaría a 10 reviews en un día, mucho menos a 20 en menos de 24 horas. Así que para demostraros mi gratitud y que me mantengo fiel a mi palabra, actualizo más pronto de lo normal (por lo general espero al menos dos o tres días antes de actualizar) Y eso que estoy en deuda con mis otras dos historias. Lástima que no suceda normalmente.

Y bueno, le dedico este capítulo a Tanger, ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews! (Creo que nunca antes le había dedicado un capítulo a nadie, así que considerate afortunada jaja. Aunque tampoco era necesario que dejaras un review en TODOS los capítulos, me conformaba con llegar a 10 en el anterior).


	17. No Mires Atrás

Hermione y Harry estaban relajándose en la sala de estar. Hermione habría preferido estar en un lugar más privado, donde podría saber con toda seguridad que Draco no estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Sin embargo, podía darle una ventaja si jugaba bien sus cartas. Pudo haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, pero aquello habría hecho que Draco sospechara algo, más incluso de lo que ya debía sospechar.

"No tiene ningún sentido, Hermione. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de cuatro meses de vivir en armonía decides un día volver a vivir con él?" Harry preguntó con su tono exasperado y al mismo tiempo calmante.

'_Fue más bien algo de menos de una hora.'_ Pensó ella mientras se preparaba para dar la explicación que había escogido: "En serio, Harry, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua; le estoy dando otra oportunidad, eso es todo." No era toda la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira. "Es tu turno."

Ambos estaban jugando un juego de cartas, las figuras se movían y traían de distraerlos mientras las usaban.

"Hace tan sólo dos días no querías volver a oír su nombre."

"Hace tan sólo dos días no le hablaba."

"¡Exacto! ¿Qué…?" Harry se detuvo para volver sobre el mismo tema, pero Hermione lo interrumpió abruptamente.

"¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar sobre él? No terminaste de contarme sobre Ron." Mostrándose ligeramente molesta y algo exasperada, intentó amablemente de cambiar el tema.

"No hay mucho más que pueda decirte de lo que ya te he dicho; no lo he visto desde el otro día, se está quedando con sus padres."

"Supongo que no debería preocuparme demasiado si está con sus padres." Dijo ella en un suspiro.

Harry trató de hacerla sentirse mejor, hablándole con más serenidad en su voz, sonriéndole levemente aunque ella no lo estuviera mirando a la cara. "No está enfadado contigo, Hermione."

"Yo lo estoy. Él también debería estarlo." Contestó Hermione de forma tajante.

"No fue culpa de nadie, ¿está bien? Si hay que culpar a alguien…"

"…sería a los Malfoy y a mi madre, lo se. Pero no es excusa alguna." Insistió ella con el enfado evidente en su voz.

"No te hace ningún bien culparte por cosas que no puedes controlar, Hermione."

"Las emociones son bastante controlables en realidad. Tan sólo mira a mi hermano, a mi madre, a los Malfoy…"

"Son Slytherins, es algo natural para ellos. No lo consideraría una virtud."—Arqueó una ceja y agregó: "No quieres ser una Slytherin, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Por el amor de Merlín, Harry, no soy así, tan sólo porque my hermano y mi…"—Hermione hizo una breve pausa al cambiar de opinión inmediatamente y decidir omitir lo que iba a decir. —"My hermano es una persona absolutamente decente y querible a pesar de ser un Slytherin; la casa en la que uno acaba no transforma a una persona en buena o mala."

"Seguro, Hermione."—Contestó Harry en un intento por acabar aquella conversación. —"Por cierto, hablando de casas, este lugar es mucho más cómodo que la mansión de tus abuelos."

"Porque no le dije a Ángela que estarías aquí."—Al decir aquello, ambos hicieron un mohín. —"Se habría invitado inmediatamente. ¿Puedes creer que me pidió que le dijera cuándo vinieras? Su único inconveniente respecto a que yo me haya mudado es que no podrá verte muy seguido."

"¿Cómo lo tomó tu hermano?" Preguntó Harry un poco más serio luego de reírse ante la idea y el recuerdo de aquella chica.

"Lo tomó bien. Incluso parecía estar contento con la idea—no bailaba de alegría como Ángela, pero incluso ayudó con la mudanza—creo que volvió a amigarse con Draco. No lo sé, a veces no lo entiendo."

"Yo nunca lo he entendido."

"Nunca lo has intentado."—Hermione le restó importancia al tema con el movimiento de una mano y prosiguió: "Illan estaba muy decepcionado, pero está de acuerdo mientras yo esté de acuerdo. Marcus no se involucra en asuntos tan infantiles, como dijo."—Hermione sonrió al recordar la reacción de su primo cuando reunió a la familia para decirles que se mudaría; Marcus había sido el único que no quedar sorprendido. —"Mis abuelos no estaban seguros sobre mi decisión, pero me apoyaron mucho, al igual que mi tío y mi tía…"—pausó un momento y observó a Harry con curiosidad en sus ojos. —"¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? Tú tan sólo me has preguntado _cómo_ y _por qué_, pero no me has dicho realmente qué es lo que piensas."

"Sabes que a mi… a mi no me cae nada bien y en verdad no veo razón alguna para que te quedes a su lado si no te hace feliz. Por eso mismo no lo comprendo. ¿Te hace feliz o hay algo más?" Preguntó Harry con inseguridad, algo incómodo con el tema pero interesado a su vez como estaba.

"No me hace feliz, pero a veces creo que lo intenta. Bueno, no es que yo lo haga feliz a él tampoco de todos modos, ¿no? Ese no es el punto, al menos no para él."

"¿Entonces cuál es el punto?"

"Sobrellevar nuestros problemas, intentarlo, supongo. No es tan malo."—_'Podría ser mucho peor.'_

"Supongo que no lo es. Después de todo se te ve bastante bien." Harry comentó luego de pensarlo un momento y luego agregó: "Nunca me imaginé que te reconciliarías con él en vez de pelear luego de aquel _incidente_."

"Bueno, soy una persona razonable." Hermione se encogió de hombros y decidió que con eso se tendría que acabar la conversación.

Harry se fue un par de horas más tarde. Mientras caminaba hacía la chimenea Hermione lo abrazó—como de costumbre—y Draco aprovechó ese momento para hacer su aparición.

"¿Te vas, Potter? ¿Quizás querrías quedarte para cenar?" Preguntó él de forma casual mientras se acercaba a Hermione y ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura con una actitud claramente posesiva; ella lo miró a la cara, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Harry también se mostró sorprendido, pero su sorpresa pronto se convirtió en cautela. "Me encantaría, pero tengo un asunto pendiente; quizás en otra ocasión."

Con sospecha, se despidió de Hermione con el movimiento de una mano y con un simple asentimiento hacia Draco. Draco aún mantenía su brazo pegado al cuerpo de Hermione una vez que Harry ya se había ido, y ella se quedó observando el punto de su desaparición al hablar: "En verdad aprecio el esfuerzo, Draco, fue muy gentil de tu parte que lo invitaras, pero realmente no me puedo imaginar una situación más tensa que teneros a Harry y a ti en la misma mesa para una comida."

"No esperaba que aceptara si eso es lo que te preguntas."

"Estoy segura de que él sabía eso."—Hermione suspiró y, cuidadosamente, quitó el brazo de Draco de su cintura para caminar tranquilamente hacia el gran sofá en el que había estado sentada con su amigo antes. Draco la siguió y se sentó en un sillón, lo suficientemente cerca como para encararla.

"Hemos recibido invitaciones para el casamiento de tu primo. Mi madre también ha sido invitada."

"¿Quieres ir?" Preguntó Hermione de forma desinteresada.

"¿Tengo opción?" Preguntó Draco de la misma forma que Hermione.

"Por supuesto que la tienes, puedes excusarte y nadie te recordará tu ausencia por los próximos treinta años. Yo, por otro lado, no tengo excusa alguna para no asistir."

"Iré si tu vas." Contestó él simplemente.

"Odias a mis primos."

"No, tus primos me odian a mi; a mi simplemente no me importan en lo más mínimo."—Explicó Draco con su habitual serenidad que otras personas no demostrarían al hablar de algo así. —"Además, ¿importa? También tendré que tolerarlos en cada festividad que quieras pasar con ellos, y en cualquier otro encuentro de cualquier tipo."

Parecía algo natural y simple para él, pero para Hermione era otro asunto para pensar una y otra y otra vez. Todo lo que decía era verdad, era real, y era abrumador. Porque en verdad eran una familia, de una forma más legal que sentimental por supuesto, pero aún así estaban comprometidos en uno con el otro y Draco había asumido completamente el tener que ser parte de su vida como su esposo. Y ella no podía decirle que no.

"Cierto, mejor acostumbrarse a ello." Hermione se quedó mirando en silencio por un momento, preguntándose cómo resultaría acceder a sus deseos y realmente intentar que todo funcionara entre ellos. Él no le devolvió la mirada, estaba mirando en vez a la ventana, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione quería, por el momento, dos cosas: primero, olvidarse de Ron, y segundo, al menos amigarse con Draco, intentar y lograr el armado de una relación con él. No sabía cual de sus metas era la más complicada. ¿Podría olvidarse de Ron de una forma romántica? ¿Dejaría de amarlo algún día? Sabía la respuesta a aquella última pregunta: no, definitivamente no; nunca dejaría de quererlo, pero quizás si podría dejar de amarlo. Quizás si le diera una oportunidad a Draco…

¿Pero sería justo darle a Draco una oportunidad con tal de olvidar a Ron? Hermione no quería usarlo, no era su estilo hacer algo así. Aunque a Draco no le molestaría, ya que él la usaba a ella también.

'Aunque supongo que si gusta de mi. Si yo no le gustara, no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo, no de esta forma.'

Incluso si le gustaba porque tenía que gustarle, ¿su actitud no debía verse como algo positivo el que dejara de lado todo lo que le disgustaba de ella y que hiciera un esfuerzo por estar a su lado? Ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en realidad; cuando miraba a Draco no podía pensar en él como alguien que odiara a los muggles, esclavizara elfos y fuera simplemente un hombre deplorable, a pesar de que sabía que todo aquello no estaba lejos de la realidad; lo que veía era a un joven, una persona como ella, que era demasiado terco para pensar distinto, y aún así ella sabía que Draco tenía un buen corazón en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y es lo importante, ¿verdad? Ser bueno a pesar de todas las malas cualidades que uno puede llegar a tener. Quizás él podría ser cambiado con su buena influencia, quizás ella podía hacerle ver las cosas a su manera, quizás él podría convertirse en una mejor persona. Quizás ella podría ayudarlo—incluso si él no quería ser ayudado.

Draco tenía buenas cualidades, Hermione estaba segura de ello. Podía ser muy amable, cómico—aunque su sentido del humor tenía tintes de sarcasmo--, amaba a su madre incondicionalmente a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido, no era partidario de la tortura a pesar de su horrible crianza en el lado oscuro, podía ser paciente—aunque tenía un límite, podía serlo cuando quería.

Era una cuestión de ver el lado positivo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco al darse cuenta de que Hermione lo observaba detenidamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y retiró su mirada de la suya, sonrojándose levemente. "No es nada."

"¿Estás enojada?" Su tono era escéptico, entrecerró sus ojos con tal de verla mejor.

"No, ¿por qué piensas eso?" Ella negó con la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con asombro.

"Porque esta es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte y no es porque estés enfadada." Draco sonrió de forma triunfante, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara aún más y, antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él agregó: "¿Me estabas comiendo con los ojos?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¡Si lo estabas!"

"¡No! Tan sólo me estaba preguntando algo."

"Esta bien, me estabas comiendo con los ojos _y además_ te estabas preguntando algo."—él volvió a sonreír, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Hermione se movió para tener más espacio personal. —"Por favor, cuéntame, ¿qué te estabas preguntando?" dijo Draco con un tono juguetón.

"Tan sólo me estaba preguntando… si…"—Hermione vaciló, él parecía estar de muy buen humor, pero sería mejor no jugar con fuego. —"¿Me acompañarías a ver a una amiga?"

Sorprendido, Draco la observó con ojos inquisidores. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, nunca se habría imaginado que ella quería que él la acompañara a ver a un amigo; ¿y quién sería? De seguro no Potter ni Weasley.

Hermione en realidad tuvo que idear algo bastante rápido. Era algo que había pensado ya hacía bastante tiempo. Si Draco Malfoy aceptaba hacer aquello—y se comportaba bien durante la visita—podrían llegar a tener una oportunidad los dos.

"¿A quién?"

"Andrómeda Tonks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Debería haber explicado en el capítulo anterior que me iba de vacaciones por una semana y que por ello no pude actualizar rápido, pero si avisé en URF y también en mi perfil (aunque no muy detalladamente). Así que mi excusa es esa: estaba de vacaciones, fuera del país, en un hotel que cobraba 15 reales la media hora de internet (por lo cual no me iba a conectar para ponerme a escribir ni a traducir).

Pero en fín, aquí estoy de nuevo y pienso dedicarme plenamente a traducir esta historia hasta llegar al último capítulo publicado en la versión en inglés (en realidad primero vienen mis estudios, pero esto es una buena distracción para mi). Y me será útil porque actualmente estoy medio bloqueada con la versión en inglés (sé cómo seguirla pero me está costando mucho escribirla, así que de seguro me tomaré un descanso y, cuando esta versión llegue al capítulo 29 o 30, probablemente continúe escribiendo en castellano y luego traduzca eso al inglés).

Respecto de este capítulo, es bastante corto, pero así són en esta parte, y eso que este está un poco más alargado porque arreglé los diálogos poniéndo más acciones, ya que al volver a leerlo me pareció que quedaba muy incompleto con tantas líneas de diálogo sin descripciones. Es probable que se encuentren algunos errores de tipeo y/o de tildes, la razón es simple: no tenía ganas de revisar por tercera vez todo el capítulo debido a mis ansias de postearlo de una vez con tal de satisfacer la demanda de mis lectoras.

Y para mis lectoras: mil gracias por los reviews! y mil disculpas para las que no se enteraron de la razón por la que no posteé antes y quedaron decepcionadas.


	18. Date Vuelta

"¿Andrómeda Tonks?" Preguntó él asombrado. ¿De quién estaba hablando? El nombre Tonks le resultaba familiar, pero no podía combinarlo con ninguna persona en particular. ¿Había un Tonks en Hogwarts? No en Slytherin, eso seguro. Draco no recordaba a nadie de su año de nombre Tonks.

"Si, tu tía." Ella pronunció cada palabra con delicadeza, esperando una actitud más reaccionaría viniendo de él.

Su primer pensamiento al escuchar la palabra "tía" fue Bellatrix Lestrange, sólo medio segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando Hermione: ¡Andrómeda Black! Se había olvidado completamente de que su madre había tenido otra hermana; en verdad, toda su familia se había olvidado de ella. En su infancia se le había prohibido pronunciar su nombre.

El rostro de Draco repentinamente se puso muy pálido y tragó saliva sonoramente al mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Ella quería que él conociera a su tía, la exiliada, ¡y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder llamarla _"tía"_! Jamás la había conocido, tan sólo se le había dicho a sus 7 u 8 años de edad qué era lo que les sucedía a los traidores de sangre, y sus padres habían puesto a aquella hermana de su madre como ejemplo. De no ser por eso nunca en su vida se habría enterado de su existencia; y es que era como si no existiera, como si jamás hubiese nacido… eso era el exilio. Por aquello mismo el nombre "Andrómeda" no le resultaba familiar, tan sólo lo había escuchado una vez en su vida, bueno, dos veces considerando que Hermione acababa de mencionarlo.

"Bueno, ¿qué me dices?" Hermione insistió al ver que Draco se había quedado mudo.

'_Esto es una prueba, obviamente.'_ Pensó Draco; era absolutamente cruel, por supuesto, y aún así, increíblemente brillante. ¿Pero cuales eran sus intenciones? Se preguntó. De seguro quería ver su reacción. Bueno, su silencio por más de un minuto ya le había dado algo que pensar.

"Si, seguro, iré." Dijo repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué tendría que hacer_. '¿Realmente me obligara a hacerlo? ¿Debería preguntarle a mi madre? ¿Debería decirle? ¿Cómo reaccionará?'_ de a poco empezaba a caer en la cuenta y a entrar en pánico, pero debía mantener su compostura en frente de Hermione, así que apartó su mirada de la de ella y se acomodó aún más en el sofá.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó una perpleja Hermione.

Le resultó muy difícil asentir con la cabeza, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a la cara porque de seguro descubriría la batalla que tenía en su cabeza, así que cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse en el sillón.

"No me molestará ir sola, sabes." Intentó ella otra vez, analizando qué tanta voluntad tenía para no librarse de la propuesta cómo sabía que quería hacer.

"Y a mi no me molestará ir contigo." Contestó Draco mientras suspiraba internamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados al continuar con la misma idea. _'¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? ¡Me he comportado extremadamente bien! Mi madre odiará la idea…'_

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Hermione, asombrada aún.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y miró los de ella detenidamente; se lo veía torturado pero determinado al mismo tiempo: "Si. Tan sólo no le digas nada a mi madre sobre esto. Jamás debe enterarse."

Hermione, sin palabras, asintió con la cabeza. No esperaba que accediera así nomás, pero lo que más le asombraba era el hecho de que estaba más preocupado de que su madre se enterara en vez de preocuparse por tener que encontrarse con una traidora de sangre—como él la llamaría—de su propia familia.

Aquella misma noche le escribió una carta a Andrómeda preguntándole qué pensaba sobre ver a Draco—y principalmente, qué le parecía que Draco conociera a Teddy. Le aseguró que no había riesgo alguno, y le explicó que necesitaba que Draco la conociera. Andrómeda, desafortunadamente, tan sólo se enteró del casamiento de Hermione por medio de la prensa, por lo tanto, Hermione razonó que estaría absolutamente confundida por las expectativas que tenía, ¿pero qué más debía decirle? ¿Mentir diciendo que Draco quería redimirse o algo así? En verdad, era ella quien quería que él se redimiera. Sería una situación incómoda, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Aquella noche tuvieron su primera cena como un matrimonio. Hermione había sido la cocinera, habiéndose rehusado a permitir que los elfos domésticos hicieran algo y, consecuentemente, molestando a Narcissa. Pero tanto ella como Draco quedaron impresionados con su habilidad para cocinar. Narcissa tuvo una mirada de disgusto en su rostro hasta que probó los filetes de cerdo que Hermione había preparado. Aparentemente era un inmenso honor que ella la felicitara por la comida.

Tras encontrarse solas una vez que Draco había decidido recluirse en su habitación; Narcissa no quiso permitirle lavar los platos. Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiera cocinado, le explicó Narcissa, una dama de sociedad jamás debía hacer tales cosas como cocinar y limpiar; aparentemente Narcissa había dejado pasar el tema de la cocina por haber escuchado que la forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estomago, por lo que si la comida era lo suficientemente buena de seguro a Draco le caería mejor; pero limpiar era algo que estaría completamente fuera de lugar. Hermione no quería discutir con ella—sinceramente no le importaba si era la primera Malfoy o Zabini en hacer quehaceres—pero no podía permitir que lose elfos domésticos de Narcissa hicieran trabajo de esclavos.

Fue de lo más difícil llegar a un acuerdo con ella pero aparentemente el temor de que Hermione deshonrara el nombre y la sangre de la familia hizo que Narcissa aceptara pagarles a los elfos por su trabajo. _'La próxima vez quizás incluso logre que les dé vacaciones.'_ Pensó Hermione para sí misma; estaba tan contenta con su pequeña victoria que se fue a la cama con una sonrisa aquella noche.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, tomó su desayuno junto su suegra, quien era una persona mañanera, a diferencia de su hijo, quien dormía fácilmente hasta las 9 de la mañana o más aparentemente. Antes de que Hermione partiera para la universidad, Narcissa le informó que pasaría el resto del día en Inglaterra, y regresaría para cenar, así que Draco y ella tendrían la casa para ambos por el resto del día. Aunque tampoco sería mucho, ya que Hermione regresaría al mediodía y Draco probablemente se iría luego de almorzar, y para cuando hubiera regresado ya sería la hora de la cena. Hermione estaba agradecida por aquel arreglo, de esa forma tendría toda la tarde—y la casa—para sí. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado realmente sola.

Sus clases de la mañana fueron bastante buenas; lamentaba tener que irse de Italia y cambiarse al sistema británico; aunque le resultaría más sencillo por el idioma, se había acostumbrado al sistema italiano y le encantaba el desafío. Antes de su mudanza con Draco, dedicaba todas sus tardes, luego del almuerzo, a hacer sus traducciones y estudiar el idioma con más profundización junto con su carrera. Y su familia era de gran ayuda. Se percató de cuánto extrañaría vivir con ellos cuando volvió a su nueva casa aquel día.

La casa era hermosa—más allá de lo que dijera Narcissa—todo era nuevo y lujoso, pero no podía verla como su hogar. Apenas había estado viviendo allí por un día y sabía cuan rápido tendría que irse. ¡Y había tenido tantas nuevas casas en el último año! El único lugar al que realmente podía llamar su hogar era la casa de sus padres—actualmente abandonada luego de un mes de cuarentena y otros tres en los que ella vivió en la comodidad de la mansión de sus abuelos.

En los cinco meses que estuvo viviendo con su verdadera madre en Inglaterra, en algún momento llegó a considerar a aquella mansión como su hogar, pero eso hasta que se enteró de su compromiso con Draco Malfoy y decidió no volver a tener nada que ver con su madre (en lo que no tuvo éxito) y dejar la mansión Zabini; luego volvió a la casa de sus padres; el día que pasó en la mansión Malfoy difícilmente podía ser tomado en cuenta; y los cuatro meses que vivió con sus abuelos y el resto de los herederos Zabini era un asunto distinto: se sintió como en su casa luego del primer mes, pero aún no podía pensar que aquella mansión era su hogar porque no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, y nada de historia al respecto tampoco. La primera semana se sintió como una completa extraña, pero cuando logró conocer mejor a sus primos Illan y Marcus y a sus tíos, sintió que la recibían con los brazos abiertos, y así fue.

'_¿Llegaré a considerar a la mansión de los Malfoy como mi hogar algún día?' _Legalmente lo era, tenía el derecho sobre el lugar. ¿Pero algún día lo sentiría así?

Colgó su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero y se quitó los guantes luego de entrar. Afuera estaba helado, en contraste con la cálida temperatura de la casa. Caminó silenciosamente del pasillo hacia el estudio, dónde dejó sus libros. No veía a Draco por ningún lado; no tenía ganas de buscarlo, pero sintió que sería mejor hacerlo si quería llegar a tener una buena relación con él.

"¿Draco?" llamó por el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar: no estaba allí.

El contacto de una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó, y con un grito ahogado se dio vuelta para verlo. Él se mostraba serio y expectante: "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó muy cortésmente.

"Estuvo bien, muy bien." Ella asintió con la cabeza, reasegurando su respuesta luego del pequeño susto. "¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?"—antes de que él pudiera replicar, ella notó lo que tenía puesto—"Veo que aún no ha terminado. ¿Qué haces en pijamas a las 12:15 del mediodía?"

"Por Merlín, suenas como mi madre. La única razón por la que bajé fue porque te escuché llamar."

"Dejare pasar eso."—Dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja—"¿Me acompañarás para almorzar o prefieres esperar hasta el último minuto para prepararte para tus clases e irte?"

Entonces fue Draco quién arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por su actitud tan directa y autoritaria; pero decidió aceptar y vestirse para almorzar. Quería creer que Hermione estaba volviendo a ser como era antes—demostrando aquella actitud que solía odiar tanto en sus años en Hogwarts y que, además, le resultaba fascinante. Prefería a Hermione la mandona que a la depresiva e histérica que le había disgustado tanto en los últimos meses.

"Andrómeda respondió tu carta."—Le comentó Draco a Hermione durante el almuerzo. —"Llegó esta mañana, la lechuza me despertó rascando mi ventana. Gracias a Merlín que mi madre no fue quien la recibió."

"Si te hubieras levantado antes no habría habido mucho riesgo."

"¿Cuál es tu problema con mis horarios? No es que tengas que estar aquí para que te moleste, e incluso si lo estuvieras, ¿por qué te molestaría no verme en toda la mañana?"

"No me molesta."—No pensaba responder a la última pregunta—"Tan sólo me sorprende. Pensé que tendrías algo con qué entretenerte en vez de dormir más que un niño."

"Dormir es de lo más relajante, para que sepas. Me despeja la mente después de haber tenido que tolerarte el día anterior, y me prepara para tener que verte durante el resto del día." Sonrió mientras observaba la mirada penetrante de Hermione; era divertido molestarla. —"Pero si te quedas una mañana, me levantaré a tiempo por si quieres entretenerme."

"Qué infantil eres."—Hermione hizo una pausa para suspirar y decidió volver al tema anterior. —"¿Qué decía la carta?" No iba a dejar que siguiera tocándole los nervios.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que he abierto? No estaba dirigida a mí."

Algo sorprendida, ella se encogió de hombros. "Tan sólo me imaginé que sería algo que harías."

"Se que no tienes un muy buen concepto de mi, pero al menos podrías intentar disimularlo de vez en cuando." Dijo él con un leve gesto de enfado.

"¡Está bien!"—Enfatizó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla apresuradamente. —"¿Dónde la dejaste?"

"¿Estás tan apresurada por leerla que no puedes siquiera terminar una comida con tu esposo?"—No es que le molestara, tan sólo intentaba jugar con ella, para su entretenimiento y molestia de Hermione, quien sólo lo miró con unos ojos para matar mientras esperaba una respuesta. —"Está en mi habitación, en mi mesa de luz al lado de mi cama."—Notó que la muchacha vacilaba y agregó: "Se te está permitido entrar, aunque no puedas creerlo."

Draco creyó haberla visto sonrojarse levemente mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Regresó bastante rápida con la carta en una mano. Sólo la abrió una vez que se sentó. Draco la observaba con cautela mientras ella la leía; lo que fuera que dijera la carta, él estaba casi seguro de que no le gustaría. Si su tía era una amante de muggles y amiga de Hermione, de seguro no rechazaría una visita.

"Nos invita a cenar." Comentó Hermione luego de leerla.

"¿Cenar?"—Draco casi se ahoga en lo que había estado comiendo. No había esperado una cena, quizás tan sólo el té de la tarde, ¡algo que no implicaba más de una hora y media de visita! Pero una cena implicaba al menos dos horas y media, en las cuales tendrían que hablar antes de que se sirviera la cena, durante la cena, luego durante el postre, ¡y luego del postre tendrían que hacer sobremesa con té o café!

"Aún puedes retractarte."

"Iré."—Dijo él entre dientes; y ella sonrió de forma desafiante. "¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!"

"Tu lucha interna. ¿A qué le temes, _Draco_?"

"No le temo a nada, _querida_." Enfatizó la última palabra, esperando que le molestara, pero ella no mostró ningún signo de perturbación como solía hacer cada vez que él la llamaba así. —"Tan sólo no estoy emocionado por tener que ir a cenar con una mujer que no conozco, arriesgado la ira de mi madre."

"¿No la has visto en tus 20 años? ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera una vez?" Preguntó una sorprendida Hermione.

"Ni siquiera una vez. Todo vínculo fue cortado, a eso se le llama exilio. Todo lo que se me ha dicho de ella es que deshonró a la familia casándose con un sangre—con un hijo de muggles, y peor aún, tuvo su descendencia. Está prohibido hablar de ella, así que el tema tan sólo se me mencionó una vez como ejemplo a no seguir."— Negó con la cabeza con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. —"Si mi madre llegara a enterarse, no se de ti, pero yo seré hombre muerto."

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento, observándolo con curiosidad; y luego preguntó: "¿No te interesa conocerla?"

"¿Debería interesarme?" Preguntó él, entre desinteresado y cauteloso porque no quería responder mal.

"'¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿No tienes juicio propio?"—Él abrió su boca para replicar, pero Hermione lo detuvo antes de que pudiera, continuando con lo que tenía en mente.—"No se sobre ti—por lo cual te estoy preguntando pero no pareces siquiera darte cuenta de ello—pero cuando me dijeron que tenía parientes, quise conocerlos, quise saber de dónde venía, cómo era mi familia. Si alguno de los parientes de mi madre estuvieran vivos, me encantaría poder conocerlos a pesar de las horribles historias de su pasado." Hermione pausó por un momento en el que los dos se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro, uno con interés en la mirada, el otro expectante. "Cuando te dijeron que tenías una tía, ¿no sentiste curiosidad y te preguntaste cómo sería?"

"No lo sé, fue hace mucho tiempo."—Se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo. —"Quizás, supongo." Le resultaba complicado ponerse en el lugar de Hermione, empatizar con ella y lo que pensaba sobre el significado de ser una familia. Él no había tenido mucho contacto con los pocos parientes que llegó a conocer. Su padre no tenía hermanos, sus abuelos estaban todos muertos para cuando fue a Hogwarts, y su tía Bellatrix… bueno, nunca le cayó demasiado bien, más bien solía temerle.

"Supongo que no tuviste mucha familia con la que relacionarte, ¿huh? Tu única familia en nuestra boda fue tu madre."

"Y 57 de nuestros invitados al casamientos eran parientes tuyos."

"Tengo muchos parientes; me gustaría poder conocerlos a todos tan bien como conozco a Illan y a Marcus… e incluso a Ángela."

"¿Ángela es la muchacha delgada con trenzas que me dio una caja de galletas y una nota de agradecimiento?"

"Si, esa misma. Le has caído bien desde que _me obligaste_ a mudarme aquí."

"Una buena muchacha, de seguro estaría en Slytherin si fuera a Hogwarts."

"Estamos de acuerdo en lo de Slytherin."—La conversación se detuvo por algunos minutos mientras continuaron comiendo. —"¿Qué deberíamos decirle a tu madre sobre esta noche?"

"Le diremos que saldremos a cenar juntos. Remarcaremos la palabra _"juntos"_ para que asuma que es una ocasión especial para nosotros, de seguro creerá que estamos arreglando nuestros problemas y de seguro querrá pasar la noche en la mansión Malfoy para darnos privacidad a nuestro regreso, sólo por si acaso."—Hermione arqueó una ceja, Draco continuó divagando. —"Podría mandar a un elfo doméstico a espiarnos, pero creo que puedo lidiar con ellos."

"¡No te voy a permitir lastimar a esas pobres criaturas tan sólo porque le temes a tu madre!" Exclamó Hermione entre dientes. Draco tan sólo le arqueó una ceja y se quedó mirándola mal.

"No pensaba hacerlo."—Desligó su mirada de la suya y ferozmente llamó a los tres elfos domésticos que su madre había dejado en la casa para que trabajaran. Los tres aparecieron al mismo tiempo, en el mismo segundo que Draco los llamó.

"A vosotros tres os ordeno que no nos sigan bajo ninguna circunstancia esta noche; si mi madre os ordena que hagáis eso, debéis decirle que pedimos tener algo de privacidad, y que sería muy bueno para nuestra relación si no persistiera en sus deseos. Si se os obliga, venís a mí directamente. Si os oponéis a mis deseos, los liberaré a todos."

Sus últimas palabras hicieron que los elfos literalmente temblaran con miedo mientras asentían sus pequeñas cabezas. Instantáneamente desaparecieron cuando Draco les dijo que podían irse. Que los elfos temieran la libertad era algo que estaba más allá de la comprensión de Hermione.

"Tu madre…"—Empezó a decir ella lenta y gentilmente. —"…puede amenazarlos tanto como tu. No veo el punto de todo esto, ella se enterará de un modo u otro si quiere hacerlo."

"Y podría amenazarlos por una tercera vez, sería un ciclo sin fin; por lo tanto, ella no verá la razón para doblegar mi voluntad. Pero hará preguntas, te lo aseguro."

"¿Y se supone que debo mentirle?"

"Mentir es una palabra muy fuerte, querida, quizás preferirías decir "evadir la verdad"."

"Tu madre ya no puede públicamente decir que está prohibido tener contacto con su hermana por su matrimonio con un hijo de muggles. No creo que tengas que preocuparte tanto por ello, no debería molestarte por nuestro encuentro."

"Lo que sucede dentro de la familia se queda dentro de la familia. Los Malfoys no salen al público a hablar de sus problemas."

"Cómo sea, Draco; te esperaré a las 7:30 pm. Deberías hablar con tu madre antes de irte a la universidad; estaba planeando venir a cenar."

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba: _'Qué paranoico.'_ El resto del almuerzo fue sorprendentemente bueno, no discutieron por nada, él no intentó tocarle los nervios nuevamente, era impresionante cuan civilizado podía ser cuando quería.

Ella tan sólo esperaba que su buena conducta durara hasta el final del día.

--------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Lamento la espera, estoy en mes de exámenes (termino el 18) y he tenido unas semanas complicadas. El próximo capítulo será el encuentro con Andrómeda, espero que os guste. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Creo que el próximo os resultará más entretenido, aunque este ha tenido bastante interacción entre Draco y Hermione; no sé cuando lo publicaré, es bastante largo y cómo estoy preparando una materia para rendir quizás me tome varios días la traducción (sobre todo si decido hacerla luego del exámen).

Muchas gracias a todas quien han dejado reviews, espero haberos respondido a todos (y si no lo hice y lo esperaban, ¡lo siento! Intentaré hacerlo.)

PS: Sobre URF, sé que hace un montón que no subo un capítulo, y es que tengo el próximo capítulo casi escrito desde hace tiempo pero es muy largo y no me he decidido como continuar la última parte, y además estan los exámenes, y tampoco he actualizado esta historia en inglés en más de un mes... así que creo que se aclararán más las cosas una vez termine de rendir exámenes.


	19. Piénsalo

Draco parecía estar a punto de retractarse mientras se preparaban para ir a la casa de Andrómeda aquella noche. Él hablaba como si estuviera muy confiado, pero su voluntad no parecía tan fuerte. Hermione se preguntó si era realmente el miedo de la ira de su madre lo que lo hacía vacilar o si en realidad era su aversión a los traidores de sangre—la cual trataba de ocultad de ella—la razón por la que actuaba de aquella forma.

A pesar de sus conflictos internos y la paranoia de su madre, Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para fingir indiferencia y, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella—del cual Hermione no se quejaba tan sólo con tal de tener una coexistencia pacífica—Draco entró a la chimenea con ella. La red flú los transportó en la casa de su tía. Antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con la vista, sus oídos reconocieron algo que no escuchaba muy seguido: el llanto de un bebé.

Cuando abrió los ojos—lo cual le tomó un poco más de lo normal—un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ya que pensó que estaba viendo a Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero ver que Hermione sonreía y caminaba hacia ella, le aseguró que no se trataba de su tía muerta que había regresado del inframundo con un niño llorón en sus brazos.

Andrómeda la saludó con mucho entusiasmo y le pasó al pequeño Teddy, quien Hermione abrazó y besó efusivamente. El niño dejó de llorar una vez que ella lo tomó en brazos y empezó a reír mientras le tiraba del cabello y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Hermione apartó la vista del pequeño para ver a Draco—quien estaba aún tratando de mantener su compostura—siendo abrazado ferozmente por su tía. El pobre muchacho no sabía qué esperar ni como reaccionar a tal demostración de afecto; Hermione se percató de que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud. Teddy la miró a la cara y siguió su línea de visión, entonces pareció notar a Draco y cambió el color de su cabello para que igualara al de él mientras lo señalaba y hacía un sonido de bebé.

"Es tu primo Draco; ¿puedes decir Draco?" le preguntó Hermione; el pequeño Teddy no parecía estar escuchándola, y sólo se quedaba observando a Draco abstraídamente, a quien Andrómeda estaba llevando a través de la sala de estar para sentarlo en un sillón. El rostro de Draco ya no mostraba indiferencia, en aquel momento se veía absolutamente confundido y desesperado mientras le devolvía la mirada a Hermione, suplicándole silenciosamente ayuda con sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió para si misma y los siguió. Se sentó al lado de Draco, con Teddy en su falda—el cual estaba tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Draco—y Andrómeda se sentó en un sillón en frente de ellos. Ella había estado halagando a Draco constantemente y haciéndole preguntas personas desde que habían llegado. Draco la observaba con incredulidad y tan sólo asentía la cabeza en respuesta; sólo cuando Teddy emitió un grito de queja Draco apartó sus ojos del rostro de su tía para ver al niño en vez.

"¿Qué?" Sorprendido, le preguntó al bebé, el cual cambió el color de sus ojos al de él cuando pudo finalmente ver los suyos de más cerca.

"Uh-ahh" contestó Teddy, ahora tratando de desprenderse de los brazos de Hermione para ir con Draco.

"Quiere ir contigo, Draco." Andrómeda le dijo mientras Hermione se quejaba a modo de juego de que Teddy la quería abandonar. Ella, expectante, observó a Draco mientras Teddy luchaba por ir con él; si antes Draco había estado desconcertado, ahora no había palabra alguna para describir su estado mental.

"Uhm… Bien…?" Era más una pregunta que una respuesta; Hermione rió para sus adentros y colocó al niño sobre la falda de Draco, lo instruyó para que pusiera al menos una mano en su espalda con tal de prevenir que el niño se cayera. Él observó a Teddy con curiosidad, y Teddy lo observó a él con determinación e interés mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie encima suyo y alcanzar su nariz; aparentemente quería saber cómo se sentía tirar de ella.

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" preguntó Draco con un tono de voz peculiar, producto de la investigación del infante.

"Quiere que digas _'quack'_, como un pato." Explicó Andrómeda.

"Uh-ahh." Confirmó Teddy.

"No voy a decir _'quack'_." Su declaración hizo que el infante soltara su nariz y riera alegremente mientras se dejaba caer para volver a sentarse en su falda; ambas mujeres rieron también. Draco no las comprendía, la situación parecía ser cómica, si, pero era extraña. Él nunca en toda su vida había tenido que lidiar con un bebé, ni tampoco con aquella curiosa tía suya que se parecía demasiado a Bellatrix y actuaba de una forma más afectuosa con él de lo que hacía su propia madre.

No parecía tan mala como para ser una traidora de sangre, reconoció Draco. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con su elección para un esposo—y posterior descendencia; pero parecía simpática. Aunque le resultaba un poco incómodo que fuera tan cariñosa y que insistiera en saber más y más sobre él, y persistiera en hacer preguntar poco adecuadas sobre tiempos de los cuales él no tenía memoria alguna, ya fuera porque había sido muy joven en aquella época o porque directamente no había nacido.

Fue así todo el tiempo durante la cena. Draco había tenido la esperanza de que quizás su tía y su esposa pasarían el resto de la noche hablando la una con la otra sobre sus cosas—después de todo eran mujeres—pero, aparentemente, él era quien debía ser el centro de atención. Quizás si Hermione no hubiese estado tan ocupada entreteniendo al infante durante la mayor parte de la visita, la atención de Andrómeda habría sido más equitativa.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de que Teddy se fuera a dormir, Andrómeda los dejó solos por unos minutos. Draco lo envidiaba, él también estaba exhausto pero no podía irse a la cama, tenía que quedarse a tomar café antes de irse. Para su suerte, Hermione también parecía estar cansada; ella bostezó con delicadeza una vez que Andrómeda y Teddy estuvieron fuera de vista.

"Te gusta tanto aquel niño que podría apostar a que lo secuestrarías si nadie estuviera mirando."

"Oh, ¡es que es tan adorable! ¿Viste que feliz que estaba de verme? Y no es posible que me recuerde, ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo vi. ¡Ha crecido tanto!" Hermione sonrió al recordar la escena.—"Verlo tan feliz me alegra el día."

"Entonces deberíamos invitarlo a casa seguido."

"¿Quieres invitarlo para que yo me entretenga? No se si considerarte dulce y considerado o simplemente espeluznante."

"¿Sabes que considero espeluznante?"—Draco se acercó a ella para susurrar en su oído—"Los intentos de aquella mujer por acercarse a mí."

"Tienes que tener en cuenta que tu eres la primera conexión que Andrómeda a tenido con su familia en años, Draco. ¡Por más de 27 años no ha sido parte de lo que una vez fue su todo! ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es eso? Que todo lo que tenías, todo lo que conocías y todos a quienes conocías te dieran la espalda y se olvidaran de tu existencia…"

Draco lo consideró por un momento, pero no podía evitar concluir que había sido una elección que había hecho ella por si misma; ella había decidido qué hacer con su vida, tuvo la oportunidad de escoger con quién compartir su vida. Hermione le replicó—de una forma apenas audible, con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro—que el amor nunca podía ser opcional.

"Simplemente… Simplemente no funciona así." Ella se encogió de hombros, ahora recordando a Ron nuevamente. No había sabido de él desde el sábado, cuando se fue luego del accidente. Harry le había dicho que se había ido a la casa de sus padres, Hermione suspiró mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría. Desafortunadamente, no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos verse en aquel momento; aunque Hermione deseaba verlo y hablarle, probablemente sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

Si había una cosa que Draco odiaba, era ver a Hermione triste por Ronald Weasley; él sabía que no podía haber ninguna otra razón para que ella se pusiera melancólica de repente por tan sólo mencionar las palabras _"amor" _y _"elección"_. Draco frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada de su rostro; prefería que Hermione concentrara su atención en aquel primo suyo en vez de pensar en aquel maldito Weasley.

El retorno de Andrómeda los apartó de sus pensamientos. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y anunció que Teddy finalmente se había quedado dormido. Los tres se sentaron en la sala de estar alrededor de una mesa baja dónde Andrómeda les ofreció té, café y galletas—como si el postre no hubiese sido suficiente. El rostro de Hermione cambió inmediatamente al verla llegar, sonriendo y ofreciéndose para ayudar. Draco, sin embargo, sólo logró mantener una cara de indiferencia.

"Así que estáis casados." Su frase sorprendió a ambos; se percataron de que de todos los temas que habían abarcado, aquel no había sido uno. Draco notó los ojos de Andrómeda en su mano izquierda, aún vendada.—"No ha sido fácil, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, sin esperar realmente una respuesta mientras les servía té.

"¿Cómo lo evitaste?" Preguntó Draco; recién se daba cuenta, ¡pero era tan obvio! Aquel tipo de arreglos eran tradicionales en ambos lados de su familia; no sólo su madre había tenido un matrimonio forzado, sino también su tía Bellatrix, y aquello significaba que Andrómeda debería haber tenido uno también.

"No lo evité."—Contestó ella negando con la cabeza.—"En realidad estaba más que entusiasmada por casarme con mi prometido, Niklaus Earnshaw; ¿queréis conocer mi historia, queridos?"

Hermione, quien tenía su boca ligeramente abierta por asombro, asintió con la cabeza efusivamente. No había pensado que Andrómeda sabría sobre el arreglo matrimonial que tenían, ¡su mente había estado tan ocupada con otras cosas! ¿Qué pensaría Draco de aquello?—giró entonces su rostro para observarlo, se lo veía bastante sereno, y Hermione podía incluso jurar que también parecía sentir curiosidad.

"Fui criada sabiendo con quién me casaría, al igual que mis dos hermanas. No lo veía muy seguido cuando éramos niños, pero nuestros padres se aseguraban de que nos viéramos al menos cuatro veces al año para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Sucedía lo mismo con mis hermanas, aunque ambas tenían distintas reacciones respecto de sus prometidos.

Bellatrix, como sabréis, era la mayor de nosotras. A ella nunca le importó mucho su futuro esposo, pero lo aceptaba sin quejas, ya que para ella casarse era un deber y, como era su deber, no veía necesidad alguna de acostumbrarse a él—cada vez que Rodolphus Lestrange visitaba, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en hablarle más de lo que se consideraba necesario. No le importaba su forma de ser, ni siquiera intentó forjar una relación con él, porque tenía claro que se casaría con él de todos modos, fuera como fuera.

Narcissa siempre fue mucho más animada que Bellatrix, y en un principio no le importaba tener que casarse con Lucius, pero dejaré su historia para el final, porque yo voy justo en medio.

A diferencia de mis hermanas, yo era amiga de Niklaus. No era una amistad muy íntima, pero ambos disfrutábamos pasar tiempo el uno con el otro cada vez que nos veíamos. Él era muy bueno conmigo, y yo estaba dispuesta a complacerlo en lo que quisiera, porque él era mi ideal para el futuro; desde muy pequeña incluso ayudé a mi madre a escoger las preparaciones para mi casamiento. Ella se enfadaba cada vez que quería cambiar algo de tanto en tanto, pero a mi me hacía feliz imaginar y planear cómo sería mi vida con él. En verdad, mi deseo no era casarme específicamente con Niklaus, sino tener un esposo. Era la meta de mi vida; de haber sido otra persona, lo habría aceptado con el mismo entusiasmo, incluso si él no gustaba de mí.

Bellatrix se casó con Rodolphus cuando tenía 16 años; yo en ese entonces tenía 14 años y no podía esperar para seguir el mismo camino que ella; aunque su matrimonio no parecía ser muy fructífero y a ella realmente no parecía gustarle mucho su esposo. En aquel entonces no podía comprender cómo podía ser tan indiferente mi hermana para con él, ya que él nunca la maltrataba, siempre trataba de complacerla en todo lo que quisiera—al menos en frente de mi familia. Sin embargo, ella jamás se quejaba, y siempre se comportaba del modo que se le había enseñado respecto a sus deberes de esposa.

Mi prometido y yo debíamos casarnos cuando él cumpliera 18 años; yo en ese entonces tenía 17, y dos meses antes de mi boda ya estaba estudiando catálogos de vestidos de casamiento casi todas las tardes después de las clases. Me sentaba con mis compañeras y Narcissa—dos años menor que yo—en un espacio de la sala común de Slytherin, dónde analizábamos y discutíamos qué nos gustaba más para nuestras propias ceremonias. Éramos muy niñas; Bellatrix, a diferencia de nosotras, siempre prefirió concentrarse en sus estudios antes que soñar sobre el futuro.

Pensé que el día de mi boda con Niklaus sería el día más feliz de mi vida, y lo fue hasta la recepción. Lo menos esperado sucedió. Todos estábamos reunidos en un hermoso prado, ya que la fiesta era en el exterior. Había cientos de personas, creo que los invitados eran unos 450 o más, así que podéis imaginaros el tamaño del sitio, la cantidad de mesas y sillas. Creo que mi matrimonio fue el más caro que mis padres tuvieron que pagar; mi madre siempre había estado muy complacida con mi actitud respecto a mi compromiso, y por lo tanto quería recompensarme con la boda que yo quería.

Quizás de no haber habido tanta gente, mi esposo no habría tenido ganas de ir a los bosques con sus amigos para descansar de la fiesta. Yo estaba tan ocupada hablando con mis propios amigos que ni siquiera me percaté de su ausencia una vez que se fue. De haber conocido los riesgos de aquellos bosques le habría pedido que no fuera. Aunque a decir verdad no se si me habría escuchado.

Aparentemente, mientras caminaban por el bosque, encontraron una cueva. Se les dio por explorarla—a Niklaus siempre le gustó hacer ese tipo de cosas—y así fueron. Nadie esperó encontrar a un hipogrifo allí; normalmente no habría sido un gran problema para tres magos adultos, pero resultó ser una hembra con un recién nacido, y el alcohol tampoco ayudo mucho en el asunto. No tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra una madre enfadada.

Creedme que no podéis imaginar mi desesperación cuando los encontramos, habían sangrado hasta morir. Lloré por días. Estaba triste por la muerte de Niklaus, pero mi depresión no era por amor. Veréis, cuando uno pierde a un cónyuge en este tipo de arreglos matrimoniales, es casi imposible conseguir otro. Yo tenía 17 años, ninguna familia de sangre pura de nuestra clase social se habría molestado en comprometer a uno de sus hijos conmigo—incluso si tenían uno disponible, lo cual tampoco sería muy común ya a esa avanzada edad, pero podía suceder en algunas extrañas circunstancias.

Así que la depresión fue por el hecho de que jamás tendría un esposo, jamás volvería a casarme. Vi como toda mi vida se caía a pedazos al ver el charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo de Niklaus, no porque él hubiera muerto, sino porque había perdido mi oportunidad para casarme, ¿comprendéis? Fue una forma de pensar muy egoísta y superficial. Pero, bueno, de no haber sucedido aquello, jamás me habría enamorado de Ted.

Creo que fue un mes después de mi casamiento; estaba en mi último año en Hogwarts—al igual que él. Yo era una Slytherin, él un hufflepluf; nunca le había prestado mucha atención, pero teníamos que encontrarnos en las reuniones de los prefectos, y durante algunas rondas compartidas. Por lo general yo era perfectamente capaz de mostrarme despreocupada e indiferente—como la mayoría de los Slytherin hacen—pero mientras las semanas pasaban, en vez de sentirme mejor, me sentía peor. Mis padres estaban intentando lo imposible por conseguirme un nuevo esposo, viajaron a cada país de Europa para conocer a las mejores familias; me di cuenta de que su búsqueda era inútil.

Un día me encontré con Ted para hacer las rondas, y fue la primera vez en mi vida que no pude contenerme más. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que estaba deprimida, no intentaba siquiera ocultarlo. Ted intentó reconfortarme, y yo estaba tan pero tan deprimida que se lo permití; era algo absolutamente nuevo para mi, ¡estaba teniendo contacto un hijo de muggles! No acabamos nuestra ronda aquel día. Llegué a conocerlo a pesar de mis prejuicios hacia los de su tipo, y me di cuenta de que yo no le disgustaba a él a pesar de los prejuicios que él sabía que yo tenía contra él y todos los suyos; era como si no se lo tomara personalmente. En un principio me enfadé conmigo misma, ya que se me había enseñado a odiar a los muggles, y el problema era que no podía odiar a Ted.

Luego de unos días de luchar contra mis sentimientos, llegué a una conclusión: no importaba. Nada importaba. ¿Por qué seguir la doctrina de mi sangre cuando mi propia especie no hacía nada por mí? Había perdido a mi esposo, y como se consideraba de mala suerte casarse con una bruja que había perdido a su esposo en un matrimonio forzado, no habría sido escogida por nadie de haberse dado el caso de que alguien estuviera desesperado por una esposa.

Así que me permití enamorarme de Ted. Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ocultar nuestra relación hasta que nos graduamos. No podía decirle a mis padres que me quería casar con él—aún tenían la ciega esperanza de encontrarme un nuevo esposo—porque me habrían encerrado con tal de evitarlo. Así que nos graduamos justo después de la graduación. Resultó bastante irónico, ¿sabéis? Pasé la mayor parte de mi juventud planeando una inmensa boda, y la mejor que tuve consistió de Ted, un sacerdote, y yo.

Pero jamás me arrepentí de eso, todo lo que me importaba era mi amor por Ted. Esa fue la razón por la cual nuestro casamiento no pudo haber sido más perfecto, porque me estaba casando con el hombre que amaba. Y me di cuenta de qué tan horrible había sido como persona, ya que nunca había visto a Niklaus de esa forma, como una persona; no creo que jamás hubiese podido amarlo como amé a Ted; tan sólo amaba lo que él sería para mí; era una muchacha muy infantil y superficial, como os dije antes.

Al día siguiente, me encontré con mis padres y les expliqué lo que había hecho. Narcissa estaba presente cuando les dije; ninguno podía creerlo. Los tres se quedaron callados por no sé cuanto tiempo, hasta que mi padre habló y dijo: _"Junta todas tus pertenencias y vete. No quiero que quede ningún rastro tuyo en esta casa."_

Mi madre no sabía si llorar o mostrarme su espalda. La última cosa que me dijo mi padre fue que tenía dos horas para dejar la mansión, y que no quería volver a verme jamás en su vida. Narcissa salió corriendo de la habitación en llantos antes de que pudiera dedicarles mi último adiós a mis padres.

Les pedí a los elfos domésticos que empacaran todo lo que poseía. Cuando fui a mi habitación me encontré con Narcissa allí, llorando en mi cama. Tuvimos nuestra última discusión allí. Solíamos ser muy buenas amigas, tan amigas como pueden ser dos hermanas, ¿sabéis? Comprendí que su enfado no era debido a lo que me hubiera casado con un muggle—no creo que ella me considerara una traidora de sangre—pero porque ello significaba que tendría que dejarla para siempre. Le expliqué lo que había aprendido sobre el amor, el verdadero amor, ya que nunca se nos había enseñado sobre eso. Y una de las últimas cosas que me dijo fue que no se casaría con Lucius, sería su venganza contra nuestros padres por mi exilio; su resistencia haría que todos murieran por la maldición de sangre, y si ella sobrevivía entonces podría hacer como yo y casarse por amor. Tenía tan sólo 14 años en aquel momento, siempre había sido del tipo dramático.

"Bueno, ya sabéis que sucedió después."

Tanto Draco como Hermione estaban tan absortos en la historia que no podían creer que hubiera terminado. Les dio un montón de cosas en que pensar, y les permitió saber muchas cosas de las que no tenían idea sobre Narcissa y su familia. Estuvieron sin palabras por un minuto entero hasta que Andrómeda los instó a decir algo.

"¿Te arrepientes?" preguntó Draco luego de una pequeña vacilación; Hermione no estaba preparada para hablar, parecía estar demasiado comprometida con sus propios pensamientos.

"No, para nada. Es algo muy cruel de mi parte si lo piensas, ya que no me arrepiento de que Niklaus haya muerto. Porque de no haber sucedido aquello, jamás me habría enamorado de Ted. Lo que sí, me habría gustado haber podido seguir en contacto con Narcissa, quería hablarle para poder evitar sus planes—no quería que arriesgara su vida de aquella forma; y a pesar de lo que me habían hecho mis padres, tampoco quería que ellos murieran… pero fue su elección."

"No puedo imaginar a mi madre de la forma en que la describes."

"¿Ha cambiado mucho? Se casó con Lucius, así que supongo que al final cambió de opinión."

"Si, pero el padre de mi padre murió en el proceso."

"Eso debió asustarla."—Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de te.—"Pero estoy segura de que aún tiene algo de su juventud muy adentro." Ella pausó para mirar a Hermione, quien parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia.—"¿Estás bien, Hermione, querida?"

Hermione no respondió hasta que Draco le dio un leve codazo. "¡Hermione!"

Sorprendida, ella miró a Andrómeda como si fuera la primera vez.—"¿Qué?—si, si, estoy bien. Fue una muy buena historia, Andrómeda; pero es que estoy tan cansada."—Entonces tomó el brazo de Draco y se levantó, obligándolo a levantarse junto con ella.—"Es muy tarde, me temo que debemos irnos."

Draco quedó aún más perplejo que su tía por la inesperada urgencia que tenía Hermione por irse. Le agradeció un montón la invitación e insistió en repetirlo en el futuro.

Cuando regresaron a la pequeña mansión italiana, Hermione corrió a su habitación. Draco vaciló en seguirla.

---------------------------

A/N: Iba a subirlo antes pero la página no me dejaba loguearme, espero que eso se haya solucionado por completo ya. En todo el tiempo que tuve me tomé la libertad de traducir dos capítulos, así que el próximo ya está listo. Estimo que lo subiré en unos pocos días.

¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Andrómeda? A mi me gustó escribirla, y me gusta el sentido que le da a la historia.

Gracias a todo/as por los reviews!


	20. Desahógate

Ver a Hermione tan abstraída en sí misma le resultaba perturbador a Draco. Y los Malfoys no debían sentirse perturbados. Le hacía sentir preocupación, y la preocupación lo abrumaba; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

Desde que habían regresado de la casa de su tía—de lo cual ya habían pasado cuatro noches—Hermione empezó a comportarse así. Apenas le prestaba algo de atención, tenía que hablarle dos veces para que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo interpelada; se quedaba mirando fuera de las ventanas por largos ratos, y ya ni siquiera parecía tener intenciones de ir a visitar a su familia en la calle de en frente. Él le había preguntado si se sentía enferma o algo así, y ya única respuesta que obtuvo fue una negación con la cabeza.

Sus libros quedaban abiertos en su falda mientras observaba el horizonte, parecía que no podía concentrarse ni para leer. Justamente el día anterior, Draco había intentado que Hermione le dijera algo comprándole un brazalete de oro; se suponía que ella debía saltar de alegría y abrazarlo por la felicidad—al fin y al cabo las mujeres amaban las joyas—pero no, no Hermione; tan sólo se quedó mirando el objeto dorado y casi un minuto más tarde se dignó a mirarlo a la cara y le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada.

Al pasar los días, el temperamento de Draco decrecía considerablemente, se sentía peculiarmente desesperado por saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha. Lo extraño era que ella no parecía estar deprimida, ni siquiera triste o angustiada—lo cual era algo positivo, ya que no había razón alguna para que se sintiera así—pero parecía estar pensando demasiado.

Las únicas palabras que escuchaba de su boca últimamente eran "buenos días" y "buenas noches", y eso sólo como respuesta a sus propios saludos y despedidas. Incluso su madre había intentado hablarle, y así acabó con un una rabieta—ya que no había logrado que Hermione hablara, concluyó que él era culpable de alguna forma de lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo, por lo cual acabó reprendiéndolo.

En el cuarto día, Draco se sentía tan desesperado y desesperanzado que decidió llamar a Blaise y pedirle ayuda—lo que en su mente era bastante similar a hacer un trato con el diablo- Se suponía que los Malfoys debían resolver sus problemas por sí mismos, pedir ayuda era algo vergonzoso. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No podía forzarla a hablar por más que tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

La visita de Blaise no duró mucho, tan sólo quince minutos después de haber entrado al estudio—el cual Hermione aparentemente había proclamado como suyo sin anuncio alguno, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí sin hacer nada—salió con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

"Me echó. Nunca antes me había hecho algo así."—Explicó Blaise, aún sin poder creerlo él mismo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada. Ni siquiera me abrazó; apenas tenía la fuerza de sonreír cuando me vio. ¿Estás seguro de que está alimentándose?"

"Si, compartimos todas las comidas."—Draco incluso había empezado a levantarse temprano con tal de acompañarla en el desayuno, cosa muy extraña en él.

"Cuando le pregunté si tenía algún problema lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza—ni siquiera me miró a la cara—y me dijo que tenía que estudiar; cuando insistí me pidió específicamente que me fuera. Si no vuelve a ser ella misma para mañana, haré que un sanador la revise, Malfoy."

Draco ni siquiera se quejó de que Blaise actuara como si fuera su único y exclusivo protector, al fin y al cabo había tenido la misma intención en mente. Tan sólo un par de horas después de que Blaise se hubiese ido, Draco decidió intentarlo una vez más. Estaban solos en la casa—la madre de Draco estaba tan enfadada por la actitud de Hermione que dijo que no podían continuar habitando la misma casa, y decidió quedarse en la mansión Malfoy de Inglaterra hasta que ambos jóvenes adultos arreglaran cualquiera fuera el problema que tenían.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, _Granger_?" Sus palabras salieron con un tono agresivo, pero en realidad él estaba preocupado. A Hermione no pareció importarle de todos modos, ni siquiera parecía estar prestándole atención.

Él se acercó a ella de modo que la enfrentó en aquella silla en la que estaba sentada, dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar al ponerse en una posición que prácticamente la cubría. Su cercanía hizo que moviera su rostro para verlo a la cara. No mostraba ni sorpresa ni temor por su presencia, tan sólo lo observaba con una mirada llena de intriga.

Draco estuvo a punto de hacer la misma pregunta otra vez, y tan ferozmente como antes, pero al mirar en sus profundos ojos marrones vaciló—de alguna forma ahora era ella quien lo estaba intimidando a él. No es que tuviera un aspecto tenebroso ni nada por el estilo, pero una situación en la cual él no era quien tenía el control no iba con él.

"¿No me dirás? ¿Por favor?" Intentó otra vez, pero de una forma más suave, y fijando sus ojos en los de ella, sin intención alguna de apartar la mirada.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos como lo había estado en los últimos días; ella escudriñó su rostro, cada uno de sus rasgos y palabras. Luego de un largo momento de silencio, Hermione movió lentamente una de sus manos para llegar al rostro de Draco y acariciar cuidadosamente el lado izquierdo de su cara. Draco, absolutamente perplejo, abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal y estuvo a punto de hablar otra vez, pero Hermione lo detuvo con sus propias palabras.

"¿Qué soy para ti, _Draco_?" En contraste con la pregunta que había hecho él primero, las palabras de ella salían bastante despacio y de una forma considerablemente suave; su voz era muy delicada, no vaciló al hablar, y aún así, parecía que tenía algún tipo de duda al hacerlo.

"Eres mi esposa." Cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, ella inmediatamente retiró la mano de la cara de él y la dejó caer en su propia falda junto a la otra. Asintió con la cabeza abstraídamente y movió su cabeza en otra dirección con tal de no verlo a la cara otra vez. Pero Draco no tenía pensado apartarse de su posición.

"¿Es eso lo que te ha estado molestando? ¿Qué pienso sobre ti?"

Hermione pareció vacilar antes de negar con la cabeza, pero lo hizo.

"¿Qué entonces?"—No hubo respuesta, así que lo intentó otra vez. —"Mírame, por favor."

Draco había utilizado exactamente la misma frase en el casamiento de ambos, ella lo recordó y suspiró sonoramente. Luego de un breve momento, volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

"No quiero ser tu Bellatrix Lestrange o Niklaus Earnshaw."

"Estás haciendo una analogía bastante extraña."

Ella negó con la cabeza, con más determinación esta vez. —"No, es exactamente así. Andrómeda añoraba tener un esposo y habría hecho cualquier cosa por complacerlo y estar con él—eso es justamente lo que haces tú conmigo."—hizo una pausa, durante la cual se quedó mirándolo a los ojos; él se veía completamente confundido, y tan acomplejado como se había mostrado al conocer a Andrómeda—"Y a Bellatrix no le importaba tener un matrimonio sin amor, y tan sólo aceptaba sus deberes sin amor alguno hacia la vida. Eso es lo que quieres que yo haga. Quieres una esposa de la forma que Andrómeda quería un esposo, y quieres que tu esposa sea como Bellatrix."

El silencio conquistó todos los sonidos una vez más; Hermione no se veía triste, pero si preocupada de algún modo, había un tinte de añoranza en sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando que él hiciera algo, que dijera las palabras correctas, estando o no de acuerdo con lo que decía ella. Draco estaba aterrorizado.

"¡Por Merlín, Granger! No quiero que seas como nadie de mi familia, especialmente como Bellatrix!" Sus palabras salieron disparadas repentinamente, y él se mostraba perplejo y con una gran dificultad para creer lo que había escuchado. —"Me gustas exactamente como eres."—Negó con la cabeza—"Bueno, no exactamente de esta forma, pero me gustas cuando eres… tu sabes… tu misma."

"¿No quieres que sea una esposa dedicada a ti? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?"

"No podrías serlo, Hermione. Eso nunca jamás sucederá, ni en un millón de años. ¿Qué clase de ingenuo crees que soy?"—Sonrió por el propio asombro de la idea—"Incluso si fuera tan crédulo e ingenuo, preferiría morir antes que tenerte como si fuera s un modelo de Bellatrix."

"Pero fuiste criado para esperar eso."

"Si cumpliera todas las reglas por las que fui criado para seguir, estaríamos viviendo infelizmente en la mansión Malfoy y estaríamos esperando como mínimo a nuestro primero heredero."—En respuesta ella puso una expresión inescrutable en su rostro y volvió a mover la cabeza para mirar a otro lado; Draco entró en pánico, no podía perder esta oportunidad en la que ella podía desahogarse con él. —"De todos modos no creo que te importe mucho estar a la altura de mis expectativas."

Vacilante, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder. "No me importa."—entonces cerró los ojos e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire. —"Y no me debería importar que tú estuvieras a la altura de mis propias expectativas."—Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos entonces, mostrándose algo preocupada. —"Pero quiero que tu estés a la altura de las mías."

"Suena injusto para mi."

"Lo se. El problema es que no logro decidir cómo debería sentirme respecto a esto."

"No puedes controlar tus sentimientos."

"Nadie puede. ¿Cómo es que eso no te molesta? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno y calmado con todo esto?"

"Es que no me molesta nada de esto, es así de simple."—Explicó él. —"Tu problema es que todo te molesta."

"¡Pero te debería molestar! ¿No te gustaría tener la posibilidad de escoger con quién pasar el resto de tu vida?"

"¿Es eso por lo que has estado enfurruñada estos días? ¿Por Weasley?"—Dijo despectivamente, y prácticamente gritó: "¿¡No lo superarás algún día!?"

"Sólo responde mi pregunta, Draco."

"¿Qué importa? Todo lo que he querido jamás fue una cuestión de elección. Ahora mismo desearía que no lo amarás, desearía que no te entristecieras por no poder estar con él, quisiera que te olvidaras de él y que yo pudiera ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

Hermione miró abajo a sus manos, las cuales repentinamente le resultaban bastante interesantes; Draco estaba tratando de regular su respiración mientras esperaba una réplica, pero ella no estaba segura de qué decir.

"A mi si me importa… Porque desearía que no amarlo como lo amo, desearía poder olvidarme de él, desearía que pudiéramos ser sólo amigos—Ron y yo—y desearía no poder lastimarlo más de lo que ya he hecho."—Hizo una pausa y vaciló por un largo rato al mirar a los severos y expectantes ojos de Draco—"y desearía que pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro, tu y yo."

El rostro de Draco apenas mostró sorpresa alguna, sus ojos aún denotaban una mirada dura, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Aquella era una de las cosas que no había esperado oír, ¿qué era lo que debía decir en respuesta a su deseo? Podía decirle que quería exactamente la misma cosa—en verdad no le importaría amarla—aunque no le importaba tener un matrimonio sin amor, pero uno con amor tampoco sonaba mal. Draco no sabía mucho sobre aquel tipo de amor, ya que nunca lo había experimentado. Lo que sí podía decir con toda seguridad era que le importaba de ella, lo que no podía creer era que se diera el mismo caso a la inversa.

"Pero no te crees capaz de amarme."

"No he dicho eso."

"Pero es lo que te has estado preguntando todos estos días, ¿o no? ¿Cómo podrías amar a alguien como yo?"

"No, no es eso, Draco. Me he estado preguntando un montón de cosas, pero esa no ha sido una de ellas. Sé que puedo quererte—puedo querer a cualquiera—sin embargo, no se si podría enamorarme de ti… eso no puedo saberlo con total seguridad."

"Ya no entiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? He sido bueno contigo, ¿o no? He permitido que te salgas con la tuya todo el tiempo, he aceptado casi todo lo que has querido, ¡incluso le mentí a mi madre por ti! Acepté vivir aquí con tal de que pudieras terminar tu cuatrimestre, y he tolerado cuatro días enteros de esta molesta actitud tuya. No me importa en lo más mínimo si no puedes amarme o enamorarte de mi, pero no puedo tolerar que te encierres en ti mismas y lloriquees todo el tiempo por quién o que no puedes tener; ¡me estás volviendo loco!"

"Bueno, no era mi intención enloquecerte, ¿está bien? Todo lo que quiero… todo lo que quiero es llevarme bien contigo, eso es lo que quiero."

"Pensé que nos estábamos llevando bien."

"Más o menos, supongo. Quizás nos estemos llevando tan bien como podemos llevarnos."

"Entonces recuérdame, por favor, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es que todo entre nosotros es falso, Draco. Debemos fingir afecto en público; en privado debemos tolerarnos el uno al otro a pesar de nuestra carencia de amistad y afecto alguno. Debemos llevarnos bien tan sólo porque estamos casados, no porque realmente queramos. No me malinterpretes, quiero llevarme bien contigo, y se que tú también lo quieres así… ¿pero querrías llevarte bien conmigo si no estuviéramos obligados a estar juntos?"

Su silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió. ¿Qué podía responder él después de todo? A Draco le gustaba ella, probablemente le gustaría más si no estuviesen casados, pero en verdad, de no estar obligados a estar juntos, él probablemente no se esforzaría tanto en ser bueno con ella.

"Ni siquiera te estoy preguntando si te gustaría en el caso de que fuera hija de muggles, porque se que no se daría el caso… tan sólo te pregunto si actuarías de la misma forma conmigo si todos estos arreglos de matrimonios no existieran—tal y como no deberían existir según la ley. Si yo tan sólo fuera la hermana de Blaise… ni siquiera estoy incluyendo a Harry y a Ron en el tema… ¿entonces qué?"

"Si nada de esto existiera, si tan sólo fueras la hermana de Blaise… estoy seguro de que Blaise ni siquiera me permitiría mirarte. Pero lo intentaría."

"¿Por qué lo intentarías?"

"Porque eres diferente de todo lo que conozco y de todo lo que deberías ser; me gusta eso de ti." Sus palabras eran ciertas, en verdad, aquello era justamente lo que más le atraía de ella: su tozudez para seguir lo que se le impusiera, la bondad de su alma, su voz suave y ojos serenos, su actitud calmada y segura de si misma respecto de cosas por las cuales otras mujeres enloquecerían, sus astutas resoluciones, y su intrépida actitud frente a cosas ante las cuales otros caerían rendidos. Draco estaba seguro de que Hermione aún tenía todo eso dentro de sí a pesar de su actual situación, en la cual se encontraba dependiendo de otros en vez de teniendo a otros dependiendo de ella. Era normal, se imaginó Draco, ya que Hermione no estaba viviendo una situación común y corriente.

Hermione lo observó silenciosamente por un rato, ponderando sus palabras, luchando con sus propios pensamientos. Suspiró una vez más—había estado haciendo eso bastante seguido últimamente—y decidió que era tiempo de hacer una pregunta que la había estado molestando por un tiempo ya: "¿Entonces por qué me rechazaste cuando te besé?"

'Oh…eso…' Inadvertidamente, Draco sintió un escalofrío; había tenido la esperanza de que no recordara aquello. "Veras… yo… yo…"—al encontrarse tartamudeando, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recomponerse. —"Estaba enfadado, ¿bien? Tu saliste de la nada y me besaste cuando lo que más quería en ese momento era tenerte fuera de mi vida."—Hermione se mostró con una mirada expectante e interesada en su rostro; él prosiguió: "Pero ya han pasado cuatro meses de eso, ¡por todos los cielos! Si yo fuera a guardarte rencor por cada vez que me has hecho aquello mismo, no podría siquiera respirar el mismo aire que tu."

Sorpresivamente, Hermione sonrió con un tinte de timidez; lo más extraño era que parecía estar sonriéndole a él. "Lo que estás diciendo es que te hice lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi."

Y fue el turno de Draco de sentirse abrumado por la verdad de las palabras de Hermione; se dio cuenta de que tan acertada estaba, y cómo se habían alejado por sus intentos de acercamiento. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser siempre él el problema? Enfadado, Draco apartó sus ojos de los de ella. No porque estuviera enojado con ella, sino porque lo estaba consigo mismo.

"Tenías razón entonces."—Ella, sin embargo, no apartó sus ojos del rostro de él, y continuó mostrando aquella pequeña sonrisa—"No somos tan distintos como pensaba."

Eso logró llamar la atención de Draco, y así volvió a mirarla a la cara, arqueando una ceja y preguntándose qué estaba pensando ella exactamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que ambos podemos ser nuestros peores enemigos o todo lo contrario si lo intentamos. Eso creo."

Hermione entonces se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Draco—quien estaba pasando por la complicada situación de aún intentar comprender qué estaba sucediendo, y la miraba con perplejidad—y ella le ofreció su mano derecha para que la tomara.

Draco tomó su mano y se levantó de su silla con un mismo movimiento. Analizó cuidadosamente sus ojos, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Lo suficientemente pronto, Hermione soltó su mano y puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el de él.

"Esto es todo lo que quiero ahora."

----------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Manteniendo mi palabra, subo un capítulo si recibo reviews; así que aquí está. Sólo me falta traducir 10 más para que la historia esté en sintonía con la versión original!

¿Y bien? ¿Este capítulo era algo de lo que os esperabais?


	21. Sigue Adelante

"¿Qué haces?" La pregunta era directa, apropiada para la situación. Salió de la boca de Draco. Últimamente le resultaba complicado habitar la misma casa que su esposa.

Justo el día anterior, luego de días de preocuparse por ella, Hermione simplemente le había pedido empezar desde cero, y además lo abrazó. Nunca en sus vidas ella lo había abrazado; y no fue una actuación, ya que no había nadie cerca como para que los viera. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Aparentemente habría sido un intento de acercarse a él, supuso Draco; sin embargo, Draco no estaba dispuesto a jugar con su suerte, por lo cual lo único que hizo fue abrazarla también—algo temeroso de tocarla—y no hizo pregunta alguna.

Aquella mañana, al día siguiente, Draco conoció otra fase de Hermione de la cual no tenía idea: parecía estar teniendo una rabieta.

Fueron sus gritos de furia los que llamaron su atención y le hicieron ir directo a su dormitorio, en el cual Hermione estaba literalmente caminando alrededor en círculos, viéndose lo suficientemente enfadada como para romper algo.

"¡Se ha ido!" Dijo rotundamente, bastante fuerte. Por lo visto le estaba costando no gritar. —"¡No puedo creer que se haya ido!" Explicó, completamente exasperada.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Hermione cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza; respiró hondo, exhaló sonoramente, y luego caminó hasta su cama para sentarse. —"Ron se ha ido…"—Su voz pasó a ser un susurro, su rostro marcado por la tristeza reprimida. —"…huyó de su casa, de nuestro mundo…"

Draco no dijo una palabra, no mostró signo alguno de sorpresa, como tampoco preocupación ni interés; todo lo que hizo fue quedarse parado allí y escucharla.

"…de toda la gente que conoce… sólo dejó una nota."

Hermione respiró otra vez, y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar, esta vez girando la cabeza con tal de ver a Draco a la cara. "¿Debería estar enfadada o triste, Draco? No lo sé… Siento ambas cosas al mismo tiempo."

Y ahora le estaba preguntando qué hacer y cómo sentirse al mismo tiempo. Siempre había algo nuevo que aprender al vivir con ella. Quizás era el momento de sentarse a su lado y confortarla, después eso era lo que hacían los amigos. ¿O no?

"¿Por qué te molesta?" Le preguntó Draco mientras caminaba hacía ella para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

"¡Porque ha pasado una semana, Draco! ¡Se fue hace una semana y recién ahora me informan!"—Su tono se volvió áspero y agresivo de repente—"Harry me mandó una carta… explicó que no me había dicho antes porque pensaba que regresaría…"—y así nomás su voz se rompió, tornándose absolutamente triste—"…y es mi culpa, se fue por mi…"—suspiró y luego susurró: "…por lo que le hice…"

A pesar de que todo el asunto de _intentar ser amigos_ era algo muy bueno para ambos dos, a veces Draco deseaba que Hermione no compartiera ese tipo de cosas con él. Hablar sobre Weasley siempre le hacía enfadar, ¿y cómo podía evitar enojarse cuando se trataba de él? Especialmente considerando que se le estaba recordando de algo que jamás debería haber sucedido, y de tan sólo una semana.

"Estás mejor sin él." La voz le salió un poco más agresiva de lo que habría querido, pero esa iba a ser la única respuesta que Hermione recibiría de Draco. Y, además, era la mejor que podía darle, porque, en verdad, no tenía nada mejor que decir.

"Estoy segura de que él está mejor sin mi."—Hermione se encogió de hombros abstraídamente—"¿Pero tenía que abandonarlo todo por mi?"

Ella no esperaba una respuesta, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a darle una tampoco. La situación sólo podía beneficiarlo. La dejaría hablar y mantendría su boca cerrada por ahora, sería lo mejor… dejarla desahogarse y luego explicarle cuan mejor sería su vida sin Weasley.

"Por supuesto que si."—Hermione se respondió a sí misma—"¿Qué mejor que alejarse de todo e intentar olvidar los problemas? Yo lo hecho más de una vez."

"Pero tus problemas te siguen."—Replicó Draco, fingiendo indiferencia, pero en verdad, enfadado por sus propias palabras.

"Problemas…"—Hermione suspiró y levantó su mentón para ver a Draco, su voz ahora con un tinte de determinación. —"Problemas son lo que hacemos de la vida."

El silencio reinó por largos segundos en los cuales Draco y Hermione se miraban a la cara, uno de forma pensativa, el otro con prudencia.

"¿Estaría mal, Draco?"—Preguntó tímidamente ella, pero determinada al mismo tiempo. —"¿Estaría mal si quisiera que me besaras ahora mismo?" Draco apenas logró abrir un poco su boca para replicar algo, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios para que se quedara callado. —"Sería injusto, ¿verdad? Porque lo que quiero ahora mismo es olvidarme por completo de él, quiero olvidarlo de la misma forma que quiere olvidarme él a mi."

"Lo olvidarás."—Le respondió Draco con seriedad, ignorando la pregunta anterior. ¿Qué debía decir? La idea de besarla tan sólo porque quería olvidarse de su ex novio no le parecía nada cómica; en verdad sería injusto, tal como ella había dicho. ¿Pero estaría mal? Era extraño qué tan poco atrayente le resultaba la situación en ese momento a Draco; a pesar de querer aprovecharse de la confusión de Hermione, de sus divagaciones y especialmente de su pedido. Pero se sintió culpable. Por alguna razón se sintió así. —"Y te besaré cuando quieras. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que un beso no te hará olvidarlo."

Hermione quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Draco; nuevamente no había esperado que la rechazara, pero esta vez, a pesar de que era doloroso en cierto modo, parecía ser lo más noble y correcto que el muchacho podía hacer dada la situación. Lentamente Hermione apartó sus ojos de los de Draco y pasó su mirada a sus propias manos. "¿Qué hará que me olvide de él?"

"¿El tiempo?"

"¿El tiempo? ¿Quieres decir que _'el tiempo cura todas las heridas'_?"—Hermione sonrió sardónicamente, aún sin mirarlo a la cara. —"El tiempo no cura ninguna herida, sólo les tira sal."

"¡Bien! Entonces nunca lo olvidarás, como sea."—Draco entonces se levantó abruptamente y exclamó, exasperado: "¡Vivirás cada día de tu vida llorando por una vida que nunca pudiste tener!"

Hermione ignoró su arrebato y se paró para estar en frente suyo, con una mirada severa en su rostro. "No lo haré."

"¿No lo harás?" Draco preguntó con la prudencia marcada en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a una inmensa estantería en la cual había fotos y pequeñas ornamentaciones. Tomó tres de ellas y procedió a tirarlas por la ventana—la cual por suerte ya estaba abierta.

"Ya está. He acabado con él." Fue todo lo que dijo luego tirar todos los regalos de Ron. La expresión de la cara de Draco era inescrutable, pero Hermione estaba demasiado resuelta para que le pudiera importar. —"Me desharé de todo lo que me ha dado, y luego iremos a la boda de Marcus."

Draco tan sólo asintió con la cabeza abstraídamente y dejó la habitación, asumiendo que ya era tiempo de dejarla sola. Weasley tan sólo parecía traerle problemas—ahora su esposa estaba arrojando cosas por la ventana como si fuera una adolescente con problemas de temperamento.

'_Bueno, supongo que eso es porque después de todo somos adolescentes.'_ Pensó Draco; y es que no eran completamente adultos, a veces tenía que recordarse eso a sí mismo. En verdad, ambos eran bastante jóvenes cuando tuvieron que empezar a actuar como adultos; y ahora que legalmente eran adultos, parecía que no podían evitar comportarse como si fueran más jóvenes. ¿O quizás se estaban comportando como era debido a aquella edad? No podía saberlo con seguridad; pero aún así, 20 años no eran demasiados.

Tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás Hermione había proclamado haber terminado con Weasley, algo que le habría alegrado el día a Draco de ser cierto; pero él sabía que no era así, ya que tan sólo había estado hablando por furia, y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, Hermione estaba en la recepción de una boda, viendo a un montón de gente feliz luego de una alegre ceremonia. Ella probablemente, no, Hermione _seguramente_ envidiaba a la novia de su primo, quien amaba a Marcus y quería estar casada con él, serían felices juntos, ambos. Cómo deseaba Draco poder darle algo así a Hermione, al menos eso, pero todo lo que parecía poder darle últimamente era miseria, incluso cuando intentaba ser mejor para ella.

Draco, después de todo, había estado con ella aquel día. Por el momento, habían entrado al lugar de la ceremonia donde él había notado que la sonrisa de Hermione era fingida, ya que no combinaba con la melancolía de sus ojos, algo de lo cual probablemente muchos no se percatarían, pero Draco sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Cuando el novio y la novia habían pronunciado el encantamiento que los uniría para siempre, Draco había tenido que abrazar a Hermione, teniéndola lo más cerca posible en un intento de evitar que se pusiera a llorar, porque estaba seguro de que no serían sólo unas pocas lágrimas las que derramaría, sino un río de ellas. Por suerte Hermione aceptó su cercanía y luchó contra su propio acongojo.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia e iniciados los festejos que le seguían, Hermione parecía estar compuesta otra vez, sonriendo como si estuviera bien de verdad, hablando animadamente con gente que conocía y cortésmente rechazando a los hombres que le pedían que bailara con ellos porque sería demasiado para tolerar.

"No está bien, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Blaise a Draco, ya liberado de sus deberes en la toma de fotografías. Hermione estaba a unos pocos metros hablando con algunos de sus parientes.

"¿Te diste cuenta?"

"La conozco. Me imaginé que no se tomaría esto muy bien y reconozco sus intentos de aparentar algo que no siente."

"Caracortada le dijo esta mañana que la comadreja huyó."

"Ya era tiempo."

"Estaba tan enfadada que quiso besarme."

"¿Y la besaste?"

"No, no me pareció correcto."—Explicó, como si las mismas palabras le resultaran extrañas saliendo de su boca. —"Sé que es irónico; la oportunidad más conveniente que se me presenta, eso es exactamente lo que no tomaré."

"Quien sabe, quizás si tomaste la oportunidad que mas les convenía a ambos."

Sin embargo, solamente Hermione podía decidir aquello. Ella aceptó bailar con su hermano, Draco se había esperado eso; Blaise era una de las pocas personas a las cuales no les podía decir _"no"_. ¿Aceptaría bailar con él? Se preguntó. Sorprendentemente, luego de bailar con su hermano por lo que pareció una eternidad, no rechazó a Draco.

"No tienes por qué hacer esto para demostrar algo, sabes."

"No pensaba demostrar nada."—Respondió ella con sinceridad, mostrándole una sonrisa débil.

"Pensé que no te gustaba mucho bailar."—Comentó él una vez que empezaron un vals.

"Había estado bailando con Blaise por como media hora una vez que me preguntaste."

"Pero rechazaste a todos los otros hombres."

"Porque pensé que estaría mal bailar con cualquier otro hombre sin haber hecho antes con mi esposo."—pausó para mirarlo a los ojos y agregó, pensativa: "Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías cuando Blaise vino a mi."

"Tampoco es que pudieras rehusarte a algo que te pida él."

"Seguramente no."—Al decir aquello, rió de corazón. —"Eres muy bueno en esto, por cierto."

"¿Mejor que tu hermano?"

"¿Importa?"

"Supongo que no."—Él dejó de hablar y continuaron bailando; luego de un rato, Draco comentó: "Sabes, no iba a pedírtelo hasta que te vi bailando con él."

"¿Esto es una competición entre vosotros dos?"—Hermione arqueó una ceja al pensarlo.

"No. Lo que quiero decir es que no pensé que quisieras bailar conmigo porque habías rechazado muchas invitaciones antes de la suya."

"¿Cómo vamos a lograr algo si continuamos comportándonos de esta forma?"—Se preguntó Hermione en voz alta una vez que ambos se detuvieron.

"¿Qué quieres lograr?"

Hermione tomó su brazo mientras caminaban a su mesa. —"Te lo dije, quiero que seamos amigos."

"¿Cómo empezamos?"

"Ya hemos empezado."—Le sonrió, genuinamente por lo visto. —"Me gusta cuando eres así."

"¿Así como?"

"Simple, eso es todo. Me gusta cuando no actúas, cuando no pretendes que te gusto; me gusta cuando eres tú mismo y te comportas acorde a ello, gentil y amable, pero no demasiado."

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Draco con prudentemente.

"Si, supongo que lo es. Aunque también me gustaría saber más sobre ti."

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

"Uhm…"—Hermione se esforzó en pensar en algo adecuado, y entonces preguntó: "¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?"

"Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño. Teníamos mucho tiempo libre antes de que fuera a Hogwarts. Probablemente sucedió lo mismo con tu madre y tu hermano; ¿quién te enseñó a ti?"

"Mi padre." Hermione entonces miró abajo, a sus manos; y al decir aquello, una repentina tristeza se hizo notar en su voz, pero se apresuró en dejar los malos pensamientos de lado y prosiguió: "Era excelente; pero fue hace mucho tiempo… Blaise me ayudó a recordar los movimientos y los pasos correctos."

"Te recordó bien."

"Gracias."—Dijo ella y pausó por un momento, pensativa mientras observaba a la gente bailando otro vals en la pista de baile. —"Que tal si… ¿qué tal si nos vamos?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ven." Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y lo obligó a levantarse junto con ella. —"Te mostraré algo."

Esta vez, mientras se apuraba a su lado para salir del salón y corrían por los inmensos corredores de aquella mansión, dirigiéndose al exterior, Draco no tenía idea de qué estaba pensando su esposa. Habían estado sólo tres horas en la fiesta, el sol se estaba poniendo y estaba helado afuera, había nieve por todos los campos y los árboles que rodeaban el lugar estaban congelados y no tenían hojas. Una vez afuera, Draco pensó que Hermione se dirigiría a su propia mansión—la cual estaba justo en frente—pero en vez continuó corriendo en dirección contraria. Él corrió junto a ella hasta que no hubo más árboles ni piedras que esquivar. Acabaron justo en frente de un precipicio, y en el horizonte se podía ver como se estaba poniendo el sol, pintando el panorama de colores rojizos.

"Esto…"---Empezó él, jadeando por el frío y la actividad física. —"¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?" Entonces apuntó al horizonte, a aquel cielo rojo y amarillo, mientras se dejaba caer sentado en la nieve, al lado de ella.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. "¿No te gusta más que un montón de ente hablando y bailando valses?"

"Mucho más."—Reconoció Draco con una sonrisa. —"Es una gran vista."

"Solía venir aquí cuando me sentía deprimida."

"¿Estás deprimida ahora?"

"No, no lo estoy."—Hermione negó con la cabeza y luego se giró para verlo a la cara. —"Tan sólo quería compartir esto contigo, eso es todo."

"Nunca me habría imaginado que preferirías compartir esto conmigo que estar en la mansión Zabini rodeada por tu familiar y otro centenar de personas que no conoces."

"Bueno, este es el tipo de cosas que hacen los amigos."

"¿Has venido aquí con tus amigos antes?"

"Una o dos veces, si. Quería que vieran esto."

El silencio predominó por unos minutos mientras ambos observaban el hermoso horizonte, oyendo no más que la respiración del otro y el gentil silbido del viento invernal. Fue Draco quien, luego de un largo rato, rompió el silencio.

"Pero no estás bien."

Sus palabras la dejaron perpleja, y se tomó un prolongado momento antes de contestar, aún mirando al cielo. "A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre él y yo, aún somos amigos. Nuestra amistad siempre ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar cualquier problema; ese es el motivo por el cual no puedo comprender que se fuera así. Es como si se hubiera rendido… como si se hubiera rendido en nuestra amistad."

Nuevamente, Draco no sabía cómo comportarse apropiadamente en esta situación; tan sólo unos pocos meses atrás se habría aprovechado de ella, pero ahora parecía haber adquirido una conciencia, y aquella pequeña molestia no lo dejaría en paz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Me tardé más de lo que esperaba, y aún tengo otras deudas. No recuerdo si respondí a los reviews del capítulo anterior, creo que no (espero que nadie se haya molestado por eso); ¡pero eran un montón! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Noté que creó mucha expectativa el C20, ¿esté fue una decepción? ¿u os ha dado más ilusión? Ya habréis notado que me centro más en los sentimientos de los personajes que en el romance que podría haber entre ellos, pero bueno, me quedan 9 capítulos más para traducir.

Igualmente 6 días (o una semana) tampoco es taaaanto tiempo; pensar que dos de mis historias preferidas fueron actualizadas ayer después de MESES (si MESES en mayúscula, para que se entienda mejor) de espera, y aún no he tenido el tiempo de leerlas! Es que mi conciencia me dice que antes tengo que terminar el capítulo 26 de URF, que aún va por la mitad.

Ah, y este es el final de la segunda parte de la historia; en el próximo capítulo empieza la tercera parte, relatada exclusivamente en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Hermione. No son muchos capítulos, 7 u 8 si mal no recuerdo.


	22. Parte III: Cayendo a tu Lado

**Tercera Parte: Cuando entra la Luz.**

Mis pesadillas empezaron otra vez en una fría noche de diciembre. No era culpa de nadie, tan sólo la época del año. Muy pronto tendría que enfrentar el aniversario de un año de la muerte de mis padres. Así que mi mente me recordaba el accidente, mostrándome las más horrendas imágenes que uno pudiera imaginar.

Aunque había algo positivo en la situación: Estaba peleando contra la depresión en vez de dejarme caer en ella. Los horribles recuerdos jamás se irían, la culpa y el arrepentimiento llegarían a la superficie de vez en cuando, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarme tirada en la cama sintiendo lástima, ni tampoco quería apoyarme en el hombro de nadie para llorar. Quería seguir adelante con mi vida, quería vivir, quería concentrarme en mi carrera y perdonar a mi madre.

La primera vez, sin embargo, no fue nada fácil. Luego de meses de finalmente lograr dormir durante toda la noche, me desperté gritando. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta de mi habitación aquella noche, mis ojos estaban inundados con lágrimas que caían por todo mi rostro.

Ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, tan sólo entró y encendió la luz (ya que los anteriores dueños de la casa eran muggles, no se habían hecho arreglos para quitar la electricidad, y a Draco le resultó peculiarmente útil), con su varita en la mano.

"¿Mal sueño?" Fue todo lo que preguntó una vez que se aseguró de que no había intruso alguno en mi habitación. Asentí con la cabeza mientras secaba mi rostro con mis manos.

"¿Quieres contarme?" Me había acostumbrado a la actitud amable y cortés de Draco, la cual se había vuelto una costumbre aquellos días. Especialmente cuando se percató de que yo necesitaba que se comportara de esa forma. Me sentí agradecida por tenerlo cuando caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado para escucharme aquella noche.

"Estaba en el coche, en el asiento trasero."—Lentamente levanté mi mentón para mirar a su cara, no parecía estar cansado, lo había despertado por completo. —"En frente estaban mis padres, mi padre conduciendo, mamá hablándole."—No quise continuar mirándolo a la cara cuando dije lo que sucedió después: "Un camión apareció de repente en frente nuestro, no había forma de que papá pudiera esquivarlo."

"Pudo haber sido un recuerdo."

Asentí con la cabeza y me abracé a mis piernas. "¿Crees que hayan sufrido?"—Pregunté en un abstraído susurro. —"Debe sonar horrible, pero espero que hayan tenido un paro cardíaco antes de la colisión. Sólo con tal de que no hayan sentido el choque."

Draco no me respondió, apenas comprendía de qué estaba hablando; había leído sobre automóviles, camiones y cosas por el estilo en uno de sus libros sobre muggles, pero eso no quería decir que comprendiera por completo la clase de problemas que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

"Lamento haberte despertado, Draco."

"No hay problema. Aunque me alegra que mi madre se haya quedado en la mansión Malfoy esta noche, no le habría gustado mucho despertarse a las 3 de la mañana."

Demasiado abrumada como para que me importara, me acerqué silenciosamente a él, permitiéndole poner un brazo en mis hombros y dejando que mi cabeza descansara contra un lado de su pecho. Era la primera vez en nuestras vidas que le permitía consolarme de esa forma, pero de alguna forma me había acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor, y aunque no éramos amigos íntimos, podíamos vivir confortablemente el uno con el otro; en el lapso de un mes logramos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias con tal de poder convivir.

No era que no discutiéramos de vez en cuando, no vivíamos en una absoluta armonía y felicidad, pero podíamos tolerarnos mutuamente, y eso era un gran avance. El tema era que ambos queríamos dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo no tenía intención alguna de volver a dormir; Draco, sin embargo, empezaba a cabecear. Sentí curiosidad mientras escuchaba los silencios de la noche, ¿estaría mal que lo dejara dormir en mi cama? ¿Se haría la idea equivocada? No parecía estar lo suficientemente despierto como para hacer otra cosa que irse al mundo de los sueños, y yo no quería estar sola aquella noche.

No iba a olvidar los rostros pálidos de mis padres, estaba segura de que sería todo lo que vería una vez que cerrara los ojos. Mi madre biológica había sido quien me había ayudado en las primeras semanas luego del accidente, cuando apenas podía dormir por una hora entera por mis pesadillas; ella se acostaba a mi lado cada noche con tal de que pudiera sentirme más segura. Mucho más adelante, sintiéndome mejor, despertaba sola y me iba a la habitación de mi hermano si me sentía demasiado mal como para dormir sola. No podía ir con ninguno de ellos en aquel momento, y Draco no podía ser una opción tan mala.

Así que lentamente tomé mi varita mágica—la cual estaba en mi mesa de noche—y susurré un hechizo para apagar las luces; Draco abrió sus ojos por completo cuando hice eso, e hizo un movimiento para levantarse y dejarme sola, pero yo lo tomé por la manga de sus pijamas para detenerlo.

"¿No te quedarás conmigo esta noche?" Le pregunté en una voz muy baja, como si hubiera alguien más en la casa que pudiera oírnos.

Lo tomé por sorpresa al preguntar eso, incluso en la oscuridad podía ver su expresión de perplejidad.

"No quiero dormir sola esta noche."—Le expliqué en un susurro, agradecida de que la luz estuviera apagada, así no podía verme sonrojada.

"Está bien." Respondió él mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, su espalda en el acolchado, su rostro observándome con una mirada inquisitiva mientras cubría su cuerpo con sábanas y frazadas.

"Hace mucho frío." Le expliqué, asegurándome de que comprendiera que quería que se quedara. Entonces me acosté a su lado bajo las sábanas, mirándolo a los ojos bajo la luz de la luna que venía de las inmensas ventanas de mi habitación.

"No sé cómo haré para dormir ahora." Me dijo él, tan inseguro como se veía.

Suspiré y le di la espalda, un tanto decepcionado, un tanto enfadada. "Vete a tu dormitorio si quieres, no me importa."

Supuse que se levantaría y se iría pero, en vez, sentí como se acercaba a mi cuerpo y me abrazaba cuidadosamente desde atrás; sentí su frente en mi nuca y su aliento haciéndome cosquillas cuando habló: "Pero podía acostumbrarme a esto."

Sonreí para mi misma y me di vuelta para verlo a la cara, su brazo aún estaba a mí alrededor; me acomodé de modo que pude recostarme contra su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada aquella noche, él se durmió bastante rápido, y yo me quedé callada mientras escuchaba el gentil latido de su corazón y el susurro de su respiración.

En verdad era muy agradable tenerlo cerca; podía estar con mi hermano toda mi vida, mucho menos todas las noches. Tampoco a mi madre.

No me sentía culpable por tenerlo ahí conmigo, no quería creer que lo estaba usando para sentirme más segura. Tan sólo me permití sentirme bien en sus brazos, y luego de una larga hora, u horas quizás, me dormí también.

Ninguna pesadilla me aterrorizó en aquel segundo intento, no soñé nada en realidad. Y, cuando desperté en la mañana, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Draco.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Me estaba preguntando si me gritarías por estar aquí."

"¿Por qué haría eso? Te pedí que te quedaras."

"Ese es el problema. No estaba seguro de si estabas consciente de lo que estabas pidiendo."

"¡Lo estaba!"—Le dije un tanto enfadada—"Estaba asustada. Solía ir con Blaise cuando tenía pesadillas, pero…" Me encogí de hombros y no terminé mi oración.

"Puedo dormir contigo cuando quieras."—Me sonrió y se levantó de la cama. —"Espero que te acostumbres."

Entonces salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarme a la cara; por suerte, porque estaba sonrojada.

No mucho más tarde de que hubiera cerrado la puerta me fui a mi baño privado para tomar una larga y relajante ducha. Luego de terminar de vestirme, encontré a Draco en la sala de estar, tocando un hermoso soneto en el piano. Era algo que hacía de vez en cuando, tenía una gran habilidad y disfrutaba de hacerlo. Escuché una gran variedad de música saliendo de aquel piano, algunas melodías eran tristes, otras alegres, otras oscuras, pero todas eran siempre bellas para escuchar.

Me senté silenciosamente en un sillón para observarlo mientras tocaba, él no hizo señal alguna de percatarse de mi presencia hasta que aplaudí una vez que terminó de tocar. Draco se dio vuelta en su asiento para verme y sonrió.

"Eres buen público."

"Siempre es agradable que toques el piano."—Le devolví la sonrisa con una propia y luego agregué: "¿Quieres almorzar con mi familia hoy?"

"¿Dos días seguidos?" Preguntó, apenas pudiendo evitar hacer una mala cara.

"¿Ya no estás enojada con ella?"

"Siempre estaré enojada con ella en algún grado, pero no puedo rechazarla por siempre." Me encogí de hombros, él me observó con curiosidad en la mirada.

"No tenemos que ir si no quieres; podemos darle una buena excusa."

"No creo que ya nos queden excusas que dar."—De hecho, ya habíamos dado bastantes en las últimas cuatro semanas. —"Será mejor que lo hagamos de una vez de todos modos."

No sólo quise decir que quería perdonar a mi madre, sino también que quería olvidarme de Ron. Aún me sentía triste y enfadada con él, era difícil no pensar en él, pero me había acostumbrado bastante a su ausencia en mi vida.

Draco nunca hacía comentario alguno cuando me mostraba molesta por Ron, parecía que era algo que le incomodaba bastante; supuse que tenía sus razones. Pero él siempre estaba a mi lado, como Blaise, y acabé apreciando eso.

Por supuesto, Draco no era nada como Blaise; es decir, no era como un hermano para mí, a pesar de lo posesivo y protector que era conmigo. No era afectuoso, era casi tan respetuoso conmigo como lo sería con un extraño.

Nuestras vidas eran bastante simples, nuestra rutina diaria consistía en levantarnos, ir a nuestras clases, y almorzar o cenar juntos la mayoría de los días. Muchas veces después de sus clases, Draco iría a Inglaterra para controlar los negocios de su familia, y llegaría muy tarde para cenar. No era difícil vivir con él ya que apenas nos veíamos durante el día. Los fines de semana, sin embargo, pasábamos largas horas juntos estudiando en la biblioteca; quedé muy sorprendida al principio por su capacidad de concentración, recordando que no era tan sencillo estudiar cuando estaba en Hogwarts y tenía a Ron y a Harry a mi lado.

Y no pasaba una semana entera en la que no tuviéramos que ir a visitar a mi familia, fuera para almorzar o para cenar. Draco se comportaba sorprendentemente bien, incluso si su madre no nos acompañaba.

Narcissa Malfoy no se había podido acostumbrar a la vida en Italia, así que básicamente iba de un país al otro, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en Londres, dónde aún participaba de varios eventos sociales, a los cuales Draco y yo apenas podíamos evitar asistir.

Fue justo después de una de las fiestas de su madre que, creo, empecé a sentir algo por él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: La tercera parte, no dura muchos capítulos y se cuenta desde la perspectiva exclusiva de Hermione, como ya adelanté en el capítulo anterior. Este es muy corto, lo sé, ¿pero que le voy a hacer? ya está escrito así... desde hace meses!

La semana pasada empecé a cursar otra vez, así que estoy bastante atareada, y por lo tanto, creo que me concentraré en escribir los fines de semana. Así que podéis esperar que actualice en una semana (a excepción que se me de por hacerlo antes y tenga el tiempo), si dejáis reviews (como siempre).

Muchas gracias a toda/os por el apoyo y los reviews y todo. :)

PS: Siempre se me olvida decirlo (y es que la verdad es que ya lo he dicho tantas veces...) pero poner el fic en "favoritos" por más que me halague mucho no sirve para recibir un email de notificación cuando hay una actualización, es decir, cuando subo un nuevo capítulo. Para eso hay que poner la historia en "Story Alert" siempre, la otra es poner "Author Alert", y así se recibe una notificación de cada historia que subo. Lo que hace falta en es una traducción a otros idiomas y un FAQ, porque me doy cuenta de que hay muchas personas que no se percatan de este tema, incluso los que hablan inglés.


	23. Sobreviviendo Juntos

Sucedió una noche luego de una de las fiestas de su madre. Nunca me gustaron las reuniones de la alta sociedad, siempre repletas de cientos de snobs, muchos de ellos "ex" mortífagos o las esposas e hijos de ellos. Básicamente no tenía nadie con quien hablar; lo cómico era que todas esas personas me veían como si fuera uno de ellos, mientras que yo me sentía como la oveja negra. Las mujeres mayores en especial me adoraban a pesar de ser tan estrictas y criadas a la antigua; podrían pasar toda la jornada hablando de qué tan maravillosa era la esposa del hijo de Narcissa Malfoy, probablemente cansadas de tantos años de tener que halagar a Draco en frente de Narcissa.

Las mujeres de mediana edad, aquellas de la edad de mi madre, no perdían el tiempo halagándome a la cara, parecían tener un gusto en aconsejarme sobre mi matrimonio, notando que no era tan fructífero como debería ser. Apenas podía tolerar escuchar las pláticas sobre sus propios matrimonios de ya 20 a 30 años. La mayoría de la gente sabía (o al menos asumía) que nuestro matrimonio había sido arreglado, pero nadie se atrevía a comentar aquel detalle, al menos no de forma directa. Aún así, siempre sabía cuando se referían a eso, y ellas sabían que yo me daba cuenta.

"Me casé con mi querido Jonathan cuando tenía 16, todas tenemos que pasar por eso, querida. Él era tan guapo en aquella época, eso realmente ayudó." La señora Rottemberg me dijo, siempre con un Martini en una mano, mientras con la otra hacía señas constantemente para enfatizar lo que decía. Su vestido rojo de seda estaba encantado para brillar con cada movimiento que hacía. "Tuvimos tres hermosos niños; te imaginarás que la mezcla de sus genes con los míos… bueno, no fue difícil encontrarles buenas parejas.

Estar obligada a estar rodeada de tantas mujeres charlatanas y ruidosas me hacía envidiar a Draco, quien tan sólo se juntaba con los hombros, hablando de negocios o de quidditch. Nunca parecía pasarla mal en aquellas fiestas y reuniones, probablemente estaba bastante acostumbrado, pero de seguro no tenía que tolerar todos los consejos maritales e historias de hijos que yo tenía que aguantar.

Y también estaba el problema de que mi madre siempre estaba invitada, y por supuesto, siempre asistía a las reuniones sociales de Narcissa (al igual que Narcissa asistía a las de mi madre). Bueno, se aseguraba de hablar sobre me con toda persona con la que se encontrara, asegurándose especialmente de que yo lo notara, y llamando la atención hacia mi, lo cual últimamente me llevaba a pedirle hablar en privado con ella con tal de suplicarle que dejara de hacerlo y subsecuentemente aceptar su súplica de perdón. Al menos no teníamos que sentarnos en la misma mesa siempre, normalmente ella estaba con la gente de su edad, mientras Draco y yo por lo general nos sentábamos con gente de nuestra edad. Aunque no puedo decir si es mejor o peor sentarse con ex Slytherins o sus padres, pero al menos mis antiguos compañeros se comportaban conmigo como si fuera uno de ellos en vez de maltratarme por haber estado en Gryffindor. Las chicas incluso actuaban como si les cayera bien y quisieran ser mis amigas, diciendo que nos deberíamos juntar alguna vez, lo cual por suerte jamás sucedía, ya que nunca se esforzaban por hacerlo en realidad.

"Y resultó que tenía dos meses de embarazo…" Todas las muchachas de mi edad parecían estar ansiosas por tener hijos, siendo tan jóvenes como de 18 a 20 años; desde mi punto de vista, 22 años sería una edad más razonable para pensar en tener hijos, ¿pero a los 18? Algunas chicas habían quedado embarazadas justo después de graduarse de Hogwarts-o cualquier otra escuela a la que hubiesen ido; me costaba comprender cómo era posible que aquella fuera la única meta de sus vidas: tener hijos. Incluso parecían creer que era un deber. A veces, al pasar tiempo con ellos en esos antiguos salones de las mansiones, vestida en caros y anticuados vestidos, podía imaginarme con facilidad que estaba en el siglo XVIII o XIX, en un tiempo en el cual habría tenido mucho más sentido escuchar a una niña de 18 años hablando de lo gratificante que es ser una madre.

Aunque fueran víctimas de su propia educación, ¿cómo no podían ver que había más en la vida que criar a los herederos de sus esposos? ¿Cómo no podían tener mayores expectativas en la vida que ser madres que se quedaban en casa, teniendo suficiente dinero como para comprar una isla? A veces, cuando les explicaba que quería tener una carrera y trabajar en vez de tener hijos, me contestaban con unas caras de perplejidad tan impresionantes que tenía que dejarlas de lado por un momento tan sólo para asegurarme de que no había viajado en el tiempo.

En verdad, era un tema por cual no quería hacerme mucho problema, no quería pensar en eso, en tener hijos. Siempre había querido uno o dos, pero al hacer aquellos planes, estaba con Ron; y me preguntaba si al menos uno de nuestros hijos heredaría su cabello rojo o sus ojos azules, si tendría varones o niñas, si Ron quería una familia tan grande como la suya (lo cual yo no quería). La vida, sin embargo, normalmente no resulta de la forma que uno espera, y acabé casada con Draco Malfoy, a quien ya no odiaba, incluso logré que llegara a importarme, tenerle cierto afecto, pero no podía decir que estaba enamorada de él ni que lo amaba; el amor tomó mucho más tiempo.

Así que, en vez de escuchar a un montón de mujeres hablando sobre tener hijos, obviamente me hacía pensar sobre un tema que quería evitar, haciéndome a su vez detestar las reuniones sociales que organizaban Narcissa o mi madre, o cualquier otra a la que se nos invitara, hasta el punto en el que una vez llegué a gritar de lo nerviosa que estaba, obligando a Draco que nos excusara con su madre, en forma de súplica.

Es que ya había tenido un día lo suficientemente duro, apenas dormí y tuve un examen muy difícil en la universidad (el cual hice a la perfección). Estaba absolutamente agotada cuando llegué a casa, y luego de felicitarme por mi examen, Draco me dice que su madre nos esperaba aquella noche a las 8 para su tan anticipado baile de invierno; incluso me había mandado un vestido nuevo y joyas para usar.

"¡No, Draco! ¡No puedo! ¡Tan sólo ha pasado una semana desde el último, y necesito al menos un mes entero para recuperarme!"

"¿Qué pasó en el último? Parecías estar bien."

"Pero no lo estaba, me sentía miserable. ¡No puedo soportar seis horas de charla con docenas de chicas embarazadas, cientos de madres jóvenes, y miles de adultas que parecen creer que es su deber aconsejarme sobre mi propio matrimonio! Dile a tu madre que no iré."

Draco, viendo como unas lágrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos, y qué tan exasperada estaba, aceptó y pasó una hora entera rogándole a su madre que nos permitiera no asistir; me di cuenta de que tan difícil fue para él hacer eso, y se lo agradecí un montón; realmente apreciaba aquel lado suyo, especialmente cuando prefería escoger mi salud mental por encima de los caprichos de su madre.

Al lograr que se nos excusara de ese baile, no habría forma de evitar la cena de gala que le seguía en el calendario social. Por suerte nos sentamos en una mesa con gente de todas las edades, permitiéndonos escoger con quién hablar, y yo decidí tomar parte en la charla de negocios de Draco; a las otras mujeres les resultó muy curioso que me interesara en tales temas a una tan temprana edad y, viendo que no estaban tan bien informadas como yo, eventualmente me dejaron fuera de sus propias conversaciones.

Creo que lo único que me gusta de las cenas de gala es la comida y el baile, bailar con mi hermano (que era raro de ver en una de las reuniones de Narcissa, siempre con excusas tipo "No tengo pareja") o con Draco; aunque la mejor parte de todo era el final, cuando por fin podíamos irnos.

A pesar de lo tarde que era, aquella noche me fui con una sonrisa de triunfo y, cuando llegamos a casa, me dejé caer en un sofá y dije: "Sobreviví, lo logré."

Y Draco se veía más cansado que yo.

"Pareciera que te han estado tratando de persuadir para tener hijos toda la noche."—Le comenté desde mi lugar en un gran sofá de la sala de estar de nuestra casa italiana; lo observé mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

"Me han hablado de eso desde mis 13 años, se podría decir que ya estoy bastante acostumbrado."

Me había imaginado algo así, después de todo él era parte de toda esa gente cuyo único pensamiento era procrear y tener más y más dinero; de hecho, Draco tenía el deber de tener al menos un heredero varón para continuar con el nombre de la familia. Así que me pregunté por qué siempre había sido tan respetuoso conmigo, nunca tratando de convencerme de cooperar en ese aspecto, nunca siquiera insinuando que hablaríamos de ello algún día, a diferencia de su madre, que ya tenía la idea de que tendríamos hijos como si estuviera escrito en piedra.

"¿Por qué nunca has intentado…? quiero decir, nunca me has preguntando… tu sabes, sobre tener un hijo."—Me encogí de hombros y lo miré a los ojos. —"¿Es que no quieres?"

"Debería querer, ¿no crees?" Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón en frente mío. —"¿Qué dirías si te lo pidiera?"—Al decir eso sonrió irónicamente, pero sin dejar de mostrarse cansado como estaba. —"Me darías una bofetada, o quizás te daría un ataque de risa."

Al escuchar aquello, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente. "No… ¡Por supuesto que no!"—Exclamé, algo molesta por la idea que tenía sobre mí. —"Supongo que tan sólo diría que no."

"Exacto. Así que, si ya sé la respuesta, ¿por qué molestarme en preguntar?"

"Porque para ti es como un deber, ¿o no? Eres el último Malfoy que queda."

"No me recuerdes eso, por favor."—Dijo él con un largo suspiro, mirando ahora al techo y luego lentamente cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba que su espalda descansara contra el sillón. —"No es mi deber, al menos no desde mi punto de vista; los deberes deberían ser escogidos, libremente escogidos, ¿no lo crees? Y por lo que se, nada ni nadie puede obligarme a cumplir con esa expectativa familiar; a eso sí que no me pueden obligar."

"Así que… ¿no quieres ser padre?"

Mi pregunta lo hizo abrir sus ojos y lentamente girar su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos con una expresión tan prudente como curiosa.

"Debería ser padre ya, como la mayoría de los hombres de mi edad."—Estuve a punto de decirle que eso no respondía mi pregunta, pero el prosiguió: "Debería tener hijos y continuar con el nombre y honor de la familia… pero…"—Respiró profundamente antes de decir lo que seguía: "Pero realmente no le veo el punto, especialmente si mi esposa no esta dispuesta a colaborar."

"Aún no respondes mi pregunta, Draco. ¿Quieres o no quieres ser padre?"

"Supongo que no. Tener un hijo significaría tener más responsabilidad, toda una nueva vida para proteger, alguien que criar, alguien que me tendría como modelo a seguir… ¿y qué vería? ¿En qué se convertiría? No me parece que esté listo para tomar parte en eso. Así que, a menos que algún día llegues a la conclusión de que quieres tener un hijo conmigo, no me trataré de persuadirte de ello."

Quedé perpleja por la sinceridad e impresionante lógica de sus palabras; me di cuenta entonces que él no era como el resto de las personas de nuestra edad que había conocido en estas reuniones sociales; Draco no lo decía directamente, pero se podía asumir que ser un padre para él en verdad significaba algo más que continuar con el nombre de la familia; él no quería ser como los otros hombres que dejaban a sus hijos al cuidado de sus esposas y niñeras mientras se ocupaban únicamente de sus negocios. Él quería significar algo más para sus hijos, quería ser un buen padre y tomar parte de la vida de ellos. Y estaba asustado, estado porque pensaba que no podría llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno.

"Bien."—Dije luego de una larga pausa, sacándole una mirada prudente otra vez con mi actitud dudosa y mis mejillas sonrojadas. —"Tengo otra pregunta."

"¿Qué?"

"Por lo visto no te preocupa mucho tener hijos, no te importa demasiado ser el último Malfoy en la tierra."—Creí verlo hacer una cara de disgusto al decir aquello. —"Lo entiendo, y me impresiona bastante, pero lo que me sorprende más es que tu no… tu no…"—Estaba decidida a preguntarle, pero no podía evitar tartamudear y sonrojarme aún más. —"No pareces tener las mismas necesidades que la mayoría de los hombres tienen."

Draco comprendió inmediatamente lo que decía y se sonrojó automáticamente al escucharme, pero no se sonrojaba por vergüenza sino por enfado. "Si tengo las mismas necesidades que cualquier hombre, _Granger_."—Me miró con unos ojos mortíferos al decir eso. —"Pero resulta que soy extremadamente respetuoso de ti, como habrás notado."

"¿Eso eso porque… porque no te atraigo?" Ese pensamiento me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por un largo rato; llegué a pensar que a Draco ni siquiera le parecía linda, o que quizás era tan repugnante que él ni siquiera consideraría tocarme, pero siempre recibía mensajes confusos; a veces pensaba que me deseaba, otras que no. Era extraño en verdad, que pudiera ser tan respetuoso, aunque no le daba exactamente otra opción, pero podría haber intentado algo.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Asentí con la cabeza expectantemente.

"De todas las chicas con las que mis padres me pudieron haber comprometido, debes ser la más rara."

Quedé muda ante sus palabras, sin lograr comprender por completo a dónde quería llegar con eso; y él continuó hablando:

"Me has atraído desde la primera vez que te vi."

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Enfaticé la pregunta, arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo.

"En serio."—Asintió con la cabeza seriamente. —"Siempre te consideré linda, y me enfadé bastante al averiguar que eras hija de muggles. A pesar de que no habría podido tenerte aunque fueras de sangre pura… lo cual en realidad eras, y además resultaste ser mi prometida. La vida puede ser bastante irónica, ¿no crees?"

"¿Estás de broma, Malfoy? ¿Con el cabello inmanejable, los colmillos gigantes y la pila de libros que cargaba?"

"Siempre fuiste única, me gusta eso."

"Wow." Fue todo lo que pude murmurar luego de escuchar una declaración tan impactante. Nunca en un millón de años me habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy gustaba de mí cuando éramos niños.

"Así que, si quieres que conteste tu pregunta más directamente, te lo diré a la cara: si te deseo, tan sólo estoy esperando que tu sientas lo mismo. Porque se que algún día lo sentirás, ¿qué otra opción tienes?"

Me sonrojé nuevamente, un poco molesta por su insinuación. "Te superas día a día." Le dije sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque puedo ser paciente?"

"No, no sólo por eso, sino también porque nunca has tratado de forzarme de ningún modo, apenas has insinuado algo una o dos veces, pero nunca intentaste… y eres un hombre, ¿y puedes ser paciente? Es… simplemente es extraño. Eso es todo."

"Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, Hermione."—Se mostró preocupado al decir aquello, pensando quizás que yo creía lo peor de él. —"¿Realmente piensas eso de mi?"

"¡No! Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo trataba de comprender cómo puedes ser tan paciente y sereno…"

"En realidad es bastante simple."—Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —"Lo que no conoces no puede hacerte daño."

"¿Quieres decir que tu nunca…?"

"No."—Arqueó una ceja, demostrando que era una respuesta bastante obvia. —"¿Tu?"

"No."—Negué con la cabeza y miré abajo, a mis manos. —"Nunca llegué tan lejos."

Draco rió un poco y me miró con ojos divertidos. "Tenemos un matrimonio medieval perfecto, ¿no crees? Ambos somos célibes y casados contra nuestro juicio y voluntad."

"Lo más curioso es que te resulte entretenido." Le dije prudentemente.

"Es entretenido. No estaba contento pensando que Weasley había _tomado_ a mi esposa."

Mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo más intenso y entonces decidí dejar de mirarlo a la cara, y preferiblemente concentrar mi vista en una pared lejana.

"Ahora que has tocado el tema…"

"No."

"Bien, tan sólo quería asegurarme. Pero si cambias de opinión, sabes donde encontrarme. Buenas noches."

No lo seguí cuando se fue, tan sólo supe que se había ido al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta. Quedé sola entonces, pensando y reconsiderando todo lo que había pensando sobre mi esposo, quien había resultado ser más humano de lo que pensaba que podía ser.

Y entonces pensé que teníamos la posibilidad de ser felices el uno con el otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Capítulo corto, extraño de escribir y creo que más aún de traducir. Una conversación extraña que tenía que darse en algún momento.

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. :)


	24. Caemos Separados

Siempre podía sorprenderme al conversar con él; siempre había algo nuevo e inesperado sobre él que podía descubrir, aunque tuviera ciertos límites. Draco no era un libro abierto, pero a veces dejaba algo en la superficie para que yo descifrara, y mis conclusiones me hacían apegarme más a él.

Su ausencia a veces me tocaba los nervios; me di cuenta de que nos íbamos viendo menos y menos los días de semana. Luego de un mes me dio, Draco empezó a ausentarse en algunas comidas, fuera el almuerzo, la cena, o incluso ambas en un mismo día, explicando que estaba demasiado ocupado. Draco repartía una buena parte de su tiempo trabajando en la compañía de su familia, la cual manejaba junto con su madre.

Así que de vez en cuando me encontraban sentada absolutamente sola en la mesa para comer. Luego de haber estado rodeada de tanta gente por tanto tiempo, me resultaba bastante extraño y no podía acostumbrarme, así que empecé a visitar a mi familia italiana más seguido. Pero quedarme con ellos para comer me hacía considerar cómo sería mi vida en la mansión Malfoy cuando me mudara allí, para lo cual sólo me quedaban unas pocas semanas. Ciertamente no tendría el tiempo de ir a Italia dos veces al día o cuando fuera que me sintiera sola, y era seguro que Draco tendría que ocuparse aún más de su trabajo.

No quería vivir sola en la mansión Malfoy, y no estaba dispuesta a ser dejada de lado. Cuando quise discutir el tema con Draco, sin embargo, todo el asunto dio una vuelta inesperada.

"No quiero pasar el 80% de mi tiempo libre sola en la mansión Malfoy, Draco. No lo soportaré. No podré ver a mi familia seguido, y ni siquiera tendré a los elfos domésticos para hablar ya que tu madre les ha prohibido acercarse a mi si no es por una emergencia, y tu estás empezando a mostrar señales de una adicción al trabajo."—Le dije, mirándolo directo a los ojos. —"Puedo pasar las mañanas en clase, puedo pasar las tardes leyendo y estudiando, pero…"

"Comprendo."—Él me interrumpió, su voz seria, su mirada determinada y a la vez indiferente. —"No tienes que mudarte conmigo si no quieres. Puedes olvidarte de nuestro trato, quédate donde quieras."

Sonaba sincero y resuelto, me ofrecía libertad, algo que había olvidado haber dejado en sus manos desde que me acostumbré a vivir con él. Y así me vi con sentimientos encontrados: por un lado pensé que ya no le importaba, y como lo que quería era pedirle que pasar más tiempo conmigo y menos en el trabajo, sus palabras me hirieron un poco; pero, por otro lado, pensé que quizás, por lo que se veía en sus ojos, tan sólo quería complacerme, hacer lo que le pareciera mejor para mi.

"No me importa si quieres quedarte en esta casa, la compré por ti de todos modos."

No le contesté, no le di ninguna explicación, todo lo que hice fue pararme en frente suyo, acercarme más a él y besarlo en los labios. Esa vez, sin embargo, él me devolvió el beso y no tuve intenciones de apartarlo. Sentí sus labios suaves besándome tan bruscamente como yo lo había besado a él. Era apasionado, sus manos se encaminaban por mi espalda y las mías pronto se encontraron alrededor de su cuello. Sentí su aliento en mi boca y de alguna forma acabamos recostados en un sofá, besándonos de una forma que jamás habíamos experimentado juntos. Y se sintió bien—no me sentí culpable, no pensé en Ron, tan sólo me permití perderme en sus labios, en su abrazo y sus caricias; y él parecía perderse en mí también. No fuimos más lejos que eso, no estoy segura de que lo hubiera permitido, pero lo que nos interrumpió no fue mi voluntad, sino la llegada de mi suegra. El sofá en el que estábamos se encontraba justo en frente de la chimenea, la cual resultaba ser el lugar por el que llegó.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue a su hijo encima de mí, besándome apasionadamente. Cuando Draco la escuchó llegar, se apartó inmediatamente de mí.

"¡Madre!" Dijo abruptamente con su respiración entrecortada, su rostro sonrojado, y con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Su madre, sin embargo, se mostró tan seria e indiferente como de costumbre; habló en una voz muy severa al entrar a la sala de estar. "Es absolutamente alentador ver que os estáis llevando así de bien, queridos, sin embargo, os aconsejaría hacer eso en un dormitorio, en una cama si es posible. Sino me veré forzada a tirar algunos muebles."

"Lo siento tanto, Señora Malfoy, en realidad no estábamos…"—Narcissa arqueó una ceja, yo estaba tartamudeando y me veía aún más avergonzada que Draco.—"No fue más que un beso."

"Aún así, es mejor en un dormitorio, querida. Recuerda que eres una dama y debes comportarte como tal."

"Ha sido mi culpa, madre. Tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez."

Decidí dejarlos entonces y evitarlos a ambos por el resto del día encerrándome en mi habitación. Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando Draco, ¿qué impresión le había dejado? ¿Habrá pensado que lo deseaba? ¿Que me gustaba? ¿Que lo amaba? ¿Se habrá quedado con ganas de más? ¿O habrá pensando que tan sólo lo besé por estar agradecida de haber quedado desligada del trato?

Luego de un par de horas de estar acostada sola en mi cama con mis pensamientos, escuché a Draco tocando una sonata en el piano; sabía que era él porque reconocía su forma de tocar, el tiempo entre nota y nota, la pasión que ponía cada vez que sus dedos tocaban una tecla, y la brusquedad de su actual humor. Esperando encontrarlo solo, dejé mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, atravesé el corredor y luego entré a la sala de estar.

Draco dejó de tocar una vez que me vio entrar a la habitación.

"No tenías por qué detenerte."

"Oh, por supuesto que sí." Me contradijo él, sus ojos centelleando, demostrando de alguna forma que quería significar algo completamente distinto.

"Me gustaría que hubieras continuado." Le sonreí tímidamente, siguiendo las líneas de su pensamiento. "De no haber habido ninguna interrupción."

No me respondió y, en vez, empezó a tocar otra vez, esta vez algo más suave. Me senté a su lado en el piano, haciéndolo parar otra vez. Draco movió su cabeza para verme a la cara, cuestionándome con los ojos.

"No quise decir que quería dejarte, no me molesta vivir contigo. Lo que si me molesta es pasar tanto tiempo sola cuando tu podrías estar aquí y acompañarme."

"¿Desde cuando te interesa mi compañía?"

"No lo se."—Me encogí de hombros. —"Es que estoy tan acostumbrada que ahora es raro no tenerte en la cena para charlar, o verte estudiar cerca de mí en la librería. Supongo que no tienes mucho tiempo para sentirte solo, ¿verdad?"

"No, realmente no."

"Bueno, yo si. Y tu ni siquiera has terminado tu carrera aún y ya estás adicto al trabajo."

"Estoy segura de que tu también lo estarás algún día también."

"Es muy probable. Sobretodo si no tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"No me imaginaría que pudieras pensar que hay algo más en la vida que estudiar y trabajar."

"¿Entonces por qué crees que te besé?"

"¿Porque soy absolutamente guapo y ya no podías aguantarte?"

"¿Eres guapo?"—Lo miré con fingida curiosidad e impresión. —"No lo había notado." Le dije de forma juguetona, con un tono burlón.

Eso lo hizo reír, yo sonreí.

"Te besé porque vi algo en ti más allá de tus lindos rasgos."

De repente su rostro cambió a uno de absoluta seriedad, apartó su mirada de la mía y se movió para levantarse y alejarse de mí.

"¿Qué sucede, Draco?" Le pregunté, completamente confundida; no había nada en aquella frase mía que pudiera haberlo ofendido.

"No soy tan bueno, no deberías ilusionarte."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No importa; tan sólo olvídalo."

Y así dejó la habitación; yo me quedé preguntándome qué le estaba sucediendo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ser dejada de lado de esa forma, así que no mucho después me levanté y lo seguí. Lo encontré en las escaleras, seguramente encaminándose a su dormitorio.

"Draco…"

"Sé que opinas distinto, pero realmente no necesito una discusión ahora."

"Tan sólo dime si dije algo para que te enojaras."

"No, no hiciste nada. No estoy enojado contigo."

"¿Entonces por qué no podemos estar bien?"—Le pregunté con un tono de súplica, el cual pareció hacerle reconsiderar su conducta. —"Hace tan sólo unas horas pensé que habíamos dado un paso adelante en vez de uno atrás; ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿No es bueno para los dos?"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándome pensativamente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder: "¿Qué tal si lo que crees bueno es en realidad… malo?"

"¿Cómo puede ser malo? Estamos casados, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y cuando intento que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, tu…"

"No me refería a eso."—Me interrumpió. —"Tan sólo quiero decir que no deberías creer que soy una buena persona. No quiero que te decepciones."

"Creo saber qué esperar de ti, Draco. Y también sé que eres bueno, incluso si no quieres demostrarlo, tienes una buena alma."

"Y yo me conozco mejor, así que te aconsejo que no creas de otra forma. No soy ningún santo."

"Se que no lo eres, yo tampoco soy perfecta, Draco. Pero te acepto de todos modos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu me aceptas como soy también y, como te dije antes, se que eres una buena persona. No eres perfecto, como cualquier otro ser humano, pero puedes ser bueno y eres bueno."

Me acerqué más a él y acaricié su mejilla cuidadosamente; su mirada era inescrutable.

"No creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿Y yo lo soy para ti? No puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora mismo; no me importa en realidad. Lo que importa es este momento, Draco, ahora mismo. Quizás no nos amamos, quizás tan sólo seremos amigos, tal vez tan sólo gustamos el uno del otro, pero lo bueno es que no nos odiamos, podemos vivir juntos, podemos cooperar y coexistir…"

"Eres demasiado buena para mi, Hermione."—Habló con sinceridad, y a su vez con la misma seriedad de antes. —"Y lamento que hayas acabado conmigo, mereces a alguien mejor."

"Normalmente no piensas tan mal de ti mismo, Draco. ¿Qué te sucede?"

Draco entonces suspiró y lentamente levantó una mano para apartar un mechón de mi cabello que estaba en mi cara. "Siempre pienso de esta forma, por lo general no lo demuestro, pero es lo que veo y creo." Luego de un momento de silencio, dejó caer su mano y usó la otra para levantarse la manga de un brazo, mostrando una inmensa cicatriz; la cicatriz que le había quedado después de la muerte de Voldermort.

"Esto siempre me recordará de ello, y debería servirte de recordatorio a ti también."

Lenta y precavidamente acaricié la cicatriz en su brazo con un dedo, apartando mi mirada de sus ojos. "No tuviste opción."

"Nunca he tenido opción."

"Y por eso te puedo perdonar, Draco."—Entonces lo miré al rostro, demostrándole la honestidad de mis palabras con los ojos.

"No entiendes."

"Explícamelo entonces. ¿Qué intentas decirme?"

"Trato de que comprendas que no deberías sobreestimarme, Hermione. No me beses porque crees que soy bueno, porque no lo soy, al menos no de la forma que quieres creer que soy. Soy tu esposo, y siempre querré lo mejor para ti, pero ese es mi deber. Y si eso significa que vivirás a 10 mil kilómetros de mi, entonces estaré bien siempre y cuando te haga feliz."

Era bastante contradictorio que me dijera que no era una buena persona y al mismo tiempo que explicara que le interesaba mi felicidad; diciendo además que mi felicidad era un deber, como si su tarea fuera complacerme de cualquier forma que quisiera. Algo a lo que no había estado dispuesto cuando nos casamos hace medio año. Era interesante y confuso verlo comportarse de esa forma, porque tenía que asumir que estaba ocultando algo, algo que lo estaba molestando, haciéndolo sentirse culpable, haciéndole buscar redención.

"Y… ¿qué tal si… qué tal si quiero hacerte feliz también?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. No podía explicarme cuál era su problema, y me di cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a decírmelo. Y no quería que se sintiera miserable.

"No es así, Hermione. No soy quien hubieras elegido para hacer feliz, no soy quien quieres y nunca lo seré."—Su tonó se volvía más y más brusco a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, pero en ningún momento quiso intimidarme de ninguna forma. —"No… no dejes que nada de esto te confunda. Esto no es más que una cuestión de hábito, te has acostumbrado a estar cerca de mí, me has aceptado de la forma que soy y yo te he aceptado de la forma que eres, pero…"—Entonces hizo una pausa para suspirar, y su voz se volvió algo más cálida nuevamente. —"Pero no estamos enamorados, tan sólo quisiste besarme con tal de intentarlo, y yo te beso porque me gusta hacerlo. Podemos ir aún más lejos y, aún así, no me amarás. No de esta forma, tan sólo por intentarlo."

Era sin duda un suceso muy extraño, pero había sucedido: se había abierto conmigo, había compartido sus sentimientos conmigo; y había dicho casi las mismas cosas que habían pasado por mi cabeza una y otra vez en el último tiempo. E, irónicamente, eso hacía que me gustara; eso hizo que me gustara lo suficiente como para besarlo—y no tan sólo con tal de intentarlo como él había dicho, sino porque realmente, en aquel momento, me gustaba. Me gustaba porque había intentado mostrarme su verdadera forma de ser, porque había compartido algo íntimo conmigo, porque me había aconsejado sobre algo que creía malo para mi, porque quería lo mejor para mi, porque me respetaba y me aceptaba tal y como era a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

"No, Draco."—Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. —"Quiero que seas feliz, y te amaré por amarte, porque puedo amarte y tu puedes amarme también."

Draco se quedó mirándome en silencio con un rostro un tanto escéptico. En ese mismo instante otro beso se habría visto bien luego de decir algo así, pero las circunstancias no parecían hacerlo correcto, así tan sólo tomé una de sus manos y la sostuve con fuerza.

"¿Qué es esto, Hermione? ¿Se supone que debo ser tu reemplazo para Weasley ahora?"

"No, por supuesto que no."—Le dije con un tinte de enfado en mi voz. —"Mira, Draco, ahora mismo te considero mi amigo, y te quiero como a un amigo. Me importas y quiero lo mejor para ti también, tanto como tu quieres para mi."—Le mostré una sonrisa de aliento y apreté un poco su mano. —"No quiero apresurar las cosas, tan sólo estoy diciendo que me gustas y que podemos ser felices. ¿No lo crees tú también? Hace meses me pediste que creyera, tanto antes como después de que nos casáramos. Me pediste que creyera en ti y yo no quería hacerlo, pero ahora mismo creo en ti, y también creo en mi misma."

"¿Eres feliz cuando estás conmigo?" Su voz era un tanto incrédula, y la prudencia se notaba evidente en sus ojos mientras me cuestionaba con la mirada.

"Soy feliz cuando me hablas, cuando compartes tus sentimientos conmigo y cuando tratas de hacerme sonreír."—Tomé su otra mano y me acerqué un poco más a él. —"También soy feliz cuando tocas el piano, cuando me acompañas a aquellas fiestas y reuniones, incluso a esas a las que no estás obligado a asistir, y también soy feliz cuando quieres reconfortarme y cuando te veo sonreír."

Mi pequeño discurso, aparentemente, lo dejó confundido, y lo suficientemente acomplejado como para no hablar por un extenso minuto en el que me preguntaba qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Lo que más quería en ese momento era que sonriera y que me besara. Después de todo acababa de confesarle que me gustaba, ¿no debería responder positivamente como cualquier otro muchacho en aquella peculiar situación? Pero no, no Draco, él era tan diferente de los otros como yo. Único en su especie, tal y como me había descripto a mi.

Y, de hecho, no me besó. Se desprendió de mis manos y, en vez, me abrazó suavemente. A pesar de que estaba un tanto sorprendida por su reacción, le devolví el abrazo y no dije nada más. Tan sólo nos quedamos ahí por un largo rato, sintiendo la palpitación y la respiración el uno del otro mientras nos preguntábamos distintas cosas. No puedo decir en qué pensaría él, creí ver culpa en sus ojos; pero sé que yo me quedé pensando cuando sería él el primero en besarme y yo quien le devolvería el sentimiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Aquí está, espero os guste y que esté mejor traducido que el anterior. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews.


	25. De Pasión y Perdón

El día que más temía había llegado: el primer aniversario de la muerte de mis padres. Había sido en este mismo día que había estado demasiado enferma como para que mis padres me mantuvieran en nuestra casa, y decidieron llevarme al hospital… no mucho más tarde ambos estaban muertos.

No quería despertar aquel día, pero, como todos los días, lo hice. Me desperté temprano, a las 4:20 am de hecho. Había estado tomando una poción para dormir sin soñar para poder pasar la noche últimamente, así que no me despertó una pesadilla, pero el fuerte soplar del viento y un inmenso sentimiento de angustia que no me permitía volver a dormir.

Vi el reloj en mi mesa de noche y conté las horas. Imaginé que exactamente hacía un año, mis padres me habrían llevado al auto dentro de unas dos horas más, a las 6 de la mañana, muriendo alrededor de las 7.

¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? Me pregunté otra vez, al igual que había estado haciendo todo el último año. Eran buenas personas, no habían hecho ningún mal a nadie, no merecían tener un destino tan horrible. Habían sido personas felices con vidas alegres, ayudaban a otras, vivían y creían en paz.

Lloré silenciosamente en mi almohada por algunos minutos mientras pasaban aquellos pensamientos por mi mente. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba cansada de llorar, pero justo en ese momento, en aquel día, no parecía mal hacerlo.

Después de lavarme la cara en mi baño privado, decidí ir abajo. No iba a volver a dormir, y no quería bajo ningún concepto perturbar el sueño de Draco.

Horas más tarde él despertó y me encontró en la sala de estar, observando el campo de nieve en que nuestros jardines se habían convertido.

Draco ya estaba completamente vestido de una forma elegante y listo para salir.

"Buenos días."—Lo saludé.—"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

"_Los dos_ vamos a ir al cementerio de tu familia."

Quedé sorprendida de que se acordara, and también de que estuviera preparado para salir a las 9 de la mañana mientras yo estaba sentada en un sofá con un aspecto horrendo. Suspiré lamentosamente, no estaba segura de qué hacer; quería ir, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no sería capaz de tolerarlo. No quería ver a mi madre allí, no quería escuchar el discurso de mi abuelo en conmemoración de mi padre, su hijo; no quería tener a todo el mundo vigilándome, esperando que cayera al piso y me largara a llorar. Quería confrontar la tumba de mi padre sola, quería estar sola con mi dolor y mis recuerdos, no quería tolerar el afecto de mi familia. Pero sabía que también me sentiría culpable si no iba.

Así que fui, y todos los que pensé que estarían allí, estaban presentes, incluyendo a mi madre y a Narcissa Malfoy. Me pareció bastante insultante que estuvieran allí puesto que, de no haber sido por ellas, mis padres podrían seguir con vida. Era confuso pensar sobre ello, en realidad, sólo pensar cómo serían las cosas de distintas para mi si aquellas mujeres no hubiesen hecho un contrato tan diabólico.

Si mi madre no me hubiese puesto bajo una maldición para que me casara con Draco, mi padre probablemente no la habría dejado. Entonces habría sido criada como una bruja de sangre pura, habría vivido en una inmensa mansión, habría crecido junto con mi hermano, incluso podría haber tenido más hermanos. Incluso podría haber acabado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor, quizás ni siquiera habría conocido a Harry y a Ron. Y, quizás lo más importante, nunca habría conocido a mi otra madre, la mujer con la que mi padre reemplazó a mi madre biológica. No sabía qué pensar de eso, ella era la más dulce y amable mujer del mundo, y siempre pensaré en ella como mi madre, incluso si no lo era realmente.

Pero queriéndola como la quise, no podía pensar que mereciera la pena conocerla, tenerla como mi madre, si eso significaba que tenía que morir. Porque si mi padre no hubiese dejado a mi verdadera madre, probablemente no la hubiera conocido, y así, yo tampoco. Y de todas las personas involucradas en la situación, ella sin duda era la que menos tenía que ver con lo sucedido, la que no podía ver qué vendría, la más inocente e indefensa, ya que había sido una muggle.

¿Así qué a quién tenía que culpar? ¿A mi padre por dejar a mi verdadera madre e involucrar a una mujer inocente que aprendí a querer como a ninguna otra en una situación en la cual no se podía defender? ¿O a mi madre por empezar todo eso? En verdad, ninguno de los dos había manejado la situación bien. Mi verdadera madre por obvias razones, mi padre porque pudo haber escogido otros métodos, pudo haber utilizado la magia para defenderse—lo cual no hizo sólo para no ser encontrado—pudo haber aceptado que no había salida luego de investigar durante 16 años, pudo haber decidido rendirse y permitir que mi verdadera madre me encontrara para que nos pudiera proteger a todos. Pero él había sido incluso más terco que yo, y su terquedad lo dejó dos metros bajo tierra.

El tema es que, en realidad, no podía culpar a ninguno de ellos, porque también sabía que no habían querido hacerme ningún daño. Mi madre debido a su crianza, mi padre debido a la suya. En el final, a pesar de que hicieron todo mal, en realidad siempre quisieron lo mejor para mí.

Por ello le permití a mi madre sostenerme mientras escuchaba el discurso de mi abuelo, a pesar del rencor que le tenía. Pero eso también acepté las condolencias de Narcissa, a pesar de no estar absolutamente segura de que sus palabras igualaran a sus sentimientos.

Me quedé allí sola en el cementerio una vez que todos se fueron; toda mi familia—incluyendo a Narcissa y a Draco—se fue a almorzar, pero yo no quería acompañarlos y me entendieron. Necesitaba estar un momento sola, necesitaba estar sola con mis sentimientos.

Mi madre yacía al lado de mi padre en el cementerio Zabini, había sido una batalla difícil de ganar, porque ella había sido una muggle, y jamás había habido un muggle en aquel cementerio. Era un lugar inmenso con cientos y cientos de tumbas, y mi madre no debía estar allí, porque no sólo no era una Zabini, sino porque también era una muggle. Alegué que ella había sido la verdadera acompañante de mi padre en su vida, que había sido quien me había criado y querido como mi madre, y que merecía yacer al lado de él por siempre, incluso si aquel lugar se suponía que estaba allí para mi verdadera madre.

Fue una batalla muy difícil de ganar, pero al final mis abuelos aceptaron mi petición, y concluyeron que mi madre biológica tendría un lugar al lado de la tumba de Blaise. Era algo bastante enfermizo en mi opinión, pero ya tenían reservados lugares para todos los hombres Zabini y sus esposas que estaban vivos. No quería ni ver esas tumbas, era horrible pensar que algún día serían ocupadas.

Me resultó bastante pacífico estar allí, tanto que me senté allí en frente de las tumbas de mis padres por horas, sólo pensando sobre ellos, recordándolos. Pasando por mis mejores recuerdos sobre ellos. Al pasar el tiempo, empecé a sentirme mejor. No era que la angustia se hubieran ido, ni que me sintiera satisfecha, pero de alguna forma pude sentir que el dolor se iba y que algún día podría encontrar paz.

Fue como a las 3 de la tarde que Draco decidió que era hora de ir a buscarme. Sólo fui consciente de su presencia cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

"Hermione, hacen menos cinco grados centígrados aquí y han pasado horas…"

"Si, será mejor que me vaya."—Me di cuenta entonces de que no sentía mis piernas ni mis pies. Moví mi cuello muy lentamente para mirarlo desde allí abajo.—"Creo que necesito ayuda."

Él, muy gentilmente, me ayudó a levantarme por la cintura para que pudiera usar su cuerpo como soporte para caminar. Nos apareció a nuestra casa donde el calor de la chimenea nos dio la bienvenida. Draco me ayudó a quitarme mi abrigo y yo, con gusto, me senté en frente del fuego. Había una taza de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas servidas en la mesa de café en frente del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó él mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me tomé un momento para responderle, observando el fuego más que viéndolo a él. "No puedo sentirme bien, pero tampoco me siento horrible."—Hice una pausa para beber de mi taza, y luego proseguí.—"No pensé que me ayudaría estar allí y escuchar a mi abuelo y ver sus tumbas… sabes."

Draco no dijo nada y, en cambio, nos sentamos en un silencio agradable. Luego de eternos minutos de observar el fuego, hablé otra vez: "No creo que alguna vez vaya a dejar de extrañarlos y de sentir pena por sus muertes, no creo que alguna vez vaya a superar que hayan fallecido, pero siento que puedo seguir con mi vida."

"Puedes." Dijo él en concordancia conmigo, asintiendo con la cabeza como para acentuar su asentimiento.

Entonces me moví para verlo a la cara y le sonreí débilmente. "Gracias por acompañarme, Draco. Ahora me siento culpable por no haberte acompañado al funeral de tu padre."

"Fue mejor que no estuvieras ahí, créeme."

Temí preguntar, asustada por la respuesta que obtendría.

"Lo siento."—Lo miré profundamente a los ojos, mi voz suplicante.—"Siento tanto lo que sucedió, debería haber…"

"Hermione…"—Él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración—"Nada de esto ha sido nuestra culpa, sino la de nuestros padres. Al menos en mi parte de la familia este tipo de arreglos son normales, todos sabían en qué se estaban metiendo… excepto tu padre, por supuesto, que nunca quiso que nada de esto sucediera."

"Pero aún así, Draco, cometí el mismo error que mi padre. No quería admitir lo que tenía entre manos, no quería reconocer lo que sucedería, quería creer tanto que había una forma de escapar de todo esto que me cegué y acabé por creérmelo, y por ello, por mi terquedad…"

"No, Hermione."—Draco me interrumpió otra vez, de una forma tan tranquila y determinada que no parecía acorde a la situación—"No te culpo, así que realmente no deberías culparte a ti misma. Todos pudimos haber actuado de otra forma, pudimos haber escogido mejores métodos, y todos cometimos errores… pero esto… esta cosa en la que nos metieron era demasiado grande, y nosotros no éramos más que—aún lo somos en realidad—adolescentes."

Habló con palabras de sabiduría, sorprendiéndome una vez más.

"¿Me perdonarías, Draco? ¿Alguna vez me perdonarás por no haber aceptado antes?"

En vez de contestarme con palabras, me contestó con un beso. Se acercó a mí, inclinándose levemente, y me besó con suavidad en los labios. De nuestros pocos besos, nunca había sentido un toque tan tierno viniendo de él, por lo general era violento y necesitado, pero no esta vez, esta vez fue dulce y gentil, y me gustó.

Cerré mis ojos y lentamente abrí un poco los labios, y pronto sentí su mano en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello; su otra mano pronto se encontró en mi espalda, y las mías en la suya.

Nuestro beso, esta vez, sin embargo, sólo duró unos pocos segundos, pero fue dulce, fue tierno, fue adorable. Abrí mis ojos cuando él se apartó de mi, y lo vi observándome, no con lujuria en sus ojos, no con arrepentimiento ni agonía, furia u odio, sino con lo que quería interpretar como amor.

Casi le pregunto ahí si me amaba, pero pensándolo mejor sabía que no era así. Tan sólo me había demostrado que le gustaba, y estaba segura en ese momento de que era verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos, no era un acto. Le gustaba, y de alguna forma, yo también gustaba de él.

"No fue tu culpa." Me dijo luego de una prolongada pausa en la cual sólo nos habíamos estado mirando el uno al otro.

No fue mucho después de esa frase que lo volví a besar, esta vez con pasión, y él me contestó con la misma fuerza, un gran contraste con el beso que habíamos compartido antes, pues éste ahora era necesitado en ambas partes involucradas.

Y fue en ese mismo día que, luego de estar casados por medio año, consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

* * *

N/A: No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero aquí está. Tengo planeado terminar de traducir esta historia, que si no me equivoco va por los 31 capítulos, y una vez llegados ahí, probablemente empiece a escribirla en español para luego traducirla al inglés. Que por desgracia, después de haber estado tanto tiempo escribiendo en español, me será más facil así.


	26. ¿Qué es el amor?

La pasión siempre conlleva problemas; o al menos eso aprendí, sin importar que esté ligada a la furia, dicha o lujuria.

No sé si fue lo más inteligente que pudimos hacer, pero lo hicimos. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, como algunos dirían, aunque éramos lo suficientemente grandes. Pero no tuvimos cuidado. Tengo por seguro que yo no estaba pensando correctamente al momento.

Aunque si sé que lo disfruté; ambos lo disfrutamos. Fue muy lindo en un sentido; Draco fue muy amable, y ambos fuimos apasionados, sabiendo y sin saber al mismo tiempo en lo que nos estábamos metiendo.

Desperté horas más tarde en su dormitorio, él estaba a mi lado, durmiendo sonoramente. La conciencia se me hizo presente enseguida, de hecho pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando vi su torso desnudo bajo las sábanas de su cama, entré en pánico.

Reprimí un grito agudo cubriendo mi boca con una mano y despertando a Draco al mismo tiempo. Él abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue mi cara consternada de horror. Su rostro adormecido pronto cambió a uno lleno de confusión.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba lentamente en su cama, dejando tranquilamente que las sábanas cayeran para revelar su pecho desnudo. Yo tenía demasiado temor para contestarle, y todo lo que hice fue apresurarme en salir de la cama, arropándome con cuidado con una sábana, y corrí fuera de la habitación.

Con un dejo de torpeza llegué a mi propio dormitorio, tropezándome dos veces con mis pies. Lo primero que hice cuando llegué allí fue buscar mi agenda, rogando todo el tiempo que mis cálculos mentales fueran correctos. Me comporté tan atolondrada como me veía y busqué en docenas de cajones para encontrar el maldito objeto que buscaba; fue mi pánico lo que no me permitía pensar adecuadamente, pues encontré mi agenda en el único lugar donde siempre la guardaba.

Al ir página tras página, Draco abrió la puerta de mi habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en golpear. Se posicionó con su espalda contra la puerta y me miró con una ceja arqueada, aparentemente sólo tenía una bata puesta.

Lo ignoré y suspiré aliviada. Tenía razón.

"No puedo estar embarazada. No estoy en mi período de ovulación." Le expliqué, ya que tenía una mirada expectante en su rostro.

"Oh, así que era eso." Draco también pareció aliviado y sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que era eso? ¿Por qué pensabas que tenía tanto miedo?"

"Pensé que te habías arrepentido, eso es todo."

Me encontré sonrojándome entonces, porque, en verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, en lo que habíamos hecho. A pesar de sentirme un tanto adolorida, me gustó, pero como me sentía como una completa idiota por permitir que mis emociones controlaran mis acciones en vez de mi cerebro, no pude responderle a la primera.

"Y también pensé que ya habíamos superado el asunto de sonrojarnos. En serio, Hermione, ya era hora, ¿no crees? Lo habríamos hecho algún día."

No me tomé bien sus palabras, ya que me resultó bastante grosero de su parte decir algo así, más allá de que fuera verdad o no. Además, ¿por qué no le importaba que pudiera haber quedado embarazada?

"¿Es por eso que tú… es por eso que lo hicimos? ¿Porque debíamos hacerlo algún día?" Le pregunté con furia en mi voz; mi actitud no lo sorprendió, y me miró con una gran seriedad al replicarme.

"Lo hicimos porque quisimos. Nadie te forzó, nadie nos forzó."

Draco no lo comprendía, no entendía lo que le estaba preguntando. Quería escucharle decir que había significado algo para él, algo más que un deber como parecía creer que era cuando dijo que era algo que debíamos hacer.

Y por supuesto, él quería hacerlo, era un hombre después de todo. Y de haber quedado embarazada, habría sido excelente para él, porque habría significado cumplir uno de sus deberes, incluso si no le importaba tanto como ya me había dicho antes.

Me sentí estresada de repente, sintiéndome estúpida por creer en algo que había sido no más que una ilusión. Él no me amaba, tan sólo me había deseado; aparentemente le importaba, quería que fuera feliz, comprendía eso, pero no parecía—al momento—ser mucho más que eso. Aún así me permití a mi misma creer otra cosa en un momento de pasión, en un momento en el que no estaba pensando bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿no había sido lo mismo para mí? Yo tampoco estaba enamorada de él, tan sólo lo había deseado… fue un momento de pasión; al final pareciera que fue lo mismo para ambos. Pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Le di la espalda y sequé una lágrima de mi rostro, pidiéndole que se fuera. No escuché su salida, y por supuesto, él estaba ahí cuando volví a darme vuelta.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Me preguntó otra vez, mostrándose tremendamente serio, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, su voz un tanto severa, sus ojos penetrantes.

"Mi problema…"—Empecé a decir lentamente, con un tanto de enojo haciéndose evidente en mi voz. —"…es que cometimos un error."—Hice una pequeña pausa, y reconsideré lo que dije antes de que él pudiera replicarme. —"No. Yo cometí un error, tú tan sólo actuaste como debías. Eres igual que cualquier otro muchacho u hombre de alta sociedad sangre pura."

Él podía sentir la agonía detrás de mis palabras y la furia esparciéndose por todo mi ser. No se mostraba sorprendido sin embargo, ni parecía demostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, condolencia o sensibilidad, tal y como era normal en él, justamente lo que no me gustaba de él.

"¿Qué esperabas?"—Me preguntó luego de una corta pausa, aún atravesándome con sus ojos, pero manteniendo un tono de voz calmo. —"Soy lo que soy, soy quien soy." Draco se acercó más hacia mí rápidamente para verme desde más cerca, cara a cara. Sólo había un escritorio separándonos cuando se detuvo. —"Has sabido esto desde el primer día."

Era verdad, todo lo que decía era verdad, y tan sólo hacía que me doliera más todo. Sabía que él era de la alta sociedad purasangre, y que sólo le importaban los negocios y mantener su estatus, sabía que pensaba en mí más como un deber que como una amiga, incluso si muy dentro quería amarme; sabía que había actuado por lujuria, al igual que había hecho yo, y sabía que no lo lamentaba. Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar sentirme mal por ello.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado, Draco?" Le pregunté con una voz suplicante, ya sin verle a la cara, ni siquiera demostrando mi enojo.

"Tú lo estás haciendo difícil, Hermione. Si tan sólo pudieras aceptar quien eres…"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Le pregunté mirándolo a la cara, ahora atravesándolo yo con los ojos.

"Quiero decir que aún crees que no estás en tu lugar, en dónde perteneces; pero si lo estás."

"¿Lo estoy?" Me pregunté a mi misma en un susurro. Era cierto lo que había dicho; a pesar del hecho de que amaba a mi familia, apenas podía pensar en mi misma como una Zabini; y sinceramente no podía permitir que la gente me llamara Malfoy. Siempre me sentí fuera de lugar cuando asistía a eventos de alta sociedad, no me sentía parte de ellos, pero lo era… y todos los demás me veían como tal, a pesar de que la mayoría me odiaba, o al menos solía hacerlo.

"No tienes que sentirte mal por esto…"---Me dijo él intentando asegurarme que estaba en lo correcto. —"Es normal, es lo que todo el mundo hace, es lo que debía suceder."

En cierto modo estaba en lo cierto otra vez. Era lo que todo el mundo hacía, era natural… ¿pero debía suceder? ¿Teníamos que hacerlo porque todas las demás parejas casadas—enamoradas o no—lo hacían? ¿Eran la lujuria y la procreación tan importantes como el amor? No podía pensar así, más allá de que fuera uno de ellos, no podía simplemente dormir con mi esposo porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, no podía tener sus hijos porque era lo que se esperaba de mí. Era ya bastante difícil actuar como si nos amáramos el uno al otro, jugando con nuestras mentes tanto en público como en privado. ¿O no era así?

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí ahora? ¿Somos amigos con derechos?"—Pregunté lamentosamente, algo devastada por mis propias palabras y pensamientos. —"Hace no mucho te dije que te consideraba mi amigo… ahora hemos cruzado la raya… pero debía suceder…"—Miré abajo, al suelo, sintiéndome extremadamente incómoda y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo pena por mí misma, porque, de hecho, esta no era la vida que quería. No quería estar con él porque debía, quería estar con él por amarlo, porque podía enamorarme de él… pero su crianza lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. Todos estos eventos no eran más que un obstáculo en nuestra relación en vez de ser un paso adelante.

Mis pensamientos me impidieron darme cuenta de que Draco se estaba acercando poco a poco hacia mí. Pronto sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello, y me di cuenta de que estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia de mi persona; había estado pensando tanto en mi misma que ni siquiera me di cuenta de su acercamiento.

"¿Por qué te arrepientes?"

"Porque no me quieres."

Él se tomó un largo rato para contestar, probablemente intentando decidir qué era lo mejor que podía decir en esa situación. La mano que había estado acariciando mi cabello pronto cayó a su lado y él suspiró exasperadamente.

"Si te quiero."

Lo miré con escepticismo, demostrando que no le creía con mi expresión facial. "¿Acaso sabes siquiera lo que es el amor?" Le pregunté de forma desafiante.

"El amor es el sentimiento de querer estar con alguien para siempre, sentir aprecio por esa persona, sentir afecto y atracción… me siento así por ti; ¿acaso eso no es amor?"

"Tan sólo estás diciendo que te gusto y que me quieres como amiga, o amante. Eso no es lo que quiero para mi vida, Draco…"---Suspiré y lentamente negué con la cabeza. —"Ni para la tuya."

"¿Entonces qué es el amor?"

"El amor… es como un apego que resulta de apreciar profundamente la bondad del otro."—Me encogí de hombros al decir eso—"Es una cuestión de valores, es cuestión de concentrarse en lo bueno de una persona y compartir tus sentimientos con esa persona…es respeto y generosidad…y también, una elección personal. No escogimos casarnos; ¿pero podremos escoger amarnos?" Ya ni siquiera conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Me importas, te respeto, te he dado todo lo que me has pedido y veo lo bueno de ti y lo aprecio. ¿Cómo es que no te quiero entonces?"

"Pero eso no es algo que has elegido; es un deber que me respetes, que te importe, complacerme y demás. Tú nunca elegiste nada de eso, te ha sido impuesto por tu crianza."

"Estoy eligiendo ahora." Dijo él, completamente determinado, con una seria expresión en su rostro.

"¿Lo estás?"—Pregunté cansinamente, con una gran cantidad de escepticismo en mi voz y sintiéndome bajoneada. —"No te engañes a ti mismo, Draco. Puedes creer lo que estás diciendo, pero sólo porque me consideras uno de los tuyos."

"Eres una de los míos."

"Y otra vez, ahí estás equivocado. Pude haber nacido en tu misma clase social, pude haber sido criada como uno de los tuyos en los primeros años de mi vida… pero la mayor parte de mi vida fui criada como una muggle, y luego me consideré hija de tales… y como tal, no puedo tolerar que se separe a la gente por su sangre como si fuéramos animales, ¿sabes? Soy de sangre pura, pero no podría importarme menos."—Hice una pause para tomar aire y observé sus ojos en silencio por un corto momento. Noté que estaba cansándose tanto como yo. —"Es como si tu gente nos considerara caballos de crianza, nos casan para conseguir una unión fructífera que llevará a un mejor estado económico y demás, y se supone que debemos tener hijos para continuar con el ciclo sin fin de la vida y continuar nuestra sangre."

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso; sin duda alguna somos como caballos de crianza."—Él dijo eso con una sardónica sonrisa, encontrándolo más cómico que horrible. —"Pero sé a dónde estás yendo, y estás equivocada."

"¿En qué?"

"No te quiero porque eres una de mi clase; te quiero porque eres tú, porque eres tú misma; porque eres única para mí."

"No."—Negué con la cabeza, desafiando sus palabras, contradiciéndolo. —"No dirías eso si yo fuera hija de muggles o una squib… o simplemente una muggle. ¿Qué tal si no tuviera nada de magia? ¿Me mirarías siquiera?"

"Tendrías magia incluso si fueras muggle."

Me besó entonces, suavemente en los labios antes de que pudiera decir nada. Fue tierno, dulce y me gustó. Me sentí confundida, pero me gustó de todos modos. No duró mucho, no lo rechacé, pero no podía comprender por completo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi mente.

Me había encantado lo que había dicho, adoraba la forma de comportarse que acababa de demostrar, pero de todos modos tenía mis dudas respecto de todo lo que había dicho, sobre querer a otra persona, sobre los valores. Era verdad que me respetaba, lo había probado en varias ocasiones; era cierto que le importaba, de seguro se sentía atraído por mí—al menos físicamente; y por lo general me daba todo lo que quería… pero respecto de los valores, de la moral… ya no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Era seguro que no teníamos los mismos valores, incluso si había dicho que gustaba de mi porque yo era única para él, no compartíamos las mismas creencias, no teníamos un plan en común para nuestra convivencia, para nuestro futuro. Sin embargo, podía ver la bondad en él, y supongo que él también podía verla en mí… ¿pero era suficiente? ¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Significaba que podía estar enamorada? ¿Que todo entre nosotros estaba bien? ¿Que todo lo que hacíamos estaba bien? ¿Que él, de hecho, me quería como decía quererme?

"Serás única…"—Empezó a decir lentamente luego de terminar el beso. —"…pero también eres de mi especie; somos humanos, Hermione. Así que pienses lo que pienses, somos de la misma clase."

Comprendí lo que quiso decir entonces, y ello me permitió responder a unas cuantas preguntas en mi mente. Podía amarlo si pensaba de esa forma, si podía ver que había más en la gente que sangre y dinero. Sabía que él era bueno, sabía que podía serlo, pero no estaba segura de si podía ser bueno más allá de su clase social… queriendo decir que él no veía el mundo de la forma que yo si lo veía. Y lo que acababa de decir, si era verdad, probaba que si podía hacerlo.

"¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto la pureza de la sangre?" Le pregunté reconsiderando sus palabras, conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no lograba comprender por qué le importaba tanto… ¿qué tal si fuéramos mestizos? ¿Qué era tan importante si al fin y al cabo ambos éramos personas?

"¿Puedes imaginar un mundo sin magia?"—Preguntó él con simpleza, y luego respondió a su propia pregunta antes de que yo pudiera asentir dos veces con la cabeza. —"Por supuesto que puedes, pues viviste en un mundo así. Bueno, yo no. Y es seguro que no quiero uno. La pureza de nuestra sangre asegura que la magia seguirá de generación en generación y que nosotros, los magos y brujas, continuaremos existiendo; que nuestro mundo continuará existiendo."

"Sin embargo, los muggles también pueden tener niños magos, al igual que los sangre pura pueden tener squibs."

"Si, y eso sólo prueba mi punto. Los muggles pueden tener hijos con magia porque, en algún momento, hubo un mago o una bruja en el árbol genealógico de la familia. Eso significa que nuestros genes, los genes mágicos, son recesivos. Tomemos tu caso, asumiendo que fueras una hija de muggles, habrías tenido un ancestro mago hará cien años, eso son al menos 4 generaciones de distancia; así, si los magos se mezclan con los muggles, en vez de crear más magos, se crearán más muggles. Los squibs, por otro lado, son un error genético, una malformación de algún tipo."

No me gustaba su punto de vista a pesar de que lo comprendía; y también estaba de acuerdo con que no quería que la magia desapareciera. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera en lo correcto respecto del gen mágico recesivo.

"Nada de lo que estás diciendo ha sido probado, Draco. Conozco a varias personas que son producto tanto de un mago como de un muggle. Aquel gen recesivo del que hablas puede ser real para algunas personas, pero no para todos. Al igual que un mago puede tener un muggle al procrear con otro muggle, dos sangre pura pueden tener un squib, y los squibs no son malformaciones… son personas que simplemente no tienen el gen mágico. Creo que es como la fiebre amarilla, algunas personas la tuvieran y sobrevivieron, otros tantos no. Somos los descendientes de los sobrevivientes de esa enfermedad, somos genéticamente más fuertes que aquellos que murieron; por ello… otros magos y brujas que tienen niños con muggles, terminan teniendo muggles por ese gen recesivo, mientras que otros tuvieron un gen dominante."

"Eso tampoco está probado."—Explicó él de forma pensante. —"Pero, quien sabe, puede que tengas tanta razón como yo."—Draco entonces sonrió y habló con un tono de voz juguetón. —"Deberíamos experimentar. Si tenemos 7 varones y son todos magos, entonces mi teoría será correcta."

"¿Eso como probaría qué?"—Le pregunté con una ceja arqueada. —"¿Y por qué tendríamos 7 varones?"

"Quiero un equipo de quidditch."—Respondió más seriamente de lo que había esperado. —"Los Malfoys."

No podía decidirme entre reír o alejarme atemorizada. —"Tienes que estar de broma."

"Sólo piénsalo: empezaría a entrenarlos desde muy pequeños, les enseñaré cómo volar. Cuando tengan edad suficiente los mandaremos a una escuela de entrenamiento para perfeccionar sus habilidades, y cuando entren en Hogwarts, tendremos 7 hijos que ya podrán desenvolverse sin nuestro dinero."

Era probablemente la idea más ridícula que había oído en mi vida. En ningún momento quité la expresión escéptica de mi rostro. "¿Y tendrían que ser varones? ¿Qué tal si fueran niñas?"

"Espero que sean sólo varones, las niñas no deberían jugar al quidditch, es demasiado peligroso."

No sabía si lo estaba diciendo por machista o por sobreprotector. Quizás se veía como un padre sobreprotector para una niña. Entonces me imaginé que sería muy cómico ver a Draco lidiando con tres o cuatro niñas. Me podía imaginar las situaciones más graciosas, y sus cabellos rubios tornándose blancos por el estrés.

Me pregunté aquella noche, sola en mi habitación, ¿qué clase de padre sería? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en aquel momento, pensé que podía tener hijos. No siete como él decía—estaba esperando que eso hubiese sido una broma—pero quizás si dos o tres, como siempre había querido antes de que mi vida con Draco empezara.

Me encontré teniendo una gran dificultad para dormir aquella noche, pensando una y otra vez sobre eso. Curiosamente, haber hablado con Draco me hizo pensar más en tener un hijo que todas las mujeres que me molestaban con el tema durante aquellos horrendos encuentros de alta sociedad; él, por otro lado, me había hecho incluso llegar a considerarlo… sobre todo después de lo que habíamos hecho. Y estaba segura de una cosa: nuestra conversación no había terminado.

No era demasiado tarde cuando llamé a su puerta. Él se levantó para responder y me dejó pasar, observándome de forma curiosa.

"¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?" Preguntó él, entre esperanzado y escéptico.

Sólo había ido hasta allí para hablar, pero viendo que sólo estaba usando mi camisón y una bata, Draco pudo haber pensado distinto.

"Sólo necesito algo de ti."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Prueba… necesito que me pruebes que valoras la vida tanto como yo."

Se mostró terriblemente serio y no vaciló antes de responder: "Esta bien."

Justo después de decir eso, se alejó de mí para entrar a su guardarropas. Le tomó sólo un momento regresar para enfrentarme otra vez, tenía medias en una mano y un papel en blanco en la otra.

"Elfos domésticos." Los llamó y pronto se vieron tres elfos que trabajaban en la casa apareciendo a su lado, ellos se inclinaron en silencio.

Sorprendentemente, Draco le dio a cada uno una media. "Sois todos libres ahora. Haced lo que queráis con vuestras vidas; hay 50 galeones en cada media para que sobreviváis hasta encontrar una nueva forma de vida."

Nadie podría decir quién estaba más sorprendido: los elfos o yo. Las pobres criaturas empezaron a llorar, dos de ellas se inclinaron hasta que sus cabezas tocaron el piso, mientras que el otro se arrodilló en frente nuestro y nos agradeció profusamente. Sólo ese se fue, mientras que los otros dos no dejaban de llorar, suplicando misericordia… no querían irse.

"Podéis empezar una nueva vida… tenéis libre albedrío ahora… ¡eso es bueno!" ¿Cómo es que no podéis verlo?" Pregunté exasperada y preocupada.

"Siempre hemos vivido para servir a los Malfoy."

"Es lo que somos."

Explicaron aquello entre lágrimas. Estaba demasiado impresionada por sus palabras, se sentían heridos, se sentían abandonados. Se sentían como objetos con un propósito que se les había arrebatado.

"Aquí tienes."—Miré entonces a Draco, quien me estaba dando aquel papel blanco que había estado sosteniendo. Era una cheque en blanco."

"Escribe cualquier cantidad que quieras para hacer algo para ellos. Puedes hacer un refugio de algún tipo para estas criaturas. Puedes enseñarles lo que crees que deberían ser sus vidas."

Entre los llantos y súplicas de aquellas pobres criaturas, me di cuenta de que el efecto de la bondad, de la generosidad orientada a otro es profundo. Te permite introducirte en el mundo de otra persona y te abre para que puedas recibir su bondad. Te permite amar a la otra persona… y estaba pensando que justamente en ese momento podía estar enamorándome de él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que no le había dado nada yo a él. Y dar conlleva a amar… así que, ¿cómo podía él amarme? ¿Cómo podía llegar a enamorarse de mí alguna vez? Porque eso era lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba de él… quería que estuviera enamorado de mí.

* * *

n/a: lamento la tardanza, pero mi computadora se rompió dos veces y luego me fui de viaje, y el capítulo es tremendamente largo! Gracias por leer y muchos saludos a todas ;)


	27. De Aceptación y Compromiso

Una vez acabadas las festividades nos mudamos a la mansión Malfoy. No estaba encantada de vivir allí—era una casa que apenas podía llegar a gustarme—pero quería ver el lado bueno: iba porque quería, porque lo elegí. Al mudarme de vuelta con Draco a la residencia Malfoy, quería demostrarle que quería estar con él, especialmente considerando que Draco me dijo que se había anulado el trato.

Mientras que mi familia italiana no estaba de lo más contenta de que me mudara al Reino Unido, mi madre y mi hermano estaban de lo más felices, y también lo estaba Harry. Era extraño no pasar las fiestas con Harry y Ron luego de haberlo hecho por tantos años, especialmente considerando que no se encontraba por ningún lado a Ron. Un hecho que no me alegraba en nada el día cuando se suponía que debía estar contenta—al pasar navidad y año nuevo con toda mi familia en Italia, incluyendo a Draco y a su madre. Pero estaba empezando una nueva fase de mi vida con Draco, y no le iba a permitir saber que estaba preocupada por Ron.

Y, de algún modo, a pesar de que Ron no podía ser una amenaza para él por varias razones, Draco no podía tolerar oír su nombre.

"Estuve con Harry el otro día." Le comenté a mi hermano una tarde que estábamos paseando por un parque cerca de mi nueva residencia.

A Blaise no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Harry, como no le importaba demostrar, pero de todos modos si le interesaba todo lo que hacía yo y así, a diferencia de Draco, Blaise podía seguir cualquier tema que se me ocurriera.

"¿Lo pasaste bien con él?"

"Si, siempre lo pasamos bien juntos."

"¿Pero…?"

Y, como si hubiésemos vivido todas nuestras vidas juntos, él sabía exactamente cuando estaba pensando algo distinto de lo que decía, o cuando quería explicar las cosas con mayor determinación. Él también sabía que no necesitaba insistir demasiado para que le dijera las cosas.

"Está preocupado por Ron… no se presentó para las fiestas… ¡Lo cual es ridículo! Ha pasado más de un mes, comprendo perfectamente que no quiera verme más; ¡pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar las fiestas con su familia! O al menos enviarles una maldita tarjeta, sabes."

Por sólo un momento, por sólo una mirada, creía haber visto un signo de incomodidad en el rostro de Blaise, pero cuando habló, aquella apariencia ya se había ido. "Estás preocupada por él."

"Por supuesto que sí." Le contesté. Estaba al tanto que a mi hermano tampoco le gustaba el tema de conversación, y que estaba incómodo. Pero él era la única persona además de Harry con quien podía compartir mi preocupación por Ron.

"Es mi amigo… no creo que lo que haya pasado entre nosotros debiera de haber cambiado eso… incluso si no es lo mismo para él." Suspiré con tristeza. "Me importa de él, quizás ya no esté enamorada de él pero me importa muchísimo."

Mi última frase pareció alegrarlo un poco, ya que mostró una sonrisa triunfante, sólo por algunos segundos; y su tono era alegre también—aunque escéptico al mismo tiempo—cuando volvió a hablar: "¿No estás enamorada de él?"

Aunque era claramente una pregunta, parecía más una afirmación. Comprendía que él sólo quería lo que era mejor para mi, y para él eso significaba que estar enamorada de Ron no me haría ningún bien. Y creía exactamente lo mismo pero, como siempre me recordaba a mí misma, el amor no es algo que se puede elegir sentir o no sentir.

"No… no creo estarlo." Le respondí sin certeza, y procedí a cuestionarme a mi misma.

"Lo quiero, como un amigo, como siempre lo he querido. Me importa, y no le deseo nada más que felicidad… pero ya no siento la necesidad de estar con él en un sentido romántico. Quiero decir que sí deseo que regrese a mí como un amigo, como solíamos ser hasta hace no mucho."

"¿Y estás actualmente enamorada de otra persona?" me preguntó en un tono juguetón, actuando como un niño de escuela buscando chismes.

De haber sido ese el caso, de haber sido ambos niños de escuela con vidas simples y con no mucho más que cotilleos para contar, probablemente me habría encontrado sonrojada en frente de él, tartamudeando, sin saber realmente qué decir… o como evadir la pregunta.

Pero no éramos tan jóvenes, no éramos superficiales y, a pesar de que había algo de juego en su voz, sabía que me estaba preguntando algo bastante serio, y sinceramente ni yo misma conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Si quiero a Draco." Le expliqué cuidadosamente, mirando a mi hermano a los ojos. "¿Pero cómo puedo saber si estoy enamorada de él?"

Blaise, quien parecía bastante conforme con que la conversación hubiese tomado otro curso, mostró una media sonrisa y colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro de una forma protectora y afectuosa.—"No he estado enamorado varias veces, pero no es algo racional. Sólo lo sabes cuándo lo sientes…"

"…y no puedes describirlo bien." Terminé por él.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió, probablemente recordando algo que le había sucedido a él mismo. "¿Puedes describir lo que sientes por él?"

"Puedo."—Dije encogiéndome de hombros. —"Supongo que eso significa que no estoy muy enamorada de él."

"Pero tienes dudas."

Asentí silenciosamente con la cabeza y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el costado izquierdo de su pecho. No me sentía incómoda teniendo aquella conversación con mi hermano, era una que tenía normalmente conmigo misma cuando tenía tiempo para estar sola.

Después de todo, mi primera experiencia de enamoramiento fue con Viktor Krum, o eso pensé en aquél momento. Me gustaba, pero más que nada porque él gustaba de mí, y nunca nadie me había demostrado eso. Estábamos mejor como amigos, sin embargo, porque a decir verdad, no estaba enamorada de él. Fue su obsesión conmigo lo que llamó mi atención. Fue lo que me hizo pensar que yo también lo quería. Aún así, me di cuenta de que realmente no tenía sentimientos románticos para con él.

Después de Viktor vino Ron. De hecho, me gusta decir que tuvimos una hermosa relación. Tomó mucho más para empezar de lo que debería haber tomado. Parecía que tendríamos un futuro, pero ese futuro nunca llegó. Tuvimos nuestras subidas y bajadas, como cualquier otra pareja, pero al final acabamos mejor como amigos. Mi relación con él, sin embargo, es la única en la que puedo decir por seguro que estaba enamorada de él—incluso si fue por un breve período de tiempo—y fue alguien a quien elegí; elegí estar con él, y él eligió estar conmigo. Eso—pensaba yo—era lo que lo convertía en amor.

Draco era un tema totalmente distinto. Me tomó un año entero empezar a pensar—ni siquiera estaba segura sobre si estábamos enamorados o no. En principio sólo me importaba de él (algo que también tomó mucho tiempo en desarrollarse), más tarde pude decir que medio como que nos hicimos amigos, y mucho después, cuando definitivamente cruzamos los límites de la amistad, no podía decir cuáles eran mis sentimientos realmente. No estaba segura, algo había cambiado entre nosotros y era bueno, pero no podía estar segura de que nuestros sentimientos fueran reales.

¿No debería uno estar seguro de sentir algo tan profundo como el amor? Draco sería mi tercera experiencia, pero estando en una situación completamente distinta, sin lugar para tener elección, teniéndolo sólo a él y sólo pudiendo estar con él, me hacía preguntarme si mis sentimientos estaban bien. Si ambos estábamos bien… si es que tenía algún sentido que pudiera enamorarme de él luego de un año de estar casados, luego de casi un año de negación, luego de consumar nuestro matrimonio y discutir sobre eso y otras cosas tan importantes como el amor y los valores…

A veces se me hacía muy difícil concluir que no importaba si él no estaba enamorado de mí, que no importaba si todo lo que hacíamos, todo lo que compartíamos no era por amor pero simplemente por pasión y necesidad. Porque quería que importara, quería que todo significara algo.

Y así, concluí que si estábamos casados e íbamos a permanecer casados por y para siempre, tenía que asegurarme de que nuestra relación se desarrollara de una buena forma. En otras palabras, estaba definitivamente dispuesta a dejar de lado mis opiniones, mis preocupaciones y miedos, y simplemente pensar en él como alguien a quien quería, como alguien con quien quería estar.

Haría mi parte, del mismo modo que él hizo la suya.

Mi primera decisión fue compartir un dormitorio con él, y así pasar todas las noches a su lado. Lo menos que se puede decir es que Draco estaba impresionado cuando escuchó mi propuesta, pero no tuvo ninguna objeción. Y, de hecho, ninguno de los dos tenía nada de qué quejarse, ambos disfrutábamos pasar nuestras noches juntos. A veces me acurrucaba a su lado, a veces él besaba mi cuello y nos perdíamos el uno en el otro… era un lindo hábito que teníamos de vez en cuando.

Una mañana, más tarde en Enero, me desperté primero y con sueño aún, me quedé mirando su pacífica expresión facial mientras dormía. Parecía feliz, pensé, y eso me hizo feliz a mí también, porque quería que él fuera feliz, fuera mi amigo, mi amante, o el indicado. Lo merecía, al igual que yo.

Mientras la conciencia me daba la bienvenida, me acerqué más a él en la cama y planté un suave beso en sus labios. Él abrió los ojos y me observó de forma inquisitiva.

"No quería despertarte."

"No me molesta."—Respondió él luego de un largo bostezo—"¿Entonces qué pensabas hacer?" Draco sonrió de una forma juguetona y se sentó para verme a la cara en otra posición; ya parecía estar completamente despierto.

Reí fuerte al pensarlo y me senté en frente de él, cuidadosamente cubriendo la mitad superior de mi cuerpo con una sábana. "Quería empezar el día con un beso, eso es todo. Puede ser nuestra nueva rutina de ahora en adelante."

"Suena bien." Me besó entonces con fuerza en los labios y me tiró hacia la cama en el mismo movimiento. Le respondí el beso, dejándome llevar profundamente por él, cerrando mis ojos y enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello mientras él presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Sólo lo detuve porque necesitaba respirar.

"Eso es suficiente como saludo mañanero." Dije con una risa. "Tenemos que irnos."

Empezamos a ir juntos a la universidad ese semestre, era lo que habíamos acordado, aunque Draco me dijo que podía elegir cualquier universidad que quisiera, no me molestaba ir a la misma que él; no significaba que tuviéramos que vernos todo el tiempo porque estudiábamos distintas materias de distintas carreras, ni siquiera íbamos a clase en el mismo edificio. Como sólo íbamos de mañana, sólo nos veíamos cuando entrábamos y cuando salíamos.

Mi primer día en mi nueva facultad fue bastante distinto del primero que tuve en Italia, más que nada porque el grupo había empezado medio año antes y todos hablábamos inglés y sólo inglés. No era un grupo muy grande, así todos pudieron conocerme, y así me convertí en la clásica "chica nueva"; la que todos quieren conocer porque es algo nuevo y brillante.

Todos eran agradables, al igual que mis antiguos compañeros de clase; algunos me reconocieron por ser amiga de Harry, otros por estar casada con Draco, muy pocos por haber ido a Hogwarts. Pero siempre había alguien que no me conocía; y si ese alguien era un muchacho que resultaba estar interesado en mí… bueno, podía ser vergonzoso.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece salir después de clases?" Me preguntó Gerard Courel mientras me acompañaba al aula donde tendríamos la última materia del día.

"¿Todos?" Pregunté esperando que quisiera decir que saliéramos como grupo, y así no tendría que decir que estaba casada.

"No, sólo tú y yo."

No era la primera vez que sucedía; en Italia había tenido más de una proposición de ese estilo; en aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba bastante enfadada por estar casada con Draco Malfoy. Y en aquello momentos ni siquiera decía que estaba casada, más bien encontraba una excusa diciendo que estaba viendo a alguien, esperando que todos pensaran que tenia novio.

Nunca pude comprender cómo era que no se hacían una idea simplemente por ver mi mano izquierda: tenía una bella alianza de oro con una inmensa piedra preciosa. Los chicos probablemente no creían que estuviera casada, quizás simplemente pensaban que era otro anillo en la mano de una chica rica; pero ese era el único anillo que usaba. Los hombros, después de todo, no iban directamente a mirar la mano izquierda de una mujer, eso lo hacíamos nosotras.

"No creo que a mi esposo le guste la idea."

Mostré una media sonrisa ante su expresión de "tienes que estar bromeando". Levanté mi mano en el aire y le mostré el anillo para probar mi punto.

Su vista enseguida cambió de mi mano a mi plano estómago, y luego de vuelta a mi rostro. Comprendí lo que estaba pensando, era lo que todo el mundo pensaba cuando les decía que estaba casada—eso si no eran pura sangres de alta sociedad que sabían en secreto sobre los matrimonios arreglados—él simplemente pensó que tenía que estar loca o embarazada para estar casada a mi edad.

"Y no, no estoy embarazada."

Pensé que quizás, si no estuviera casada con mi esposo, probablemente habría aceptado su oferta, podríamos haber salido… podríamos haber tenido un futuro juntos. Era lo mismo que pensaba una y otra y otra vez cada vez que algo así sucedía, cada vez que un hombre me invitaba a salir.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, algo era diferente: Me sentí un tanto avergonzada por estar casada...algo que a la gente le resultaba tan extraño para mi edad, y algo sobre lo que no estaba enfadada. No estaba enfadada por no poder salir con quien quisiera, no estaba enojada por estar ligada a mi esposo, a Draco, para siempre…

Quizás se podría decir que había encontrado paz. Había llegado a aceptar la situación completamente, llegando tan lejos como para aceptar a Draco, en su totalidad, incluso las partes que no me gustaban. Al igual que él había hecho conmigo.

Quedé convencida de ello cuando lo encontré esperándome fuera del aula, esperando porque ambos nos íbamos a ir juntos.

Me sentí feliz cuando lo vi allí, sabiendo que me esperaba, sabiendo que quería estar conmigo. Era algo que apenas empezaba a notar, pero me resultó adorable verlo después de 5 horas de estar separados.

Y, mientras lo besaba forzosamente en los labios, decidida a ignorar las miradas de mis compañeros de clase, me di cuenta de lo felices que podíamos ser juntos.

"¿Esto también será una rutina?" Me preguntó con ese peculiar tono juguetón mientras caminábamos por los corredores de la universidad.

"Podría serlo. Aunque realmente no tienes que esperarme todos los días, Draco."

"No fue mucho tiempo."

"Tus clases terminan 20 minutos antes que las mías todos los días. No es que no lo aprecie, pero no es justo para ti."

"No me importa esperarte."

Estaba segura de que podía esperar una eternidad si era necesario. Me lo había demostrado muchas veces en el pasado: me esperó para que aceptara nuestro contrato matrimonial, esperó que me calmara para poder comportarme civilmente con él, me esperó para consumar nuestro matrimonio… él siempre había esperado por mí; esa era justamente una de las cosas que me aseguraba que tenía una buena alma, que era en verdad bueno: porque esperaba.

Sabía que esperaría para siempre, incluso si se le acababa la paciencia, incluso si se enfermaba y hartaba alguna vez y decidía amenazarme para obtener lo que quería. No era difícil quererlo si uno simplemente pensaba en su lado bueno.

No era difícil ser feliz, sonreír y besarlo cada vez que lo veía. Pensé sobre eso, si pensaba sobre cuán bueno había sido conmigo a pesar de mis consideraciones respecto de nuestra alianza.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Me preguntó con curiosidad mientras me veía pensando en mi propio mundo. Aún caminábamos juntos.

"Me estaba preguntando cuantas chicas te habrán invitado a salir con ellas desde que nos casamos."

Draco se quedó pensativo por un largo minuto antes de responder. "Alrededor de seis o siete creo, al menos directamente. Supongo que las otras lo insinuaron cuando me preguntaron si mi anillo significaba que estaba comprometido o algo así."

"Debieron de haber quedado muy decepcionadas cuando les dijiste que estabas casado, ¿no?"

"Supongo." Al decir eso se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Eso no te hizo pensar, Draco?"

"¿Pensar qué?"

"Que si no estuviéramos casados podríamos estar viendo a quien sea que quisiéramos."

La idea le hizo pensar automáticamente en Ron, por lo visto; lo supuse por el repentino gesto de enfado en su rostro, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la conversación tomara ese curso.

"A lo que me refiero es… ¿nunca te sentiste atraído por alguna de esas chicas que te pidieron salir? ¿No te diste cuenta de que nunca podrías besarla, y no te enfadaste por ello?

"No soy como tú, Hermione. No paso cada hora de mi vida pensando cómo habrían podido ser las cosas, o como podrían ser. Resulta que creo que la vida a tomado su curso natural—sé tú piensas seriamente lo contrario, pero yo lo creo así."

Draco simplemente aceptaba la vida de la forma que se le había presentado. Él era más indiferente y práctico. No le importaba el amor, o eso había oído yo, pero cuando aparecía, lo aceptaba de buen agrado. Al mismo tiempo no le importaba si yo estaba enamorada de él, o si él lo estaba de mí, porque desde su punto de vista, por su crianza, eso realmente no tenía importancia; aunque era medio rebelde en asuntos de familia, al igual que yo. Pero su rebeldía no significaba que no le importara cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él respecto de su matrimonio… de nuestro matrimonio.

"No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta."

Él suspiró. "No, nunca me he sentido atraído hacía nadie que no fueras tú."

"Y ahora mientes." Dije—"Puedes decirme, no me molestaré."

Lo pensó por un largo momento antes de responder con un suspiro. "Si, una o dos veces, supongo; cuando estabas viviendo con tu familia en Italia. Pero no tenía sentido preocuparme por eso… así no me importaba mucho, supongo."

"¿Cómo fueron para ti esos cuatro meses que estuvimos separados?"

"En un principio estaba enfadado, tuve tiempo para lidiar con la muerte de mi padre… y me tomó semanas sentirme mejor. Me concentré más que nada en mi carrera, y empecé a tomar parte en los asuntos de la compañía con mi madre, así que tenía la cabeza bastante ocupada… había decidido rendirme entonces, pero… bueno, sabes lo que sucedió después."

"¿Rendirte… te refieres a mí? ¿A nosotros?" Pregunté con timidez.

"Me refiero a mis sueños; supongo que eso te incluye a ti."

"¿Cómo soy parte de tus sueños?" Estaba más interesada que antes, nunca habíamos discutido algo así, algo que nos implicaba a nosotros y a un futuro, un futuro juntos.

"Bueno, siempre me imaginé que tendría una esposa y que pasaríamos nuestras vidas juntos, empezar una familia y todo, tu sabes."

"¿Tu sueño es empezar una familia? ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu vida?" Había esperado que dijera algo sobre dinero y poder y más dinero. "Hace unas semanas me dijiste que no querías niños."

"No." Él negó con la cabeza con determinación—"Te dije que no quería la responsabilidad, y que no quería presionarte para tener descendencia con tal de cumplir con un deber familiar. Si espero, algún día, tener hijos contigo."

Sorprendida por su confesión, lo observé inquisitivamente. "¿Y por qué?" Asumí que había cambiado de opinión sobre cumplir con los deberes familiares, o que quizás estaba determinado a continuar el nombre de la familia o simplemente quería hacer feliz a su madre.

"Porque te amo."

Obviamente me dejó sin palabras. Mi corazón pareció omitir un latido, y me quedé mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Ambos nos detuvimos en aquel momento. Él arqueó sus cejas.

Era la segunda vez que lo decía, en realidad, la primera vez siendo simplemente el resultado de una discusión. Esta vez, sin embargo, él lo había dicho en un contexto completamente distinto… y era un contexto muy especial en verdad.

Por ello, mi caso peculiar en el cual quería a mi esposo impuesto pero no sabía si estaba enamorada de él y viceversa, era particularmente complicado. Considerando que Draco tenía muy poca experiencia en esos asuntos—probablemente menos aún que yo—apenas podía creer que supiera de qué estaba hablando cuando dijo que me amaba.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y preguntó: "¿Por qué no puedes creerme?"

"Es sólo que… no comprendo cómo. ¿Cómo puede ser? Nunca he hecho nada para que me amaras."

Los corredores del a facultad estaban llenos de gente, algunos corriendo en una u otra dirección, otros caminando tranquilamente. Todos parecían ignorar la situación que ocurría entre mi esposo y yo.

"Has sido tú misma, eso es razón suficiente."

Podía ver que Draco se estaba impacientando, pero esa era su forma de ser. Eso no significaba que estuviera mintiendo, le era imposible mentir cuando se enfadaba.

Así que ignoré su repentina molestia y busqué su mano para tomarla y continué caminando con él a mi lado.

"Está bien."

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Draco.

"Si, está bien." Le di a su mano un gentil apretón y le sonreí. Él me sonrió a mí también, sabía que podía ver algo de conflictividad interna en mis ojos. Estaba agradecida de que decidiera ignorarlo. Draco apretó mi mano y caminamos hacia la salida del edificio.

Estuve entre dos sentimientos entonces—estaba feliz porque él había dicho algo tan lindo, y confundida porque no sabía ya qué debía pensar y sentir.

Y la vida, como de costumbre, siempre toma un curso inesperado. Un curso que experimenté no mucho más tarde.

* * *

N/A: Espero os haya gustado. Me alegra anunciar que estoy trabajando en el capítulo 32 (en inglés) después de casi un año de tener la historia sin actualizaciones. :)


	28. Una Amenaza Acercándose

Al ser una señora de la mansión Malfoy, aparentemente tenía deberes, obligaciones como decían Narcissa Malfoy y mi madre.

Una tarde de Febrero estábamos cenando en la mansión Zabini con nuestras madres. La comida estaba bien, como de costumbre, la conversación relativamente bien, pero luego de un rato de estar escuchando el cotilleo de esas dos mujeres sobre gente que no conocía o no me importaba, empecé a prestar menos y menos atención, mirando cada tanto a mi esposo—que se sentaba justo en frente mío—cada tanto: él parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Se veía tan pálido. Era natural, considerando el color de su piel y el hecho de que estábamos en invierno, y se acababa de recuperar de un terrible resfriado—necesitó dos fuertes pociones para superarlo. De todos modos me preocupaba. A veces, cuando estábamos solos, me daba cuenta de que se veía débil y frágil, pero en el momento que notaba que lo estaba mirando, de alguna forma cambiaba su expresión facial para verse casi perfecto otra vez, mostrando una gentil sonrisa e invitándome a acompañarlo en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una única frase salida de la boca de mi madre atrapó mi atención.

"Estoy segura de que Hermione lo hará maravillosamente; será el evento del año."

Me atraganté con mi puré de patatas. "¿Disculpen?" Dije—"¿De qué estáis hablando?"

"Sobre tu debut como anfitriona, querida. ¿No estabas escuchando?" Preguntó Narcissa mientras que al mismo tiempo arqueaba una delicada ceja.

Al no importarme mi carencia de interés por su conversación, no me sentí avergonzada como les habría gustado cuando respondí con una simple negativa.

"No, a decir verdad no. Tampoco sabía que fuera a dar una fiesta."—Dije arqueando una ceja también; no me gustaba la idea de ser anfitriona de nada. Al decir eso, noté la mueca en el rostro de la señora Malfoy, el suspiro viniendo de la boca de mi madre, y la sutil táctica que estaba utilizando Draco para no intervenir en la conversación: poner tanta comida como pudiera en su boca y, al mismo tiempo, ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no verse mal educado.

"El término correcto sería 'ser anfitriona de un evento social', querida." Explicó mi madre, muy cuidadosamente, temiendo mi posible reacción.

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque es una tradición, querida. Lo usual es ser anfitriona después de la luna de miel, sabes, pero tuvimos un año tan complicado que no pudo suceder. Ahora es tiempo de que hagas tu debut en la sociedad."

Todos en la mesa sabían que yo no era ninguna fanática de las tradiciones, y cuanto ánimo tenía con tal de no seguirlas. Draco aceptaba mi actitud, y la mayoría de las veces incluso parecía gustarle; mi madre estaba resignada con el tema, pero intentaba convencerme lo mejor posible de todos modos; Narcissa Malfoy, sin embargo, no parecía percatarse del todo, y tenía una tendencia a hablarme sobre tradiciones familiares como si me gustaran tanto como a ella.

"¿No se supone que los debuts en sociedad se hacen cuando una muchacha tiene 17 o 18 años? ¿Y sin estar casada? Creo que ya no puedo hacer eso."

Fue el turno de Narcissa de suspirar exasperada, y el momento en que mi madre se conmocionaba como solía hacerlo cada vez que hablábamos de algo que me había perdido.

"Oh, es algo completamente distinto, querido. Estás hablando de tu presentación formal en sociedad, tu debut." Suspiró dramáticamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Tenía tantas ganas de presentarte yo misma, al igual que mi madre había hecho conmigo, es una de las tradiciones familiares más antiguas… recuerdo que empecé a planear tu debut incluso antes de que nacieras…"

"¿Más o menos al mismo tiempo que planeaste mi matrimonio, madre?" Le pregunté con sarcasmo en mi voz. Ella continuó hablando como si no la hubiese interrumpido.

"…pero no pudo suceder, una verdadera lástima, habría sido maravilloso."

"Si, habría sido escoltada por mi dulce Draco, y luego habrían anunciado su compromiso."

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y me explicó: "Nosotros, en el mundo de los magos, tenemos la costumbre de anunciar los compromisos formalmente en el baile de debutantes todos los años. A diferencia del funcionamiento del mundo muggle, donde las jóvenes simplemente son presentadas en sociedad como muchachas listas para comprometerse, o al menos eso tengo entendido que hacen."

Mi madre continuó hablando: "Pero, como no pudiste tener tu debut, lo que te queda es ser anfitriona de tu primer evento social. Podrás escoger todo lo que quieras, ¡absolutamente todo! Incluso el tema del evento… ¿no te hace ilusión?"

La mueca de disgusto de mi rostro pareció ser respuesta suficiente a su última pregunta, ya que ambas continuaron hablando, prácticamente ignorándome a pesar de que en realidad estaban hablando sobre mí.

"Por supuesto que te ayudaremos con cualquier duda que tengas, querida, pero todo el trabajo quedará como tuyo, ya que el crédito debe ser tuyo y sólo tuyo."

"Estoy segura de que estarías más emocionada por esto de haber tenido tu debut, querida; pero ya verás cuan agradable es cuando finalmente realizas tu primer evento."

"Y cuando todos los periódicos empiezan a hablar de ello…"

"¡Por semanas! Especialmente luego de que otros eventos se realizan y los comparan con el tuyo…"

"…diciendo cuan mejor fue…"

"…y preguntándose cuándo será el próximo."

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar _qué tal si no quiero hacerlo_, Draco decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se tornaran feas.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás excelente, Hermione." Me mostró una mirada suplicante.

Comprendí que no quería que empezara una pelea y, a pesar de que estaba de humor para discutir, preferí seguir su liderazgo; aunque no iba a acabarse allí.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde." Murmuré y miré a Draco. Me quedé tocando con la cuchara mi postre sin mucho interés.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a planear mi aparente fiesta luego de que Draco yo termináramos nuestro postre y nos excusáramos para hablar en privado. Cuando estuvimos en un sitio más seguro—es decir que nuestras madres no podían oírnos—resignada me senté en un sofá, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y esperé a que él hablara.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a convencer de llevar a cabo esa atrocidad?"

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se sentó a mi lado. Cuando habló, su voz era suave y cansina, "Lo llamas atrocidad como si fuera una masacre de elfos domésticos."

"Ese es otro tema, estoy segura de que la comida de esos eventos no es cocinada por humanos." Fruncí el ceño. "¿Y por qué te importa tanto a ti? Pensé que tampoco te gustaban las tradiciones."

"Algunas me gustan, otras no." Se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría no me importan… pero, Hermione, no tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo al no querer hacer esto."

"Eso me resulta familiar." Arquee una ceja. "¿Ahora me vas a decir que hay algún tipo de maldición para aquellas mujeres que no son anfitrionas de eventos sociales?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Se lo vio pensativo por un momento, y luego agregó: "Al menos ninguna que yo conozca… a lo que de seguro te enfrentarías es a la ira de mi madre, y debo aconsejarte que no lo hagas."

"No le temo a tu madre, Draco."

"Se que no, pero yo sí; y si no estás de acuerdo con esto, a mí también me saldrá caro."

"¿Cómo? Tu eres su persona preferida en el mundo, sinceramente dudo que te fuera a hacer algún daño."

"No estoy hablando de daño físico, Hermione, estoy hablando de daño psicológico. No nos dejará en paz hasta que esto acabe, y no será agradable."

"Estoy segura de que no será tan malo como tener que planear una fiesta para cientos de persona que no conozco o no quiero conocer, o para gente que conozco y no me agrada en lo más mínimo, y tener que estar parada por una hora entera en la entrada dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, y luego pasar las siguientes 4 o 6 horas hablando con todos los invitados sobre el clima, preguntando cómo están sus familias y si la comida es suficientemente buena para ellos o no."

"Sólo sería una vez, Hermione, ¡vamos! Además, yo estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo, no tendrás que hacerlo sola."

"Por supuesto que estarías todo el tiempo conmigo si yo accediera a ser anfitriona. Ya es bastante aburrido asistir a los eventos sociales de nuestras familias, pero ser anfitriona de uno sería diez veces peor." Dije con furia.

Draco no parecía impacientarse, comparado con mi poca paciencia. "De todos modos no vamos a todos los eventos a los que nos invitan, excepto por los de caridad."

"Eso es porque son los únicos que merecen la pena."

"Podrías invitar a toda tu familia, y quiero decir a _todos _tus parientes." Intentó usar un tono persuasivo conmigo, pero no funcionó.

"Todavía no logras convencerme."

"¿Cómo puedo convencerte entonces?"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto? No es más que una tradición tonta."

"No para mi madre."

"Estoy segura de que sobrevivirá a que su nuera no sea anfitriona de su propia fiesta."

"Ese es el problema: no sobrevivirá, al menos no socialmente; y su status social es su vida." Suspiró y negó con la cabeza lentamente. —"Si no lo haces por ella, ¿sería mucho pedir que lo hicieras por mí?"

"¿Tanto significa para ti?" Miré a sus ojos profundamente, aquellos ojos que parecían haber perdido el brillo que una vez tuvieron.

"Si hace feliz a mi madre." Explicó él y sonrió débilmente mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

"No me hará feliz a mí." Murmuré; y una idea se me vino a la mente: "Pero si hacerla feliz te hace feliz… entonces podrías ayudarme."

"¿Con qué?"

"¡Con absolutamente todo! Desde escoger los arreglos florares hasta las servilletas rosadas, el tipo de música e incluso la posición de los asientos para los comensales."

Noté que Draco estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza, y sus ojos mostraban signos tanto de miedo como de confusión. Cuando habló, sus palabras salieron con un tartamudeo. "Pero… ¡pero esas son cosas de mujeres!"

"¿Quién dice?" Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré con ojos penetrantes.

"¡La tradición!"

"¡No me importan las tradiciones! Estoy harta de ellas, y no voy a tolerar otro deber impuesto. Si tu, sin embargo, quieres que lo haga, lo haré sólo por ti—por única vez—y sólo si tu cooperas conmigo."

Draco cerró sus ojos y se pasó las manos por la cabeza por un momento. Su réplica salió como un suspiro de derrota. "Está bien, pero nadie debe saber sobre esto, y quiero decir nadie. Ni mi madre, ni tu madre, ni tu hermano, _nadie_."

"Es lo justo." Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, Draco me abrazó también y acarició mi cabello; nos habríamos besado entonces, de no haber sido porque le dio un ataque de tos.

Me sentía inútil cada vez que eso sucedía, viéndolo toser de esa forma, a punto de desgarrarse la garganta; todo lo que podía hacer era acariciar su espalda de forma calmante.

"Estoy bien." Dijo él una vez que pudo recuperar su aliento.

"No, no lo estás." Dije. "Tienes que ver a un sanador."

"No necesito un sanador, una poción más fuerte será suficiente."

Pero esa poción no funcionó, ni la que le siguió. Para cuando estábamos planeando juntos mi fiesta en secreto, apenas podía concentrarme en los temas. A veces, cuando estudiaba, me quedaría observando su figura cansada, Draco se veía casi viejo, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, no tenía apetito para comer, y apenas tenía la fuerza para levantarse todas las mañanas. Y recientemente había notado que a veces tenía que apoyarse en mi hombro cuando caminábamos juntos.

Temí que estuviera deprimiéndose, ya que tenía todos los síntomas. Eran los mismos que tuve yo cuando mis padres murieron.

Marzo se acercaba y mi preocupación por Draco me hizo olvidar a cualquier otra persona que debería importarme. Su madre me acompañó en eso y ambas empezamos a cuidar a Draco como si fuera un niño pequeño enfermo. Pensé que sería mejor hablar con él antes de forzarlo a ver a un sanador, como Narcissa y yo queríamos hacer.

Así, un día lo encontré en el estudio de su padre—el misterioso estudio en el que desaparecía por horas. Finalmente me había permitido ver el estudio luego de una pequeña discusión que tuvimos. Fue un intento de demostrarme que no había nada allí que pudiera serme de utilidad para la Orden, y me dio libre acceso para poder entrar siempre que quisiera…

Él estaba leyendo un libro detrás del escritorio de su padre, concentrado en su lectura como una persona mayor haría. De no haberse visto tan enfermo, habría encontrado la imagen bastante atractiva. Pero su aspecto pálido y enfermizo me preocupaba. Intentaba pensar que estaba siendo paranoica, pero no podía evitar imaginarme que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó una vez que finalmente apartó la mirada de su libro. Me observó con curiosidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté por curiosidad. "Hay cientos de habitaciones en la mansión y tú eliges venir justo aquí, a este tenebroso estudio de tu padre…"

Draco se encogió de hombros y frunció un tanto el ceño. "No era todo sobre mortífagos lo que trataba aquí, también trabajaba sobre las finanzas de la familia, manejaba nuestras empresas desde aquí, probablemente incluyo haya planeado nuestro matrimonio desde esta habitación."

"¿Lo extrañas?" Le pregunté, cuestionándome si esa podría ser la razón por su aparente depresión.

"A veces, supongo." Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

"¿Por eso has estado así estas últimas semanas, Draco?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Has estado tan enfermo… no pareces estar mejorando y ni siquiera quieres ver a un sanador… casi no comes, apenas puedes dormir de noche, tienes la garganta roja por tus ataques de tos que tienes al menos dos veces a la semana…" Miré suplicantemente a sus ojos.

"No estás bien… Draco… ¿estás deprimido? ¿Es eso?"

"Es sólo un resfriado, Hermione." Replicó cansino.

"¡No puedes tener el mismo resfriado por un mes entero, Draco! Sólo dime la verdad, ¿estás deprimido o no?"

"Aparentemente puedo, y no, no estoy deprimido. ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"Tienes los síntomas de un mago deprimido."

"No, no los tengo." Dijo con terquedad.

"¡Si los tienes!" Grité, dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados. "Draco, comes tan poco como es posible, no puedes dormir dos horas seguidas, ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para tocarme ya, y te quedas por largas horas en estos lugares oscuros, leyendo los libros antiguos de tu padre… ¿y ni siquiera puedes admitir que no te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Soy yo?"

"Estás siendo paranoica." Él arqueó una ceja y se levantó de su silla, puso sus manos sobre la mesa para poder sostenerse, y caminó hacia mí.

"No, no eres tú, no soy yo, no es nada, en serio. Nada más que un resfriado, tu también lo has tenido."

Estando tan cerca, pude notar que su respiración a través de su boca era irregular. Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba como se estaban tornando las cosas.

"Mi resfrío no fue nada comparado con el tuyo, no reaccionamos de la misma forma… Con sólo una poción me sentí mejor; tú ya has tomado seis o siete. Tu salud sólo parece mejorar por unos pocos días, y luego quedas tan enfermo como antes, si no peor. ¿Qué sucede, Draco? ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Su pregunta salió con tal debilidad…

"No te permites mejorar."

Él suspiró y volvió a su silla, tirándose sobre ella. "Veré a un sanador si eso te hace sentir mejor, ¿bien?"

"Bien, íbamos a obligarte a ver uno mañana si no hubieras accedido solo." Le sonreí y me levanté de mi silla para acercarme a él. "Pero estará todo bien si te curas de lo que sea que tengas, Draco." Le susurré suavemente y me senté en su falda para besarlo con ternura en los labios.

No noté la mirada de horror en sus ojos, ni su buen intento de ocultar el libro que había estado leyendo mientras yo lo abrazaba amorosamente.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews! PD: Mi email para msn (que antes no me funcionaba) ahora es das_nebel_engel arroba hotmail punto com para las interesadas


	29. Parte IV: Desmoronándome sin tí

**Parte IV****: La vida no es más que un espejo, y para ver lo que hay fuera, primero debes ver dentro de ti.**

Hermione estaba sentada en el piso de su más antiguo dormitorio en la mansión de su madre. Estaba decorado en escalas de color rosado. Juguetes de niña y muñecos de peluche estaban alineados en distintas estanterías y sobre otras había libritos de cuentos.

En el centro de la habitación había una cuna de madera pintada de blanco con pequeñas flores pintadas alrededor. Había algunos cuadros en las paredes, uno de un unicornio, otro de un castillo, y otros de paisajes cubiertos con docenas de mariposas voladoras. Los armarios estaban llenos de ropas de bebé muy bien dobladas, sin haber sido tocadas en 18 años. Había cofres de juguetes, muchos de ellos mágicos, la mayoría no le traía recuerdos.

Ella se sentaría allí de tanto en tanto intentando recordar las memorias de su infancia, pero ninguna llegaba. Las pocas cosas que le resultaban familiares, no sabía si en verdad las recordaba o simplemente intentaba hacerlo; podía haber sido simplemente su imaginación, porque podía verse como una bebé jugando allí, usando esos hermosos vestidos, durmiendo en esa anormalmente grande cuna… pero no era más que un truco de su imaginación.

Aquel era uno de esos días en el que quería recordar algo.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Blaise la encontró en aquella habitación, y fue de puntillas. Se sentó en silencio a su lado, no la consoló, sino que, en vez, hizo lo que ella y se sentó con sus rodillas al pecho y su espalda contra la pared.

Pasó un rato antes de que uno de ellos hablara.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Blaise preguntó con suavidad. No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba encogiéndose de hombros, no necesitaba verla a la cara para saber qué estaba sucediendo en su cabeza en ese momento, y comprendía la respuesta a pesar de que no respondía su pregunta directamente.

"Desearía poder recordar algo." Dijo ella en un susurro.

"¿Eso te ayudará de algo?"—Preguntó él. —"Recuerdo esta habitación, pero no tengo ningún buen recuerdo para compartir contigo."

"No necesito tus recuerdos, necesito los míos."

Él suspiró y continuó en el mismo lugar. "Podríamos ver algunas fotografías; nuestra madre tiene muchas de ti en esta habitación, álbumes enteros."

"Creo que ya las he visto todas." Su respuesta fue corta pero el dolor en su voz sólo lo lastimaría más si mirara a su adolorida expresión facial.

"Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas."

"¿No lo deseamos todos?" Blaise sintió que se encogía de hombros en respuesta. Se veía incómodo, lo cual no era normal en él; él siempre parecía confidente, fuerte, imperturbable, sereno… pero ahora penas podía mirar a su hermana a los ojos. "He estado deseando que las cosas fueran distintas por ya más de un año; pero mis deseos han cambiado de tiempo en tiempo… parece que ahora los que tuve primero están regresando para torturarme."

"No es culpa tuya."

"No, es su culpa." Dijo ella de forma cansina, cansada de escucharlo, cansada de pensarlo, cansada de razonarlo. "Pero las cosas podrían haber sido distintas, siempre hay algo que pudo haber sido hecho para prevenir aquello. Hay miles de cosas de las que podría pensar… cosas que podría haber hecho."

"No eres la única."

"Todo el mundo parece creer saber mejor que yo, lo que es mejor para mi, lo que debería hacer, lo que no debería hacer… y cada paso que tomo parece ser erróneo."

"Nuestra madre sabe lo que es mejor para ti, pero eso no significa que tu no. Tan sólo has intentado llevar tu vida tu misma, no hay nada de malo con eso."

"Sólo que he lastimado a quienes quiero."

"Eso no es cierto."

"Puedes decirlo tantas veces como quieras, pero no me lo creeré."

"Como gustes."—Él suspiró. Movió la cabeza para verla a la cara. Dolía ver a sus ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo. El dolor era tan visible que rompía su corazón.

"¿Me dirás sobre qué hablasteis vosotros dos aquella última vez?" Su voz era de alguna forma suplicante y le reclamaba a Blaise que le dijera lo que había sucedido en la habitación aquella noche. Pero Blaise era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no rendirse, incluso si verla le rompía el corazón, incluso si lo que sabía lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

"No puedo decirte aún." Fue su única respuesta. Evitar la conversación se hacía más y más difícil mientras pasaban los días.

Sin embargo, Hermione esperaba aquella respuesta. Así que retiró su mirada de los ojos de él y miró al suelo, a la suave alfombra blanco sobre la cual sus pies descansaban.

"Odio cuando dices _aún_."—dijo ella en un susurro bajo—"Significa que estás esperando algo, y lo que sea que eso sea… lo que sea que sea sé que será malo."

"Probablemente." Cansinamente lo reconoció y se levantó del suelo. Blaise la observó con traumados ojos por un momento antes de hablar otra vez: "Potter te está esperando."

Hermione levantó el mentón y lo observó con ojos inquisitivos. Blaise había estado allí con ella por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿y en todo ese tiempo sabía que Harry había llegado y la estaba esperando? En circunstancias normales se habría peleado con Blaise por hacer eso, habrían discutido y ella le habría preguntado por qué tenía tan malos modales con su amigo. Pero aquel día se dio cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza para pelear, ni para importarle.

"Dile que venga." Dijo ella.

Blaise dejó la habitación sin otra palabra, y sólo unos minutos más tarde Harry entró. Hermione no se levantó para recibirlo; sólo tornó la cabeza para enfrentarlo y le mostró una débil sonrisa.

Harry se veía preocupado e incómodo. Se quedó parado en la entrada por un momento, observando la habitación, luego a Hermione. La vista de su amiga no le permitió sonreír en retorno, a pesar de que sabía qué esperar cuando decidió visitarla. A pesar de querer actuar de una forma más alegre para que Hermione pudiera pensar en algo distinto por un momento.

"Puedes sentarte…"—empezó a decir lentamente ella—"a excepción que prefieras quedarte allí parado."

Su respuesta llegó en pasos rápidos; caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el mismo lugar que Blaise había ocupado sólo momentos antes. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió. Hermione se lo quedó mirando de forma inquisitiva, preguntándose si tenía que ordenarle que hablara, y entonces se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema: ella.

"Entiendo que debo ser un desastre." Dijo ella suavemente y suspiró en la misma forma. A decir verdad, a Hermione ya no le importaba cómo se veía en estos días. No se había molestado en intentar peinar su cabello, ni siquiera se puso un poco de maquillaje, y se vestía con las viejas ropas de Draco para jugar quidditch, las cuales le quedaban excesivamente grandes.

"No…" Intentó mentir. —"Te ves… es sólo que… me recuerdas del tiempo que estuvimos de campamento, tratando de escapar de Voldermort y sus mortífagos."

Era un tema que a ella no le gustaba discutir, mucho menos recordar en un momento en el que tenía mayores cosas de las que preocuparse. "Tus ojos están tan rojos… Hermione… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado esta vez?"

"No llevo la cuenta." Dijo Hermione de forma pensativa mientras observaba una de las grandes ventanas de su antigua habitación. "El sol se está poniendo, así que supongo que habrá pasado un día."

"No puedes leer por 24 horas seguidas, Hermione, incluso si eres capaz de recordar todo lo que lees… no es bueno para tu salud."

"No me importa."

"Tu…" Él estaba a punto de decir '_obsesión_' pero cambió de idea, "…investigación sería mucho más fructífera si te permitieras dormir más de una hora… en una cama… y… ¿has comido algo?"

"He estado comiendo."—Dijo ella. —"A pesar de que en verdad no tengo ganas."

"Eso es bueno, ahora si intentaras no sólo comer, sino también dormir como una persona normal…"

"No tengo el tiempo." Ella lo interrumpió y lo miró desesperada. "No sé cuánto tiempo tengo… nadie lo sabe."

"Mira… Hermione, la primavera ya casi está aquí, apuesto a que…"

"Eso es lo que él dijo." Hermione lo interrumpió otra vez con su voz temblorosa e intentó reprimir las lágrimas que se formaban rápidamente alrededor de sus ojos. "Él dijo que se sentiría mejor para cuando llegara la primavera. Que el clima cálido y el aire suave…" Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Y Harry decidió cambiar de tema, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, porque todo en su vida, todo lo que hacía, estaba ligado a lo que sucedía con Draco.

"Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pensando. A veces vengo aquí a pensar… a reorganizar mis pensamientos… mi investigación, mi… todo." Ella suspiró. "Por lo general cuando no puedo continuar leyendo, a pesar de querer… mis ojos duelen mucho y… no puedo concentrarme… no puedo ver bien las letras… pensé que quizás si venía aquí por un rato y trataba de pensar en otra cosa… entonces me sentiría mejor para poder continuar leyendo. Pero no puedo aclarar mi mente, y no puedo recordar nada, para nada."

"Recordarías lo que has estado leyendo si durmieras en vez de sentarte aquí y mirar la nada."

"No, si recuerdo lo que he estado leyendo, simplemente porque sé que no he leído nada que me sirviera." Se encogió de hombros. "Lo que quiero decir es que no recuerdo nada de esta habitación."

"Eso no es raro."

"Pero quiero recordar." Ella se quejó con una voz cansina y adolorida, abrazando sus piernas más cerca de su pecho por confort.

Harry vaciló, pero se movió un poquito más cerca a ella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, esperando confortarla también. Ella no pareció percatarse de su tacto, y Harry pensó que era una buena reacción, porque últimamente ella rechazaba lisa y llanamente a quienquiera que quisiera tocarla, incluso si no era más que un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

"Debería sentirme como en casa aquí." Hermione explicó luego de una larga pausa. "Quiero sentirme como en casa… pero no puedo hacerlo sin él."

"Por eso no has estado en la mansión Malfoy últimamente." Dijo Harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Todo allí me recuerda a él y no me puedo concentrar. No puedo siquiera conciliar el sueño en ninguna habitación porque no lo tengo a mi lado…"

Hermione hizo otra pausa. "… así que vine aquí esperando sentirme mejor… así puedo investigar mejor."

Harry la observó pensativamente. "¿Tienes miedo de dormir?"

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Tengo miedo de despertar y que alguien me diga que… que se acabó… que no pudo continuar más."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Temo que despertaré y alguien me dirá… que se ha acabado… que Draco no pudo continuar."

"No está tan mal, Hermione. Al menos eso me han dicho. "

Sus ojos pronto cambiaron a una mezcla de furia y dolor. "¿Tan mal? Harry, ¡no ha estado mejorando en lo más mínimo! Ningún tratamiento funciona, ninguna poción, nada funciona. Sus pulmones se están achicando, ¡por Merlín!"—Hermione estaba casi gritando en este punto. —"Y ha pasado un mes, un mes entero en el cual no ha despertado… y eso en San Mungos, ¡el mejor hospital para enfermedades mágicas que hay en el continente!"

Harry no se movió, no se sintió intimidado, tan sólo se sintió peor por ella.

"Supongo que, a veces, desafortunadamente, es el temor de perder a alguien lo que te hace darte cuenta de cuánto quieres en realidad a esa persona." Harry dijo gentilmente. Le echó una mirada a su amiga, no quería que se desmoronara. "Y es ese temor lo que te impide de hacer cosas que normalmente harías, como visitarlo en vez de quedarte en tu casa leyendo."

"Lo dices como si no fuera algo útil." Ella se quejó cansinamente. "He estado investigando por él desde que se descubrió el problema… creo que es más útil que quedarse a su lado todos los días, observándolo… esperando que abra sus ojos otra vez… como hace su madre."

"Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo, Hermione, pero no de esta forma. O tomas una poción para dormir y duermes ocho horas seguidas, o vas y lo visitas, pero tiene que ser esta noche. Lo que sea que escojas será mejor que quedarse en este lugar temiendo lo que sucederá luego."

"Lo sé." Dijo ella adolorida.

"¿Qué harás?"

"No lo sé… supongo que quiero verlo… ha pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que lo vi… pero es tan doloroso verlo acostado allí… y su madre siempre a su lado…"

"Puedo hacer arreglos para que su madre deje su lado por esta noche, ella necesita dormir en una cama tanto como tú."

"Narcissa nunca lo deja… sólo cuando los sanadores intentan nuevas cosas en él, y sólo si es realmente necesario."

"Se irá si prometes cuidarlo esta noche."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?" preguntó una Hermione escéptica.

"Fui bien informado por tu familia. Confía en mí."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo pensativa, él mostró una débil pero reconfortante sonrisa; ella sospechaba algo.

"Mi madre te mandó aquí." Ella lo acusó.

"Vine por mí mismo, pero sí hablamos por un rato antes de que Blaise me dijera que podía verte. Ella cree que te hará bien visitarlo."

"Puede que tenga razón…" Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Quizás si hago lo que me aconseja por esta vez… algo bueno saldrá de ello." Hermione suspiró y agregó: "No es que espere que despierte pronto."

"No pierdas la esperanza, Hermione."

"Esperanza es todo lo que me queda." Ella puso sus manos en el piso como apoyo para levantarse. Parecía ser un gran esfuerzo para Hermione, ya que Harry tuvo que ayudarla tomándola del brazo para prevenir que cayera.

Ambos dejaron la habitación sin decir una palabra, Hermione se apoyó en Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, haciendo su camino hacia la sala de estar donde estaban esperando la madre de Hermione y Blaise.

"Irá." Anunció Harry.

La mujer mayor sonrió aliviada y se acercó a su hija para darle un abrazo. Habían pasado varios días desde que Hermione había dejado la casa; su comportamiento sólo lograba preocuparla. Los únicos lugares a los que usualmente asistía eran la librería, un baño y su antiguo dormitorio. Hermione había pasado su tiempo trabajando diligentemente en su investigación sin fin; incluso mientras comía, algo que tampoco duraba lo suficiente, ya que comía sobre sus libros en la librería.

"Me alegra tanto, mi querida." Hyppolyta sonrió gentilmente a Harry. "Muchas gracias."

"Es sólo por esta noche." Explicó una muy cansada Hermione, "Regresaré por la mañana."

"Lo que mejor te parezca, querida." Dijo Hyppolyta mientras acariciaba el costado del rostro de su hija. "Te he preparado una mochila con ropa limpia sólo por si quieres quedarte toda la noche."

"Gracias." Contestó Hermione con un tanto de timidez, yéndose con Harry.

Blaise observó a Harry con resentimiento mientras guiaba a Hermione hacia la chimenea; había logrado en menos de media hora lo que Blaise no había podido hacer en días.

* * *

n/a: Capítulo corto, pero así va la historia. Ojalá os guste. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews. ;)


	30. Cuando Nadie Escucha

Narcissa Malfoy no se veía perfectamente elegante últimamente; tenía su cabello suelto, sin ningún arreglo, como si no tuviera vida. Era una mujer hermosa y nunca necesitó mucho maquillaje, pero hoy en día apenas se molestaba en ponerse lápiz labial siquiera, ni en cubrir las ojeras que ya empezaban a notársele.

De todos modos, muy pocas personas podían verla en ese estado, ya que casi nunca dejaba a su hijo. Narcissa había convertido, prácticamente, la habitación de hospital de Draco en su propia suite de hotel, donde podía observar a su hijo todo el día, y vigilar a los sanadores experimentando con nuevas pociones en él.

Aquella noche, cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron, Narcissa no estaba de buen humor. Por un lado quería reprender a su nuera por no pasarse más a menudo. Y, por el otro lado, no quería dejar a Draco; temía hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si despertaba y ella no estaba allí con él? ¿Qué tal si su estado empeoraba?

Pero Hyppolyta había hablado con ella aquel día temprano y la convenció de que le haría bien pasar una noche en la mansión Malfoy, su hogar, el cual no había visitado desde que su hijo había caído en un estado de inconsciencia. También sería bueno para Hermione verlo, le había dicho, y quizás inclusive para él, aunque nadie sabía si es que Draco podía sentir a la gente a su alrededor.

Ella no podía evitar sentir algo de amargura al pensar en Hermione: desde que Draco había caído inconsciente, Hermione apenas lo visitaba. Era como si Draco no le importara, como si a ella no le afectara. Y Narcissa estaba segura de que él la necesitaba a Hermione, y que le gustaría tenerla cerca, incluso si estaba en un sueño sin fin.

Las pocas veces que la muchacha se había dignado en ir a verlo, apenas se había quedado por unos pocos minutos. No parecía ser capaz de tolerar la situación. Quizás no tenía esperanza, pero Narcissa no podía pensar así, porque ella si tenía esperanza, sabía que su hijo despertaría y que se pondría mejor; la esperanza era lo único que le quedaba.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, sin embargo, la furia de Narcissa contra Hermione decreció inmensamente. Sólo por verla a la cara, Narcissa dedujo que Hermione se veía muerta por dentro, y su exterior no era mucho mejor. La muchacha no habló al entrar a la habitación, y mientras Harry Potter saludó a Narcissa, Hermione sólo observaba a Draco en un estado que parecía de hipnotismo.

Harry tuvo que sacudirla para que volviera a la realidad.

"¡Hermione!"—Cuando llamó su nombre, pareció llamar su atención, y ella, abruptamente, tornó su cabeza para verlo a la cara, su rustro la apresuraba a hacer algo, y, un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había estado ignorando a su suegra desde que entraron en la habitación.

"Mrs. Malfoy, lo siento. Buenas tardes." La saludo ella de una forma lamentable, casi asustada de mirarla a la cara.

"Hermione." Dijo la mujer mayor, intentando sonar tan calmada como era posible. —"Pareces estar agotada, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

Hermione respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque con una voz insegura. —"Si, seguro; traje algunos libros para leer."

La muchacha no parecía haber comprendido lo que implicaba la pregunta de Narcissa, y esta suspiró dramáticamente. Era obvio que la niña estaba bastante devastada; y así, Narcissa se preguntó si realmente era lo mejor dejarla quedarse sola con Draco.

"No es que algo vaya a suceder de todos modos." Agregó Hermione en una voz monótona.

"No digas eso," La reprendió Narcissa con furia. "Lo último que mi hijo necesita es que perdamos la esperanza."

"No he perdido la esperanza," contestó ella con voz cansina. "Habría dejado mi investigación hace mucho tiempo de haberla perdido."

Narcissa suspiró suavemente y negó con la cabeza. —"No hay nada que puedas descubrir que los sanadores no hayan intentado ya, querida."

Eso era lo que todos le decían, y Harry tomó la oportunidad para intervenir antes de que Hermione perdiera el temperamento por oír aquello otra vez, que es lo que solía suceder por lo general.

"Hermione, ¿por qué no vas a tomar una ducha y te relajas? Te hará bien."—Él la animó mostrándole la puerta del baño. —"Tienes todo lo que necesitas en tu cartera. Dejaré la mochila con tus libros en aquél sillón allí y me iré antes de que termines, ¿bien?"

La muchacha, Narcissa notó, parecía responderle a ese muchacho como si fuera un robot, era algo mecánico. Ella simplemente fue al baño sin murmurar una sola palabra. Y parecía que era algo que su propia familia no había logrado hacer en días. Su nuera se veía mucho peor que la misma Narcissa.

"Apesta," Comentó la mujer mayor. "La última vez que la vi al menos intentaba arreglar su cabello; o al menos dejaba que su madre lo hiciera, supongo."

"No lo está llevando bien, señora Malfoy. No sé cómo se mantiene despierta últimamente; se pasa todo el día leyendo."

"Si, Hyppolyta me dijo que la encontró incontables veces dormida encima de una pila de libros en su biblioteca."—Ella suspiró dramáticamente y agregó: "La pobre cree que puede más que los sanadores de este hospital."

"Hermione es inteligente y testadura; puede acabar sorprendiéndonos a todos."

"Esperemos que así sea; pero prefiero confiar en los sanadores que en aquella pobre muchacha obsesionada."

En el baño, Hermione no podía oír las voces de afuera; aunque no es que le importara lo que tuvieran que decir sobre ella. Ella ya sabía, y sólo viendo su imagen en el espejo se podía imaginar cuanta conversación podía crear en estos días. Hermione no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había mirado en el espejo, y no le gustaba la imagen que la observaba desde allí.

'_Parezco una vagabunda.'_ Pensó irónicamente.

Lentamente ella se desvistió, notando que sus ropas estaban horrendamente arrugadas y no tenían un aroma mejor que su aspecto. Normalmente habría sentido vergüenza, pero a ese punto ya no podía importarle demasiado. Era extraño en ella, pero su actitud indiferente era mejor que sus anteriores estados de depresión; al menos ahora estaba intentando trabajar por un bien mayor en vez de sentirse mal por sí misma y odiar su vida.

Hermione entró en la ducha y se quedó parada allí por largos minutos sintiendo el agua caliente corriendo por su espalda. Notó que su madre había empacado su shampoo y acondicionador preferido, a Hermione le resultó bastante curioso que recordara cuáles eran sus marcas y estilos preferidos; también empacó la loción para el cabello que utilizaba para poder peinar sus rulos. Su padre probablemente haya pensado que querría verse bien para Draco, a pesar de que él no iba a despertar para verla.

Curiosamente, no sólo empacó un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente, sino también uno de sus camisones y su bata a juego. Aparentemente, ella pensó que Hermione sería capaz de dormir aquella noche.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se puso el camisón una vez que acabó con su larga ducha; quizás podría intentarlo. También se puso la loción en el cabello y—sentándose enfrente del gran espejo que tenía el baño—empezó a formar los rulos que solía mostrar cuando se sentía mejor. Se sentía bien verse mejor, se dio cuenta, y también sentirse… fresca, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así. Pero eso no significaba que se sintiera precisamente bien. Lentamente, mientras Hermione peinaba su cabello mechón por mechón en lentos y delicados movimientos, se percató de que sólo estaba haciendo eso para postergar su salida del baño, estaba postergando ver a Draco.

Inhaló profundamente cuando se encontró enfrentada a la puerta, una mano en el mango, un nudo en su garganta. Era horrible para ella tener que verlo en aquel estado, pero tenía que hacerlo, e iba a hacerlo. Además, a él probablemente le gustaría tenerla a su lado, aunque dudaba de que fuera capaz de percatarse. Los sanadores habían sido muy claros al respecto: él no podía sentir ni escuchar nada. Sus signos vitales eran tan pobres que tenía una magia especial en su cuerpo para mantenerlo respirando. Para que pudiera mantenerse con vida.

Sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de alejar los malos pensamientos, ella abrió la puerta y lentamente caminó por la habitación. Harry y Narcissa ya se habían ido, estaba sola con Draco; no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Quizás estaba sería su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, aunque sería inútil—inútil para él.

Así que ella fue hacia el sillón que estaba justo al lado de su cama y se sentó. Hermione observó su rostro por largos minutos: parecía estar dormido, se veía tan pacífico, y respirando tan suavemente… si tan sólo eso fuese verdad. Hermione notó que él tenía sus brazos sobre las sábanas de su cama, y así sus manos estaban disponibles para ser tomadas; Hermione había visto a Narcissa tomando su mano izquierda cada vez que ella venía de visita. _'¿Servirá de algo? ¿O tan sólo dolerá más no sentir su respuesta a mi contacto?'_

Justo después de pensar aquello, ella estuvo a punto de hablarle, de pedirle que mostrara alguna señal de si podía escucharla, pero la idea era ridícula, tenía que aceptar eso de una vez por todas. Eso, sin embargo, no iba impedirle hablarle; Draco podría no escucharla, pero ella podía escucharse a sí misma.

"Supongo que no puedes oírme, como dicen."—empezó ella a decir despacio, observando su rostro con esperanza muerta. —"Pero debo hablarte de todos modos, más allá de que no escuches."

Ella suspiró y, lentamente, tomó una de las manos de Draco. Estaba fría y sin respuesta, pero al menos no estaba tan fría como la de un cadáver, eso era todo lo que importaba ahora: que estaba vivo, y que había posibilidades de que sobreviviera.

"Lamento no haber venido más a menudo; supongo que no te importa si no te puedes dar cuenta de si estoy aquí o no, pero tengo una buena excusa: espero encontrar una forma de curarte. Sé lo que dirías; que es algo muy tonto de hacer, que es inútil, que no soy una médica y que sólo porque tuve las mejores notas en la escuela no significa que seré capaz de encontrar algo que los sanadores de este hospital no hayan encontrado ya."—Ella volvió a suspirar.

"Eso es lo que todos me dicen, incluso Harry y Blaise, y esos dos siempre han apoyado mis más locas ideas. Bueno, supongo que siempre fue más bien una obligación para Blaise, pero Harry… Harry debería creer en mí, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos…"

Hermione hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando silenciosamente a Draco por un momento, como si esperara que algo sucediera, al menos que frunciera el ceño por escucharla hablar de Harry Potter, pero, por supuesto, nada sucedió.

Hermione inhaló profundamente y continuó. "De todos modos, ha pasado cosa de un mes y no he encontrado nada útil aún. Pero no he perdido la esperanza, y no planeo hacerlo, debes saber eso. No me rendiré." Le aseguró, apretando su mano con fuerza y sin obtener respuesta de él.

"He leído casi todos los libros de pociones de tanto la mansión Malfoy como Zabini. He leído los libros oscuros que tu madre me permitió ver en tu casa… pero aún así, nada que sirva para el problema con tus pulmones. Supongo que los demás tienen razón sobre ello, ¿de qué sirve leer cientos de libros sobre pociones? No encontraré nada que los sanadores no sepan ya… supongo que entiendo eso… y aún así continúo intentando, ¿te parece que sea estúpido de mi parte?"

Su pregunta fue dejada sin respuesta, no había esperado menos. —"Supongo que tu respuesta sería que si."—Suspiró con tristeza y luego bajó la parte superior de su cuerpo para recostarse en la cama, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener contacto físico con él. —"Extraño tus respuestas, tus respuestas retóricas, tu sarcasmo… tu voz, todo tu ser, en verdad…"—Hermione se percató de que hablarle era mucho más sencillo de lo que había pensado; dolía hacerlo, pero lo haría de todos modos, podía hacerlo.

"Es cómo me dijo Harry hoy temprano… a veces hace falta esto para darse cuenta de cuánto se quiere a alguien… _por desgracia_. Y no es justo, ¿sabes? Ahora estoy aquí diciéndote todo lo que siento y tú ni siquiera puedes escucharme… pero no continuaré con ello… no de esta forma. Te diré que te amo cuando despiertes, ¿de acuerdo?"

No esperó una respuesta, pero decidió interpretar la suave respiración de Draco como un sí. "Porque despertarás, y te sentirás mejor también." Agregó con determinación en su voz, la esperanza lentamente haciéndose lugar entre los rasgos de su rostro.

"Aún me pregunto qué estabas pensando al arruinar una poción, no es digno de ti hacer algo así… nunca lo fue. Pero supongo que estabas bajo presión en ese entonces, y yo no fui de mucha ayuda, ¿o sí?"—Comentó ella con tristeza—"Eso, sin embargo, no te excusa de no haberte hecho controles cada tanto como hice yo luego del accidente. Eso fue simplemente estúpido. Tan estúpido como hacer una poción de ánimo mortífera."

"¿Y eso era para mí o para ti? Aún me pregunto eso. Por lo que los investigadores pudieron descubrir, no era una poción de ánimo normal, sino una muy poderosa; no pudieron descubrir todos los ingredientes, pero supieron cual arruinó todo: la esencia de bellevalia. Pensó que debía iniciar mi investigación con esa planta, ¿sabes? Y lo hice… por supuesto, los sanadores ya sabían mucho más que yo cuando vine aquí a comentarles cuales eran las contra-pociones para el veneno de esa planta, y ya lo habían probado todo en ti."

"Bueno, no creo ser mucho mejor que ellos, pero sí creo que hay algo que puedo descubrir para ayudarte; es sólo un sentimiento, o quizás es sólo que logré conocerte mejor de lo que crees en estos últimos meses… y hasta ahora, tengo algo que me ha servido de mi investigación: sé que no aprendiste esa poción de ninguno de los libros de pociones que usamos en Hogwarts, ni los libros de pociones de la mansión Malfoy. Y, no pensé que me sirvieran de algo y así fue, pero tampoco me fueron útiles los libros de la mansión de mi familia. La mayor parte de los ingredientes de una poción de ánimo fueron utilizados, eso seguro, pero hay rastros de otros ingredientes encontrados que no son de esa poción exactamente… así que, mientras todos asumieron que era una poción de ánimo muy poderosa, yo pienso que debería asumir que no lo era, o al menos, que si era una poción de ánimo, era de tu propia invención, no una normal que puedes encontrar en cualquier libro… ¿pero cómo puedo luchar contra algo que tú hiciste? Algo de lo que apenas tengo detalles."

"Lo bueno es que sé qué ingredientes usaste; simplemente porque regresé a la casa de mis padres y chequeé los ingredientes que dejaste allí, además de los que aparecieron en el expediente del caso… bueno, todos eran los mismos, pero de todos modos, algunos no es comunes. Como algunas escamas y esencias… lo hablé con mi familia, incluso con tu madre, pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: tuviste un mes entero antes de caer en este… este estado para decirnos algo que pudiera tener alguna relevancia. Y todo lo que sabemos exactamente fue cuando empezó tu problema, incluso tu. Así que, si los ingredientes tenían alguna relevancia, ¿por qué no decir algo, Draco_? ¿Por qué?_"

Aquel _por qué_ hacía eco en su mente, pasaba siempre lo mismo cada vez que pensaba sobre aquellas cosas una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no se había molestado en cooperar con la investigación? Él admitió lo que había hecho, dio detalles, dijo cual pudo haber sido su error, explicó la poción… no dijo de dónde la había sacado, sin embargo; a veces, cuando Draco estaba despierto y estaban intentando descubrir cuál era su problema, Hermione creía de tanto en tanto que él no parecía querer sentirse mejor. Pero era una idea tonta, ¿por qué no querría sentirse mejor?

Al final, todo parecía estar plagado de por qués. Preguntas para las que Hermione no tenía respuestas.

"En que lío te has metido, Draco."—Susurró Hermione con tristeza mientras, lentamente, movía su otra mano al costado de su rostro y lo acariciaba gentilmente. —"Será mejor que te recuperes."—Ella reprendió a su forma inconsciente. —"Necesito que salgas de esto… y tu madre. Ella quedaría devastada si te rindieras… y yo también."

"Encontraré algo para ayudarte." Dijo ella en voz alta, más que nada para auto-asegurarse.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione decidió dejar de observar la forma durmiente de Draco y tomó un par de libros de su bolso. Eran los últimos tres libros de pociones que había encontrado en la mansión Zabini. Hasta ahora, ella no creía que sería de ninguna utilidad abrirlos; eran bastante viejos, así que podrían ser de algún uso, pero había pensado lo mismo sobre los últimos 200 libros que había leído.

Aún así, ella abrió el primero y ojeó las páginas con rapidez; encontrando nada de relevancia para el caso. Lo mismo sucedió con el segundo libro, y para cuando empezó el tercero, ya había llegado a su punto de culminación: Hermione ya no podía leer, simplemente, en verdad necesitaba dormir.

Miró al reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana, y luego miró a la cama que las enfermeras habían hecho para ella al otro lado de la habitación. Se veía cálida y suave, pero Hermione dudó que fuera de alguna utilidad acostarse allí. Quitando su vista de aquella cama, miró a Draco otra vez, y concluyó que había espacio para ambos en esa cama.

No es que fuera una extraña, después de todo ella era su esposa y, tenía el derecho de compartir una cama con su esposo si quería. Era posible que no rompiera ninguna regla si se acostaba a su lado… quizás incluso la ayudaría a dormir.

Y así, Hermione, cuidadosamente hizo su camino hacia la cama y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco, al igual que había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Era algo que extrañaba terriblemente; quizás era justo lo que necesitaba, incluso si le dolía que él no la abrazara. Besó su pecho, inhalando su aroma mientras, con delicadeza, ponía el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura.

Le tomó un largo rato dormirse, pero cuando lo hizo, un sueño vino a su mente. Hermione se vio a sí misma y a Draco juntos en un salón desierto, ambos vestidos en sus mejores ropas de baile, estaban danzando un vals.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó él con calma en su voz, sus ojos mostraban consternación.

"¿No puedo bailar con mi esposo?" Preguntó ella con ironía.

"No deberías estar aquí."—Explicó él con cansancio. "No deberías estar viendo esto."

"¿Qué más hay que ver además de ti?"

"No deberías estar aquí."—Repitió, esta vez con su voz monótona.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Por Merlín! Malfoy, ¿no puedes darme una sola respuesta que tenga sentido? Esta también es mi casa, tengo el derecho de estar aquí, y puedo ver lo que sea que quiera."—Exclamó Hermione. —"Puedo hacer lo que quiera."

"Has hecho lo que has querido; y mira cómo nos dejaste."

Dejaron de bailar en ese mismo punto, Hermione sintió un desborde de dolor por sus palabras; Draco no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo; se veía como una marioneta sin vida. Sus ojos eran monótonos, no tenían aquel brillo familiar, ni su actitud arrogante, ni su seguridad en sí mismo, ni alegría, ni amor… nada; se veía vacío, sin vida.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Preguntó Hermione, peleando contra sus lágrimas. —"¡Nos estaba yendo muy bien!"

"Viniste demasiado pronto, pero no tengo problema con eso."—Él sonrió. Era aquella sonrisa que implicaba que él sabía algo que ella no, que algo malo sucedería.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Hermione cuestionó mientras lentamente se alejaba de él. Él caminó hacia ella como un cazador haría con su presa; una presa que no tendría oportunidad alguna si intentaba huir.

"Nada que quisieras probar."—Replicó Draco, pero esa réplica no respondía a su pregunta. De hecho, ninguna de sus preguntas estaban siendo respondidas.

La respiración de Hermione era agitada, su espalda chocó contra una columna y se detuvo su retirada. Draco la estaba acechando, y pronto estaba en frente de ella; sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro. Hermione sintió miedo, algo que no había sentido por su esposo en mucho tiempo.

"Te quedarás conmigo de ahora en adelante." Dijo él con una sonrisa demoníaca apareciéndose en su bello rostro.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido, Draco?" susurró Hermione, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de alcanzar su rostro y acariciarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, despertó.

Ya era de mañana, notó adormecida. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y Hermione no estaba segura de si lo hacía por alivio o por arrepentimiento, porque había sido muy agradable ver a Draco despierto y bien, pero al mismo tiempo había sentido temor por él al final de su sueño.

Lo miró, lo escuchó respirar suavemente y encontró tranquilidad en ello: seguía vivo. Sentada en su cama, Hermione pensó en su sueño otra vez, sintiendo la urgencia de recordar cada parte, y sintiendo también un fuerte deja vu de repente. ¿Había tenido ese sueño antes? La pregunta estuvo presente en su mente por el resto del día.

* * *

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, estoy muy ocupada con la universidad y me temo que eso retrasara mis historias. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, saludos. :)


	31. Una Luz de Esperanza

Hermione se sentía descansada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y ahora desgraciadamente tenía que salir de la cama. Se quedó mirando un rato a Draco. Una de las razones por las cuales había estado evitando visitarlo era que le resultaba muy difícil dejarlo. Odiaba verlo acostado allí de esa forma.

"Lo siento, Draco, pero me tengo que ir." Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Era horriblemente doloroso besar sus labios gélidos, pero muy dentro quería creer que él podía sentirlo.

"Es por un bien mayor, créeme." Ella susurró y luego fue hacia el baño para cambiarse.

Una vez fuera del baño, con ropas limpias y lista para irse, se encontró con un sanador escribiendo rápidamente en la historia clínica de Draco. Ella conocía a ese hombre, y no le gustaba para nada.

"Doctor Chambers." Hermione lo saludó de forma ácida, sin molestarse en ocultar el desagrado y el agror en su voz, ni el odio en sus ojos.

"Señora Malfoy; buen día" El hombre mayor la saludó sin asombrarse por el comportamiento de Hermione hacia él; tampoco parecía importarle. "Veo que se está yendo; ¿pasó una buena noche?"

"¿Por qué está usted aquí?" Le preguntó ella, ignorando su patético intento de ser cortés. "Solicitamos especialmente no tenerlo como sanador de mi esposo."

"El Señor Malfoy, sin embargo, no tenía problema alguno en tenerme como su sanador de cabecera." Respondió él con indiferencia mientras examinaba la historia de Draco.

"Claro, luego él cayó en un coma."—Dijo Hermione secamente. —"Obviamente no tenía mucho que decir." Era para enfurecerse, sólo ver a ese hombre hacía que su sangre hirviera. Él había tenido la gran idea de petrificar a Draco para impedir que su enfermedad empeorara.

La solución era para proveer a los sanadores con más tiempo para llegar a una mejor teoría y solución para la enfermedad. El problema se dio cuando le dieron la poción para quitar la petrificación. La poción no funcionó, e hizo que la situación empeorara. Ello resultó en que los sanadores no pudieran despertarlo. Hermione había estado furiosa.

"Fue la mejor solución que teníamos para impedir que sus pulmones continuaran achicándose, Señora Malfoy, y debo recordarle que el mismo Señor Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo." Dijo él de forma defensiva. Sonrió tímidamente y continuó, "Además, tuvimos éxito en impedir que sus pulmones continuaran achicándose a una gran velocidad."

"Y eso es lo mejor que habéis logrado en más de un mes." Hermione respondió, apenas capaz de reprimir su angustia al hablar de la condición de Draco. Su furia la ayudó a mantenerse tranquila. "¿Dónde está la doctora Winfrey? Me cae mejor que usted."

"No trabaja hoy, la estoy reemplazando." Respondió el hombre de forma indiferente. Era el típico caso de un doctor al que no le importaban sus pacientes, y eso era lo que Hermione odiaba más de él.

Sólo la llegada de Narcissa Malfoy impidió que Hermione continuara discutiendo con aquel sanador. Ella se fue del hospital inmediatamente, dejando la poco amistosa charla a su suegra, quien tenía las misma forma de pensar en mente.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de su madre, ella pensó de la cara de Draco en su sueño, ¿a qué le recordaba ese sueño? Hermione decidió que su sueño había sido importante, y así, iba a analizarlo pedazo a pedazo si era necesario.

"¿Pudo haber sido Draco hablándome?" Le preguntó a su madre una vez que terminó de contarle lo sucedido. En verdad, ella apenas podía creer algo de ese tipo, pero de alguna forma quería que fuera posible. "¿Crees que podía comunicarse conmigo mientras dormía a su lado?"

Hyppolyta no se veía como siempre en ese momento, básicamente porque no sabía qué decir. Su hija se veía tan esperanzada cuando le contó su sueño, que no quería devastarla con la verdad, ni quería darle falsas esperanzas.

"No puedo saberlo con seguridad, querida. ¿Quién sabe siquiera si ese tipo de magia es real?"

"¿Pero podría serlo?" Hermione insistió otra vez, comportándose como una niña pequeña quien realmente creía que su madre tenía todas las respuestas. "¿No tienes ninguna idea al respecto?"

"Desearía poder decirte que sí; pero me temo que no, querida, no lo sé. Ni tampoco jamás había oído de algo así, parece bastante…"

"¿Ridículo? Propuso Hermione, rechinando los dientes al decirlo.

"No creo que sea una locura, Hermione, sólo… inusual."

La joven muchacha se mostró pensativa por un momento, observando la nada mientras pensaba sobre ello una vez más. Hyppolyta encontró confort viendo su rostro tan determinado, no se veía ni enfadada ni triste; su hija sólo parecía estar planeando algo grande, muy dentro de su cabeza. Incluso parecía estar a punto de sonreír.

"Inusual me suena bien. Después de todo, lo que sea que esté pasando con Draco no es para nada usual."

Y entonces, Hermione se levantó, mostrándose encerrada en sí misma mientras se alejaba de su madre, yendo a la biblioteca. Hyppolyta observó su espalda mientras su hija dejaba la habitación y reprimió un suspiro; preocupada estaba, pero quizás sería bueno para Hermione concentrar su atención en lo que fuera que tenía en mente, porque, lo que fuese que fuera, sonaba mejor que su anterior plan.

Cuando Hermione entró en la biblioteca, no fue directo hacia un libro como normalmente hacía; en vez, tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma para escribir, y así, empezó:

'_No deberías estar aquí, no deberías estar viendo esto.'_ En ese momento le había parecido que él quería que ella se fuera.

'_Viniste demasiado pronto, pero eso no es ningún problema para mí.'_ Esa oración era la que más molestaba a Hermione, porque había sido allí que Draco la había asustado en su sueño.

'_Te quedarás conmigo de ahora en adelante.'_ Escribió luego. Aquellas frases no decían mucho si estaban separadas, pero todas juntas le daban escalofríos a Hermione.

A primera vista uno podía saber que Draco en verdad le estaba hablando: primero advirtiéndole, diciendo que estaba haciendo algo mal, que tenía que salir. Segundo cambiando de opinión y diciendo que estaba bien con ello, y tercero que…

"¿Que me quiere llevar con él? Se preguntó en voz alta. En verdad era un pensamiento escalofriante; si uno consideraba que Draco en verdad le estaba diciendo que lo acompañara. Eso no podía ser bueno, ¿o sí? Eso era lo que más la había asustado, lo que implicaba con sus palabras.

Hermione ponderó sus posibilidades entonces. ¿Podía ser que Draco le estuviera diciendo que estaba enferma? No pensó que eso fuera así, su último chequeo había sido justo después de que Draco cayera en un coma, ella estaba en buena salud.

Su imaginación la llevó al lugar en el que se habían encontrado: un salón de baile. Le recordaba al baile que nunca fue, aquel que habían estado planeando juntos en secreto. El que ella iba a llevar a cabo en la mansión Malfoy.

'_Mansión Malfoy'_ Escribió luego, ya que parecía importante. El lugar le recordaba de aquella mansión después de todo. Y entonces, otra idea que había estado dándole vueltas por la cabeza regresó: ¿Qué tal si todo lo que veía era de verdad? ¿Qué tal si Draco estaba atascado en aquel lugar? ¿Qué tal si ella de alguna forma se metió en su cabeza y lo vio? Realmente lo vio… Eso significaría que en verdad le habló, que le advirtió… ¿y que luego quería que se quedara con él?

Dejó la pluma, de repente sintiéndose muy fría. Era horrible, realmente horrible.

"_No te corresponde estar aquí."_ Dijo para sí misma en su susurro bajo, y luego lo escribió en la hoja.

"¿No me corresponde estar en la mansión Malfoy?" Hermione se preguntó mientras leía todas las oraciones otra vez. "Eso no tiene mucho sentido."

¿O quizás no le correspondía estar dentro de su cabeza? O… quizás… ¿No le correspondía estar haciendo aquello? Quizás lo que Draco le estaba diciendo era que no se metiese en problemas, o que no se molestara con esa búsqueda. Pero no quería creerlo. Si Draco le estaba hablando en código, era porque no podía hablar de ninguna otra manera, y por lo tanto, no podía pensar de esas oraciones como parecían ser a primera vista. Debía haber algo más.

Tal vez no había sido más que un sueño y ella simplemente quería que fuese más que eso; suspiró.

'_Mansión Malfoy'_ Concentró sus ojos en esas palabras, y un nuevo rostro se le vino a la mente: Narcissa Malfoy; ¿podría ella ayudarla? Hermione creyó que sería mejor no decirle sobre el sueño, simplemente no parecía correcto, al menos no para ella. Pero tal vez aquel sueño había sido una señal de que ir a un Malfoy ayudaría.

Así que Hermione se levantó y salió de la biblioteca sin decir una palabra. Volvería a San Mungos sola, y no temía hacerlo por primera vez en semanas. Nada en su camino la detendría, ni nadie… excepto una persona.

"¿Qué haces?" Hermione escuchó la voz grave de Blaise saliendo de detrás suyo, entonces giró su cuello levemente para verlo parado fuera de una habitación con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro.

"Necesito hablar con la señora Malfoy." Contestó ella con una ceja arqueada, observándolo con ojos inquisitivos. "¿Tienes algún problema con ello?"

La gente a su alrededor no se estaba comportando de forma normal, se percató ella. "¿Y qué si lo tengo?" Preguntó Blaise.

Hermione se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara. ¿Estaba intentando pelearse con ella? Eso sí que era algo nuevo, y no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Él no le respondió, pero sus ojos furiosos estaban observándola detenidamente.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Intentó preguntar ella otra vez, pero no esperaba una respuesta. Hermione le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta; pero Blaise se apareció en frente de ella, impidiéndole avanzar.

"¿A qué estás jugando tú?" Blaise le preguntó mientras ella intentaba alejarse de él. "No estás actuando como siempre."

"¿No lo estoy?" Preguntó ella con incredulidad. "¿Y tú sí?"

"Si." Él asintió con la cabeza, y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"Te estás comportando como un imbécil, sal de mi camino, Blaise."

Él no pestañeó, ni se movió ni un milímetro. Todo lo que hizo Blaise fue cruzarse de brazos y observarla con sus ojos desafiantes.

"Sinceramente no tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó él de forma burlona, exasperándola aún más. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió de burlón a serio cuando volvió a hablar: "Llegas aquí tarde en la mañana; te quedas por alrededor de una hora y ya estás lista para irte otra vez. Ayer no podías salir de casa por ti misma. Así que, ¿qué es esto?"

"Podía irme, tan sólo no tenía ganas."—Replicó Hermione simplemente. —"Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿o sí?"

"No intentes jugar con cosas que no puedes manejar." Le advirtió Blaise antes de desaparecer y permitirle moverse otra vez.

Hermione se quedó observando el lugar vacio, pestañeando con fuerza. ¿Acababa de discutir con él por nada? Negó con la cabeza y caminó fuerza de la mansión. Hermione no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Blaise, pero tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

De regreso en San Mungos, Hermione pasó por varios pasillos, ignorando la gente a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Draco. De alguna forma, su determinación le permitía concentrarse sólo en lo que tenía en mente, y así, no se permitió decaer por tener que ver a Draco otra vez.

Sin embargo, una vez llegada al pasillo correcto, su corazón casi se para cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una vista sin igual. No podía ser bueno, pensó, no… no podía serlo, ¿o sí?

Por la primera vez en su vida vio a Narcissa Malfoy y a Andrómeda Tonks juntas. Estaban paradas frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, abrazándose la una a la otra. Narcissa parecía estar luchando contra sus lágrimas, al igual que Andrómeda.

Con temor a moverse, con temor a hablar, los peores miedos de Hermione le sobrevinieron y cayó a sus rodillas; desesperanzada observó a ambas mujeres. ¿Qué había sucedido?

"Señora Malfoy." Una enfermera estaba a su lado e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición, sentada en el piso.

"Draco… Draco…" Murmuró, con lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por su rostro.

"Señora Malfoy, por favor…"

Andrómeda y Narcissa se percataron de que Hermione estaba presente cuando escucharon la voz de la enfermera, y ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Narcissa estaba particularmente sorprendida, y rápidamente sacó un pañuelo para secarse los ojos. Andrómeda, sin embargo, caminó hacia Hermione y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Está bien, querida. Draco está bien… bueno, tan bien como puede estar ahora."

Hermione miró a Andrómeda a la cara con nueva esperanza en sus ojos. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nada, tesoro, nada." Dijo Andrómeda mientras secaba una lágrima. "Es sólo que Narcissa y yo nos reunimos después de mucho tiempo… quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para verla y ayudarla en este momento tan complicado en su vida."

"Oh…" Dijo Hermione. Que tonta, pensó; había asumido lo peor que podría haber ocurrido como para que ambas hermanas se reunieran otra vez.

"Los sanadores están haciéndole otro examen a Draco, así que no podemos entrar ahora mismo."

Andrómeda la ayudó a levantarse junto con la enfermera, quien se fue luego.

"¿Qué están haciendo hoy?" preguntó Hermione, secándose sus propias lágrimas.

"Honestamente no tengo idea." Respondió su suegra. "Han hecho la misma poción otra vez, esta vez cambiaron un par de ingredientes esperando que funcione de la forma que quieren. Tienen otras dos pociones hechas; es las sexta vez, querida, desearía poder creer que esta vez funcionará."

"No digas eso, Cissy." Su hermana intentó darle ánimos. "Encontrarán algo. Tienen que hacerlo."

Era extraño verlas a ambas. Estaban agarradas de la mano, Andrómeda estaba confortando a Narcissa. Parecía que todo entre ellas había sido dejado atrás, todos los prejuicios de Narcissa y el dolor de Andrómeda… era algo impresionante de ver.

La hizo pensar en su propia familia… y una persona en especial le vino a la mente: Harry. No estarían emparentados por la sangre, pero Harry era parte de su familia. Sabía que Harry podría ayudarla, al igual que ella lo había ayudado a él montones de veces. Inmediatamente descartó a Narcissa, no sería de ninguna ayuda. Narcissa no tenía la fuerza para escuchar sus ideas. Narcissa habría encontrado sus ideas tontas e incoherentes. Pero Harry… Harry tenía que creer en ella.

Si había alguien en el mundo que creía en ella y en sus habilidades era él. Y en ese momento, Hermione necesitaba a Harry más que a nadie. Incluso si no tenía las respuestas que buscaba, lo que sí tenía era la aptitud para ayudarla a organizar sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer y escribir; estamos acercándonos al final, estoy en proceso de escribir el C35 que será el último. :)


	32. Todo lo que Sube tiene que Bajar

Hermione tenía algo muy claro en su mente: cada problema tiene una solución. Guiada por esa lógica, jamás dejaría su búsqueda de respuestas. Respuestas a preguntas tales como: ¿por qué Draco había enfermado y ella no? ¿Qué era lo que estaba deteriorando su sistema? ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Y cómo sucedió?

Siempre había sido buena para encontrar respuestas por sí misma, pero también admitía que sus amigos habían sido de mucha ayuda dándole ideas sin siquiera intentarlo. Así que llamó a Harry para que la ayudara. El muchacho estaba muy inseguro de lo que ella esperaba de él, pero aún así, de poder, ayudaría. Todo lo que podía hacer, sin embargo, era escuchar sus ideas sobre un misterioso sueño que probablemente no significaba nada.

"Estábamos bailando, y él me decía una y otra vez que no debía estar allí, que había arruinado todo y tenía que quedarme con él. Era medio feo." Le explicó. Harry no parecía estar nada entretenido; ¿qué podía decir en verdad? Sonaba como un sueño normal, como cualquier otro, lleno de las inseguridades y temores de Hermione.

"Crees que…¿intentaba decirte algo?" Preguntó, inseguro sobre qué decir.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que es una locura?" Le preguntó Hermione, exasperada. Era tan injusto que nadie le creyera. "Tú, de todas las personas, deberías entender. Quiero decir, ¡por Merlín! ¡Solías tener sueños como este sobre Voldermort!"

"No eran sueños exactamente, era como si pudiera leer su mente mientras dormía. Teníamos un lazo mágico…"

"Bueno, yo también tengo un lazo mágico con Draco." Le mostró a Harry su alianza de casamiento al decir eso. "Se supone que puedo sentirlo, saber dónde está en todo momento… y saber cuándo está en peligro."

"¿Sientes que esté en peligro?" Era una pregunta tonta, ya que todo el mundo sabía que Draco luchaba por su vida día a día. Pero le dio a Hermione algo sobre qué pensar.

"De hecho, no. Tan sólo… me resulta más complicado sentir nuestro lazo últimamente, como si se estuviera alejando…"

"Y no has tenido más sueños." Dijo él.

"No, y he intentado tenerlos durmiendo, si es que eso te preguntas." Agregó Hermione.

"¿Le consultaste a tu madre sobre el lazo? Puede que ella sepa algo." Sugirió Harry.

"No más que Narcissa; mis padres no tuvieron ese lazo. Y Narcissa tampoco pudo darme demasiada información." Dijo Hermione.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras ojeaba las notas sobre el sueño de Hermione. Juntas decían algo que podía parecer desagradable, eso era cierto. ¿Pero qué tal si no se suponía que estuvieran todas juntas?

"Asumamos que este lazo implica que puedes leer la mente de Malfoy en sus sueños."

"No es una mala idea, ni siquiera pensé en eso." Hermione se dio cuenta de que probablemente necesitaba dormir más, porque no era algo difícil de idear.

"Así que no estaba hablándote a ti, simplemente estaba soñando." Dijo Harry.

"Lo que quieres decir es que este sueño no significa nada." Dijo ella en silencioso enfado.

"Bueno, no puedo estar seguro de ello, Hermione. Pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas."

Hermione, sin embargo, aún sentía en su corazón que algo faltaba. Algo importante. 'No deberías estar aquí' Draco le había dicho… y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La vez anterior, ella lo había encontrado leyendo un libro; Hermione no recordaba muy bien dónde había sido, o por qué lo había dicho, pero el recuerdo de él diciéndolo cada vez se hacía más claro en su mente. ¿Qué libro había estado leyendo? ¿Era un libro? Entonces lo recordó: ¡el libro negro! El que no podía abrir porque no tenía sangre Malfoy en sus venas… pero, quizás… quizás con el cuerpo de Draco… quien sabe.

"¡Muchas gracias, Harry!" Hermione exclamó de repente, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya sé qué hacer."

"De nada, supongo." Harry se encogió de hombros, ya que no tenía idea de qué sucedía con su amiga.

Lo que tenía que hacer ahora Hermione era encontrar aquel libro, ¿dónde podría haberlo dejado? Hermione primero chequeó el estudio de Lucius, el último lugar en el que lo había visto. Ese estudio era un desastre, se había asegurado de que quedara así la primera hace tiempo, la primera vez que Draco cayó enfermo fue el primer lugar a dónde fue a buscar respuestas. Eso también le recordó que el libro no estaba allí, habría recordado algo de haberlo visto antes.

Así que buscó en el dormitorio de ambos, la biblioteca, incluso en las cocinas, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Incluso intentó convocarlo con el hechizo Accio, pero no sirvió de nada. El libro probablemente no estaba en la casa, o no podía ser invocado.

Se sintió decepcionada. Su última esperanza era Narcissa Malfoy y la posibilidad de que supiera algo sobre el libro, alguna forma de encontrarlo. Respecto a cómo abrirlo… encontraría una respuesta para ello luego.

Narcisa estaba, como de costumbre, en la habitación de hospital de Draco, al lado de su hijo, tejiendo algo pacientemente.

"Oh, hola Hermione, querida." La saludó con una agradable sonrisa, como si fueran familia; a Hermione le gustaba cuan unidas habían llegado a ser, lo suficiente como para compartir secretos y temores, lo suficiente para ser en verdad una familia.

"Narcissa, necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella inmediatamente, insegura de qué pensar. Era extraño que Hermione pidiera ayuda.

"Necesito encontrar un libro…" Dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida antes en la mitad de su oración.

"Has visto absolutamente todos los libros en la mansión, querida. Honestamente no sé cómo puedo ayudarte ya."

"No, no todos los libros. Hay un libro del que Draco me habló… dijo que había sido pasado de Malfoy a Malfoy de generación en generación, contiene pociones y hechizos…"—Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar todo lo que Draco le había dicho sobre aquel libro sin revelar las circunstancias en las cuales lo había hecho.—"Sólo puede ser abierto por alguien con sangre Malfoy."

"El libro de Acastus." Narcissa razonó con una mirada suspicaz. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes abrir ese libro? ¿Estás embarazada?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Hermione replicó y se sonrojó levemente. "Pero pensé que quizás podría intentar abrirlo usando la sangre de Draco." Respondió ella, vacilante.

Narcissa suspiró gravemente y negó con la cabeza de forma lenta. "Ya he intentado eso sin resultados positivos."

Hermione dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo entonces, ya que su esperanza había sido destruida. Observó a su suegra con su rostro en blanco y una mirada incierta en sus ojos. ¿Qué haría si no podía abrir ese libro? Draco había sido muy claro: sólo un Malfoy de sangre puede abrir ese libro. El Ministerio había intentado hacerlo montones de veces y nunca había logrado ver más allá de su tapa.

"¿Estás completamente segura de que es el último Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione a Narcissa.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Lo he pensado también, y he estudiado el árbol genealógico. Los Malfoy sólo han tenido descendientes masculinos cada generación por los últimos cinco siglos. Muchos murieron sin hijos, así que es básicamente una línea recta; el último es Draco.

"Si tan sólo aquel libro pudiera comprender eso." Comentó Hermione de forma lastimosa, y una idea le vino a la mente. ¿Qué tal si el libro podía entender? Podía no tener un alma, pero era capaz de cambiar para protegerse de ojos enemigos, era capaz de proteger su legado, y ahora mismo, Draco era parte de ese legado, el último. "¿Puedes mostrarme el libro?" Preguntó Hermione, sus ojos curiosos por su idea.

Narcissa abrió un cajón a su lado y tomó el pequeño libro negro, se veía igual que meses atrás. Su tapa negra, sus viejas hojas mostrando un color parecido al marrón, y ninguna inscripción de ningún tipo que pudiera verse. Hermione tomó el libro de las manos de su suegra y se sentó en la cama de Draco.

"Si no te abres, Draco morirá, y el apellido Malfoy morirá con él. Protege tu legado y muéstrame lo que le ha hecho esto."

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando el libro se abrió por sí mismo y empezó a pasar sus hojas en blanco hasta que se detuvo. Las páginas en blanco empezaron lentamente a mostrar una escritura en tinta negra, de a poco se iban formando letras, y las letras se convertían en palabras.

"¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Narcissa con un grito ahogado, sin aliento. Con sus ojos abiertos como platos, miró el libro, asombrada a más no poder. "¿Estás segura de que no estás embarazada?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Sólo Narcissa podía pensar en algo así en un momento como ese.

"Estoy segura." Murmuró Hermione mientras leía lo que el libro le había revelado.

"Veneno de lirio, es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Una sustancia imposible de rastrear." Leyó Hermione.

"Y bastante poco común, debo añadir. Fue prohibida por el Ministerio hace siglos. ¿Cómo llegó a las manos de Draco? Estoy segura de que no tenemos en casa." Declaró Narcissa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo. "No, los sanadores buscaron venenos y cosas así, no pudieron encontrar nada que lo dejara en este estado."

Minutos más tarde, Hermione estaba informando a los sanadores de su descubrimiento. No le hicieron más preguntas de las necesarias, y así, empezaron a tratarlo para curar el envenenamiento por lirio. Aún así, le tomó tres días despertar.

Hermione estaba allí el día que despertó, y también estaba Narcissa. Ninguna quería hablar de lo que realmente estaban pensando: ¿por qué Draco había hecho eso? ¿Había tenido razón Hermione cuando pensó que estaba deprimido? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan egoísta y horrible como intentar tomar su propia vida?

Muy lentamente, Draco abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la clínica. Su madre ahogó un grito de emoción y apretó con más fuerza la mano que le estaba sosteniendo. "¿Draco?" Preguntó.

"Madre." Respondió él lentamente, y luego miró a Hermione. "Hermione."

Hermione, a pesar de estar feliz por verlo despertar, no sonrió. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en su creciente furia interior: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que daba vueltas alrededor de su mente una y otra y otra vez. Y aunque no creía que fuera lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento, le hizo a Draco la pregunta que no querría oír.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco? ¿Por qué te envenenaste?" Preguntó con furia en su voz y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hermione!" Dijo Narcissa con un tono represor. "No necesitamos hablar de eso ahora."

"A decir verdad, no estoy de acuerdo." Replicó Hermione en su mejor estilo de sábelo-todo, sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían brillo alguno mientras los observaba a ambos. "No creo que pueda quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo si continúo preguntándome lo mismo una y otra y otra vez."

"Lo siento, Hermione, madre." Dijo Draco, e inmediatamente pidió algo, ya que le costaba mucho hablar. Hermione no creyó que lo sintiera, pero no era el momento para discutir. Tan sólo quería respuestas.

Mientras bebía el agua, Hermione esperó pacientemente a que terminara. No parecía querer hacerlo. Una vez vaciado el vaso, lo colocó encima de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Observando a Hermione, esperó unos pocos segundos antes de continuar con su discurso.

"¿Qué crees que hice?" Preguntó.

"Intentaste suicidarte con lirio." Dijo Hermione, mientras Narcisa cambiaba su vista de su hijo hacia Hermione con sorpresa y shock por la franqueza de lo dicho.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Bueno, no es tan así."

"¿Cómo? La poción estaba en tu libro, tu eres el único capaz de abrirlo."

"¿Abriste el libro?" Preguntó sorprendido, "¿y te mostró la poción?"

"Se lo pedí muy bien y me permitió ver qué estaba dañándote. Pero no cambies el tema, Draco. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Hermione obviamente no estaba con mucha paciencia.

Él suspiró con cansancio y cerró sus ojos por un momento, pensando cuál era la mejor forma de explicar lo que hizo. "No era una poción exactamente, era más bien una maldición."

"¿Qué es lo que tenéis los Malfoys con las maldiciones?" Hermione exclamó con furia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho; era realmente ridículo.

Draco ignoró su pregunta y continuó: "Mi estado durmiente fue producto de utilizar lirio, si, pero no lo usé para matarme; lo usé para… ocultar… a… _algo_."

"Eso tiene mucho sentido, usar una sustancia mortal para ocultar algo y tomar tu vida al mismo tiempo." Dijo Hermione dirigiendo una furiosa mirada a Draco.

El hombre suspiró y apartó su tímida mirada de la cara de Hermione. "No estaba intentando matarme, fue tan sólo un efecto secundario."

"No comprendo, Draco."—Narcissa los interrumpió—"Si fue tan sólo un efecto secundario, ¿cómo es que no nos dijiste qué te estaba haciendo daño? Pudiste haber prevenido todo esto."

"No, madre, no podía." Respondió él, mirando sus manos en vez del preocupado rostro de su madre. "Hice algo que no debería haber salido a la luz."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione otra vez.

"Ahora que estoy despierto, ya se ha acabado de todos modos; me odiarás por lo que he hecho." Su tono mantenía remordimiento.

"No te odio, Draco, tan sólo pienso que eres un idiota." Replicó Hermione, ya sin furia, decidiendo que era suficiente por ahora. Tarde o temprano tendría las respuestas que buscaba.

Recién una semana más tarde Draco estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar a casa. En todo ese tiempo, Hermione determinó que sería mejor seguir el consejo de Narcissa y no intentar conseguir información de él. Hermione decidió esperar hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a ser un ser racional, si es que alguna vez podría.

Y, a decir verdad, una parte de Hermione no quería saber qué era lo que Draco había hecho exactamente. ¿Qué era tan terrible como para tener que ser ocultado? Ella prefería imaginarse que era algo tonto, alguno de esos objetos tenebrosos que los Malfoy cuidaban tanto, algo que no le era relevante a ella, algo que no le haría odiarlo, como él había dicho. Incluso si era algo que podía ayudar a la Orden, no quería saberlo.

Así que, lo primero que quiso hacer cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, fue besarlo; besarlo como no pudo hacerlo en todos esos meses que había estado enfermo. Sentir sus labios cálidos encima de los de ella, su suave piel contra su cuerpo, y el deseo que ambos compartían.

Acostada en la cama de ambos, Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente a punto de dormirse. Estaba más delgado que antes, ya que había estado siendo alimentado con la ayuda de una máquina por todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Hermione no podía olvidar esos tres meses de desesperación, y cuán difícil había sido encontrar una cura. Sentía rencor, pero no quería mostrarlo, ya que se acababa de percatar de que amaba a Draco, realmente lo amaba, y el temor a perderlo la asustaba. Así que no quería discutir, pero aún así, tenía algo en su cabeza que necesitaba salir a la luz.

"Draco…" Ella lo sacudió ligeramente, intentando impedir que se durmiera. "Despierta."

"Estoy muy cansado, Hermione."

"Despierta de todos modos." Ella insistió.

Él frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos lentamente. "¿Te das cuenta de que hemos tenido sexo justo después de que fuera dado de alta? No puedo hacerlo otra vez." Se quejó.

"No es eso."—Dijo ella de forma cansina.—"Tan sólo quería decirte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo, Draco. Me tomó mucho tiempo percatarme, y no quiero perderte. ¿Entiendes?"

En respuesta, él se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza en los labios. Cuando se rompió el beso, Draco estudió el rostro de Hermione por un momento. "No estés triste, estoy bien ahora."

"Hiciste algo muy estúpido, por alguna razón que de seguro es estúpida también. ¿Cómo sé que no lo harás otra vez?"

"Acabas de decir que me amas, Hermione… no pensé que fuera digno de tu amor, y aún no lo creo… pero ahora que sé que me amas… pelearé por ti."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que pelearás por mí? Ya me tienes." Inquirió ella, confundida. Eso era algo nuevo.

"Pero estoy a punto de perderte otra vez." Explicó él con un suspiro.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida por sus palabras.

"Hice algo malo… algo a lo que esperaba no sobrevivir con tal de no tener que enfrentarlo." Dijo él.

"Dijiste que ocultaste algo."—Razonó Hermione, "¿Cuán malo puede ser? ¿Evasión de impuestos quizás?"

"El asunto es que… no oculté _algo_, oculté _a alguien_." Confesó él, y pronto los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de comprensión.

"Ron." Dijo con un grito ahogado, una mano cubriendo su boca.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y esperó que se le gritara o golpeara. Pero Hermione no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándolo en shock, y ese shock luego se convirtió en decepción, una decepción que le rompió el corazón a él. Pero no podía ser comparado con la desesperación y el dolor que había en sus ojos.

"Hicimos el amor… te dije que te amaba…" Hermione murmuró, observándolo con una mirada que le rompía el corazón.—"y ahora me dices… ¿Que le hiciste algo a Ron?"

"No podía ocultártelo más." Explicó Draco, ya sin esperar que ella lo comprendiera, ¿pero qué más podía decir?

"¡Bastardo!" Le gritó con una sola lágrima recorriendo su rostro; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Draco la hacía llorar. "¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé."—Respondió él con seriedad, completamente ignorando el grito de Hermione.—"No lo hice solo. Tuve ayuda… pero lo encontraré."

"¿Quién te ayudó?" Preguntó ella con furia.

"No puedo decírtelo." Contestó él con culpa.

"Si realmente te importo aunque sea un poco, de lo cual estoy segura que no es así, me dirás quien más estuvo en esto contigo y yo me encargaré del resto, lo encontraré sin tu ayuda."

"No puedo." Insistió él.

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento mientras intentaba calmarse; respiraba hondo, adentro y afuera. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar por un momento. Si Draco estaba diciendo la verdad, que alguien había estado en esto con él, ¿realmente importaba quién era? Quizás, no, todo lo contrario, de seguro haría una diferencia, podría darle pistas. No podía ser Narcissa, porque habría sabido que había causado que Draco cayera enfermo, no podía ser su propia madre, porque ella quería nietos… así que tenía que ser…

"Blaise." Razonó Hermione. Tenía sentido, ¿en quién más podía Draco confiar? ¿Quién más también odiaba a Ron? ¿Y quién sino él había sido tan misterioso respecto de la enfermedad de Draco y la desaparición de Ron?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza e intentó proteger a su amigo lo mejor que pudo. "Pero fue todo una idea mía."

"Eres un idiota." Murmuró Hermione y se levantó de la cama, se vistió dándole la espalda a Draco todo el tiempo, y luego se fue de la habitación en silenciosa furia.

Lo siguiente era ir a la mansión Zabini. Allí llamó a Blaise, pero se encontró con su madre.

"¿Qué sucede, querida? Pareces preocupada." Comentó Hyppolyta.

"Necesito ver a Blaise en seguida, madre." Hermione dijo, omitiendo los saludos requeridos.

"¿Puedo saber por qué? Pareciera que quieres cortarle la cabeza. ¿Qué hizo?" Preguntó su madre.

"Él sabía, madre; sabía lo que Draco había hecho y no dijo nada." Dijo Hermione, como si su madre supiera de qué estaba hablando.

Era triste pero cierto. Blaise se había convertido en el mayor mentiroso. Ella no quería creerlo, ya que era su adorado hermano; pero los hermanos también podían ser traidores.

"Así que, me imagino que ya lo sabes." Era Blaise quien habló, apareció de la nada a espaldas de Hermione.

Hermione se dio vuelta para encararlo. Estaba furiosa, lo suficiente como para darle una bofetada en la cara, pero había algo peligroso en la actitud de Blaise, ella sólo se quedó mirándolo con furia. "No puedo creer que tú de todas las personas pudieras hacer algo así. Confié en ti, Blaise."

Blaise negó con la cabeza y suspiró. No quería tener esa conversación. "Lo hice por ti, lo necesitabas fuera de tu vida."

"No intentes de excusarte."—Dijo ella con un dejo de debilidad.—"Sólo dime dónde está Ron."

"Acaba de encontrar su camino a casa. Está con sus padres en este momento." Dijo él sin arrepentimiento alguno.

"¿Dónde lo tenías?" Preguntó ella.

"No lo tenía en ningún lugar en particular, tan sólo lo dejé en una ciudad lejos sin magia ni medios." Reconoció Blaise.

Hermione observó asombrada a su hermano, con su rostro en blanco. Aún no podía creer que hubiese hecho algo tan horrible. Dejar a Ron, que no sabía nada sobre muggles, sin magia, solo en una ciudad desconocida. Eso era más que cruel. "Pudo haber muerto de hambre, ¡pudo haber muerto por el frío!"

"No, lo dejé en un refugio para pobres." Explicó Blaise. "Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, buscando varitas mágicas y magia, así que eventualmente fue llevado a un psiquiátrico. Sin embargo, se lo trató bien allí."

"Nunca pensé que pudieras superar a Draco, pero resulta que tú eres el mayor bastardo, Blaise." Su furia se notaba en cada palabra que decía.

Blaise suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón en eso." Luego se retiró, dejando a Hermione a solas con su madre.

Hyppolyta tenía una mano cubriendo su boca. Observó el lugar dónde había estado Blaise, y luego a Hermione. Eventualmente, caminó hacia su hija y puso una sola mano en el hombro de ella. "¿Estarás bien, querida?" Le preguntó.

"No puedo creer nada de esto, madre."

Hyppolyta puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrazó. "Yo tampoco." Dijo.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Aquí está, espero os guste. :)


	33. La Teoría del Caos

Hermione no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían los Weasley cuando la vieran, tampoco sabía si le permitirían entrar a la casa, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que ver a Ron. Tenía que disculparse por todo; por lo que Draco había hecho, por no buscarlo, por creer que se había ido por voluntad propia, y por estar enfadada con él.

Así que fue allí, a la casa de Ron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Era curioso ver cómo habían acabado las cosas, su vida había sido un desastre, y ahora allí estaba ella, en un lugar que le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

Si tan sólo hubiese podido ir más seguido. ¿Pero cómo podía enfrentar a Molly Weasley? ¿Y a Ginny? Además, las cosas con Ron siempre habían sido complicadas.

Así que allí estaba ella, en la puerta delantera. Tan sólo le tomaría unos pocos golpes que alguien abriera la puerta; diablos, ellos probablemente ya sabían que ella estaba ahí, y tan sólo esperaban su señal. Hermione suspiró profundamente, ya que se olvidó de respirar por un momento. Se percató de que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo habitual, y que el puño que haría contacto con la puerta también estaba temblando.

"_Puedo hacerlo_." Se dijo a sí misma.

Y así, golpeó dos veces la puerta con sus manos temblorosas. Esperó algunos segundos que parecieron minutos.

Para su alivio, fue George quien abrió la puerta.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó sorprendido. —"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." El hombre parecía incómodo, inseguro de qué decir, algo bastante extraño en él. Aunque, a decir verdad, él había cambiado un montón desde que su gemelo había muerto. A Hermione no le pareció extraño que no la invitara a pasar.

"Me alegra verte, George."—Dijo ella tímidamente, y entonces, con un leve tartamudeo, agregó: "Necesito ver a Ron."

George suspiró y se quedó pensando un momento. Lo que fuera que tuviera que decir lo estaba molestando. Hermione no esperaba menos. "Mira, Hermione, siempre es agradable verte… pero no creo que mi familia esté… dispuesta a verte aún."

"No sabía lo que mi hermano y esposo habían hecho hasta hace una hora."—Ella explicó con una voz tristona. —"Y necesito ver a Ron, tengo que disculparme con él y ver si está bien."

"Aún así, Hermione, estás íntimamente relacionada con…"

Hermione lo interrumpió de improvisto. "Me rehúso a ser reconocida como una Malfoy o una hermana de Blaise Zabini ahora mismo, George. Y no creo que alguna vez pueda volver a estar cerca de ellos, por ahora." Viendo que él estaba vacilando, Hermione agregó en una voz suplicante: "Por favor, George."

George se sintió débil cuando escuchó su "_por favor_", simplemente no era posible resistirse a algo así, al menos para él. De todos modos se figuró que era lo correcto a hacer.

"Muy bien, entra, pero debo advertirte que no te gustará lo que verás."

Ambos caminaron a través de la sala de estar, estaba desierta. Pasaron por la cocina, donde algo se estaba cocinando, pero no había nadie trabajando allí; antes de que pudieran llegar a las escaleras, Ginny apareció de la nada.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?" Dijo ella con una voz amenazante, viéndose tan furiosa como era posible.

"Tranquila, Ginny." George la reprimió.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Ron, Ginny. Cualquier problema que hayamos podido tener…" Hermione fue interrumpida por la joven pelirroja antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

"¿Problema? ¿Estás al tanto de lo que tu esposo y hermano le hicieron a Ron? Eso no es un problema; ¡es tan horrible que ni siquiera tiene nombre!"

"Lo sé." Reconoció Hermione, "Pero no tuve nada que ver con ello. Me acabo de enterar hoy."

"No es su culpa, Ginny. Sabes cómo funcionan los Slytherins." George intentó defender a Hermione del ataque verbal de su pequeña hermana.

"¡Pero ella eligió a Malfoy por encima de Ron! ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado?" La furia de Ginny no sólo era evidente en su voz, sino también en su mirada oscurecida.

"Si esto es una cuestión de posturas, Hermione siempre ha estado de nuestro lado, y tú sabes eso." George desafió a su hermana a contradecirlo mientras su dura mirada colisionaba con la de ella. Aparentemente, a pesar de su enfado, Ginny no quería desafiar a su hermano mayor, ni tampoco podía negar la verdad de sus palabras. Hermione podía estar casada con un Malfoy, pero su lealtad a su causa era innegable. Sin intenciones de reconciliarse con su amiga, y sin otra palabra, Ginny se retiró, dejando a George y a Hermione a solas.

"Lamento eso, Hermione." Él se disculpó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le mostró una sonrisa débil. "Me gustaría que Ginny yo pudiéramos ser amigas otra vez, pero eso no será posible si no puede comprender que estoy con Draco por un motivo."

Por supuesto que había un motivo, y por no haberles dicho cuál era el verdadero, les había estado mintiendo. George, como el resto de su familia, pensaba que se había casado por amor, un amor infantil y estúpido. Ron era el único Weasley que conocía la verdad, y por lo tanto, era el único que podía comprenderla.

"¿Estás? Pensé que lo ibas a dejar." Inquirió George.

"Si, lo estoy dejando… otra vez." Respondió ella con tristeza.

Ron estaba en su habitación. Cuando llegaron ahí, él estaba acostado en su cama, y su madre estaba allí con él, tomándolo de la mano y acariciándole la cabeza con la otra mano.

"¡Hermione!" Dijo ella sorprendida, y luego de un momento, sus ojos se endurecieron y su boca se mostró de forma insegura. "No estoy segura de que seas bienvenida aquí."

Hermione estaba a punto de disculparse con ella, pero Ron habló primero, impidiéndolo.

"Hermione…"—Él estaba muy sorprendido de verla, lo suficiente como para levantarse y caminar hacia ella a pesar de las quejas de su madre. "¡Me alegro tanto de verte!" Ron la abrazó, asombrando a todos en la habitación.

No la odiaba; ello le resultó curioso a Hermione. Ron, el Ron que ella recordaba habría despotricado y delirado en el mismo minuto en que la hubiese visto.

"Me alegra tanto que estés bien."—Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, no quería dejarlo ir, se sentía muy bien estar en sus brazos otra vez después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos problemas, después de tanto enfado. Estaba tan complacida de poder inhalar su aroma, sentir sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Le recordaba de mejores tiempos, tiempo que siempre asociaría con la casa de los Weasley y con Ron mismo. Pero, incluso si no lo quería de forma romántica, si lo quería como amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó por curiosidad, ya que no había esperado verla.

"Tenía que verte…"—Explicó, apenas capaz de hablar por la vergüenza, "También tenía que disculparme… ¡todo ha sido mi culpa!"—Hermione exclamó con furia y tristeza. Ignorando a las otras dos personas que estaban en la habitación, prosiguió: "De no haberte besado, Draco jamás se habría dado cuenta, y no habría querido cobrar venganza."

"¿Todo esto fue por un beso?" Molly preguntó asombrada, con sus grandes ojos marrones muy abiertos. Como la mayoría de la familia Weasley, ella no conocía las verdaderas razones por las cuales Hermione se había casado con Draco, ni sobre la maldición que ambos compartían. Tener ciertos tipos de contacto afectivo con otras personas resultaría en daño físico.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada de sí misma, y Ron dijo: "Eso pensé." Y, mientras lentamente intentaba dejar a su amiga, continuó: "Mamá, ¿puedes darnos un momento? Tú también, George."

George se fue inmediatamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero Molly vacilaba, imaginándose todo un nuevo escenario. "¿Esto significa que dejarás a tu esposo, querida?" Preguntó esperanzada.

A Hermione le habría encantado poder decir que sí sin mentir, ser capaz de dejarlo por la atrocidad que había hecho, ya que había sido mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho antes: no sólo había traicionado su confianza, sino que además ella se sentía usada. Ni siquiera sabía qué era peor.

"Me gustaría poder, Señora Weasley."—Replicó Hermione, esperando que la mujer mayor no hiciera más preguntas. De algún modo, aunque no comprendía a Hermione por completo, si comprendió algo, y así suspiró y dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Así que los dos jóvenes amigos fueron dejados solos. Había algo curioso sobre la mirada de Ron mientras observaba a Hermione, no parecía desearla, no parecía tener ningún tipo de resentimiento contra ella tampoco… sólo parecía estar feliz de verla.

"Algo ha cambiado en ti." –Dijo Hermione con curiosidad de su voz. –"Y no estoy segura de si es bueno o malo."

"Es bueno, Hermione, créeme." Respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

"Sé que Draco y Blaise te secuestraron… pero no sé cómo; Blaise me dijo que te dejó en una ciudad desconocida sin magia ni medios. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo regresaste?"

"Déjame contarte desde el principio, ven, siéntate." Se sentó en su cama e invitó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo; ella lo siguió y se sentó también. Entonces, él empezó a explicar:

"Justo después de nuestro episodio, no regresé a casa, sino que salí a caminar, de alguna forma tu hermano y Malfoy me encontraron, no me dieron la oportunidad de defenderme –y honestamente, de todos modos eran dos contra uno. Lo próximo que supe era que estaba sentado en una silla, completamente atado, y Zabini me observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tu sabes, como de costumbre."

"No puedo creer que Blaise hiciera algo así." Dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Me puso un hechizo silenciador, así que estaba mudo. Luego de despertar, Zabini se quedó observándome por un momento, y luego de que se fuera, me percaté de que también tenía un hechizo paralizador, ya que no me podía mover… de todos modos, horas más tarde, tanto Zabini como Malfoy aparecieron en frente mío. Todo lo que recuerdo es que Malfoy me dijo algo así como _"Nunca tocarás a mi esposa. Jamás."_ Y Zabini me dejó inconsciente. Luego desperté en un callejón desierto; no tenía mi varita mágica, no tenía dinero… todo lo que tenía eran las ropas que estaba usando." Hizo una pausa y luego de unos pocos segundos, continuó, "Por cierto, puedes decirle a tu esposo o a tu hermano que me devuelvan mi varita mágica."

"Me aseguraré de que la recuperes." Hermione asintió con la cabeza y lo animó a proseguir.

"Pero no fue tan malo porque había un refugio para muggles cerca. Fui allí y empecé a hacer preguntas… nadie había visto lo que me sucedió. Empecé a perder la cabeza. Obviamente lo primero que hice fue preguntas por magos, el mundo mágico y como podrás imaginarte… la gente allí pensaba que estaba más que loco. Valena, una de las voluntarias del refugio se percató de que nunca antes me había visto y que no parecía una persona sin hogar; mis ropas estaban limpias, mis zapatos no tenían agujeros. No sé por qué pero pensó que pertenecía a un culto y que necesitaba ayuda, así que llamó a servicios sociales y me llevaron a este edificio del que no podía salir, estaba lleno de gente loca."

"Un psiquiátrico." Dijo Hermione con su voz llena de culpa.

"Si, así era como lo llamaban. De todos modos, tenían un acento extraño, así que me imaginé que debía estar en un país distinto o en una parte desconocida del Reino Unido. Pasé no sé cuantas semanas allí hasta que decidieron dejarme ir; estaría loco, pero no era un peligro para mí mismo ni para otros, así que me dejaron ir."

"¿Y entonces? Estuviste fuera por meses, ¿qué hiciste luego de que te dejaran ir?" Preguntó Hermione.

"El asunto es que, mientras estaba allí, esta muchacha Valena me visitó varias veces. Verás, tiene algo por los pobres y necesitados… y se ofreció a ayudarme. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba enamorado de ella, Hermione, y no podía dejarla. Le expliqué que era un mago, y que la magia existía, pero ella pensó que estaba loco, así que me cuidó en su propia casa; ¡pude vivir con una muggle y aprender todo tipo de cosas de muggles! No te lo creerías si te lo dijera…"

Mientras Ron continuaba hablando sobre esa muchacha Valena, Hermione se sintió confundida. Quizás porque una parte de ella era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer que Ron continuara amándola, quizás porque no quería compartirlo. Por otro lado, era algo bueno que Ron tuviera alguien que cuidó de él, y alguien a quien realmente podía amar y ser amado por esa persona.

"No pude encontrar nada de magia en ese lugar, y aún así, era feliz. Ayer vi a Zabini otra vez, no estaba sonriendo como la última vez, tan sólo me observó con sus ojos llenos de odio y me dijo que era hora de regresar a casa. Lo próximo que supe fue que estaba parado en frente de mi casa." Terminó Ron.

"Blaise me dijo que habías encontrado tu camino de vuelta a casa, no sabía que en realidad él te había llevado hasta aquí." Agregó Hermione.

"Necesito pedirte un favor, Hermione." Dijo Ron con ansiedad en su voz y gestos.

"Lo que sea." Dijo ella.

"Necesito que le preguntes a Zabini dónde vive Valena, él sabía dónde estaba todo el tiempo, él sabía dónde buscarme… él sabe, Hermione, y necesito regresar con Valena. Podré demostrarle que yo tenía razón, que la magia existe, y ella estará de acuerdo en quedarse conmigo."

Hermione le mostró una sonrisa débil y asintió con la cabeza. No quería hablar con su hermano, pero lo haría por Ron. Lo triste era que sintió que estaba perdiendo a su amigo otra vez; así que lo abrazó con fuerza de repente.

"Lo haré por ti." Dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Ron la tomó en sus brazos otra vez y ella lo sostuvo con fuerza. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Hermione como si intentara darle ánimos. De algún modo sintió una tormenta interna. Se notaba ligeramente en su comportamiento que nada era como debía ser. Además del hecho que al hablar sobre su hermano o su esposo su disgusto era evidente, Ron sintió que había algo más.

"¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" Preguntó con cautela.

Ella lo dejó muy lentamente, y miró a su rostro con ojos lagrimosos. "Le dije a Draco que lo amaba, en verdad me enamoré de él, Ron. Y ahora tengo el corazón roto por lo que te hizo… no sólo te secuestró y te dejó sin medios en un lugar desconocido, ¡sino que también me traicionó! Me había prometido que no te lastimaría… y me hizo enamorarme de él y ahora esto…"

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensativo. ¿Qué podía decir realmente? Hermione tenía razón, se sentía traicionada y era justo, su esposo y su hermano no habían cambiado desde Hogwarts. Eran los mismos estafadores, cobardes. Pero Hermione tenía el corazón roto, y Ron no podía tolerar eso, la visión de una deprimida Hermione; lo último que quería para ella era que fuera infeliz, especialmente considerando que estaba tirando por la ventana su única posibilidad de ser feliz.

"Bueno… si tuviera que pensar como un Slytherin, tendría que decir que fue fiel a su promesa, porque técnicamente no me lastimó."—Él intentó razonar, aunque no estaba contento con su propia explicación.

"Las personas normales no son Slytherins." Dijo Hermione con furia. Luego de una corta pausa, agregó: "¿Presentarás… presentarás una denuncia contra ellos? Lo comprendería totalmente si lo hicieras."

"No creo que vaya a hacerlo."—Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. —"Primero de todo, de no haberme hecho eso, jamás habría conocido a Valena. Ella es el amor de mi vida, Hermione."—Sus ojos brillaban con alegría cuando decía el nombre de la muchacha. —"Y segundo de todo, no creo que pueda poner a tu esposo ni a tu hermano en la cárcel, más allá de que lo merezcan…"

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Hermione con sentimientos encontrados.

"Son tu familia, te guste o no."—Él explicó. —"Verás… si uno de mis hermanos hiciera algo estúpido, tampoco querría que fueran a la cárcel, más allá de que se lo merecieran. A menos que fueran peligrosos, por supuesto… pero no creo que Malfoy y Zabini sean peligrosos, no es que me hayan torturado."

Hermione suspiró y lentamente negó con la cabeza; Ron era demasiado bueno para ser real. Con un poco de vergüenza, luego dijo: "Mi madre quiere que te ofrezca dinero, tanto como quieras, en caso de que cambies de opinión y decidas presentar una denuncia. No estoy de acuerdo con los sobornos, pero creo que deberías tomar el dinero, es lo justo."

"No puedo tomar tu dinero." Simplemente le dijo. Era una cuestión de honor, y eso no podía ser ignorado.

"Considéralo una compensación." Entonces ella tomó un cheque en blanco de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a él. Hermione lamentaba sus palabras, ya que sonaba como una Slytherin. Pero era necesario. "Puedes usar el dinero para comprarle algo lindo a Valena."

Él, sin embargo, rechazó el cheque. "Tengo un trabajo, puedo comprarle lo que quiera. Gracias, pero no gracias."

Ron estaba resuelto a no tomar el dinero de los Zabinis, y Hermione respetaba eso, a pesar de que pensó que se sentiría mejor si él hubiera tomado el cheque, al igual que su madre. Ella quería creer que su madre no sólo se sentía mal por el peligro legal en el que su hijo se había metido, pero también porque lo que hizo estuvo mal. Pero su madre era una Slytherin también, así que, quien sabe, quizás no pensaba que estaba mal hacer algo así. Su madre, en muchos aspectos, aún era un misterio para ella.

Hermione se retiró esa tarde con una calidez en el pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se percató de cuanto había extrañado a su amigo, y de cuanto lo necesitaba. La idea de tenerlo de vuelta la hacía sonreír a pesar de su corazón roto.

Regresó a la casa de su madre, la mansión Zabini, donde decidió que viviría por ahora. Se rehusaba a pensar que era la mansión de su hermano, aunque él era su heredero, porque hacerlo le impediría vivir allí. Hermione, a pesar de querer un montón a su hermano, no podía perdonarlo por lo que hizo, y le tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo. No le gustaba mucho la idea de verlo todos los días, pero era una casa grande, podía evitarlo. Al menos él no intentaba hablarle, como hacía Draco.

Si, allí estaba él cuando ella regresó a la casa. Tenía un bouquet de flores en su mano; eran rosas blancas, sus preferidas. Pero eso no la emocionó ni un poco. Ningún regalo haría que lo perdonara.

"Por favor, Hermione, déjame hablar contigo." Fue eso lo primero que dijo cuando ella lo vio. Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero decidió que era una adulta, y tenía que comportarse como tal. En este caso, ser una adulta significaba hablarle y echarlo al mismo tiempo.

"No quiero verte ni escucharte, Draco." Dijo ella simplemente, sin lágrimas ni temores, nada más que sus insensibles palabras saliendo de su boca.

"Lo entiendo, pero nosotros…" Su argumento fue interrumpido rápidamente.

"Estamos unidos el uno al otro,"—Ella dijo por él. —"Y esa es la única razón por la cual deberíamos estar juntos, lo sé. No puedo divorciarme de ti, ¿así que te imaginaste que te perdonaría porque no hay nadie más a quien pueda ir? Piénsalo mejor. Prefiero morir sola que estar contigo ahora mismo."

Draco dejó caer el bouquet, cayó a sus pies. Las palabras de Hermione lo destrozaron, pero no iba a demostrarlo. No iba a hacer como ella, no iba a retroceder, quería avanzar, sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomase. "No me rendiré, Hermione. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, te amo y eso no cambiará."

"Si me amaras, me habrías dicho lo que hiciste en el momento que te percataste que me amabas." Dijo ella.

"Puedes comprender que las cosas no son tan sencillas. Y el problema ahora no es si te amo o no, es sólo tu furia contra mí." Dijo él.

Él tenía razón sobre eso; Hermione sabía que Draco la amaba; tan sólo no le importaba en ese momento. El problema eran sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien como él? ¿Cómo podría perdonarlo? ¿Merecía perdón? ¿Había perdón en su propio corazón? No en ese momento.

"¿Realmente esperas que te perdone sólo porque me traes flores y dices que lo sientes?" Hermione se veía como una bruja a punto de hacer un daño serio.

"No, pero debía intentarlo." Él contestó simplemente mientras se inclinaba para recoger las flores a sus pies. Al hacerlo, se levantó y caminó hacia Hermione; ella tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el ceño fruncido. "Acepta esto por lo que es, un regalo." Dijo él.

"No quiero tus flores, tampoco quiero tus disculpas. Deberías empezar por disculparte con Ron, luego podríamos hablar." Hermione trataba a su esposo como el malcriado, impenitente hombre que era.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, no estaba esperando ese pedido. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así.

"Él te besó, te tocó, ¿y tú esperas que me disculpe por no haberlo matado?" Dijo él seguro de sí mismo.

"De hecho, si." Replicó Hermione. Por supuesto que esperaba que se disculpara, no había un balance entre una cosa y la otra. No podía reaccionar de la forma que hizo sólo por un beso.

"Entonces terminamos de hablar." Él tiró las flores, y se alejó caminando. Hermione lo observó resentida todo el camino.

Al desaparecer en la chimenea, Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquella sería una pelea complicada. Lo peor de todo era que ninguno de los dos podía ganar. Se sintió ansiosa y deprimida luego de que se fuera, porque era una decisión difícil continuar peleando, porque se sentía traicionada, y porque sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado.

Su madre entró a la habitación minutos más tarde, y encontró a Hermione sentada en un sillón con un bouquet de rosas blancas en una mano, y un único pétalo en la otra. Sus ojos estaban cansados mientras observaba el pétalo; apenas se percató de la presencia de su madre.

"Debo advertirte, querida; estás creando un mal hábito al pelear con tu esposo." Le dijo ella con seriedad.

Hermione se tomó un momento para contestar, reprimiendo un suspiro. Tener cualquier tipo de conversación con su madre no siempre era sencillo. Cuando se tenía que hablar de algo, era mejor pelear fuego con fuego. "¿Perdonas a mi papá por haberme secuestrado?" Preguntó ella.

"Comprendo sus razones por haberlo hecho, pero no puedo perdonarlo por haber causado tanto dolor." Replicó Hyppolyta, dándose cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de su hija, aunque sin permitirse dejar de lado sus creencias respecto al desastre cometido por su hijo y Draco. "Sin embargo, no puedes comparar lo que hizo tu padre con lo que hizo tu esposo."

Al moverse más cerca de su hijo, Hyppolyta se percató de que había un montón de pétalos de rosa en el piso, cerca de los pies de Hermione. Parecía que se estaba preguntando si alguien la amaba o no.

"Claro, una de las grandes diferencias es que tú podías alejarte de él; no os casasteis con una maldición, así que pudiste volver a casarte otras seis veces sin mayores problemas. Yo, por otro lado, no puedo dejarlo para siempre. Estoy ligada a él por siempre." Dijo Hermione con amargura en su voz.

"Sin embargo, nunca me casé por amor." Dijo Hyppolyta, y se sentó al lado de su hija en el sillón. Desde esa posición, acarició su cabeza y sonrió. "Tu hermano y tú sois la mayor recompensa que jamás tendré."

Hermione levantó la cabeza para verla a la cara y le mostró una media sonrisa. "Gracias."

Hyppolyta tomó la mano de su hija y la apretó gentilmente mientras sonreía. "Ahora sólo espero que te reconcilies con tu hermano. No puedo tolerar verlo de esta forma… tan distante, tan enfadado."

"No tiene ningún derecho a estar enfadado." Dijo Hermione. Ella era quien tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada y decepcionada. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él enfadado? ¿Por haber sido atrapado? Él había colaborado con Draco para hacer algo tan horrible como secuestrar a su mejor amigo, y tenía suerte de que Ron no fuera a denunciarlo ante las autoridades. Así que, él debería estar feliz de haberse salido con la suya.

"Bueno, sus planes fueron frustrados. De seguro puedes comprender eso."—Dijo Hyppolyta de forma pensativa. Hermione quería que su madre estuviera de su lado, no intentando proteger a Blaise. ¿Pero cómo podría ella interponerse entre esos dos? Cuando era una cuestión de ambos, Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar, a pesar de que la habían recibido en la familia con los brazos abiertos, y su madre jamás mostraba preferencias por ninguno de sus dos hijos. Pero, aún así, por más de 16 años habían estado sólo ellos dos, así que era difícil sentir que pertenecía a un círculo tan pequeño. "¿Al menos intentarás hablar con él, querida?"

"Debo hablar con él." Replicó Hermione con una voz cansada, ya que era algo que realmente no quería hacer. "Ron me pidió información que sólo Blaise puede darme. Y además quiere de regreso su varita."

"Ya que las autoridades aún no han venido aquí, ¿supongo que aceptó nuestro pequeño regalo?" Preguntó su madre con alivio.

"No, de hecho no lo hizo. Tiene demasiado orgullo."—Hermione consideró por segunda vez en ese día, que en verdad estaba sonando demasiado como una Slytherin. "Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte; no presentará una denuncia porque está enamorado."

"Oh, querida, ¿quieres decir que aún…?" Hyppolyta fue interrumpida inmediatamente por su hija.

"No, no de mí. De una chica muggle que lo cuidó mientras estuvo fuera." Sonaba como si Hermione lo dijera con un tinte de lamentación, como si le lastimara decirlo. Hyppolyta notó eso, y le preocupó lo suficiente como para hablar de ello. Después de todo, la felicidad de su hija era uno de los temas más relevantes de su vida.

"Querida, ¿aún estás enamorada de él?" Preguntó.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza. "No, supongo que tan sólo quisiera tenerlo para mí sola. No son más que celos; sólo significa que soy egoísta."

Fue el turno de Hyppolyta de negar con la cabeza; "No, querida, sólo significa que eres humana."

"¿Si? Porque a veces siento que me estoy convirtiendo en…"—Estuvo a punto de decir Slytherin, pero cambió de opinión. Su madre era una slytherin después de todo, y no quería ofenderla.—"…en algo que no soy. Probablemente sea la influencia Malfoy."

"No seas tan dura contigo misma, Hermione. Eres probablemente la más amable y agraciada miembro de esta familia, y eso no cambiará."

De repente, Hermione sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su madre, y así lo hizo, sorprendiendo a ambas, ya que no era normal para Hyppolyta recibir tales muestras de afecto de su hija. Y allí se quedaron por largos minutos, en silencio absoluto, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Si! Sólo faltan dos capítulos! Alguien más está emocionada?

PD: Acabo de terminar de leer "Eternidad" de Alyson Noel, al principio no me gustaba mucho, pero luego se hizo interesante y terminó encantándome! Lo recomiendo totalmente. Ahora a la espera del segundo libro. :)


	34. La Palabra Más Triste

A Draco Malfoy nunca le gustó discutir, ni con sus amigos ni con su familia. Mucho menos con su demasiado-buena-para-ser-cierto esposa. Siempre se había preguntado por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta. ¿Cómo es que nunca se tropezaba y caía? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser la voz de la razón y la conciencia? A pesar de que la amaba, a veces deseaba que Hermione no tuviera la razón la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que fuera que los dejara a mano. Algo para balancear la bondad de ella con la imperfección de él.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer que haría que todo estuviera bien de una vez. Todo lo que le quedaba era su insistencia. Todo lo que podía hacer era persuadirla con sus mejores técnicas románticas. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo, lo que fuera que le ayudara a tenerla de regreso. Porque eso era lo que él más quería: estar con ella otra vez.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No si lo que ella pedía era manchar su honor disculpándose con una comadreja. Los Malfoys nunca se disculpan con sus enemigos, su padre le había enseñado eso, y Draco estaba dispuesto a tomar ese consejo. No, jamás se disculparía con un Weasley de todas las personas. Y, si su esposa no podía comprender eso… tendría que aprender a tolerarlo de todos modos, porque no había forma de que la dejara ir otra vez. Draco la seguiría hasta el final del mundo si tenía que hacerlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder su dignidad a otro hombre, o comadreja.

Un día entero había pasado desde su última discusión, y él ya sentía una extraña necesidad de verla. Ansiedad y temor eran sus sentimientos predominantes; temor, no por ella por supuesto, sino por perderla otra vez.

"¿Qué haces allí, Draco? Te he visto mirando por esa ventana por no sé cuánto tiempo." Era su madre quien preguntaba aquello. Qué estaba haciendo… era difícil de explicar. A veces necesitaba hacer eso para pensar, mirar a través de una ventana, observando nada en particular.

"Tan sólo estoy pensando, madre. Necesito encontrar una forma de volver con Hermione." Replicó Draco, dándose vuelta para ver a su madre a la cara mientras hablaban.

"Bueno, de seguro no la recuperarás mirando a través de una ventana. ¿Le has enviado flores? Eso siempre es algo bueno."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Eso no funcionó el otro día."

"Por supuesto que no, ¡porque se las tiraste!" Narcisa lo regañó con ojos severos, tamborileando un pie.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" Preguntó un Draco sonrojado.

"Hermione le dijo a su madre, su madre me dijo a mí. No puedo ni empezar a decirte cuan avergonzada estaba. No te crié para tener tales rabietas, Draco; ¡y a tu esposa de todo el mundo!" La mujer estaba al borde de gritar, pero su crianza no se lo permitía. En vez, se aseguró de agregar énfasis a sus palabras. Continuó: "No pude disculparme lo suficiente, por supuesto que Hyppolyta me dijo que no era mi culpa, y estoy de acuerdo en que tú eres el único que debe disculparse, pero deberías haber sido más sensato, te criamos para ser un caballero…"

Su madre estaba empezando a culparse a sí misma, y eso nunca era bueno. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que confortar a su madre, que estaba próxima a deprimirse. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Cualquier cosa. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue uno de los mejores consejos que su padre le dio sobre las mujeres: siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudar, porque ayudar les hacía sentirse útiles.

"Necesito tu ayuda, madre." Él la interrumpió de repente, asombrando a Narcissa, quien pensó que su hijo necesitaba trabajar en sus modales. Aún así, sus palabras le llegaron al corazón, y así estuvo enseguida a su disposición.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querido?" Preguntó con un tinte de curiosidad en su expresión facial.

"Metí la pata; ¿cómo puedo enmendarlo?" Preguntó pasando una mano a través de su sedoso cabello rubio.

"Me temo que no hay fórmulas mágicas de las que sepa que puedan ayudarte, Draco. Tendrás que insistir y persistir, no veo otra opción. Entrégale flores—de buena forma—chocolates, discúlpate tanto como puedas, y, por la gracia de Merlín, hazlo en serio." Cuando terminó su frase, caminó hacia adelante, acercándose a su hijo, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Entiendo que quisieras tu venganza, querido, ¿pero…fue para tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo golpeaste en el rostro y lo amenazaste o algo así?"

"No comprendes, madre; cuando se besaron, recordé cuan poco significaba para ella, cuanto me despreciaba a mí y al curso que su vida había tomado, nuestro matrimonio. Y la comadreja… simplemente no pude tolerarlo." Dijo Draco con furia en sus ojos, y especialmente en su voz.

"Bueno, quizás Hermione debería escuchar eso." Comentó Narcissa, y luego se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación.

Quizás, pensó Draco, ¿pero eso no sería mostrar debilidad? Una cosa era confesarle sus sentimientos a su madre; era diferente cuando se trataba de su esposa.

Draco regresó a la mansión Zabini. Allí fue recibido por el rostro severo de Hyppolyta, quien a pesar de sus sentimientos no podía olvidar sus modales.

"Buenas tardes, Draco; ¿buscas a Hermione? ¿O quizás a Blaise?"

"A Hermione. Y también quiero disculparme con usted, Señora Zabini, por todo el dolor que le he causado a su hija."

Hyppolyta negó lentamente con la cabeza, con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero aun manteniendo un rostro severo. "Sé que quisiste hacer algo bueno, Draco, pero no puedo estar menos de acuerdo contigo. No te comprometí a mi hija para que la hirieras de esta forma."

"Es mi intención arreglarlo." Dijo él de forma confidente.

"Espero que puedas, por mi hija." Comentó Hyppolyta, y luego de una corta pausa, continuó: "Hermione tuvo una desafortunada discusión con su hermano y decidió que no podía vivir aquí con él por más tiempo; así que empacó sus cosas y se fue a la casa de su padre… otra vez."

_Una discusión con Blaise_; conociéndolos a ambos, eso significaba que tuvieron una inmensa pelea; de otra forma Hermione no se habría ido _otra vez_. No era normal, dejar un lugar e irse a otro y luego a otro, no podía ser bueno para ella. No podía ser bueno para nadie.

Así que Draco viajó a la casa del padre de Hermione, el lugar que por tanto tiempo había llamado hogar. Estaba harto de aceptar límites, así que no iba a estar dando vueltas, tan sólo iría al punto y sería tan certero como fuera posible. Tuvo que volar allí, ya que Hermione no había conectado la chimenea a la red flu, y no quería aparecerse, sería rudo que lo hiciera. Así que, al arribar allí, tocó la puerta dos veces, y esperó pacientemente.

Un par de minutos pasaron, y ninguna respuesta. ¿Podría estar fuera? ¿O quizás lo vio y se rehusaba a contestar la puerta? Ambas eran bastante posibles. En vez de insistir golpeando nuevamente la puerta, intentó chequear las ventanas, sólo para ver si estaba dentro. Miró a través de tres, cuatro, cinco ventanas, pero no pudo ver a nadie. ¿Quizás en el patio? Había una cerca que lo demarcaba, y no podía saltarla. Miró alrededor; no había nadie a la vista, así que no habría problema si usaba su escoba para ver el patio. Así que voló arriba del techo de la casa, y allí los vio: La comadreja y su esposa, estaban tomando té en el patio, estaban riendo.

Una repentina explosión de celos le sobrevino. Estaban felices juntos; Hermione sonrió a Weasley y tomó su mano. ¿Por qué lo tenía de la mano? Era probable que fuera la única forma de afecto que pudieran mostrar sin ser lastimados. Y sin que Draco se pudiera enterar.

Le dolía hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de observarlos; no podía oírlos, ni quería hacerlo, pero podía imaginarse qué tipo de charla estaban teniendo, porque conocía la forma en que Hermione sonreía, y esa sonrisa… había pensado que esa sonrisa era sólo para él. Agachándose en el tejado, le tomó varios minutos decidirse a marchar. Viejos sentimientos lo acompañaban, ya que pensaba que Hermione estaba mejor sin él… después de todo, quería a la comadreja, ¿o no? Pero le había dicho a Draco que lo amaba… había estado preocupada por él, quería que viviera… y él estaba allí por ella, ¿o no? ¿Podría ser que hubiese cambiado de opinión? No, no tenía sentido. Uno no le dice a una persona que la ama y luego se arrepiente… Hermione tenía que amarlo aún. Tan sólo había pasado un día; no podía haberlo superado en un día.

Se estaba poniendo ansioso, necesitaba algo… ¡café! Eso ayudaría. Así que decidió ir a por una taza a una cafetería en el vecindario de mágico; no podía regresar a casa, a su madre no le agradaría verlo sin Hermione, y una mujer enfadada con él era suficiente por un día.

Entró, buscó una mesa vacía y se sentó en una oscura silla de madera con una cara seria. Desde afuera nadie podía decir cuán dolido estaba, pero eso era normal para él. Draco notó cómo una mujer del bar lo miraba, tan interesada, como si fuera una presa. Era linda, pero no era Hermione, y, de todos modos, no podía tenerla. Entonces recordó algo que su esposa le había dicho algún tiempo atrás, le había preguntado si alguna vez había gustado de alguien y luego… y luego se diera cuenta de que no había forma de que pudieran estar juntos. Bueno, no lo había dicho de esa forma, pero esa era la idea. Ahora mismo, en ese momento, Draco lo comprendió, y lamentó no poder vengarse de ella. En ese momento, sólo una maldición le impedía hacerlo. Cual era la razón de ser de esa maldición, no tenía idea; probablemente hacerlo miserable… aunque, viendo el lado positivo, era la única cosa impidiendo al amor de su vida estar con otro hombre… o comadreja.

Si, Hermione era el amor de su vida, no porque ella era la única persona con quien jamás podría estar, sino porque la amaba en verdad; de eso estaba seguro. Y probablemente la había perdido. Había estado esperando que su anillo ardiera; se sorprendió de que no hubiese sucedido ya… Hermione y la comadreja se veían tan alegres juntos… debería haber sido él quien estaba allí con ella, debería haber sido él quien recibiera sus sonrisas. Debería haber sido él.

"¡Malfoy!" Una voz familiar lo saludó, apartándolo de sus pensamientos por un momento. Se dio vuelta para ver a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo: Theodore Nott, y una muchacha seria, notablemente embarazada, a su lado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar nada, Nott colocó una tercera silla en la mesa e invitó a la chica, que de seguro era su esposa, a sentarse. "¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que te casaste en una ceremonia bastante rápida."

Maravilloso, no sólo se había encontrado a una persona que debería estar en Azkaban, pero también tenía que hablarle… sobre su matrimonio sobre todas las cosas. "Así es." Replicó Draco, y pasó a mirar a la muchacha sentada en frente suyo, mientras Theodore se sentaba a su lado.

"Esta es mi esposa, Druscilla Nott." Dijo un orgulloso Theodore. —"Nos casamos hace diez meses."

Por el rostro de la chica, y todo lo que él sabía sobre la familia Nott, Draco podía deducir que se habían casado en las mismas circunstancias que Hermione y él. Era notorio que ella no estaba enamorada de él, de hecho, parecía despreciarlo. Mientras Theodore era todo sonrisas, Druscilla se veía tremendamente seria, probablemente estaba enfadada por tener que estar allí.

"Mis condolencias." Dijo Draco, medio bromeando. Por suerte Theodore lo tomó como una broma y rio, mientras Druscilla sólo le mostró una media sonrisa, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Draco lo decía en serio para ella.

"¿Y dónde está tu esposa? No la he visto desde…"—Los juicios, pensó Draco para sí mismo, pero de seguro Theodore no iba a mencionar eso. —"…desde Hogwarts, creo."

Draco había percibido que Theodore no había mencionado quien era su esposa, probablemente omitía esa información por cortesía, porque era obvio que quería hablar de ello. Draco no tenía ganas.

"En casa." Contestó Draco, no era que le importara mentirle a Nott de todo el mundo. Se preguntó, sin embargo, cómo era su matrimonio, pero no podía preguntarle allí en público y en frente de su esposa. De todos modos, cambió su atención a la esposa de Theodore y le sonrió con amabilidad. —"¿Cómo te está yendo?" No lo mencionó abiertamente, pero todos comprendieron que se refería al embarazo de la muchacha.

"Horrible."—Contestó la chica, y ninguno de los chicos en la mesa sabía con seguridad si se refería al embarazo o al matrimonio. Draco creía que probablemente era lo último.

"Vamos, querida, no puede ser tan malo." Nott habló, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y apretándola gentilmente. Draco notó que ella no respondía al tacto, pero sí hacía una cara de sentirse disgustada por este, pero ello Theo lo ignoró o simplemente no lo percibió.

"Créeme, querido, puede serlo."—Ella le replicó sin mirarlo a la cara, y claramente diciendo _"querido"_ sin sentimiento alguno.

Ahora, ese era un matrimonio del que estaba agradecido no tener. Conocía a Nott, no mucho, pero lo suficiente, y estaba seguro de una cosa sobre él: no era nada bueno, diez veces peor que él. La esposa de Nott probablemente sufría un montón, porque su esposo no era una persona fácil con quien estar, no era como Draco, paciente y amable, era más agresivo y peligroso. No habría esperado a su esposa, la habría forzado. Eso habría llevado al odio, y era claro que Druscilla odiaba a su esposo. No estaba sólo enojada, como Hermione había estado tantas veces con él por tantas distintas razones, Druscilla simplemente lo odiaba, y no podía alejarse de él.

"Así que… ¿varón o mujer?" Preguntó Draco fingiendo interés mientras al mismo tiempo cambiaba de tema.

"Por suerte un varón." Curiosamente, ambos respondieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Se miraron el uno al otro arqueando cejas. La escena habría sido graciosa de no haber habido tanta tensión en el aire.

"…Así no tengo que tener más." Terminó Druscilla.

"Y mi familia tendrá un legítimo heredero para continuar con el apellido." Dijo Nott. Sonrió orgulloso, y luego continuó hablando con Draco. —"Sabes, si tu esposa tiene una niña…"

Druscilla se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente temía a su esposo, así que no era como que podía decir lo que pensaba. Draco, por el otro lado, no temía a Nott. "¿Estás de broma? Sólo el hecho de tener un hijo sería demasiado pedir de ella."—_Y si lo tuviéramos, ningún arreglo sería hecho… y mucho menos con un Nott_, pensó Draco. No había forma de que él aceptara comprometer ni a un niño ni a una niña con un Nott.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Nott.

"Simplemente no le interesa. Quiere estudiar y luego tener un trabajo; es moderna, tu sabes." Replicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros. En verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Hermione quisiera hijos, él de seguro tenía más ganas que ella.

Ambos Nott se vieron asombrados, pero ninguno habló. "No es que necesitemos el dinero, sería sólo un pasatiempo para ella." Dijo Draco en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

"Bueno… tu esposa siempre estuvo… muy interesada en estudiar." Comentó Nott, y su esposa sintió curiosidad.

"No nos conocemos, pero suena como una persona interesante." Dijo Druscilla. "¿Crees que nos podamos conocer? Me encantaría invitarla a tomar el té." Estaba pidiéndole permiso a su esposo, era algo desagradable de ver y oír.

"Seguro, querida, sería genial." Replicó Theodore y le sonrió a su esposa; era la primera vez que Draco veía a la muchacha devolverle la sonrisa. Era posible que no se le permitiera tener una vida social en general. —"De hecho, deberíamos todos cenar alguna vez."

A Hermione no le interesaban los encuentros sociales, así que probablemente rehusaría la invitación; sin embargo, sería bueno para ella conocer a la señora Nott, así se daría cuenta de cuanta suerte tiene de tenerlo a él como esposo.

"Le hablaré sobre ello." Dijo Draco en respuesta a la sugerencia de Nott. No tenía idea de cómo convencería a Hermione de ir, pero tendría que perdonarlo algún día…

Theodore estaba ligeramente sorprendido, probablemente porque no podía imaginarse tener una esposa que no acataba órdenes de su esposo. Y su esposa se veía melancólica, de seguro querría un esposo como Draco.

Luego de hablar por un rato con los Nott, Draco decidió ir de regreso a la casa de Hermione. No le importaba si estaba aún con la comadreja, los interrumpiría. Su anillo no había ardido en lo más mínimo, así que no habían sido demasiado cercanos. Y eso era un buen signo.

Así que, por segunda vez ese día, se paró frente a la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Él no consideraba aquella casa como de él, aunque técnicamente lo era, porque siempre había pertenecido a Hermione. De todos modos, golpeó la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que había un timbre.

Por suerte, Hermione abrió la puerta. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido cuando lo vio. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó de forma cansina.

"¿Qué crees? Estoy aquí por ti." Replicó Draco, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —"Mira, arruiné todo otra vez; ¿pero no podemos al menos hablar de ello?"

"¿Qué hay para hablar?"—Cuestionó ella. —"No quiero tener nada que ver contigo."

Draco se mordió el labio por un momento, y luego continuó. "Si que quieres, me amas como yo te amo a ti. Quieres que funcionemos juntos. Tan sólo estás enfadada."

Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente antes de contestar. No quería perder su paciencia; tampoco quería ver a su esposo en ese momento, pero así era la vida para ella. No iba a obtener lo que quería.

"Ni siquiera eres capaz de disculparte por lo que hiciste y aún así quieres que te escuche." Era una frase llena de ironía y agresión.

"Si me disculpara con él, no significaría nada porque él me importa un comino."—Dijo en una forma resuelta. —"Pero puedo disculparme contigo y decirlo en serio."

"¿Se supone que eso debe ser emotivo?" Preguntó ella con sarcasmo en su voz.

"Es la verdad." Dijo él amargamente.

Hermione se quedó allí, observándolo con una cara seria. Bueno, al menos estaba haciendo contacto visual, pensó Draco.

"Vamos, Hermione; no llegaremos a ninguna parte si continuamos de esta forma."

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero obviamente cambió de opinión y dijo algo diferente. "Está bien, entra." Hermione se movió para dejarlo pasar. Cuando él entró, pudo ver el lío que era la sala de estar: parecía que nadie había limpiado desde que había sido puesta en cuarentena. Había polvo por todos lados, manchas de humo naranja, y un curioso olor a madera vieja.

Draco estuvo a punto de preguntar si debía sentarse allí, pero se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que no. Prefería mantenerse parado.

"Lo sé, es un desastre. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar la casa entera." Comentó una cansada y enfadada Hermione. Inconscientemente estaba parada al lado de Draco, observando la habitación como hacia él.

"Sabes que no tienes porque…." Empezó a decir él, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

"Sé que no necesito limpiarla yo misma. Pero me gusta hacerlo; es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de mi antigua vida." Dijo Hermione, curiosamente no parecía haber nada de melancolía en su voz, tan sólo estaba seria.

Había tensión en el aire, era bastante claro. Draco se acercó a Hermione y se quedó en frente de ella. Ella arqueó una ceja y lo observó con una mirada curiosa; en cualquier otra circunstancia no le habría importado, pero ahora mismo él estaba demasiado cerca para que estuviera cómoda.

"No." Susurró cuando se percató de que Draco se estaba acercando para besarla. "No puedes arreglar las cosas con un beso."

Draco suspiró y dio un paso atrás. "¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé."—Dijo ella con honestidad. —"Simplemente no lo sé." Hermione se encogió de hombros al decir eso, y sus rasgos mostraban tristeza. Draco quería decirle que todo estaba bien, tranquilizarla, pero ella no iba a dejarlo.

"Déjame intentarlo."—Dijo él, y luego recordó la invitación de Theodore. —"Un viejo amigo nos invitó a cenar, deberíamos ir."

"¿Un viejo amigo?"—Preguntó Hermione con sospecha. —"La mayoría de tus amigos están en Azkaban." Ella arqueó una ceja y esperó pacientemente por su respuesta. Era claro que él no quería responder a eso, pero aún así lo hizo.

"Bueno, si, la mayoría. Pero este tuvo una muy buena defensa en los juicios y… se las arregló." Incómodo, terminó la oración, esperando un milagro.

"¿Y por qué querría cenar con… ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva. "Theodore Nott."

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y lo observó sorprendida. "¿Quieres que cene con Theodore Nott? ¿Estás de broma?"

"Y su esposa Druscilla; estoy segura de que te agradaría ella." Dijo Draco suspirando profundamente. "Por supuesto que si no quieres…"

"Por supuesto que no quiero. ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Por qué creíste otra cosa? ¿Y qué hacías hablando con ese tipo? ¡Se supone que no debes encontrarte con ex mortífagos!" Exclamó.

"Estaba en una cafetería y él se acercó a mí; no fue mi culpa. No podía ignorarlo."

"No quiero que te veas con ese tipo de gente, Draco."—Dijo Hermione con una nueva emoción: preocupación. Estaba preocupada por él; eso no podía ser malo.

"¿Así que te importo?" Preguntó Draco con una pícara sonrisa que hizo suspirar en desesperación a Hermione.

"Por supuesto que me importas… te amo, idiota." Murmuró en una suave voz.—"Tan sólo no puedo encontrar perdón en mi corazón aún; ¿por qué lo hiciste, Draco? ¿Por qué?"

Entonces Draco recordó lo que su madre le había dicho: _'Quizás Hermione debería escuchar eso.'_ Y él estuvo resuelto a decirle, justo en ese momento; incluso si lastimaba su orgullo.

"Cuando lo besaste…"—Expresó las palabras con repulsión, como si el recuerdo lo hiriese.—"Cuando me enteré, recordé cuanto me despreciabas, y no podía tolerarlo, Hermione. Quería que te importara de mí, quería tener una vida contigo, pero no sabía cómo… y Weasley, lo tenía todo tan fácil, y tú lo querías a él y no a mí… Tenía que alejarlo de ti."

"No tenías derecho." Dijo Hermione.—"Puedo comprender tus celos, puedo comprender tu furia… pero no puedo comprender como pudiste hacer algo así, luego mentir sobre ello…¿y estar conmigo? Estuvimos juntos por meses, y toda la alegría que me diste se convirtió en… en esto… Es como si haber estado contigo hubiese sido una mentira."

"No fue una mentira." Replicó Draco, sorprendido por sus palabras. En verdad, no había pensado sobre eso de esa forma. "Nuestra vida juntos jamás ha sido una mentira, Hermione."

"¿No lo ha sido?" Preguntó ella con un mohín en su rostro. Hubo una corta pausa en la que ella intentó elegir sus palabras muy cuidadosamente, entonces continuó: "Hemos tenido vidas difíciles, y un matrimonio especialmente complicado. Me enamoré de ti, pero cuando eso sucedió, pensé que eras diferente, que no me traicionarías."

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de él y corrieron hasta su corazón; le dolía escucharla decir eso. ¿Realmente le había causado tanto dolor? Él observó, atontado, a sus hermosos ojos marrones, se veía tan triste, y era todo culpa de él. ¿Cómo podía arreglarlo? ¿Cómo podía perdonarse a sí mismo? Y luego la gente se preguntaba por qué no le importaba haber arriesgado su vida con una maldición de ocultamiento.

"Lo siento tanto, Hermione." Esta vez, su disculpa sonó tan sincera que llegó a los oídos de Hermione. "Nunca quise lastimarte."

Ella lo observó; se veía tan vulnerable, Hermione nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Draco Malfoy siempre tenía paredes construidas alrededor suyo, paredes muy difíciles de penetrar. Sólo había unas cuantas emociones que él mostraba, como alegría y furia; pero… ¿dolor? En su mente, y sólo en su mente, mostrar dolor significaba mostrar debilidad, y los Malfoy no debían mostrarse débiles. Al menos eso era lo que él siempre decía. Sorprendido por sus propios sentimientos, Hermione quiso ir con él y confortarlo, cuando se suponía que era ella quien debía estar herida. Algo, sin embargo, la detuvo, y Draco cerró sus manos en puños, lastimándose los dedos en el proceso.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, él habló: "Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Así que no te pediré que me perdones. Adiós." Luego de decir eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó, yéndose. Hermione lo observó mientras se iba, incapaz de hablar.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras de sí, Hermione pareció volver a tener consciencia, y repitió las últimas palabras en su mente. ¿Por qué había dicho adiós?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: Sólo un capítulo más! Muchas gracias por los reviews!

PD: Para quienes quieran leer algo más después de que se acabe mi historia, recomiendo "¿Podré perdonar y olvidar?" De eternaromántica-03 aquí mismo en ffnet. Es un fic que estoy traduciendo yo, sólo para adultos, muy bueno. :)


	35. Último Capítulo Así Acaba

Había un fuerte olor a alcohol y a suciedad en aquel bar, ruidos de risas y una música innecesariamente fuerte. Era un lugar horrible para estar, y aún así, a la gente que estaba allí parecía gustarle. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Uno podía decirlo por sólo mirarlos: hombres, mujeres, dinero, o, a veces, como en el caso de Draco Malfoy, tan sólo querían estar solos en una multitud y olvidar el dolor.

Él no era el tipo de persona que andaba en bares, tampoco era el tipo de persona que se embriagaba; era bueno controlando su bebida, pero aquel día, quería emborracharse. Quería emborracharse lo suficiente como para olvidar por qué estaba allí y despertar en un callejón desierto sin saber cómo había llegado allí. O, mejor aún, no despertar jamás.

¿No sería lindo? Ir a dormir plácidamente y jamás despertar… A veces, cuando uno está seriamente deprimido, la idea puede pasarse por la cabeza con facilidad. ¿Y por qué no? Quizás si ingiriera suficiente alcohol… su hígado fallaría y podría simplemente morir.

Morir le traería alivio, tanto para él como para Hermione. Si moría, ella podía simplemente ir hacia ese inútil Weasley y casarse con él y vivir felices para siempre.

"¿Te puedo ofrecer algo más? ¿Quizás un viaje a casa?" Le preguntó la camarera que tenía en frente. Era hermosa, con su largo cabello rojo y ojos azules, sus grandes labios rojos y dientes blancos debajo. Tenía un tatuaje al costado de su rostro, largas líneas oscuras con forma de raíz. Quería alcanzar ese tatuaje y tocarlo; quería ver por sí mismo si realmente se estaba moviendo como una víbora.

"¿Se está moviendo tu tatuaje o estoy demasiado ebrio?" Preguntó entre curioso y preocupado.

"Estás demasiado ebrio." Replicó ella intentando reprimir un suspiro de disgusto.

"Sabes," Él empezó a decir, "no necesitas ese tatuaje, apuesto a que te verías mejor sin él."

"Gracias," Dijo la chica, "Pero me gusta así."

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de qué puedes ofrecerme." De repente, mostró una sonrisa brillante. "Otro trago."

"Creo que has tenido suficiente." Insistió la camarera, con una mirada de preocupación en su lindo rostro.

"¿Sabes cuál es el problema con vosotras las mujeres?" Preguntó él, pero no espero réplica alguna y continuó inmediatamente: "Vosotras siempre pensáis que estáis en lo correcto. Y necesito otro trago." Así que sacó su billetera y le ofreció una considerable cantidad de galeones a la muchacha.

La camarera estaba tentada de aceptarlos, pero, en vez, prefirió ser una mejor persona. Notó el anillo en su dedo, y decidió que al hombre le podría servir hablar.

"¿Problemas con la esposa?" Le preguntó.

"Ni hablar." En ese punto, Draco apenas podía pensar bien. "Te diré todo si me traes otro trago."

"No te daré otro trago. Y estoy segura de que tu esposa no aprobaría que estés aquí."

"¿La conoces?" Arqueó una ceja, con sospecha. ¿Podría ser que Hermione tuviera una espía en ese bar? Estando tan ebrio, cualquier pensamiento loco era posible.

"Nunca antes te he visto aquí, y puedo imaginarme que no eres del tipo de beber. Por lo tanto, tu esposa probablemente tendría un problema al descubrir que estuviste rondando un bar."

"Pues adivina qué: mi esposa es la magnifica Hermione Granger. No perdona nada." Proclamó él, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a la chica, presionó sus manos contra su frente.

"¿Hermione Granger? ¿La mejor amiga de Harry Potter?" Exclamó la muchacha, de repente, algunas personas de alrededor se dieron vuelta para verlos a ambos, quienes los ignoraron lisa y llanamente.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa de ella como la mejor amiga de Potter? ¿Por qué no pueden pensar de ella como mi esposa? ¡Es una Malfoy por las barbas de Merlín!" Casi, casi gritó, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban sofocadas de alcohol. Si es que eso era posible.

"Bueno, es una heroína nacional." Razonó la camarera, aún asombrada. "Deberías estar orgulloso de estar con ella."

Draco asintió con la cabeza lentamente ya que le dolía un poco. "Debería importarme, pero sinceramente no me interesa eso." Explicó él. Más cabezas se tornaron para verlo y escucharlo, algunos con furia en sus ojos, otros con asombro. "Resulta que la quiero por quien es, por lo que ha hecho."

"Oh, Draco." Para su propio asombro, fue Hermione quien dijo eso. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, sonrojándose levemente, probablemente por el alcohol, aunque también podía ser por vergüenza. Así estaba ella, parada entre una docena de persona que la observaban de distintas formas: algunos le sonreían y la saludaban con palabras amables, otros murmuraban entre ellos, asombrados de verla, y otros brindaban en su honor. Draco quedó sorprendido al ver cuan apreciada era su esposa.

"Su esposa es bondad pura, Señor Malfoy." Escuchó a alguien decir. "Felicitaciones." Dijeron otros.

Pero Draco los ignoró a todos; tan sólo tenía oídos y ojos para su Hermione. Se veía tan hermosa, incluso a pesar de que se veía todo borroso a su alrededor, y la visión doble hacía que pareciera que tuviera dos cabezas. "¡Hermione!" Con un equilibrio pobre, se levantó de su asiento, y tratando de no perder su balance, caminó hacia ella. "¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es un lugar para ti." Logró decir.

Mirándola desde más cerca, Draco se percató de que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía que no podía respirar como le hubiese gustado. "Tampoco lo es para ti." Replicó. "Vamos a casa, Draco."

"¿A casa?" Rió sonoramente. "¿A cuál? Está la casa de tus padres, la de tu madre y hermano, nuestra mansión italiana, nuestro chateau francés, la mansión Malfoy…"

"Por supuesto que me refiero a la mansión Malfoy, Draco." Dijo ella, disgustada por verlo en un estado tan deplorable. "¡Por Merlín Draco! ¿Cuánto has bebido?"

Él se acercó más a ella y descansó su mentón sobre su hombro lentamente permitiendo que todo su peso fuese soportado por el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella abrió los brazos para él, temiendo que pudiera caer si no lo sostenía. "Aquella chica de allá dijo que había bebido demasiado." Susurró en su oído.

"¿Crees que puedes aparecerte?" Le preguntó Hermione reprimiendo un suspiro.

"No sin vomitar." Replicó con un curioso humor.

Hermione suspiró esta vez, no era común en Draco emborracharse. Tan sólo había pasado una hora desde el pequeño episodio que habían tenido; no le había gustado nada aquel "adiós" suyo, lo pensó seriamente y temió que Draco hiciera algo estúpido por milésima vez. Así que, después de un rato, decidió intentar usar el lazo que compartían para encontrarlo. "Vamos, Draco, saquémoste de aquí."

Les tomó más tiempo de lo normal salir de aquel bar, ya que Draco tenía una gran dificultad para caminar solo y era complicado ayudarlo ya que era mucho más alto y pesado que Hermione. Al menos estaba de buen humor, pensó ella, sería más difícil con un borracho deprimido.

"Sabes, creo que esa camarera estaba coqueteando conmigo." Le comentó a Hermione mientras caminaban por la calle llena de gente. Hermione estaba intentando con mucha dificultad que caminara, y no tenía ganas de reír.

"Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes sobre las que hablar." Murmuró una cansada Hermione mientras ambos continuaban caminando en dirección a un parque a unas pocas calles del bar.

"No te preocupes; me gustas más que ella."

"Lo sé." Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cuando llegaron al parque, Hermione ayudó a Draco—quien había estado apoyado sobre ella todo el tiempo—a sentarse en un banco. Ella se mantuvo parada en frente de él.

Draco estaba luchando contra sus ganas de caer dormido tanto en el piso como en el banco.

"¿Por qué te has embriagado?" Preguntó Hermione, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, molestia en su rostro.

"¿Por qué viniste a rescatarme?" Draco preguntó, posiblemente pensando que era una buena respuesta.

"Eres mi esposo."—Dijo ella.—"Temía por ti."

"¿En serio?" Quería pararse para confrontarla y verle mejor la cara, pero sus ojos dolían y no podía sentir sus piernas. Así que se mantuvo allí, intentando con todas sus fuerzas continuar observando sus ojos. "Pensé que viniste porque te importaba de mí;" Dijo él, y entonces, pensándolo mejor, agregó: "o quizás para reprenderme."

"Sabes que me importas, Draco."

"¿Porque soy todo lo que puedes tener?"

Hermione se había hecho la misma pregunta mil veces. Estaba segura de que lo amaba, ¿pero qué tal si tuviera una opción? De alguna forma, ya no parecía relevante. "No, porque te amo. Y no quiero volver a perderte."

Hermione descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados por un momento antes de sentarse al lado de su esposo. Draco aún la miraba, ella hizo lo mismo. "¿Entonces me perdonas?" Preguntó él con curiosidad en su voz.

Su esposa se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa mientras observaba sus ojos grises. Le tomó un momento abrir su boca y hablar: "¿Qué tal si te perdono? ¿Qué pensarás? ¿No te preguntarás si no te he perdonado porque no tengo otra opción?"

"No importa, probablemente no merezco tu perdón de todos modos. Me comporté como un idiota. Pero es complicado estar contigo, ¿sabes? Nunca te comportaste como una esposa adecuada," Hermione decidió dejar pasar eso. "Nunca me lo pusiste fácil. Tuve que luchar mi camino hacia tu corazón, un corazón que ya había sido reclamado por alguien más."

"Lo sé." Dijo ella con honestidad, y lentamente descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Él se sorprendió por su actitud y no sabía cómo sería mejor reaccionar. Sería mejor ver eso como algo positivo, pensó. Hermione continuó hablando: "Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que si tuviera la oportunidad, te escogería a ti por sobre Ron en cualquier momento."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó él con sospecha. Era sorprendente en verdad escucharla decir algo así, y de alguna forma difícil de creer. Pero Hermione era bondad pura, como le habían dicho en el bar, no mentiría.

"Mucho tiempo atrás me di cuenta de que me hacías sentir bien sobre mí misma en tantas formas que Ron no. Con Ron tenía que ser muy cuidadosa para no hacerlo sentirse inferior, así que tenía que intentar mantener un perfil bajo alrededor suyo. Contigo, siento que puedo ser yo misma, podemos pelear, podemos discutir, podemos hacer cosas estúpidas, si, ambos dos; y aún así siempre me aceptas por ser quien soy. Sé que Ron me amaba sinceramente, como yo a él… pero no puedo evitar sentir que tú eres mucho mejor para mí, intelectualmente e incluso emocionalmente. Tú lo dijiste una vez, somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Ahora sé que es verdad."

Un dolor muy fuerte se expandió por la cabeza de Draco; así que lentamente se masajeó la frente. Hermione notó esto y se apartó de su hombro. Lo miró a la cara con preocupación, y nuevamente preguntó: "¿Por qué te emborrachaste, Draco?"

"Quería olvidarme de ti, olvidar el dolor que te causé, y olvidar cuan estúpido fui." _'Y quizás tener una falla en el hígado.'_ Pensó. "Y hasta ahora no lo he logrado."

Hermione consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente, y luego de una larga pausa, habló otra vez: "¿Me prometes Draco, que nunca me mentirás otra vez? ¿No más engaños?"

Draco buscó una de las manos de ella y la sostuvo. Miró a sus manos entrelazadas por un momento, y entonces observó su rostro otra vez. "No más engaños." Dijo, y ella lo besó.

-15 años más tarde.

Una niña estaba corriendo por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, reía tanto como podía al correr. Era una hermosa niña de 4 años de edad, con su cabello lacio y rubio que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos color marrón claro brillaban mientras miraba a su alrededor inocentemente, piel pálida como porcelana; sus pequeñas piernas apenas eran lo suficientemente rápidas para mantener el ritmo del juego. Había tenido suerte de que sus hermanos le hubiesen permitido participar.

Un niño, apenas unos tres años mayor que ella, la vio y corrió a su encuentro. Era muy parecido a su hermana pequeña, con su piel pálida y cabello lacio y rubio, sus ojos, sin embargo, eran grises. "Vamos, Hecate, ¡Corre!" Buscó la mano de su hermana y la tomó, intentando hacerla correr más rápido.

Ambos niños lograron ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Aquel árbol era lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlos fuera de vista por un tiempo. Estaban jadeando cuando lograron llegar allí. Hecate inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle que la tierra y el césped arruinaran su vestido color celeste.

"No te sientes, Hecate. No tenemos tiempo de descansar." Dijo el muchacho sin paciencia, aunque él también estaba cansado de correr. Había sudor en toda su ropa y rostro.

Hecate lo observó. Su sonrisa ahora había sido reemplazada por una preocupación infantil. "Estoy cansada, Darien." Dijo lamentándose.

"Bueno, hace media hora estabas quejándote porque querías jugar con nosotros. Ahora que estas jugando, ¿te vas a rendir?" Preguntó algo exasperado, aunque nunca perdía la paciencia con su hermana pequeña.

"No, no me voy a rendir." Dijo la niña con una determinación muy similar a la de su madre. Entonces, miró a lo alto del árbol. "¿Crees que podamos escalar este árbol? No nos alcanzarán allí arriba."

"A excepción que nos vean y nos atrapen, no podemos correr allí arriba." Replicó Drien, y entonces, agregó en un apuro: "Vamos, Megara está viniendo."

Megara era la prima de ellos, una Zabini con largo cabello marrón hondulado, su piel era blanca, pero no pálida como la de los Malfoys, tenía un leve bronceado. Grandes pestañas decoraban sus ojos salpicados de verde. Mucho más alta que sus pequeños primos, tenía once años de edad, era la mayor de sus hermanas. Vestida con un vestidito verde que combinaba con su color de ojos, los alcanzó antes de que Hecate empezara a correr.

"¡Esperad!" Su grito los hizo detenerse de inmediato, y la niña mayor aprovechó la oportunidad para tirarles globos de agua a ellos. Ambos globos colisionaron perfectamente con los niños, quien instantáneamente quedaron empapados. "¡Estáis fuera!" Dijo ella entre risas, ya que sus primos pequeños eran tan fáciles de engañar.

"¡Eso no es justo!" Gritó Hecate, a punto de tener una rabieta. Miró arriba, a la cara de su prima, con ojos furiosos, su voz infantil podía escucharse a millas de distancia. "Pensé que había algo malo."

"Esa era la idea, tontita." Replicó Megara mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo usó para secar la cara de Hecate. Darien ya estaba secándose con sus manos.

"¿Cómo es que Julian y tú siempre ganais?" Se preguntó la niña más pequeña.

"Porque somos mayores." Replicó Megara. Julian era el mayor de los niños Malfoy, sin embargo, a sus trece años de edad, se consideraba demasiado grande para aquellos juegos infantiles.

Megara tomó la mano de Hecate y la sostuvo con cariño, hizo lo mismo con Darien; los caminó a ambos a través del inmenso jardín hasta un deck con sillas y pequeñas mesas donde los adultos estaban hablando. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, su esposa, Narcissa, Hyppolyta y Julian estaban sentados allí. Era una reunión familiar que tenían todas las semanas, en la que los adultos hablaban y los niños jugaban; todos menos Julian, que prefería leer sus libros sobre magia, muy del tipo de su madre. De hecho, estaba allí leyendo, sólo quitó la vista del libro para observar el rostro de su hermana.

"Papi, perdí otra vez." Se quejó Hecate con su padre. Draco Malfoy tuvo que reprimir una risa. Megara dejó la mano de su prima y caminó con una brillante sonrisa hacia su padre. Draco tomó su varita mágica y murmuró un hechizo secador para sus dos hijos empapados.

"Ahí está; ahora puedes jugar otra vez." Replicó él, pero Hecate negó con la cabeza, no quería jugar más, en vez, fue hacia su padre y se sentó en su falda, descansando su cabeza contra su pecho. Sus pequeños ojos marrones estaban serios por la furia.

"Es sólo un juego, querida." Intervino Hyppolyta, intentando darle ánimos.

"Si, además, mejorarás cuando crezcas." Dijo Darien mientras se sentaba entre sus abuelas. Las mujeres mayores adoraban malcriar a sus nietos, y estaban ya ofreciéndole té y escones.

"Cuando crezca no me gustará jugar, como a Julian." Dijo Hecate. "No quiero creer jamás."

Todos los adultos rieron, e incluso Julian sonrió. Julian era un muchacho alto y delgado, con cabello castaño enrulado como el de Hermione, y ojos grises como Draco. Aunque era físicamente idéntico a su padre, su actitud era mucho más como la de su madre: calmado y concentrado, siempre resuelto, y tan inteligente—si no más. Siempre estaba leyendo, era la obsesión de su vida. Cuando era pequeño, eran los libros para niños, al crecer, se percató de que tenía que prepararse para Hogwarts, y empezó a leer libros de magia. A sus trece años de edad, ya estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts, y era el mejor alumno de su clase. Le gustaba volar, sin embargo, pero prefería leer sobre todas las cosas.

"Simplemente descubrirás que hay más en la vida que jugar, Hecate." Dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente a su hija. Siendo la menor de cuatro hijos, era la consentida de la familia.

La niña escuchó cuidadosamente a su madre, pero, sin embargo, no quería creer sus palabras. Quería jugar por siempre y para siempre. No podía comprender por qué los adultos eran tan distintos de los niños. ¿Por qué no les gustaba correr bajo el sol? ¿Perseguir mariposas y construir castillos en la arena? ¿Por qué lo único que hacían era hablar? ¿Habían olvidado lo bueno que era ser un niño? De acuerdo con su hermano preferido, Darien, cuando los niños llegaban a Hogwarts, la escuela los cambiaba. Su teoría estaba basada en el hecho de que Julian solía jugar con sus hermanos hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ir a la escuela. Desde entonces sólo lo veían durante los veranos, y no estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de la vida como solía hacerlo. Así que, en secreto, Hecate no quería ir a Hogwarts, temía que cambiara por culpa de la escuela. Pero no podía decirle a sus padres, no quería decepcionarlos; ya estaban discutiendo en qué casa estaría, ya tenían un niño en Slytherin, y el próximo, Lysander—quien tenía once años—acababa de recibir su carta; su madre estaba apostando a que sería un Gryffindor.

Lysander, sin embargo, no se parecía en nada a Julian, ni a su madre de hecho. En realidad, era más como su tío Blaise. Amante de la diversión, siempre dispuesto a jugar, pícaro. Tenía los ojos de su madre, cabello rubio oscuro como su abuela Hyppolyta, pero lacio como el de su padre. En aquel momento estaba jugando con el resto de sus primas. Los Zabini tenían cuatro hijas, y una quinta en camino—para desgracia de Blaise, parecía que nunca tendría un hijo para continuar con el legado familiar. No había nada en el mundo que Hyppolyta amara más que pasar tiempo con todos sus nietos.

Hyppolyta estaba sosteniendo a una bebé de dos años, con cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos azules, vestida en un pequeño vestido rosado con flores violetas. Darien le hacía caras a su prima bebé. Hecate estaba pensativa, miró al bebé, luego a la creciente barriga de su tía. Sus tíos escogieron nombres griegos para todos sus hijos: Megara, las gemelas Ariadne y Athena, y Persephone. Hecate, a pesar de no ser una Zabini, tenía un nombre griego también, a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían nombres latinos. Le habían dicho que era una tradición que iba de generación en generación de madre a hija, llamar a la primera hija nacida con un nombre griego que empezara con H, era la forma que las mujeres tenían de pasar su legado griego. Hecate había sido llamada así por la diosa griega de la brujería, lo cual le gustaba bastante a la niña, ya que había empezado a mostrar sus habilidades mágicas desde muy temprana edad. El Ministerio se había quejado por Hecate docenas de veces, pero no era su culpa, no podía controlar su magia, y tampoco podían sus padres.

El tiempo de cenar estaba llegando, y las abuelas empezaron a llamar al resto de los niños para que entraran en la mansión. Cuando los adultos se levantaron para dejar los jardines, Draco y Hermione se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron el uno al otro. Con tantos niños apenas tenían tiempo el uno para el otro; era uno de esos momentos en los cuales apreciaban cuanto habían logrado juntos.

"Te amo, Draco." Hermione susurró en su oído, ignorando a los niños riendo y corriendo alrededor de ellos.

"Te amo, Hermione." Replicó él y la besó tiernamente en los labios. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, él aún sabía igual, se sentía igual. Y también Hermione. Justo en ese momento, mientras el sol se ponía y la familia estaba toda reunida, fue uno de esos extraños momentos de su vida en que Hermione estaba agradecida con su madre por haberla obligado a casarse con él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Es el fin! Se ha terminado! ¿Podeís creerlo? Bueno, me ha gustado esta historia, quizás el final no es mi preferido, pero me pareció que tenía que ser dulce y corto para arreglar las cosas. ¿Qué opináis?

Os comento, además, que he publicado mi tercera historia: "A través del Espejo" aquí en . Espero os guste también! Y si aquella historia no es suficiente para saciar vuestros ojos, recomiendo el fic de eterna-romantica03, ¿Podré perdonar y olvidar? Lo estoy co-traduciendo.

Bueno, saludos a todas, y muchas gracias por haber leído, y sobre todo a quienes son tan amables de dejarme reviews! Os mando mis cariños!


End file.
